Twilight Night
by Kaldorei-Sowa 2
Summary: Ashlie didn't expect her life will turn to full adventure when she saved a bat's life and gotten shrunk down to their size! Now she and her new friends must journey through harsh winter to reach hibernaculum before two giant meat-eating bats do but will Ashlie return to her normal size and go back to her life? Contain self insert!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 the runty Bat and Raccoon visited camping**_

A father drove his dodge truck on the road with a boat trailer behind as he head for up Northern Canada for a camping trip this weekend. He glances back with his review mirror while he changed the radio station to see his young eighteen-year-old daughter with long thick wavy brown hair with fair skin wore a light blue t-shirt with grey sweat pants sleeping with a book called Eragon on her lap. He chuckled softly smile warmly and stops for the red light which made her woke up and blinked her light greyish-blue eyes.

"Dad, are we almost there?" She yawned.

"Yes, Ashlie love we almost just a couple more minutes." He replied looking at her in reviver mirrors and turns his truck over to another side the road.

"Okay, dad." She sighed and looked outside to see pine trees passing by. Her dad chuckled and spoke. "Have been taking a nap sweetie?" She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah I did and it was a nice one." She answered still staring outside and looked at the sky softly. She hopes this vacation could possibly have some adventure she always dreams of and she always has these thoughts every time when she and her family or one of her family members goes on vacation. But sadly their not any kind of adventures she reads books about that are dangerous and thrilling to her.

"Are you alright back there honey?" She heard her dad asked concerned. She nodded fast and looks at him.

"Yeah I'm okay I'm just having, some thoughts that's all and I just woke up." She spoke quickly. Her dad hums and shrugs.

"Well whatever you say." He forms a smile and looks ahead. "This weekend it's going to be fun, just you and me father and daughter time." The girl chuckled.

"Yeah dad I'm excited too and thanks for doing this for my birthday besides its been last month,"

"Honey it's my gift to you and I thought this could be a good chance to spend some time together just you and me with nature." Her dad said.

"It's one of the best gifts as well." She added. Then she saw the lake as the truck went across the bridge and her eyes lit up." Dad is that where we're the camp is?"

Her dad nodded and spoke. "Yes, angel it's where we're going to camp." He stops and turns towards dirty road into the woods and drove on and Ashley looked out the window excitedly and watch the sky clouds passing by. Soon after they arrive at the campground with one empty spot reserved for them. Her dad parked the side for the boat.

"We're here." He announced as he died the engine. Ashlie can't help but got out of the truck and ran towards the campground and saw the lakefront of her. She stops and glances her surroundings to see a fireplace in the middle of the campground with grass and dirt and in corner of her eyes she sees the green forest. She sighed and breathes in the air and smiled and let herself embrace with nature, to her everything was just right.

"Dad this is perfect." She beamed. Her dad smiled after he got out of his truck and walk right by her.

"I knew you'll love this place with a lake and a forest." He replied and looked out the opening. "This place is indeed beautiful." She looked back at the truck.

"Come on Dad lets unpack so we can do some activity here." She ran back and her dad laughed and follows her.

"Wait for your old man!" He called. Ashlie giggled and for the rest of the day, they settle up their both tents on each side and put the boat in the lake. Soon after they went on with their activity going fishing catching some bass, hiking, swimming in the lake and went on bike riding until the sun goes down. Later that evening her dad taught her how to start the fire and they both had fish for supper and smores for dessert. Her dad notices her still reading Eragon book she got for her birthday money before they came here.

"How's the book, honey?" He swallows his s'mores.

"It's pretty good." She answered while she flipped the page. "I'm getting at the part where Eragon is being taught by Brom with sword fighting and dragon rider magic." Her dad hums and finished his s'mores.

"You seem to like fantasy don't you?" He asked. Ashlie nodded and mark on the page she's on.

"Well why not? I enjoy reading books that have adventure, fantasy, and romance. They have some excitement in them." She explained. He chuckled.

"No there's nothing wrong with you liking something, it's how it makes you unique and that what's special about you. " Ashlie force to laugh softly along but deep inside she always thought she was, odd towards everyone she meets. She glances up at the nightly sky to see billions of stars that are cover by Milky Way like a blanket twinkling across the sky.

"Wow, I wish I could see this night from home." She sighed to herself letting some warm air out from her mouth. Then she gasps when she saw familiar flying mammal and beamed to watch two of them soaring above.

"Hey, dad looks!" Her dad looked at her puzzled and looked around and spoke. "What is it, honey?" She points towards the sky towards the bat flying towards the nightly forest.

"They're over there heading for the forest see?" She replied still points there. He manages to look at where she's facing and smiles.

"Well, will you look at that?" He watches with her at the two bats swopping around in midair and a second later they flew towards the forest let the darkness engulfed them. "Too bad their blind."

"They're not blind dad." Ashlie corrected. "They can see well."

"Oh?" He question. "Then how come they fly around at night with bad eyesight?"

"They used echolocation to guide them where they can go and it helps them track down some insects to feed on." She answered.

"How do you know all this stuff sweetie?" He drinks his water bottle after he asked. She shrugged and brought her two legs up and did cross leg to keep her feet warm.

"On the internet I guess and books from the Library. Their pretty interesting and amazing creatures." She replied. Her dad chuckled.

"You with your bats." Ashlie snorts but then heavy sighed.

"Dad, do you find me weird to love bats?" She asked gloomily. All her life she always hears other people saying bats are horrifying and disgusting creatures that many of them are afraid of their rabies and few on the vampire myth. Her dad shook his head and got up from the log and walk over to her.

"No Angel, it doesn't make you weird. Like I told you it makes you unique and this bat stuff is very exclusive." He smiles at her and stroke her hair gently." And that's what makes you special sweetie." Ashlie sighed but forms a smile of her dad's comment and understanding and got up.

"Thanks dad." She replied as he kisses her forehead gently.

"We should get some shut eye for tomorrow if we going to catch some more bass and we cannot miss this early morning." He winked at her. She nodded and stretches her arms out and yawned tiredly.

"Okay, dad like some help with the fire?" She offered. He shook his head.

"No honey I got this down you have done a lot of help today." Ashlie nodded and hugged her dad.

"Okay good night daddy, see you tomorrow." She felt him embrace her softly.

"Good night my angel has sweet dreams." Ashlie smiled and walk towards her tent while her dad begins to put out the fire. She zipped up the door and walks in and zipped back up insecure for no insects to come in while she's sleeping. She sighed and grabs her clothed bag and grab out her cozy purple with white dotted pj's pants and a white tank top along out of her bag. She changed from her t-shirt and her sweatpants into her PJs and crawls in her air mattresses that her dad brought and cover her green blanket. She silently prays to God thank him for his help including keeping her and dad safe and have this day great with beautiful daylight. She lies on the pillow and looks up softly at the sky since her tent has a screen to have her see the sky. With her and dad talk about her unique she still feels odd. She couldn't help herself since she always shy around other people and always has her head in clouds a lot filled with adventure. She saw the shooting star passing by and heavy sighed.

"I wish I could end up great adventure, and feel confident who I am." She wished and turns her body over and sighed sadly before she slowly falls asleep.

_**Ashlie POV: **_

I hear something flapping that made my eyes half opened and heard it again. I groaned and got up and rubbed my eyes with my palm.

"Ugh what on earth is making that sound?" I muttered tiredly. I tried to hear it more but I didn't hear it anymore. I hummed and lie back down and cover my blanket towards the screen window and yawned. "It's perhaps a bird lowering down to grab some crumbs." I was right about to close my eyes but then that sound goes again and something passes fast across my eyes before I could blink. I gasp and got up and sure enough, what I just saw was a bat. I got off my cover quickly and grab my blue hooded sweater from my baggie. I put it on and unzipped my tent and peeked out.

I looked ahead to see everything the way it should be after my dad and I head for bed. I even looked up at the sky to check for some birds but all I can view were just nightly sky. I sighed shook my head and was about to go in my tent but then I heard something clanging the other side of my tent. I grab my brown boots to put them on to see what was making that noise. I grab my flashlight in the case and walk out my tent as I shut the zipper behind me. I gulped and walk quietly over towards the sound and use my flashlight towards the box that has all our pans and pots and there were no creatures nearby it. I sighed in relief and decided it was nothing and begin to head back towards my tent but all of sudden I gasp but cover my mouth to quiet myself when I saw a small bat on my dad's boat.

I watch the little blue bat or he could be a runt was sniffing at the wheel have curious look. I smiled happily and almost made soft but not too loud squeal as I thought he looks so adorable. I felt the urge to wake my dad up to see this but I didn't want the bat to fly off. So I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and set on the camera mood to take a picture of it. But the bat was pretty far and blurry that I have to get a little closer. With much quiet as I can I tiptoe over and prepare my camera to get ready to take a picture. I saw the bat fly over to the seat as I notice up close he has a yellow-haired with same on his mane.

When I was enough to close to it I slowly get my cell phone ready and begin to aim at it. But then suddenly I almost tripped over a small stump that I accidentally let out a yell startled. The bat turns sharply in startled and took off fast from the boat."No no, wait!" I cried. "Come back I didn't mean to scared you!" I watch the little bat fly fast not listening into the woods as I heavy sighed in disappointment. _Drat. _ I thought and glance at the boat near me. I decided to check on it to see if everything is all clear but I went over and put my cell phone down in case if it falls out of my pocket into the lake.

I got on the boat and shine over some items, seats, wheel and anything else to make sure if anything is still the same and secure. After a couple of minutes of checking, I got off the boat and tighten the rope on the ground to check to see if its good and tight. Suddenly I heard my cellphone vibrate going off and I stop my track with a puzzled look.

"What the..?" I looked back and gasp to see a big chubby raccoon that was holding my cell phone in his two paws. It looks at it curious after it's done vibrating and shook it roughly as if it wants to know how it's working. It puts my cell phone in its mouth and chewed to taste it. "Hey drop that!" I got up fast and ran to it but the Raccoon was startled and zoom from his spot with my cell phone in its paws.

"Give me back my cell phone you little bandit!" I begin to chase that little thief with my flashlight all around the campground and it bolted out into the woods and I followed it fast without hesitation to get my phone back.

_**Author's Note: okay guys this will be my last revised for this I promise! I like to give this story a little less mary sue and going to change things up a bit to make it good, especially for the beginning Hope you like where this is going but if not DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! DX I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's aka me but not dad who i also owned. Enjoy~ XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 befriended two bats**_

I kept chasing the raccoon though the dark woods with my flashlight. I growled and used both of my legs to go much faster while dodging though some trees.

"YOU LITTLE THIEF GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed, "DROP MY PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

The chubby raccoon sprinted to circle around a tree to try and avoid me. It gave me an idea. Right as I zoomed to go around the opposite side and was just about to ambush it, I felt myself being caught in some kind of net. I yelped and squirmed around like I was in some kind of a spider web. While trying to get out of it, I made myself fall and landed hard on my butt. The net tore and created a huge hole behind me. I groaned in pain, rubbing my head. I looked up and searched for the little thief until I spotted it very far away. I had no choice but to watch it disappear into the distance. I huffed in frustration, panting.

"Well, there goes my 120 bucks down the drain," I grumbled and begin to untangle myself from the net. "That little pest," I managed to get the net off of me when I heard something squeaking. I spun around with my flashlight in confusion, looking for the source of the sound. The squeaking grew louder and more desperate, as if whatever was making it was in trouble. Realizing that it was very close to me, I got up and shined my flashlight towards the sound. It was coming from the broken net that I was caught in. I followed down along the net until I gasped. In the light of my flashlight, a tiny bat was squirming around, trapped.

I saw that its wings were twisted in the net, in knots. It tried to bite the ropes off with its small sharp teeth. Noticing the light, the runtish bat stopped in his tracks and glanced at me sharply, frightened. I could just barely see a slight rope burn on his forearm. I lowered my flashlight down a little as not to blind him.

"Poor fella, you must have gotten caught by this trap," I said, feeling much pity for this small creature. I fumbled around in my pocket looking for something that could help me get him out. Luckily, I found my pocketknife in my blue sweater and plucked it out. Suddenly, the bat began squeaking even louder and began to thrash around crazily, flapping his wings even harder. I guess it thought I was going to kill it with my knife. I shook my head and walked over to the bat. It growled at me, trying to appear threatening. I flinched away a little, not wanting to get bitten, but I shook my head in attempt to reassure him.

"Hey, hey, I want to help you." I reached above the small bat and begin to cut some strings away. I hoped that he understood what I was doing. However, the runty bat was still struggling, making it hard for me to concentrate. "Easy, easy! Please, stop moving!" I fumbled my fingers to get a steady hold of the net string. "I'm not going to hurt you, honest."

"GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!"

I yelped and backed away. I looked around to see if anyone else was here, but I didn't see anyone. It's just only me and the small bat. The bat continued to panic, struggling hard against the net. To my astonishment, I realized that his squeaking was turning into... words?

"CHINOOK! HELP! MOM! MERCURY! HELP!"

"You can talk!" I gasped.

The bat stopped and looked at me funny. "You heard what I said?" he asked.

I nodded in reply, but then shook my head, unable to believe it. "How can you talk? You're a bat. Bats can't talk."

The bat snorted. "Well, I am speaking to you now, right? Then, if you can understand me, I want you to stay away from me with that knife of yours!"

I shook my head again, not knowing if I was dreaming or not. Despite his pleas, I moved in closer with my pocket knife. "Come on, surely you can understand that I'm trying to help you."

The small bat shook his head fast and growled at me, trying to put on a brave face. "No! Stay away! Don't eat me, please!"

I blinked. He thought that I was going to eat him?! I couldn't stop myself from bursting into a fit of laughter.

He frowned at me, "what's so funny?"

I covered my mouth to stifle myself, but I giggled behind my hand anyway. "It's just... where in the world did you get that crazy idea? People don't eat bats, that's just gross!" I made a sick face and chuckled softly.

The runty bat looked at me puzzled for a second before going back to glaring at me. "Whatever, but i don't want you to come any closer or I'll bite you hard!" he snarls, gnashing his tiny teeth to try and look more vicious.

"Look, little fella..."

"It's Shade," he corrected forcefully.

"What?"

"Shade Silverwing. That's my name," he answered. "You don't have to call me 'little fella,' I'm not short."

"Okay, okay. Shade it is. I'm Ashlie. Now, can you please let me help you? I promise that I won't hurt you. Really, I promise."

"How do I know if you can keep your word?" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes at his stubborn attitude. To show him that I meant him no harm, I took my pocket knife and inched away from him to the farther end of the net. I cut through through it as an example to him.

"See? This is what I will do to set you free. I'm just cutting some strings." I let the pieces of the net scatter off my hands and onto the ground. "And after I'm done cutting all the strings that are holding you, I'll put the knife away in my pocket."

I watched as Shade studied me as to try and spot any hint of deception. Finally, he sighed and nodded."Alright, you can help set me free."

I smiled and walked up to him before carefully cutting near where his wings were.

"It will only take a second," I said while cutting. "Just need to get a couple more strings…" All of the sudden, before I could even finish speaking, something hit my face at top speed. It was like a heavy baseball but...soft. I cried out and toppled backwards onto the ground. I realized that it's another bat, but this one was a little larger than Shade and darker. I tried to push it away with my hands to avoid its claws and teeth but this bat was determined to sink its teeth in my face. I only managed to get it off of me by grabbing it with my two hands and pulling it away.

"HEY! CUT THAT OUT! STOP IT!" I yelled, coming to the grips of how this bat came very close to biting me.

"YOU LEAVE SHADE ALONE YOU FURLESS MONSTER!" the bat shouted right back at me while trying to claw at me.

"Hey pal, I'm not a monster. I'm just a girl!" I snapped.

"Chinook, stop! She's a friend."

We both paused and turned to see Shade pull the rest of the loose net off him. Once that was off, he flew over quickly towards us, "she's the one who helped me get out of that trap."

The bat, whose name apparently was 'Chinook,' looked at Shade and me, back and forth a couple times with disbelief before his eyes widened. He glared sharply at me. "Wait, does she actually understand us?" he asked.

I huffed and let go of Chinook before getting up and dusting myself off. "Of course I can. You called me a 'furless monster.'"

Chinook gasped and looked at Shade sternly, "Shade, you know that the law of the forest proclaims that we are never to speak with humans in our language."

Shade only just rolled his eyes as if he heard it a bunch of times. "So what? One stupid broken law isn't going to hurt anyone. And it's cool that she understands what we're saying," he smiled at me.

I smiled back slightly.

"And besides, I couldn't help it if she heard me calling for help," he added.

Chinook let out short sigh, looking troubled. "Runt, you're going to get both of us in a lot of trouble one day with your stupid stunts."

"Ah, quit worrying, you big mouse. It's not like an owl will come out of nowhere and snatch us," Shade smirked at Chinook.

"Who are you calling a big mouse? I'm not scared of anything!" Chinook snapped.

While the both of them were bickering, I decided to check if this whole situation was truly just a dream. I pulled out my pocketknife and switched it with a needle. I poked myself and grunted from the pain. It caught the attention of the two bats and they turned to see what I was doing.

Shade looked at the needle and then me, wearing an expression that clearly asked, 'what the crap are you doing?!'

"What are you doing..? Chinook was the one who asked directly.

"I'm seeing if this is all an illusion. I'm poking myself to try and wake myself up," I explained and poked myself again, getting the same result. I looked at both of them, shocked. "Okay, I'm not dreaming, this is freaky," I gulped.

Shade looked at me strangely. "Um, it's not that freaky. I think it's pretty cool. I always like to learn more about humans," he admitted, flapping his wings.

"Oh, is that so?" I can't help to smile a little but yawned all of sudden and looked at my watch to realize that it was getting close to 3 am. "Hey guys, I'd love to stay and chat longer, but I need to get back to my camp and get some sleep. I don't want my dad to wake up and see me gone." I turn, but then glanced back at them with a smile, "it's nice to meet you two, see ya." I was about to go but Shade blocked my path.

"But we just met!" he protested.

I shook my head. "Come on, Shade. I have to get back and I'm sorry, but I can't stay up with you guys." I pushed Shade out of the way gently, but being the stubborn bat that he was, he only got in the way again.

"We can follow you to your campground! You can tell us what humans are like along the way," he added quickly.

"Come on, runt. Let her go back. You heard her, she needs to get some good night sleep. So far as we know, she's not nocturnal like us," Chinook said and flew by me.

Shade only shook his head and looked at me pleadingly. I couldn't help but groan when I saw his pouty bat face. Already I felt my willpower disintegrate into ash and slip away from my fingers. I glanced at Chinook and then at Shade, having some second thoughts and then I huffed. I ruffled my hair, finally coming to a decision.

"Aw, alright! You two can come along and I'll tell you some things along the way."

Shade beamed and swirled at my side. "Alright!" he cheered.

I giggled and glanced at both of them. "Come on, my camp is this way." I grabbed my flashlight and shined the way through the darkness as the two bats that I had befriended followed me.

"We're going to be in a heap load of trouble," Chinook groaned.

** HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING, IF NOT NO MEAN COMMENTS! I DONT OWN ANY SILVERWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT OC ENJOY XD **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Abandon campground**_

While the three of us made our way back towards my campground Shade asked me a bunch of questions about what we humans do like what we eat, where we sleep, where we go, and blah blah blah.

"So that's why you guys use to brush your teeth with, neat." Shade smiled.

"It's disgusting," Chinook spoke made a sick face.

"Well at least we don't spit wash our faces as you guys do, that's pretty gross." I comeback, flinch a bit. He huffed.

"We do that to have our face smooth and good." He retorted. I shook my head and continue our way with my flashlight beaming through our trail.

"So how come your using that flashy thingy?" Shade asked looking at my flashlight.

"Oh, this?" I glance at my flashlight. "Its equipment we humans used during nighttime to see where we're going. We don't have any night vision like you two have I wish we do." I chuckled and flashed my flashlight up at the sky and the two bats look interested.

"Wow that's amazing," I watched Chinook flew over above where my flashlight was at and few right fronts of it closely before I protest him not to get close to it. He squeaks in pain and flew back fast and rubbed his eyes with his foreclaw."

"Agh that hurts! Is it some kind of torture machine you humans use?" He growled in pain. I shook my head and put my flashlight back on the ground ahead.

"No, it's not tortured as long as you don't shine it in your eyes." I rolled my eyes and walked on.

"Tch I knew that," Chinook grumbled softly.

"Sure you do," I smirked. Shade laughed and flew over and landed on my shoulder to rest.

"At first I thought it was Nocturna calling me from that light of yours." He said.

"Nocturna?" I asked and looked at him. "Who is she?"

"She's the goddess we worshipped." Shade explained.

"Oh I didn't know you have a supreme being," I spoke as Chinook flew over another side of me.

"Nocturna has been our goddess over the many seasons ago." He added. "She has given us echolocation to help us see through the night and echoprotecten."

"It's called echoprojection_. _ Not echoprotection." Shade corrected sighed.

"Whatever runt." Chinook shrugged acting like he doesn't care.

"Wait an echo what?" I question, glance at Shade in curious.

"Echoprojection." Shade corrected, smiling and was about to explain it but Chinook cut him off before he barely has any chance.

"Echoprotection is where bats used this ability to make images through their projects and have the ability to say what the creators speak." He explained. "But only tiger moths have this ability to escape from predators."

"Has any of your bat fellows tries doing it?" I asked. Once more Shade was about to say something but Chinook cuts him in again.

"Well no not exactly. No one knows how to do it actually, with no one teaching." He answered. Shade huffed with his arms crossed look beaten and giving up after Chinook spoke.

"Wow I didn't know bats have the ability to do that," I replied felt a bit interesting about their habitat and beliefs.

"We're not only creatures that can see this special echo." Chinook smiled looking pleased himself. "Pigeons and owls have the ability to see too through our amazing echoprotection."

"Echoprojections." Shade rolled his eyes correcting him again. I chuckled.

"That's pretty neat, I wish I could see it too as you guys, that would be awesome." Then I glance around the opening and I notice the trees weren't familiar that I passed when I was trying to catch the fat raccoon. "Um, guys I don't know where we're going."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shade asked. I looked around with my flash light to find anything familiar but I couldn't.

"I mean I don't remember if this is the path I took," I added. "I think we're lost."

"We lost?" Chinook looked at me funny. "I think you're looking for the word you."

"Okay okay I _am lost _but I need to get back to my campsite fast before my dad wakes up. He will be worried sick if he notices I wasn't in my tent." I ruffed my hair in frustration and tried to remember where I am at.

"Maybe we can help." Shade suggested. "We can try looking your campsite up in the air." I nodded like that idea.

"That would be great and helpful-thank you."

"I'll do it!" Chinook volunteered. I nodded and told him what my campground looks like and watch him soared up in the sky.

"I hope he finds what I described." I shivered a bit wrapped my arms around myself. "I didn't know this night is freezing." Shade jumped out from my shoulder and flew in front of me.

"Well, what do you expect? Winter is almost here you humans hibernate?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No no, we don't do that."

"Then how do you humans survive winter?" He asked once more.

"We have to wear heavy coats to keep ourselves warm and stay inside the building all the time. And we even use fire to keep us toasty." I added smile a bit remembering how warm it was wishing I could build one right here.

"Fire? You humans can create a fire?" Shade looked a bit of surprised.

"Um yeah, what's the big deal?"

"I thought owls can make fire." He replied. I looked at him like he just says something lunatic and laughed.

"Hey, it's true!" Shade snapped.

"I'm sorry." I quiet my laughter, "But seriously how in the world an owl can make a fire, it's impossible."

"Well, our elders told us the owls have ways to have fire their own. We thought they made it or stole it from somewhere." Shade answered.

"Well let's say they took it from somewhere. They might steal some from the people campground." I replied and walk a bit to get my blood going.

"Like your campground?" Shade asked. I nodded.

"Exactly." Then we both saw Chinook flew down until he stops in front of us with a beamed look on his face.

"I found it. Your camp is very close to us, Its right over there." He points towards the direction. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness lead the way." He nodded and flew while Shade and I followed through the dark woods. When we finally manage to reach the camp Chinook found my hope has turned down. Instead of my camp, we're seeing it's an old abandon campground with a bunch of weeds all over with one old fashioned tent on the left side.

"Um Chinook, this isn't the campsite I told you about," I spoke looking at him in disappointment. He looked at me in confusion.

"But you told me what the campground looks like."

"Did you see another tent around here?" I tested. I watch him looked around for one but soon realized his mistake.

"Oh,"

"Chinook you could've looked harder and farther and I remember correctly she does have two tents." Shade said as Chinook growls.

"I know runt that just slipped out of my mind with the tents." He retorted.

"Slipped out of your mind really?" Shade rolled his eyes on his excuse. What word _two tents_ didn't you understand?" Chinook huffed and was about to make another argue but I got in between them.

"Okay okay guys it's alright," I spoke and stepped in the tall weeded grass. "Let's just explore here a bit and see if anyone is here. Maybe this person can let me sleep here until tomorrow morning." Shade and Chinook both nodded and flew over towards other side campsites while I decided to go towards the tent.

"Hello?" I called. I waited for this person to answer back but no sound. "Is anyone home?" I called again. I decided to take a peek inside the tent use my hand to move the fabric apart. "Hey I'm sorry if I wake you but I'm lost in the woods and I was wondering if you could..." I blinked to see the inside tent empty with an old fashioned camp bed with dead leaves everywhere. _ Huh? There's no one here. _

"That's funny," I muttered to myself. I went over and test the bed to see if it's comfy enough to sleep on. It was a little bit bumpy but it'll have to do for the night. I got up and was getting ready to call Shade and Chinook to tell them no one is here but suddenly I heard them screaming. I gasp in startled and saw them bolted in the tent I was in and their faces we're white pale under their fur and they flew fast right behind my shoulders.

"Guys what gives?!" I exclaimed.

"There's a monster living here!" Shade answered quivering a bit.

"Wait what? A monster?" I turn to Chinook puzzled and he nodded fast.

"There is one and it's blinking and groaning." He gulped. I looked at two of them like are you serious and they both then turn from fear to annoy look of my not believing. Then Shade flew over my head and grabs my hair with his feet to pull me towards out.

"Come on Ashlie you have to see it and make it go away." He tugged my hair more.

"Ow ow ow! Alright okay, quit pulling my hair!" I snapped and fling my hand to make him let go. I huffed rubbed my head where he pulled as two bats and I walk out of the tent to see this _monster _they encounter.

_**Author's Note: How was this so far everyone? I hope you like where this is going but if not DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! DX Its a bit similarities from my old chapter but I changed things up a bit and decided to have my OC bound them a little bit to get them to know each other I don't own any Silverwing characters except OC aka me. Enjoy! X'D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 the Shrinking Ray **_

I followed where Shade and Chinook are going through the tall weeded grass across the campground. Then they both gasp in fright and zoom fast right behind my shoulder once more as Shade hid in my hair.

"There it is." Shade quivered pointed ahead with his fore claw. I looked at where he's points at shined my flashlight and indeed it was something they saw, it was a white fabric with a muffled red blinking. I gulped and walk a bit more closely and heard its moan and clattering.

"Careful don't make it angry!" Chinook said and I felt his claws digging in my sweater in panic. Ignoring his warning I gently touch the fabric with my fingers and jerk it off. Right after I done that Chinook was the one screamed right in my left ear. I yelped in pain from his bat screech while dropping my flashlight and rubbed my ear to clean them. I glance at the monster once again and I couldn't help but smile a bit almost chuckle, I gently grab Shade and Chinook off my shoulders with my two hands and I felt both of them trembling.

"Um guys, is this your monster your scared of?" I watch them opened their eyes a bit as they slowly turn their head to looked at their monster they saw before. Right as they done that their expressions was changed from fear to confusions.

"What?" Shade first spoke out tip his head a bit. I can't help but laughed on their reaction and looked ahead to see some kind of ray machine with red beeping.

"It's only a matching guys nothing scary,"

"Scary? I wasn't scared of it." Chinook committed.

"Then how come you screamed like a girl?" Shade asked with a smirk on his face.

"That wasn't a scream!" He growled and saw his both cheeks blush under his fur." It was…um...a battle cry. And that one was a warm up." I shook my head and stroke his head a bit with my thumb.

"Come on Chinook it's okay to be scared once a while, if it makes you better I got scared too from it." He purred a bit from my petting and smiled.

"Did anyone tell you you're a sweet for a human?" He asked.

"Aww Chinook you're such a gentlemen for a bat." I giggled and rubbed his back softly.

"Oh bother." I heard Shade muttered. I let them free out of my hands as they both soared into the sky. I glance at the machine once more and walk towards it in curious. Shade flew down and landed on the top of it.

"Ashlie what is this?" He asked and tap the metal with his claws curious. Chinook on the other hand was still flying and uses his echolocation to hear it bit more and check to see if it's alive or not.

"Like i told you guys it's some kind of a machine." I replied.

"What's a machine?" Chinook added.

"It's um, a thing that helps humans like myself to make things life better." I explained. "It's like for example we use cars to go from place to place less than 24 hours and planes we used to take us to another country. " I walked up towards the machine curiously and saw the instruction that was in Chinese language.

"Why is everything has to be Chinese instructions?" I muttered to myself. I walked around a bit to study it and sure enough it pretty much reminded me one of the Disney show's called Honey I shrunk the kids. I swallowed as I saw the red still beeping slowly. _ I wonder who it belongs to. And how come it's still activating when no one is around? _ I thought and looked at the front of it with my flashlight. Then all of sudden I felt a gush of wind blowing on me that I gasp and shivered a bit.

"Guys I should head inside the tent right now, it's getting little chilly..."

"_~Ashlie~." _ My eyes lit up and looked back after I heard something that sweet melody."Who's there?"

"What Ash?" Shade asked. I turned and saw Shade landed on a top of the machine.

"You guys didn't hear that." I said and point out of the woods.

"Hear what?" Chinook questions. "We didn't hear anything." Right when I was about to tell them I heard a voice Shade accidently stepped on a red button and the machine starting to whirl up fast. He gasps and flew out from the machine.

"Runt what did you do you made it angry!" Chinook snapped. He raced away fast. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Shade flew fast and stop front of me.

"COME ONE! IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" I turn fast without him saying it twice but before I could even blink I felt my whole body was shot on my back and I let out sharp breath and blacked out. A second later my body jolt and I opened my eyes sharply gasping as if I was taking a long breath. I moaned and rubbed my eyes and see everything all pitch black and warm. _ I don't remember heaven could be this dark. And why do I smell some kind of ordinate? _ I gasp in startled when I heard Shade calling for me.

I struggled while I felt a little sore from being hit by a machine but manage to crawl out and felt the cold air on my skin. I shivered a bit and wrap the fabric around me to keep myself warm. I looked up and saw Shade and Chinook both arguing in the sky as they re flying. I whistle for them to hear me and wave my one arm out.

"Guys! Guys!" I saw them looked down at me after I manage to get them attention. Both of them swooped down and landed.

"Oh thank Nocturna you're alright." Shade sighed in relief. "I thought you were gone after that machine zapped you."

"I thought I was gone too." I replied panting. Then something was odd, Shade and Chinook were now both, big? Their now the size of a human. "Um guys? How you two gotten so big all of sudden?" They both looked at me funny and then have shock look on their face, telling me it's not good.

"How are you gotten so small?" Chinook asked back. I looked at him now puzzled but gulped and looked around my surrounding slowly. My eyes went huge when I saw the weeded grasses now taller as a tree and the old tent was huge! I breathed and looked ahead and saw the machine was now all broken into pieces with little smoke coming out from it. I swallowed and slowly look down at myself and I realized I was naked. I squeaked and cover myself fast with the fabric which now I realized it's my giant sweater sleeves end.

"Omg..I SHRUNK!" I let out a terrifying scream so loud that all the birds awoke in startled and flew out from the trees. "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

"Ashlie calm down!" Shade reassured quickly. I shook my head fast and point at the broken machine.

"That was a shrinking machine! That machine shrunk me!"

"It's not that bad." Chinook added.

"Not bad? Not bad?! Now I'm close to 3 inches tall! How this is not bad!?" I ruffed my hair in frustration. "Oh dear lord if my dad sees me like this he will have a massive heart attack and wont know how he'll explain this to my mom. " I spoke imagining what would my dad actually reacted to see his eighteen year old daughter now small as a Thumbelina.

"Okay Ash first calm your skin and second we'll find a way to unshrink yourself before your dad knows it." I sighed and calmed myself after I heard Shade spoke.

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Maybe our elders can help you." Chinook suggested. "There are the wisest elder bats that have all the answers, I'm sure they can help you find a way back to your size." I let out a sighed and covered my giant sleeves up to keep myself warm.

"I hope your right and I don't have any else choice." I glance around trying to find something sharp enough until I saw a glass near the broken machine. "Shade I need you to grab a sharp glass over there." I watch Shade flew over and grabs it with his feet and flew back and landed. "Ah thanks."

"Why do you need it?" Chinook asked. I chuckled softly.

"Well I need some new clothing to go around a bit. I cannot go out naked and let other animals see me."

"Oh." Chinook replied and I saw his cheek blush a bit, realizing what I mean. Shade laughed.

"We'll be guarding while you change."

"Okay thank you." I smiled and went inside my giant sweater and begin to make myself a outfit for my tiny body. It was pretty little difficult at first due its dark so I stabbed couple behind me to get some light. I used more the broken glass to cut gently on my white tank top to get couple pieces for my clothing. I cut a huge hole to get my pocket knife and use the needle I have and a blue string attach to my sweater to make the pieces stay together.

Right after I done that I put my white dress on I made and to my relief it fitted like a glove. I use the rest piece to wrap my both arms around to keep them warm from the cold along my leggings. With the final touch I cut out my blue sweater with huge hole for my head to go through. I sighed and begin to make my way out of my sweater when I'm finally done and stepped outside. I saw Shade and Chinook both talking. I clear my throat and saw both of them turn to me. They're both eyes lit up and I smiled shyly.

"Well what do you think? It's not much but it'll have to do for now."

"You look great in it." Shade smiled.

"Yeah you look nice." Chinook added.

"Thanks guys." I sighed and then suddenly we three heard a owl hooting in the distance. I saw their both face paled.

"Oh no." Chinook gulped and Shade nodded.

"We have to move now, the owl is coming and the sun is coming up."

"What what?" I asked feeling puzzled. "I watch Chinook flew above me.

"Come on I can carry you we have to hurry." He spoke in desperate.

"Okay what is going on? Why are you guys freaking out it's just an owl." Chinook rolled his eyes and without a warning he grabs my both wrist with his feet quickly.

"Hey what are you…?!" Before I can even protest he picks me up from the ground and I yelped in startled with my both legs dangling in thin air. "The hell?!" I see Shade follow us as all three of us begin to head through the dark woods fast.

_**Third Persons POV. **_

Not too long after the tree left seconds ago an owl swopped down to investate the damage. He saw something glowing and smoke coming out from the distance and he decided to check for himself to see if the bats had done something against the law. He scans around the abandon campground until he discovered a broken shrinking ray and human clothing with a flashlight still shining. He uses his beak to sniff around the clothes and then he saw an hole looking like a dress. He tips his head in confusing of who could've done it for he knows none one animal could do this.

"I must report this to Brutus. He's not going to believe this." With his wings he flew into the sky returning to his General.

_**Author's Note: How was that so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Whew things got bit crazier for our OC for now she had gotten shrunk to their size. Stay tuned what happens next! XD I don't own any silverwing characters except OC enjoy! X3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Meeting the Colony**_

_**Ashlie's POV**_

"Chinook I swear if you dropped me I'll clip your wings off." I gulped nervously after I looked down seeing how far I was up from the ground.

"Aw quit worrying I won't let you go." Chinook replied. "It's like it's your first time off the ground." He glances down at me and smirked. I huffed not looking amused.

"No I have been off the ground with the plane or I mean flying machine but this, a girl got her sweep off her feet by two human sized bats is not every day normal,"

"Look Ashlie we didn't have time to explain when an owl is close to us." Shade flew right by me.

"Okay what's a big deal? Your species are both Nocturnal so you're both allies right?" I asked still not getting the picture. Shade only shook his head and sighed.

"It's not how it works." He replied.

"What what..?"

"What Shade means the owls are like law controller in this forest, if a bat break one law, I mean a single law he will be put to justices." Chinook answered. I swallowed nervously.

"So the word of justice you put means..?"

"Yep." Shade answered right before I could finish my sentence. "If we haven't left earlier that owl could've kill Chinook and I for breaking the law talking to humans, even he can kill you for speaking to us." I shivered felt my stomach sicken after hearing that, no wonder why they both are afraid of the owl coming, they're like aggressive police force.

"So um, where are we going?" I asked quickly changed the subject.

"We're going to our colony." Chinook answered. My eyes lit up.

"What?" I gasped. "I don't know this is a good idea for me to come along." I bite my lips in anxious, not knowing how their colony will react to see a tiny human and what is worse I can understand their language due that it's against the law.

"Don't worry Ash our colony will accept you as one of us." Shade reassured when he notices my worry.

"Yeah we can tell them you saved the runt life." Chinook added. Shade snorted having annoyed look to hear that word.

"But guys I'm a human and the three of us don't know how your species will react to see me like this." I protested. "They could see me as a threat or worse."

"Well let's find out then after we get there." Chinook answered. Shade gives him the look after he spoke before turn to me while flying.

"What he meant was they will accept you one way or another. You saved my life from the net they have to welcome you." I looked down a bit and took a deep breath.

"I hope your right Shade."

"It'll be alright I promise they'll accept you as one of us and a friend." He added. I turn my head a bit to see him smile acting like he swears they'll do it no matter what the cost is. I forced to smile back despite my heart hammering with nervous in my chest.

"We're here guys!" Chinook alerted us. I looked ahead and know he was right to see a pond with rock in the middle that holds a hollow tree with little few leaves left. I gulped and glance back at us and notice the sky is turning into twilight which means morning is going to come soon. Right as we reached there Chinook flew down and let me go after my feet touches the ground. Both he and Shade landed by me and I notices we're at the entrance of their home.

"Um guys I think I should wait outside, you know in case if I disturb their sleep." I back up a bit but Shade grab my wrist before I even could get a chance to take off.

"Ashlie come on I promise there's nothing to worry about."

"Don't worry you'll like it here, it feels very homey once you come in." Chinook said trying to help me. "And we need to get in fast before the sun comes up." I took deep breath after Shade let my wrist free and all of us made our way inside the tree haven while I prayed in my head they will.

My eyes lit up gasping after we walked inside, the tree hollow was incredible amazing and huge and saw many bats roosting and flying all over the place, I notices a few bats that we're roosting were looking down at us and have a shock expression when they saw me. I rubbed my arms nervously not liking how they were looking.

"Welcome to our home." Shade spoke out, like he's giving me a proper greeting. I only nodded and then saw three bats flying down at us, there were two females, one of them has deep purple fur with orange mane that almost cover her whole shoulder looking like the lion while the other female has light purple fur unlike the other one with pink mane with white streak on her and has same white color on her hair. The male one that's with them has light blue fur with cream mane but doesn't have any hair like them except has a dark blue goatee beard.

"Shade you made it." The orange mane one sigh in relief right after they landed she embrace him in her wings. The other female looked at both of them sternly.

"Where have you too been?" Chinook gulped looked down.

"We didn't hear the bird choir and lost track of time, mom." He answered. "We won't do it again we swear."

"Well you better will not or you will be grounded for a week Chinook, I would not tolerate to have my son in the owl's gasp…what is that?" She notices me standing behind him and the other adult bats saw me. Shade nodded and walk by me.

"Mom, Isis Mercury we want you to meet our new friend Ashlie." He introduced.

"Hi." I greeted smile a little and wave my hand a bit shyly. The male one named Mercury flew over by us and looked at me curious and sniff my hair a little.

"Shade, what is she?" He asked.

"She's a human." Shade answered.

"A human?" His mom gasped. Right after those word blurts out all the bats begin to mummer and I looked up to see their eyes lit up now look even more shocked than ever. Mercury took a step back and looked at me funny.

"Somehow I thoughts human would be...giants?"

"Well she was but we had an accident and she short of shrink." Shade replied.

"So can we keep her?" Chinook asked.

"Absolutely not!" Isis snapped. "She's not a pet Chinook and she doesn't belong here." Shade and Chinook gasp while I swallowed now felt scared.

"But that's not fair!" Shade protested.

"Shade!" Her mom stricted. He shook his head.

"She saved my life freeing me from the human net."

"He's telling the truth mom, she did save him. I didn't believe her at first but she actually did. Please let her stay mom she has nowhere to go." Chinook added.

"Well Isis if it weren't for her, our sons would be still out there and it's dangerous to go out during the day with owls in the sky. " Shade mom replied and looked at me and Shade. Isis snorted.

"Let them take her, and besides she made our sons broke the law never to speak to humans with our language, I will not have a lawbreaker in our home."

"No, I didn't mean that." I finally have enough courage to speak out. "I didn't even know it was a law to speak to them, honest! And I did help Shade free from the net. Please let me stay I won't cause more trouble or break any more your laws. And they're right I have nowhere else to go in this size please." I pleaded. Mercury inhaled and looked up before looked at me.

"I'll see if the council of elders decides on your offer." He spread his wings and flew up leaving me with the other bats. I sighed shaking but then Shade's mom came over to me and I glance up at her.

"You actually saved my son?" She asked making sure she heard it correctly. I nodded softly answering her. Then I saw her form a soft smile.

"Thank you for doing it, it means much to me."

My eyes lit up from her sudden kindness. "You're welcome mamm." She places her hand on my shoulder right as she notices how scared I am.

"I'm sure the elders will let you stay in our home." She reassured.

"Ariel she's a human! She will cause more trouble along with your son Shade." Isis retorted.

"A human that helped our son get back to our colony safety." Shade's mom named Ariel reminded her. I looked at Shade and saw him smiling at me giving me courage. Then seconds later Mercury came back and landed between me and Ariel.

"Ashlie the elders wish to speak to you immediately." He said. I breathed and looked at Shade and Chinook.

"Can they come with me?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry but the newborns are not allowed to see the elders, only adults could go up."

"Then I'll go with her." Ariel volunteered. I looked up at her surprised to see her look at Mercury nodded. He nods his head in return as she looked over at Shade.

"Shade, go to your roost." She spread her wings out and flew above me while Mercury flew up.

"Mom don't let them kick her out please." Shade begged. Ariel sighed and I let her grab my wrist and we both soared up and followed Mercury. I looked around and saw bunch of bats of different color fur of light blue, green and purple staring at me while we flew up and I was forced to look down in embarrassed and scared still don't like how they glance at me.

Minutes later we arrived at the stump where the elders are as Ariel landed me softly on ground and landed by me. Mercury flew away and I turn to look up and saw five old female bats roosting above hiding in the shadows. The first one flew out from her roost and landed at the top of the stump while the others followed. She was far the oldest among the other four having grey wings with dull brown mane along her lightest cream fur matching her long white hair with two long bangs.

I breathed and realized she has a silver tagged on her left wrist shining out which that got me a little hope she had already encounter humans and hopefully she knows they're not bad.

"Step forward, human." She spoke gravely. I looked at Ariel and she encourages me to go. I did as I was told not want to disobey her order while I felt my heart pounding hard that I couldn't even breathe. I looked up to each other elders and the two ones were looking at me curious and wonder but the chubby grey elder one was the one that's glaring at me.

"Human, why did you save Ariel's son and understand our language?" She asked.

"I have a name, my name is Ashlie." I manage to speak out instead of answering her question with my head down. Which it was dumb for me to do that.

"Frieda why wasting our time with this creature? She will only cause more problems in our colony like her son. She can't even pick her head up, I say we leave her in the forest tomorrow night and act as nothing happens." The chubby grey elder bat with long lightest blue-grey hair along her light grey mane spoke rasp giving me a nasty look with her yellow eyes glowered.

"Bathsheba!" The oldest named Frieda snapped silencing her. Ariel walks up right beside me fast and touches my arm

"Frieda please she's only a child, she's scared and doesn't understand our ways of laws and nature." She said. "And she won't be able to survive out there when she's this small. "

"Ariel we cannot bring more problems in our colony." The chubby one named Bathsheba retorted. "We must stay our law ways and let the owls take her, they'll know what to do with her."

"No please Frieda, give her a chance." Ariel pleaded.

"Quiet." Frieda silenced both of them before she turns to me.

"Go on, Ashlie, you may speak your words." She spoke now kindly. With the last bit of courage, I glance up at them once more and explained everything that happened tonight and after I told them what happened I waited for them to the response. My heart was still pounding hard as if it wants to break free and run.

I watch each elder begin to mutter one another looking like their discussing if I should stay or not. Frieda then turn to me, she spread her wings out and flew over towards us gracefully and landed in front of me.

"Does Shade and Chinook trust you?" She asked. I nodded quickly.

"Yes, they do and if they didn't they would've left me in the woods." I replied. "And I have never done anything bad and hurt anyone." She has her hand on my chin to force my head up to have my eyes look at hers studying me. Then she has Ariel move back a bit for her to walk around me. When she stops in front of me she begins to have some thoughts of me staying or not, I prayed in my head she lets me. As if it has been hours she finally spoke.

"Ashlie?" I waited for her answer, taking a deep breath silently. "You may stay with us." I breathed and heard all bats let out gasping while she forms a soft smile. I sighed in relief and smiled back and looked at Ariel to see her having same expression despite a few bats begin to murmur and few of them didn't like that idea.

What?!" Bathsheba shouted. "But Frieda she can't stay she's a human!"

"A human or not she is welcomed here who is a friend of one of our colony members." Frieda replied.

"But she doesn't even know our ways of law and nature!" She snapped. Frieda only chuckled.

"Then we'll teach her how we live our ways,"

"Thank you Frieda." I bowed a little. "I promise I will learn your nature and laws I'm grateful for you letting me join your colony." Ariel came over to us and smiled at Frieda in gratitude.

"Frieda I promise she won't cause any trouble and will learn how we see the world."

"Ariel, I know she won't but remember it'll be difficult for her since she has human abilities and they are not nocturnal like we are." Frieda replied. Ariel nod softly.

"I understand." She turns to me. "Come on you can sleep with me and Shade." She flew up and grabs my wrist and we both took off from the council of elder's roost and flew over to where Shade is. He was roosting but when he saw two of us coming he flew out of his roost and landed. Ariel let me land first before she did and Shade glance at her.

"Mom, did they let her stay?" He asked, looking a bit worry. I nodded before she could answer and grinned.

"Yes Shade Frieda decided to let me stay with your colony." I watch Shade beamed.

"I told you they'll accept you,"

"And I shouldn't doubt that." We both laugh until his mom clears her throat.

"Shade, we need to teach her our ways on how we live and beliefs including the laws we must follow if she's going to live with us," Ariel said and nods her head.

He gives her a confident smile, "That won't be a problem mom, and she can tell us what humans do, her stuff is pretty interesting. "

"I think that's a good idea Shade, we can both learned each other and discover something." I chuckled.

"Alright we'll start by tomorrow night but now you two need to rest, it's been a long night," Ariel spoke and I yawned tiredly didn't actually know how sleepy I was.

"And Ashlie I'm sorry we can't go out to get some mosses for your bed, we'll do them tomorrow night," She added. I shook my head and reassured her.

"Oh no it's alright I can sleep here. It will do for now." She nods a little and flew up to roost above me while Shade did the same. I sighed tiredly and lay down on the tree stump and surprising enough it wasn't that bad beside its hard but it's less bad than the abandoned camp bed one. I silently pray to God to thank him for keeping me safe and have the colonies accept me here and pray for my dad not to get worried about me. I made myself comfortable as I can and lay my head on my both arms. Then a thought came to me and looked up towards his mom.

"Ariel?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" She muttered.

"I want to thank you for coming with me to talk to the elders," I replied. She opened her eyes and turns her head a little and smiles softly.

"Your welcome honey, I knew you were frightened on all this. I want to make sure you can stay with us. It's my way of repaying you bringing my son home." I smile more from her kind words and yawn softly. I snuggle myself to get comfortable and slowly close my eyes.

"Good Night Ariel, Shade." I fell fast asleep after hearing their response.

_**Author's Note: How was this so far? I hope you all like where this is going but if not…DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! DX man this was the long chapter, its been a while since I done it X'D its relief Frieda lets her stay in colony but lets hope she'll learn their ways of living ;D I don't own any silverwing characters except OC Enjoy! XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 Main Dish Bugs**_

Dream

"_Ashlie~"_

_I woke up after I heard that calm voice again. I got up from my spot and notices my surrounding was replaced from Shade's Tree haven into some kind of misty rainforest. It was foggy in air and I glance around this strange jungle until I catch a glimpse of a dog.. which it wasn't any type of house dogs or wolves, actually, it didn't look like a dog at all. Instead, it was more like a hyena wolverine mix breed with dull yellow fur with brown strips with its medium monkey-like tail. I gasp softly when the hyena creature perks its head up and glance at me, I held my breath and didn't move fearing it'll attack. But to my surprise, it didn't know I was there. It only snorted and runs off._

_I sighed in relief and walk towards opposite away from that massive hyena and then stops suddenly to hear that strange voice again._

"_Ashlie~"_

_I gulped and glance around while I keep walking through the forest. Then I stop dead with my eyes lit up to see a huge creature hanging upside down. Feeling a bit curious I cautiously walk up to it and saw it was sleeping, when I got a little close to it the creature open its darkest eyes. My voice was caught in throat from screaming and watch it blinks and my reflection. The creature breathed calmly and spoke softly and soothing with these words._

"_I've given you my hearings."_

My eyes snapped open, breathed heavily and saw I was back at Shade's tree haven. He and Ariel were still sleeping and I perk my body up to look around. The whole colony didn't wake which means I was first one up. I moan silently and rubbed my back neck to get the tiredness out.

"Wow, what a dream," I mumbled. Then I catch a glimpse of a speck of light shining in the entrance. I smiled and quietly got up and looked down from where I am, I gulped and started to climb down quiet as I can without waking any bats up. I manage to get down slowly towards the ground and looked over at the entrance and grinned. I run fast out of the tree haven and see its already afternoon close to evening with the sun shining touching blue sky.

"Ah, it's such a beautiful day." I sighed and watched the pond glittering from the sun's kiss. I walked a little way and decided to go down the pond to get some drink from my thirst. I begin to go the other way towards the pond.

"HUMAN!" I spun around, gasping in startled and saw Mercury have his eyes huge and his face pale under his fur. With quick lighting, he flew fast out of the tree haven towards me. "Get back in here right now!" Before I can blink he grab my one wrist and dragged me back fast towards the tree haven. When he got me inside I made him let go, looking irritated.

"Hey what gives?.." He shushed me, clasping his hand on my mouth and we both heard the owl, hooting outside. My eyes went huge. We both peeked and saw the owl circling above the forest not too far away, scouting. About a few minutes the owl finish his duty and soared away. When he was out of sight Mercury let out a sigh in relief and let my mouth go.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you but you shouldn't go out when the sun is still in the sky." He apologized.

"Why not?" I asked puzzlingly. "What's wrong with going outside, I was just going to get some drink."

"They didn't tell you?" Mercury asked. I shook my head, giving him an answer. He sighed shaking his head.

"We are forbidden to go out in daylight," He explained. Now I felt more puzzled on his answer.

"Wait what? Why?"

"It's against the law we must follow, those who disobey it will be punished to death." He explains it more. I gulped softly remember what Shade and Chinook told me about the law.

"And what makes more deadly is if the owl saw you this small and talk to us he'll give you worse punishment." I hold my neck in fright as he finishes. "Now please, stay inside until night comes." He flew away leaving me behind on the ground. I sat down since I have nothing else to do and don't want to wake the others up.

So I lean back on the old wall tree stump and gaze out at the entrance seeing the sun still brighten the day getting close to set in the west. I don't understand why it's such a big deal to go out in the sun. I don't know why its against the law._ God, I have many questions._

I heavy sighed and felt a cold wind coming though as I shivered wrapped my both arms around me, trying to keep myself warm. I know winter is coming soon since right now its autumn before another season hits and since I'm in Canada the weather will be brutal. I breathed and now wonder if I could survive through this winter including the forest when I'm small.

"I sure hope Shade and Ariel can help, " I spoke to myself and looked out once again and glance at the pond. "And I'm sure I am thirsty." I finished, licking my lips as my throat was still dry. I didn't know I was dozed off in slumber when I felt someone shook my shoulder a bit.

"Ashlie? Ashlie wake up," I groaned and cracked my eyes a bit and saw Shade and Chinook awaken, kneeling between me.

"What were you doing down here?" Shade asked. I yawned and rubbed my eyes to get my sleepiness out.

"I woke up early and decided to go out for a bit and get some drink from the pond," I replied. Chinook has his eyes lit up.

"You mean you went out in the daylight?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Um yes but don't worry Mercury found me and took me back here no big deal, even though I was thirsty." Shade let out a relieved sigh.

Then he smiled. "Well my mom told me Chinook and I should get you out of the tree haven to get some food and drinks for you and teach you about how we survive nature,"

"Wait Chinook is helping?" I blinked. The second pup grinned.

"I can't let the runt have fun with his new friend, I can even show you a few tricks I've learned." I hummed and then gulp when the owl came to me.

"But what about the owls?"

"Dont worry as long as your with us it'll be okay," Shade reassured. I nodded and got up and stretched my both arms out and let out another yawn.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get something to eat I'm getting hungry," I spoke, right after I felt my stomach rumble a bit. Shade and Chinook flew out of the entrance and I ran to follow them heading out towards the nightly sky. I catch a glimpse of other silverwing bats out of the tree haven flying towards the dark woods and coming back.

I then walked towards the pond and use my both hands to get some water, check to make sure it's clean enough I drink it a little bit with cautions. It was very cold after I drink some thought at first I was going to have a brain freeze in a second.

"Come on Ash!" I heard Chinook called me and I got up and see Shade and Chinook flying above me.

"Um guys a little help here?" I reach both arms out, reminding them I don't have any wings or not a bat. Chinook swopped down and grabbed my wrist with his feet and soared up with me and we all three headed off through the forest. A minute later we flew up towards the tree and landed on the branch before Chinook lets me go. Shade roosted above us while Chinook stands beside me.

"So what do we eat?" I asked. I watch Shade about to say it but Chinook cuts him off spreading his wings out and smile at me.

"Here I'll grab some be right back." He took off leaving me and Shade alone. We both didn't say a word for a couple of minutes until Shade grunted.

"You know I could've gotten some food for you," I laughed softly.

"Its alright Shade he just wants to help,"

"But he already did that, twice." He protested and has this grumpy look.

"Why are you making this a big deal? It's okay to help around," I crossed my arms not understanding his new attitude all of sudden.

"its, because he's, does everything because of his looks and charm," Shade replied.

"Well he's trying to be nice," I come back but he only huffed.

"That's his way of getting females to like him more..," He stops when I look at him funny until he realized what he just said. I burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, you really think I'm going to like him that way!? Shade come on I'm not that interested in him. I mean we're different species. Him bat and me human, I don't' think nature would like that much you know what I mean?"

Shade almost laughs in embarrassment. "Yeah, that would be crazy." Then we both Chinook coming back with something in his mouth and landed in front of us. I realized he has some kind of bug in his mouth that was all orange with strips on its back.

"Um, Chinook, what is that?" He looked at me funny.

"It's your breakfast," He answered through the bug in his mouth. " I looked at him like are you serious but I didn't want to be rude so I nodded as he dropped it. I bend down and grab it with both hands feeling it's cold and hard on my palm. I swallowed to look at the moth and felt them watching me eat it. I took a deep breath and put my teeth in its shell and took the bite out of it. I thought my stomach dropped when I felt my teeth went through its skin and feel some juice on my tongue tasting like some uncooked meat. I grab some chunk of bug meat in my mouth and chew it thoroughly which it's really disgusting. It's like trying to eat an oyster by chewing it but this is pretty worse. I finally manage to swallow it and gag a little bit and looked at both of them.

"You like it?' Chinook asked. I forced to smile and ate another one.

"It's pretty good very chewy." I swallowed it.

"You don't have to eat it all Ashlie," Shade said. I shook my head and ate another bite of it.

"I'm hungry Shade and this is the food you guys eat," I swallowed more despite feeling my tummy sicken. "And besides I need to learn your ways of nature and this is my first start." I ate the whole tiger moth a few seconds and forced to swallow them in my stomach last time.

"I'm glad you like it." Chinook smiled. 'Tiger moths are one of the best foods we ever ate in this part of the forest." I nodded and wipe some bug juice off my lips with my hands.

"So I see," I muttered in disgust, knowing the main food dish I need to eat is tiger moths and other bugs lurking around here.

**_Author's Note: how is this one so far everyone? Hope you like where this is going but if not...DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! DX Any way sorry if the part she ate tiger moth disturbed you but she needs to survive in the forest and this is the only beginning of learning bat's nature _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 Talking about the Sun**_

"So what now guys?" I asked after I wipe the bug juice off on my dress.

"Well like what my mom says we can start teaching you our ways of living," Shade answered. I hummed and looked around the nightly forest and then rubbed my one arm nervously.

"I'm really not sure if I could do this,"

'What do you mean it won't be hard." Chinook said.

"But how it's going to be not hard?" I gulped. "I mean I'm not nocturnal like you guys,"

"Then we'll teach you." Shade answered.

"And how are you going to teach me?" I added and waited for his answer. I watched them fumble a little trying to figure out a suggestion and then Chinook eyes lit up and grab a giant leave and ripped a little piece and spoke. "I got it! How about we blindfolded you where we can teach you how we listen though dark," I bite my lips and look at our surroundings and where we're standing.

"You mean here?"

"Yep, all you need to do is stand and listen," Chinook flew over by me and cover my eyes with the leaves. "It won't be this hard I promise."

"We promise." Shade corrected sounding like he wants us to know he's still here. I can feel Chinook rolling his eyes while he made me move where I need to stand. "Well whatever runt, now the first lesson of our ways of nature is your hearing. Now, what do you hear?"

"Um, right now nothing," I answered dumbly.

"No no you need to hear it harder," He corrected. "You need to hear your surroundings." I took a deep breath and tried again and heard some critters running along crickets chirping, and a gentle wind.

"I hear some.. wilderness singing does that count?" I asked.

'Alright good now how about you come to my voice?" He added. I wimped not knowing if it's a good idea since we're on a tree branch high above the ground that I might slip.

"Chinook that is a bad idea.."

"Ashlie come on I promise nothing bad is going to happen, just follow my voice and walk straight," I took a deep breath, knowing I can trust him I slowly took one step and reach my hand out to make sure I'm not crashing into anything or them.

"That's it, a couple more steps." He encouraged. I nodded and follow his voice that is in front of me and took a couple more steps and reaches both hands out in the open.

"Chinook are you still there?"

"Yes I'm right here keep walking," I heard him reply and walk further and gasp when my hand touches someones.

"You did it Ash!" Shade cheered. I unfold my blindfold and saw Chinook have my hand, looking proud of my accomplishment.

I smiled and spoke. "That wasn't too bad," They both chuckled and then the larger bat grabbed my blindfold and blinded me again.

"Let's try it again but this time lets see if you hear us at a different angle?" Chinook tested. I nodded and brace myself to listen more with both ears.

"Over here!" I heard Shade called and I used my finger to point to where his voice is.

"You got it, now where am I?" I pointed towards the voice of Chinook.

"Now where I am?"

"Where I am?

'"Ashlie here."

"Over here!"

I points towards every directions I can hear and some I got right and few got wrong. Right as I finished the last I heard Shade's voice pointed towards that direction Chinook clapped his hands.

"Very good you got the hearing done you can take your blindfold off." I did as I was told taking it off and I blinked my eyes to adjust them to see clearly and glance at Shade.

"Well that wasn't too hard than I expected and less dangerous." I said chuckling a bit and looked at Chinook.

"Alright teacher, what's my next lesson?" I asked excitedly, wanting to learn more. He smirked proudly but shook his head.

"I would love to teach you more my tricks but the runt and I need to grab some food for our stomach so we have enough strength for our flight around more for the rest of the evening." I almost huffed in disappointment but I didn't want them to starve themselves so I nod. Chinook took my both hands with his feet and he Shade and I flew down from the branch and landed to where the raspberry bushes are and pound. He dropped me on the ground with my feet landed before he flew upright by Shade.

"We'll be back a minute just stay where you are," I couldn't help myself but laughed and said.

"Alright its not like I'm going to walk out further in the woods until I find a big ocean,"

"Come on Chinook she's can handle it she's not a pup." Shade chuckled flapping his wings by him. Chinook rolled his eyes and looked at me and smiled.

"Well whatever we'll be back and we'll bring some friends with us for you to meet, you'll like them." He winked before taking off fast while Shade followed behind.

"Hey wait up!" He called while they soared out in the sky night until I didn't see them anymore. After I was done waving I wrapped my arms around myself shivering a little from the cold wind and looked towards the raspberry bush. I decided to have a couple of bites to eat since I was still a little hungry from eating tiger moth but I need some fruits to keep me going. I walked over towards the bush I checked to make sure their not poisoned before I could pluck one. I smiled when I saw some blue raspberry and took couple of them out from their bush. I put them in a big leaf that is right by my foot. I then took my desserts and walked over to the pond where I can washed them before I eat. I let out a soft hummed in delight after I ate one loving the taste of the juice. I finished eating my third blue raspberry before I ended up all full and took a little drink from the pond after I make sure theirs no parasite or bugs swimming. I heavy sighed when my dad came to me and looked up at the sky. _I wonder if he realized I wasn't in the tent last night? _I thought and can't help to imagine he's calling the police by now and have them scout all over the woods but they won't have any chance to find me, with my clothes at the abandoned campground they will have their solve of me got killed in the forest by wild animal or worse some guy raping me before murdering me. Those words had made me worry more as I look down away from the sky and look at my reflection and saw my face was all dirty with my hair little greasy for not getting any bath since I came up to Canada with my dad. I close my eyes can't stop thinking of my father's worry sick expression until I heard someone landed.

"Doing alright child?" I gasp and look up and saw Frieda standing by me. I formed a little smile and shook my head trying to act like everything is alright and said.

"Yeah I'm okay just waiting for Shade and Chinook to come back after they done hunting,"

"You seem to look a bit of trouble, are you sure theirs nothing wrong?" I saw her not buying my excuse as I heavy sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I've been, thinking about my family including my dad," I answered sadly. Frieda looked at me sympathy and sat down by me with her both knees on the ground.

"I understand your missing your family very much but I assure you they know you're alright,"

"But how do you know they think I'm okay? It's not like you didn't see their face," I doubt it.

"Its because your family believes it in their hearts and has strong faith of your surviving," Frieda replied. I heavy sighed and looked down knowing she's right and is pretty wise for a old bat. Then I ask her softly.

"Frieda, can you maybe help me get home?" I watch her sigh heavily and said.

"I'll do whatever I can to send you home child. It wont be easy, when we reach hibernaculum we will discuss on that."

"I understand thank you," I sighed softly and tuck my hair behind my ear. Didn't want to worry more on my dad that I decided to change the subject and look at her silver tag.

"How did you get your tag?"

"My what?" Frieda asked, looking at me questioning.

"Your tag." I answered. "You know your silver one," She looked at her tagged and then understand what I was talking about.

"Oh you mean my band. I got it since your humans caught me in the nest when I was a young pup,"

"So you know that my kinds are good right?" I question hopefully. She shook her head and said. "I'm afraid I don't know they are or not, I can't tell by their facial."

"But most humans are not that bad." I said and then thought to tell her how humans are so she knows why they banded her in the first place. "Frieda the reason why they tagged you is that they want to track you to make sure you... I mean your colony doesn't go extinct." The old bat chuckled softly as she looked at her band reflecting her face.

"Oh my child I have some belief your kinds are one of the roles of Nocturna's promises."

"Wait what?" I asked. She turns to me and added.

"Our goddess has made a promise thousands of years ago for us to come out towards the sun from our darkest hours."

"You mean where you bats are forbidden to go out in day time?" I questioned, remembering Mercury telling me about it.

"Exactly." She answered. Before I could ask another question she uses her echolocation on towards the woods and to my shock, I can hear it too humming softly like its singing its music. Seriously when I felt her echo bounce back at us I could hear a small soft wing beat of a moth.

I can't help to stand up. "Whoa! Frieda did you hear, I mean.. we... I..did you hear that?" I stuttered.

"Of course child, we bats need to use our echolocation to see our surroundings." She replied.

"But I can hear it too!" I said. " I.. I don't know how I can. It's impossible." Frieda gives me her winkle soft smile and said to me.

"Anything is a possible child if you believe." I let out a soft breath and made a smile.

"Wow, that's incredible." Then we both hear wings flapping and we saw Shade and Chinook coming back with other two Silverwing pups that are male and female. The male one is a chubby light blue fur with orange hair and mane with yellow eyes and the female one has a light purple fur with lavender mane and blonde hair that also has light yellow eyes like the chubby one. When they all landed Frieda turns to me and said.

"I must return back towards the tree haven to have some meeting with the other elders about the migration. I sure hope your friends could teach you about our journey towards Hibernaculum." She bowed and soared off towards the sky. I waved a little saying goodbye before turn to the others.

"What you and Frieda were talking about?" Shade asked.

"We just talking about her band and I told her what humans are not bad like I did with you and Chinook, I hope she believed it." I saw a female silverwing came over by me and sniffed at my top head.

"I can't believe Frieda and the elders decide to let you stay with us, your very lucky enough you didn't get banished out or else you would've been owl's food." The female said.

"Yeah don't remind me," I muttered at the end. Shade laughed and introduce me towards the two pups.

"Ash this is Breeze and Todd, guys this is Ashlie, the human we told you about."

"Hi!" Todd waved his hand smiling.

"Hey it's nice to meet you two," I replied returning my smile.

"Her hair is so soft." Breeze spoke right after she touch my hair with her claws. I shivered a little from her touch and told her not to do it anymore.

"So you're a night species like us?" Todd asked curiously. I chuckled shaking my head.

"No my kinds are mostly day species where we wake up in the morning when the sun comes out."

"What's the sun?" Shade asked. I turn to him and smiled more.

"Oh the sun is very hot and it brings its shine all over the earth giving us daylight. It brings warmth and joy for us for the world and it also brings out all different bright colors like the sky turns light blue, the grass turns greener along with the flowers blooming their own different colors. And even the lake can even glitter from the sun's ray if it reaches its right moment." I explained and look at each of them. "You guys should see it yourself its amazing." I realized my forgetting after I saw them look disappointed.

"Oh um yeah.."

"We can't Ash." Chinook first to say. I nodded and added.

I know, Mercury told me about it, I don't understand why this law was made."

"We don't know," Todd replied. "None of us do, only the elders know.

"How long did that law last?" I couldn't help but ask felt a bit not fair for them not to see it.

"For a last thousand years, I guess," Breeze shrugged his shoulders.

"But that's unfair for you guys!"

"I'm sorry Ash but that's how our life is and it's not bad after you get to used it," Chinook added.

"But what about changing it?" I formed a smiled thinking more in my opinion. " I think maybe we or you guys should try to get this law removed and stand what is right for your freedom of choice." I saw them looking at one another, and then they laughed but Shade, however, didn't look like he's having his thoughts.

"Like as if. Any bat will be stupid enough to try that dare." Todd chuckled calming his laughter. I didn't want this to be a joke I try to protest.

"But.."

Come on we need to teach you more our ways before the sun comes up. Let's try teaching you about the stars reading." Chinook interrupted.

"You guys can read stars?" My eyes lit up, almost forgetting my freedom speech.

"Yeah, our parents taught us so if we ever get lost we always look up at stars to give us direction." Breeze replied and fly above. "I know a place we can teach, follow me." We begin to take off as Chinook flew over me to grabbed my both hands. Right as I grabbed them I caught a glimpse of Shade still have deep thoughts and was looking up at the sky.

"Shade your okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just thinking about what you said, about the sun." He answered snapping out his trance and then spread his both wings out and soared off to the sky following Breeze and Todd. I hummed when Chinook begin to follow behind while carrying me up with wondering what's going on in Shade's mind.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far everyone? Hope you like where this is going but if not DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! DX anyway sorry for the long wait for the update on my silverwing, busy with life and trying to think big for this since its revising ' but now things will get out of control right after our OC tells them about the sun as Shade begin to have some thoughts about her saying. X3 I dont own any silverwing characters Except oc aka me. Enjoy! XD **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Twilight Night Chapter 8 Law Broken**_

Over the past few days Shade along Ariel and even Chinook teaches me how to live the ways of bats that involves being active at night times like, reading stars, hunting and singing. I was at first very confused on what they mean by how they sing but I soon figure out they use their echolocation to sing with their pup which it was pretty amazing . That evening I watched the mothers singing to their pups on stage which happens to be a stump right behind the tree haven where the mother and pups are roosting. I ate a blue raspberry while I listen their echolocation they make for their young one. The sounds they bring out was very beautiful, it like millions of tiny stars falling from the sky or glasses chimed softly one another I can keep listening to them forever. I was even amazed I could listen to their echolocation even though I'm a human being. _Could it be that dream of a giant bat given me this ability?_ I thought to myself. When I swallowed my food I felt someone tapped my shoulder, I looked over and saw Shade looking at me and have this short of serious look on his face.

"Ash can we talk alone?"

"Um yeah sure I have nothing else to do beside watching the singers." I joked but he didn't take my funny still has that same expression and looks like he's in hurry with something important. I gulped silently as I got up over and he lift himself up to grabbed my both hands with his feet. He grunted when he lifted me up but I know well he couldn't carry me up since he's a runt of the colony and I'm bit heavy. He manage to get me off the ground and few away but we're halfway up from the ground. I gripped his feet as he puffed and huffed carry me much as he could and when we reach towards the tree he use all of his strength to fly up towards the branch that is close to us. He got close towards one but he almost dropped me that I snatch the branch quickly and climb up myself.

"Shade you know Chinook can carry me up here," I got up and dust my dress off to get some dirt off.

"I know but I want to talk to you and its between us." Shade was sitting down catching his breath. "We're you eating some rocks for supper?"

"No I'm not, your just um….not strong enough," I said trying to find some right words instead telling him he's too small to carry me.

"Oh you don't think I'm that strong?" Shade asked looking irritated. I gulped notices those words didn't help and I fumbled for right ones.

"No no Shade what I mean is you don't have any yet but you will pretty soon."

"Like how long?"

"About couple months?" I guessed. Shade shook his head look up at the sky with a sigh before turning to me.

"That's not the point. You remember four days ago you told us about the sun and the rights for us to see it?"

"Yeah why?" I asked. He took a deep breath like if he was prepared to say this his whole life and looked at me with determined and confident.

"Ashlie, tonight I'm going to see the sun." He declared. I looked at him stunned right after he said that with my mouth almost opened like he just told me he's going to commit sucide.

"What?!"

"Like you said before you told us we need to change our laws," He reminded me. "I thought about it over those days and your right we need our freedom of choices to go out in daylight or not."

"I know Shade but.." I know he is right and was glad he listen to me but what I'm afraid was the owl will appeared out of nowhere since they have very excellent eyesight and Shade has no match against them for he's small compare to those giant birds. "Shade they'll kill you if they see you."

"Ash don't worry I got it all planned out." He reassured me. "Right after we see the sun we find a nearest hollow tree and hide there until evening comes and we…" I shook my head in disbelief for I know better it will never work and interrupted him.

"Shade I can't let you do this,"

"Why?" He frowned.

"Are you listening to yourself? Their out there in the woods watching us who knows where, they could be hiding over in that other side woods right now spying on us." I pointed to where they could be hidden hoping their not there and him being stubborn only shook his head.

"Ashlie listen.." He tries to speak but I didn't let him continued.

"Are you afraid they'll come out of nowhere with their talons out and all before you can blink they'll crush you?" I said having my both hands out swiping, acting like a predator.

"I know what I'm doing," He replied. I didn't believe him that I almost raise my voice out of stress.

"No your not thinking clearly!"

"So your going to take those back what you said three night ago about our freedom?" He asked, frowning more.

"No no I'm not…!" I try to explain but he didn't let me finished looking impatient.

"Then what is it?! What is it your afraid of then?!"

"I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU!" I screamed now in frustration from his demanding. I saw him look at me, now surprised and I talk more before he could have a chance to speak. "Look, since you helped me welcomed to your home and helped me what you colonies do with survive during the nighttimes you became my close friend even if we don't know each other well. I just..don't want you to get killed by a owl, I would feel terrible that ever happens." I sat down on the branch letting my feet dangle and let out sharp breath feeling urge to cry but I hold it in. I waited for his response and it felt like it been an hour pass since I blurted out he sat down by my side and I didn't perk my head up as he finally spoke.

"Ash, I didn't know you have those thoughts for me. I don't think anyone would ever say that towards me." I turn to him and sighed.

"Its because its true, and I'm very thankful for your standing up for me after I arrived your home and they accept me to stay, if you haven't done that I would've been in the woods all lost and struggling to survive this cold."

"And I'm glad I done that after you saved my life from the netting." Shade smiled. I smiled back a little but then sighed still worry about his decision. He notices and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey everything will be okay you'll see," He said. "I promised your idea of freeing will change our history and mostly earning our rights to do what we want."

"I hope your right." I sighed, wanting to believe him but deep down inside I felt a bad feeling its going to come very soon. Then we both heard wings flapping and we perk our heads up and saw Chinook came over and roosted above us.

"I thought I might find you two here," He said. "What we're you two doing?"

"We're just talking." I replied.

"Oh about what?" He added.

"Just stuff." I shrugged. "Like friend talk." I didn't know if I should tell him about what Shade told me but I rather have him do it himself instead. Chinook then flew out from his roost and landed right beside me that I scooted to have some space. We heard more wings flapping and I look and saw Breeze and Todd coming over towards us.

"Chinook can't you wait a for us for a while?" Todd panted as he roosted on the branch Chinook was on. Breeze flew over and landed by where Shade and I were.

"What you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're just coming over to see what Chinook is up to. Todd replied.

"Oh." I almost bite my lips in annoyed. Mostly over last couple days Breeze and Todd always follow him to see where he's up to no matter if its hunting, roosting, or even mostly Chinook brags about his own father that their going to meet pretty soon on their migration, telling them how strong and powerful he is. To me he's just want some attentions towards everyone I guess showing how brave he is. I can understand why Shade has troubles with him.

"So are you keep telling us about your father?" I heard Breeze asked I groaned silently.

_ Breeze no!_ I saw Chinook grinned if he wanted one of us to asked that. Shade has the same expression as I have looking annoyed. Chinook begin once again bragging about how awesome his father is even he says the males even mistaken him as a supreme god. I rolled my eyes on his self centered and saw Breeze and Todd were the only ones who were interested on his story. Then I saw a tiger moth flying pass us and flew towards the flower to rest and drink its nectar. It given me idea to make things fun without Chinook noticing I nudge my shoulder on Shade and he glance at me.

"Bet you can't get that tiger moth no more than a thirty seconds," I challenged. He glance to see the tiger moth and smirked.

"Wanna bet?" I smiled giving him my answer. With a flash he took off from the branch and dash his wings towards the flowers where the tiger moth is at making Chinook stop his talking and looked at where he's going while Breeze and Todd did the same.

"Where he's going?" He asked.

"He's just going out hunting." I replied. He hums and continues on where he left off and I yawned a minute later feeling pretty much bored listening. I rather walk around the woods or else try hunting for bugs instead sitting here listening to his rambling on and on about his dad. I even wish I have wings to fly off from my spot. Just then the tiger moth that Shade was trying to catch caught his eyes and he smiled to us licking his chomps.

"Please excuse me but that tiger moth is making me hungry from all my talking. Watch me how I can catch it."

"Chinook wait..!" I tried to tell him its not his but he took off from his roost and speed towards the tiger moth. _Oh what a butthead!_ I cross my arms, almost growl a little. All of us watch the show and Chinook quickly got the tiger moth before Shade could even sank his teeth into it. Man Shade was this close to catch it but has to ruin it! I frowned more, watching him flew back towards us with a dead tiger moth in his mouth and roosted back where he was. Breeze and Todd cheered on his actions.

"Wohoo way to go Chinook!" Todd congrats.

Who's the bat your the bat!" Breeze added. "Cool technique." We watch Chinook gobble it down and I have to look down even though I eat some bugs it still sickens me.

"I know." He sighed looking pleased himself while I rolled my eyes and looked up at the sky. "That tiger moth never saw what hit him." I heard Breeze spoke.

"Eh neither did Shade." Chinook joked. The three laughed but I didn't join knowing it wasn't funny one bit and saw Shade flew over towards us and roosted right by Chinook.

"I could've had it," He panted.

"Could've, would've should've." Chinook joked more poking at his chest making him lose his balance on the ground.

"Twice." Todd chuckled crossing his arms.

"Well he could've got it if you didn't ruin his moment." I said, trying to stand up for him. Chinook turn to me and smirked.

"Hey he could had if he wasn't a runt. Only the best hunters can see through moth's echoprotectins." I couldn't help but giggle softly and watch him tip his head.

"You mean echoprojection?" I corrected. I remember Frieda taught me that two nights ago of how bats have ability to make their echo's come alive which its was cool.

Shade nodded. "She's right its echoprojection not echo protection and don't call me runt."

"Really?" He asked but he turn towards Todd, Breeze and I and said to us.

"Now where was I before I was forced to eat another tiger moth?" He asked. Shade scoffed silently looking up at the sky like really and I was about to tell him different subject but Breeze cuts me out.

"You were telling us about your dad." She reminded him. His eyes lit up and then he jumped up from his roost and said to us in triumph.

"Oh he's big, big enough the kill and owl!" He adjust his wing span to get it huge to domesticate.

"Wow." Breeze sighed dreamily.

Todd however, looks unsure."...That was even bigger than you said last time." I knew he was right on that since I remember him telling us he was big as a uh I think a raccoon? or I think it was a large squirrel. I didn't know what animal it was and now he's getting head over himself since he never know what his father looks like.

Shade was the one that laughed, not believing. "Killing an owl? I don't think so." Chinook turn to him sharply.

"Are you calling me a liar runt?" He got down from his roost and push him to the ground.

"Not technically," He answered, getting up.

"My father is huge!" Chinook boasted spreading his wings out and made Shade fall down again.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean your dad can literally murder an owl. Sorry to burst your bubble but they're powerful birds and you dad can't beat them." I said. Chinook only rolled his eyes.

"You guy's will see him in hibernaculum and I can prove to you he's huge like my mom said." He turns to Shade and picks his wing up and smirked. "Only if your little wings can make it through migrations, and again why bother if you don't have your dad anyway."

"Chinook!" I snapped finding that offensive.

"Don't talk about my dad like that!" Shade growled.

"Your dad was bad news!" He didn't listen and fling him off a little. "He was a troublemaker and a coward."

"My dad was not a coward!" Shade retorted. "Eh you fruit bat." He spoke the last sentence quietly.

"What did you call me?" Chinook asked looking fed up from what he said almost came close to strangle him. I quickly got in between them and push them apart before things get more ugly.

"Okay guys enough break it up."

"Listen to your girlfriend runt." He teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shade snapped. Okay I just about had enough right after he calls me his girlfriend and spun my head around giving Chinook my cold deadly look. I saw his expression turn from smirking towards little fright. I came up to him making him back fast while I spoke to him with cold tone.

"Listen first of I'm not his girlfriend and second I'm losing my patience on you being self centered. You don't know his father is a coward he could be brave as yours and you don't even know what your own dad looks like!" I walk to him while he back up." So I suggest you to shut your little boastful mouth and KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF!" I breathed after I let it all out and saw his shocked look of my temper as Breeze and Todd were making everything all quiet.

"The sun's coming up. Better get back to tree haven." Breeze broke the silence after noticing the birds begin to sing.

"Come on Chinook lets go." Todd added notices as well looking nervous. Chinook shook his head and glared at me pointing his thumb claw at me.

"You better watch your mouth, furless." He said. My eyes went wide for him calling me that. Then he spread his wings out almost knock me out with Shade and looked toward the other bats. "Lets fly!" He took off while Breeze and Todd did from their roost leaving me and Shade behind. I saw Shade went under the branch I'm on roosting and then giving me a wink. I swallowed softly knowing what he's thinking and pray we'll be okay though this.

"Come on guys!" Breeze called us behind.

"You guys go! Ash and I are going to wait around here to see the sun." Shade replied. I saw his friends gasped as Chinook stops in midair and the other two accidentally bonked him. They quickly flew back at us and Shade got out from his roost and stood by me once more.

"See the sun?" Chinook gasped.

"You heard me," Shade smiled.

"I heard you. I don't believe you."

"You two can't be out when the sun's comes up. The owls will kill you." Breeze tries to convince him. "And who knows what happens if they realized we have a human in our haven?" Shade on the other hand didnt change him mind still smirking only at Chinook as if he's finally going to do something to impressed them beating over his.

"Don't believe us Chinook? Well join us, aren't you curious?"

"…Maybe I am runt." Chinook finally. I knew by the look on his face he didn't want to back down Shade's dare showing the others he's not a chicken. Todd looked surprised on his response as Breeze was and said to us, glancing at us like we're insane.

"Are you out of your minds its against the law!"

"Its a stupid law!" Shade retorted. "And Ashlie is right about how we need to gain our rights for freedom of choice. You believe her do you Chinook?" He smirked more and waited for him to answer his question but the big pup fumble for right words._ Please say no Chinook please_. I bite my lips almost begging silently to say it so Shade won't do this dare. Then we all heard the birds chirping more and then I saw a small bright over horizon was coming up slowly.

"Guys its morning and we should be inside." Todd gulped and flew off towards their tree haven.

"I'm with you Todd." Breeze agreed, flying off following him. After they left all of three of us stood in silence for couple minutes hearing more birds singing and Chinook talk to us.

"So what you guys want to do? Hang out?" Shade looked up at the trees and said to us

"I thought all of us can hang up there to get a better view?" He flew above where he points at the tallest tree.

"Really?" Chinook blinked. He turns and I saw he looks nervous. "He's really not kidding right?"

"You don't have to do this, really. You can back down." I gulped. He laughed.

"Me back down? No way!" He flies up and grabbed my hands with his two feet. "I'm always up for this challenge furless." I can tell in his voice he didn't want to do it but I couldn't say it because it only make it worse for him to show other newborn how humiliated he was. I heavy sighed as he flew me up towards where Shade is and landed on the branch where Shade was roosting underneath me before joining him. I watched with them to see the sun almost rising creating purple colors. I smiled a little almost forgot how much I miss the sun's rising after the incidents going out in daylight to get a drink.

"Well thats the sun, lets head back guys," I heard Chinook spoke quickly. I shook my head and find myself answering wanting to see it one more time before being back in night.

"No wait that's not it. Wait a little longer, its only a beginning." I sighed.

"Oh well," He replied. "I sure hope their's no owls around right?" Shade notices he was nervous couldn't help but smiled more liking his reaction.

"What do you mean? According to you bats can kill owls."

"What you said is it true?" I cant help to smile with him even though I'm very nervous as he was on our daredevil but he deserve it after his boasting about his dad. He didn't answer me but instead keep convincing us.

"Hey you know I was just thinking, we cannot see the sun and say its hot how about that?"

"Chinook are you scared?" I asked.

"No." He lied.

"Oh really?" Shade smirked. We both saw him looking hesitated and begin to tremble his body but he smiled acting like everything is alright. When he saw the sun almost coming up he couldn't take it anymore and flew out form his roost and took off with a speed towards the tree haven. Shade has a triumph look on his face after Chinook left and I let out a deep breath.

"Well I guess its you and me," He flew up to where I was, landing beside me and we both watch the sun begin to rise more It begins to bring bright that almost blind Shade he force to cover his one wing and hissed. I giggled softly of his act and we both watch the sun coming out more. I saw his eyes lit up when he saw the sun fully, looking amazed.

"Ashlie its beautiful," He breathed. "And warm."

"Wait until it brings colors around us." My heart was beating with excitement to show him what I used to see all the time, sharing my experience. Then all of sudden our moment broke when we both heard an owl screeching and I gasp in horrify to see a huge grey owl charging at us with his talons out. Shade yelled and quickly grabbed my hands and flew fast right before it could snatch us with its talons. I gripped while he flapped his wings in desperate to get us up but I was still too heavy for him that we both sank down towards the ground. My both feet manage to touch the grass and I tried to help him by running fast as I could and we went inside the log. I yelped when the owl's talons smashed through the log almost got us and Shade manage to fly out of it using a lot of strength he has and realized there was a branch. He let me go on the ground and I hide in the tall grass, watching him fly up breathing heavily and used its to whip it making the owl fly back, screeching in pain. He panted looking proud and was just about to come and get me but then the same owl came back in front of him. He yelled and smash himself in its feathery chest. I winched and saw Shade tried to hide in it but the owl grabbed him with its beak and pull him out. He fumble in the air before he zoom down to grabbed me.

"Come on!" I grabbed his foot and said to him fast.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I thought it could buy us more time to escaped!" He shouted flying fast as he could panting. I gasp when we at the pond almost close to the tree haven and Shade shrink down that my half body was in water.

"Come on Shade you can do it! Just a little further!" I encouraged him frantically, not want to get us killed in the owl's grasp. I gasp when the owl came close to us and before I could blinked it smashed us in the water trying to drown us. Shade and I struggle to get out as my lungs were screaming for air. He finally be able to get us free with one push and bolted out of the water and with all of his strength he has he flies towards the tree haven with me and manage to get into a knothole but dropped me in the opening. He grabbed me in time before the owl's talons can strike me and he pull me away while it tries to grabbed us. I coughed to get water out and our predator finally gives up and fly above the tree haven before heading back to the woods.

"Are you alright?" Shade panted.

"Yeah I think so." I gulped. "Thanks." He smiled breathing heavily.

"Shade Cassiel Silverwing!" We both look up and saw Ariel flying down at us with worry and stern look on her face. Before she could give us strict tone she hugged us in her wings.

"Than Nocturna you both are safe," She sighed. "What were you two doing out there?"

"Nothing?" Shade answered.

"Nothing?!" She exclaimed. "That owl nearly killed both of you!"

"We we got away." I said, helping him out. She shook her head and looked at me with terrify look.

"Do you have any idea what has done?" Ariel turns to Shade and sighed in frustration. "Oh Shade, you broke the law." I gulped softly and saw many bats staring at us with shock look on their face muttering.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! So sorry everyone this took me a while to upload it due my busy but I assure you I will have more chapters up to find out what happens next ;D I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy! XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight Night Chapter 9 Echo Chamber**

Todd and Breeze flew towards us from their roost and landed on a branch above us. Todd chuckled and said to us.

"You two are in so much gruno Chinook is grounded for a week,"

"For what? He didn't do anything besides staying with us for a couple of minutes." I said, shrugging my shoulder. "That big mouse." I heard Shade muttered under his breath.

"So you guys see it..? You know..?" Breeze asked eagerly as she and Todd lean in for us to say it.

"Todd!" All of us turn and saw the three females as Isis was one of them in the middle while the two are resemble Todd and Breeze. One side that is Breeze's mom that has purple fur with wings along the light purple muzzle and has creamy hair matching her manes with streaks of white above it and has light green eyes just like her daughter. The other that is Todd's mom that called to him was chubby like him with purple fur but unlike Breeze's mom has little bit dark with her wings all purple and has dirty red hair matching her mane along light yellow muzzle with yellow eyes like Todd. All three of them were giving us cold looks but Isis was the one giving us the more icy stare than the two.

"Roost!" Todd's mom strict pointed over towards her roosting. Todd and Breeze didn't hesitate but quickly flew up towards their roost and she turns to us but looked at Ariel and said to her.

"Ariel. This has gone too far,"

"Far too far," Breeze's mom agreed. Isis spread her wings out and flew towards us and roost to were the same length as we were and points at us with her claw.

"You keep those two lawbreakers away from my baby." She snapped.

"Heh, that's a laugh." Shade chuckled for her calling Chinook her baby.

"Shade!" Ariel heard him say that and look at him sternly. "Roost. Now." He heavy sighed and flew towards his roost and then Isis turns to glared at me and added.

"Those boys should've left you out in the woods when they have a chance, furless. I knew you will cause more trouble in our colony." She spread her wings out and flew to join Chinook. I heavy sighed looking down for I know she was right, I did something awful. I was the one that told Shade and his friends about the sun and now he decides to make a dare to catch a glimpse of it. _Why did I stop Chinook or convince Shade more? _ I thought.

"Ashlie, come along." I heard Ariel sighed breaking my trance. I nodded while she lifted herself up and I grabbed her feet. She flew up while carrying me towards their roost and landed on my moss bed that they made for me to sleep in. She landed by me before I got on her knees by my height and cupped my cheek.

"Are you alright, did you get hurt?" She asked and scan around to check to see if I got any scratches or bruises. I shook my head softly didn't say anything not knowing how I can tell her the whole truth.

"Mom she's fine she didn't get hurt," Shade answered almost rolled his eyes on her mother's instinct. Ariel let out a long sigh and looked at her son.

"Shade, you two need to be more extra careful next time but this has gone far enough. You are grounded until we get to Hibernaculum…

"Ariel it's my fault." I couldn't help but speak out not want Shade to take all the blame. She glances back at me puzzled.

"What?"

"Ash it isn't.."Shade tries to help me but I continue on more.

"I-was the one that told Shade and his friends about the sun. He asked me about how my kinds don't stay up like you guys do and told him how the sun shines over the world and such," I took a deep breath and finished. "And I-I even told them they should have rights for their freedom and fight for it…" I watched Ariel looked at me in shock and I hung my head in shame. "I'm so sorry I put all those thoughts on your son please forgive me." I waited for her to respond and I was short of expecting her to be angry for putting her son in this situation but instead to my surprised, she gather me in her wings and hug me gently.

"It's alright you're just answering his questions. You did nothing wrong," She replied softly. I bury my face in her soft mane and couldn't hold back my tears as I let them dropped from my face in her mane. I cried softly which made Ariel embrace me tighter like a mother and hush me softly until I slowly calmed down. I wipe my tears with my finger and saw her look down at me with sympathy.

"We should get some sleep its been a long night." I nodded while I watch her flew up to her roost where Shade is at. I sighed heavily and lay down my moss bed still feel much guilt in my heart that I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes and sleep. I tried to make myself comfortable and pray to God to help me make it through my troubles so I can get a good night's sleep. I heard a soft psst and I peek my shoulder to see Shade still awake.

"Ash, your alright?"

I shook my head and answered sadly. "No. I'm not." He heavy sighed.

"I'm sorry I got you in this, and your right that the owl can hear us." I didn't say a word now having thought an owl saw me in person while we escaped from him. _Will he tell his leader about it? or tell his whole species? _ My mind was filled with these thoughts that I barley known Shade was still speaking to me.

"But I want to thank you for standing up for me earlier with Chinook, you know he could've bitten you"

"Could've would've should've." I joked to lighten up a bit. We both chuckled softly but slowly died in a second I look down somely.

"Shade, maybe telling you about the sun was a bad idea,"

"No Ash it's not your fault," Shade said.

"But I got you into breaking your law!"

"Shh I know." Shade sighed. "But I think Nocturna has a reason for you to come to us and tell us about the sun."

"Really?" I asked looking back at him. He nodded with a smile. "Really really, You might be the human that will help us gain our freedom,"

"I don't know." I lay down and turn towards the out and watch other bats females getting their children to sleep. I caught a glimpse of one mother glaring at me and hold her pup close for protection acting like I'm a threat to them. I didn't want to talk more as I slowly close my eyes and add my prayer of helping me make it through this trouble and help Shade as well. Then it feels like forty minutes have gone by I heard Shade and Ariel talking quietly one another. I couldn't resist to peek my head a bit and saw Shade expression with considered but curious the same. I overheard them talk about his father and when his mother says no one for sure I feel sorry he won't have his dad to go to after we reach hibernaculum. I turn my head sighed heavily with sadness in my tone. Its been over days since I live in their tree haven and have thoughts and worry if my father knows I've been gone that long and was still searching.

I closed my eyes softly not want to think those anymore and soon manage to fell asleep.

"Hey psst! Hey, wake up you three," I heard someone whispered. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Mercury resting above us.

"What is it?" Ariel asked, waking up from her sleep.

"The council of the elders met and they want to see three of you now," Mercury whispered.

"But I thought only the adults can go up there." Shade said.

"Shh! And the one who looked at the sun, so spit wash your face and follow me." He flew up and I waited for Shade and Ariel to get done washing their face with their spit. When their done Ariel lifted herself and grabbed my hands with her feet and we all three flew up towards where the council is and where I was when they decided to let me stay. I saw few bats looking at us and I have to look away from their glance knowing few are still mad at what Shade and I had done. By the time we reach towards the Council's roost Mercury left us. We all glance up towards the elders with Frieda in middle looking down at us while Bathsheba, however, was the one that was giving us deathly stare. Five of them flew down from their roost and landed flat branch above us and I felt my heart hammering in my chest for their thoughts about Shade's action.

"Shade Silverwing steps forward," Frieda begins with her one arm out. Shade didn't hesitate and step forward nervously as Frieda continues. "You have broken the most ancient law of our colony." I realized Shade was staring at her band in awe after it shined across his eyes. She notices and looked at her band for a second and asked. "Do you have an explanation?"

"Just youthful,insurbence and curiously," Ariel said quickly came up by him and wrap her one wing around her. "He only.."

"Curiosity can be the ruin of this colony," Bathsheba interrupted." The owls will want the reputations and quite frantically who could blame them."

"What that's not true!" I almost shout, can't believe she's still on the owl's side instead of helping him. "You can't blame him for being curious about this world we're living in sometimes its good to know what is like around us whenever it's good or bad."

"Shut up furless!" Bathsheba growled. "Have Ariel taught you not to speak the elders until you're given the permission?"

"Silence!" Frieda silenced her and looked at Shade. "Do you have something to say for yourself?"

Ariel shook her head quickly and hold him close to her. "No, he doesn't he's just a boy,"

"Yes, I do." Shade said. We all glance at him while Shade stepped out of her wing with a determining look on his face. "The law is..wrong." Right after he said those words all bats gasps softly and few begin to mutter with worry and anger on their face.

"What?" Bathsheba snarled.

"Shade!" Ariel breathed.

"Let the boy speak," Frieda encouraged him. He turns to me and grabbed my hand and we both walk up a little and was about to continue but again Bathsheba interrupted him.

"Listen you islicent hotspot!" She hopped a little before continuing. "That Law guarantees our existence.."

"Oh for goodness sake give him a chance!" I yelled can't help it felt much annoyance of her preventing him to speak.

"I said shut up!" She snapped at me, Ariel, however, grabbed my arm gently to shushed me.

"Bathsheba Ashlie!" Frieda spoke sternly. She turns to Shade. "Go on," He begins to talk.

"Well, whats with bats seeing the sun? I didn't get turned into the stone. The whole reason we can't go out daylight because of the owls. It's unfair!"

"He's right your colony doesn't deserve to be controlled in your life under owl's law. All of you need to stand up for what you believe it's right for your opinion." I added. Frieda raises her hand to silence us and spoke.

"I heard enough,"

"Indeed," She looked at Bathsheba as she made a declared."We have no choice but to handle those lawbreakers towards the owls. Or else send that human back to the forest where she was found and let nature take her." Ariel gasped and then quickly wrapped her both wings around us for protection.

"What no please Frieda!" She pleaded. I have a horror look on my face never know she could be this cruel that she didn't even care what Ariel feels. "And we should do it now before the owls come to him.' I looked at Ariel and Shade with a fearful look on my face but then I felt my hand being gently squeezed. I looked over at Shade, seeing him giving me comfort look as if through his eyes he's telling everything is going to be alright. I nodded gently and sees Ariel looking desperate not want each of us to be killed due she treats me like I was one of her children.

"I'll take the impropriate actions at impropriate time," I glance back at the elders after Frieda spoke and saw Bathsheba look upset on her decision, huffing with her wings crossed. She spread her wings out and flew down at us gracefully and walk towards us. "Come with me," She spoke to Shade. Then she turns to me. "You two Ashlie."

"Wait what?" I asked, watching her walk away but she turns her head to us to see Ariel still holds on to us. She turns and said to her.

"Ariel. It's good for the colony." My eye lit up with thoughts about her agreeing with Bathsheba and begin to worry. _No, she's not..she can't..._ I looked at Ariel with the hope she's can convince her but she only nods her head and manage to say these words.

"Shade, Ashlie go with Frieda."

Ariel.." I tried to say but she shook her head.

"It's alright, I trust her." She reassured me. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath before walking with Shade towards Frieda and then Shade lift himself up for me to grab his feet. I wanted to protest he can't carry me but I was too worry and anxious so I let him took my hands. He flew up with me with a grunt as he and Frieda both fly down towards the bottom of the tree haven He puffed and huffed while he carries me down until we both arrived at some underground chamber filled with fog lifting as it has small clear water beneath us. What I'm amazed the most was how the walls were all green smoothly like it has been polished so much over the years. Shade manages to use his bit strength to place me down on the branch that is in the middle and he and Frieda both roosted underneath me.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Where are we?" Shade added, having the same expression as I have.

"This room is called the Echo Chamber," Frieda replied.

"Echo Chamber..?" I asked, and heard my voice echo through this chamber.

She nodded. "This room holds all of our colony's history, some silverwing long dead. The walls of chambers are polished so smoothly they will echo here forever."

"Amazing," I said. "I didn't know you bats are capable enough of this much echo." I gasp softly when I heard someone whispering as if a person was standing by me with its lips by my ear. I looked down and saw Shade has the same thought knowing he hears it too.

"What's that sound?"

"You can hear it?" Frieda looked at him with interest.

"I can hear it too," I added."It sounds like, their whispering of something." She looked at both of us now has a smile on her winkle face and said. "Some from hundred even thousands of migrations ago."

"What are they saying?" Shade asked me.

I shook my head and answered. "I..I don't know. Their all whispering at once it's hard to follow one." I grabbed the up branch near me and saw him glance at Frieda expecting her to answer him but she only answered this.

"You tell me, simply concentrate and listen." She instructed. "Not everyone has the gift," We both did as we were told closing our eyes and use our ears to listen.

"I hear so many voices their all talking at once," Shade said trying to focus.

"Pick one." She smiled. I breathed and did, following what Shade was doing and listen to one and in my mind has to turn into a movie with images come and go and head two voices of male and a female. They begin to tell their tales.

_Many seasons pass. At the dawning of the ages. _

_The birds and the beasts exists without order._

I saw many exotic animals that have gone extinct roaming around through the ground and air. Then I watch the Sabor tooth tiger hunted the small animals.

_No ones knew the hunter, without hunted. _The male spoke gravely and I saw the image of Sabor tooth tiger being murdered by a giant bird. I swallow hard and listen on.

_All creatures struggle for a place without boundaries or loss. _

The deer was eaten by a wolf but it was stomped by a bear and then it was killed by another bird. Then to my horrify I saw many birds and beast on the battleground and begin to fight one another roaring and shouting with blood everywhere along fire blazing. I dare to open my eyes but I couldn't want to hear more.

_As the war finally raged between the two great kingdoms. The birds and, the beast. _

I breathed heavily don't know how long I can take this to watch all the creatures killing one another all because of which of their kingdom is stronger. Then the image changed to bats roosting with all birds and the beast discussing the meeting and the owl and the rest animals declared them to banished into the darkness hiding the cave from the sun.

_But we bats, being both, but neither, refused to join the battle. _

_As the war finally ended the great treaty was forged. _

_Because we refused to join the battle. The _

_bird and the beast banished us. _

_For all eternity. Into the darkness of _

_the night. We were forbidden ever to see the sun again. _

Right after it finished my eyes snapped opened breathing heavily feeling my head spinning. I looked down to see Shade open his eyes as well.

"Is that how we got stuck with the law? That so unfair!" He frowned and crossed his wings. "I hate the owls,"

Frieda tsks. "You must learn to rule your anger not let your anger rule over you, Only foolish deeds will come to that."

"I nodded and added. "She's right Shade even though what happened is wrong you can't hold this grudge forever." Suddenly we heard the wings flapping and saw Mercury flying down to our level.

"Pardon me, Frieda, Brutus the owl commander has arrived." I felt my vein froze after he announces the news and looked down at Frieda and Shade with a fear look on my face.

"Frieda don't let him..please.." I tried to speak but my throat was clogged barley for me to talk.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this child," Frieda spoke softly with a sad look on her face. I sighed heavily want to believe her and look at Shade having the same fear look. Mercury went over towards me and lift himself for me to grab his feet and all of us flew up towards out of the tree haven while I pray to God desperately in my head nothing bad happens.

_**Author's Note: Hope everyone likes where this is going but if not..DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! DX man so sorry everyone for keeping you all waiting for this been busy with life ^^' but i assure you I will try get this finish up as I can and get going with my sequel for this. ;D Stay tuned for what happens next! XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Twilight Night Chapter 10: Beginning Migrations **_

When we left out of the echo chamber I wanted to see this owl to know who he is in person. Shade almost argue with me but Frieda accepts my choice as long as I hide from him. All of us flew out of the tree haven I catch of glimpse of many bats all out roosting while the elders were standing in front of the great horn owl which I guessed correctly its Brutus the owl commander. He has brown and white feather all over him with some tan on his neck along white beard. His both eyes were yellow with brown pupil that made him look intimidating and power. I gulped while Mercury landed me under the branch without him noticing.

"Don't let him see you," He hissed. I nodded and looked at Shade.

"Please be okay." I whispered. He smiled softly and said to me.

"Don't worry everything will be alright, just stay put." I hide under the branch as I watch Frieda and Shade flew up, she landed by Bathsheba and the elders while Shade landed with his friends.

"Bathsheba I'm here now." She said.

The chubby elder smirked. "Frieda I would…

"Please." The leader interrupted. She walks up a bit and glance up towards the owl. "General Brutus please accept my deepest apology for keeping you waiting,"

Brutus looks at her sternly. "Where's the boy?"

"He's over there." Frieda points her thumb claw towards where he is with Todd Breeze and Chinook. The three went away and Ariel flew down and touch his shoulder in protective way.

"And where's that human female that my soldiers mentioned?" He added. I swallowed silently and scoot bit more away.

"A human female?" Frieda questions, pretending she doesn't know. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't tense me I know you have her. One of my owl soldiers discovered human clothing that has a small hole that can fit any human dolls." He scowled. "And yesterday my other soldier notices the boy carrying her after he looked at the sun. Frieda was about to protest but Bathsheba cuts in.

"She's here sir," She answered quickly. "She's just hiding we'll bring her to you." My eye went wide and scrunch my body down bit more, trying to blend in with the branch.

"Then where is she? I'm losing my patience." Brutus huffed in annoyed. "I'll have my soldiers to tear down your haven if you don't show me in about ten seconds.."

"She's under there," Frieda sighed in defeat. "Child, please come up." I bite my lips but did as I was told not want to bring more troubles and have some bats help me up. I went by Ariel and Shade and glance up at Brutus and saw his eyes lit up looking bit shocked to see me this tiny, he shook it off his shoulder and glance at Frieda.

"Bring both of them to me, so we can settle this." I felt my heart shaken badly after hearing him talk and scoot close to Ariel. She wrap her other wing around me after I did that while she has her other wing around Shade.

"No." My breath caught short when Frieda answered her question. I even saw Bathsheba looked shocked as well on her refusal while Brutus has the same look.

"Do as I say!" He ordered.

"I will not!" She retorted. I looked at Ariel with hope while she and Shade did the same.

But the owl commander shook his head. "Frieda, such a decision can jeopardize the balance of nature."_ How the hell that can jeopardize this decision? _ I thought. Frieda only shook her head and replied to him.

"Brutus, you and I have known in this forest for far too long. You don't really believe that one young bat, glimpsing the sun and the young child that can understand our language, will upset the balance of nature do you? Look into your heart." She pointed her claw over her chest where her heart is but he didn't show any of that but only stern look.

"I will not be manipulated," He answered coldly. "The emotions has no place in executions of the law."

"My points exactly," Bathsheba agreed. "The owls work well with.."

"But what is wrong with those two laws?" I cant help but spoke out before she can finished. All the bats including General Brutus looked at where I am while Ariel looks at me shocked and hissed.

"Ashlie!"

"What is wrong?" Brutus questions, looking at me dumbfounded. "Human do you not understand those law help us though our ways of nature…"

"No it only helps you and your owls!" I snapped. He puffed his feathers in anger, I keep speaking whats on my mind over those laws. "The whole man reason of this stupid laws is you birds and the beasts are not being fair over these bats all because they don't want to fight. They deserve have rights to make choices to go out day or night, and I didn't even know it was a law of speaking the animal's tongue. Theirs really nothing wrong with that it won't cause much problems around us."

"So, its true your the one that filled the runty bat's mind about the sun and freedom," He snarled. My eyes went huge of his knowing and looked around having thoughts someone could told him, I saw Bathsheba giving me a cruel smile which tells me she did it. I glared at her but didn't last long, turning my facial into afraid don't know what I can say about it.

"Y-yes I did but it was the righ…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He squawked spreading his wings out and his shout made me fall on the ground, Ariel and Shade helped me up.

"General Brutus with all due respect," Frieda said to get him attention. "For the sake of the colony and the child I stand firm on this; no silverwings and any other creatures will be sacrificed on your unjust laws." I breathed couldn't believe she's doing this for us and saw Brutus became more furious with his feather puffing up and his yellow eyes flared.

"UNJUST LAWS?!" He shouted in anger. He flew towards Frieda and the elders and clawed on the side of the branch, while the elders back away in fear Frieda was the only bat that didn't move with her face the same. He lean his head face to face with her and gives her final warning.

"Give us the boy and the girl,"

"No. I have spoken." Frieda answered. They both stare at each other for about a second until Brutus forms a smirk on his beak.

"Very well," He spread his wings out and flaps them up. "Prepare to suffer the consequences!" He soared out towards the sky leaving us. I heard all the bats begin to mutter one another in worry and I saw some bats giving me a glare for telling Shade about the sun. I glance at Ariel, wanted to asked her if its all over for now but then I heard Bathsheba gasped.

"Look!" We all glance at where she's pointed and to our terror the owls were coming back with branch, with flaming torch at the end. Ariel quickly grabbed my shoulders and took off while Shade followed fast down inside the tree haven. I begin to hear many others screaming and saw the flaming branch plunging down into inside and knock out many roost place, setting them on fire. I was horrified on what I'm seeing. All the bats screaming and struggling to avoid being burned, and their home is being destroying. Ariel landed me on the outside the tree haven with some flames blazing around us.

"Quickly use these leaves to stop the flames!" She gasped, handed Shade and I the leaves she founded. We both nodded and did our best to put out the fire while more came. I was too busy to get the flame tamed that I didn't even know another fire was near me close to my dress. I suddenly begin to feel a burn on my right leg and I yell in pain. I looked down and saw my white pants was on fire I quickly used the leave to get it cool down and scoot away fast as I could from the flames. I breathed and scoot my one pants up and saw my leg all red swollen. I touch it with my finger gently and I hissed in pain and blow it gently to get it cool off which it makes it worse of more pain.

"Ashlie look out!" I turn fast and saw Ariel charging at me and push me away fast and then a huge branch came crashing on her.

"ARIEL!" I screamed, ran to her on her side fast and Shade looked over after hearing my scream and his eyes went wide. He flew over right besides me and we both tried to lift up the branch.

"Mom!" He gasped, pulling much as he could. I looked up at the sky and saw many silverwings evacuating.

Shade and I scream in desperately for help."HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US! PLEASE HELP US!" To our relief, Chinook heard us and swopped down and landed by us.

"Chinook!" He smiled, looking relief to see him. He got in between us and said.

"You and your friend needs some muscles runt, let me in there." I nodded and we all got ready to lift it.

"Okay on three, one..two.. THREE!" All three of us use much of our strength to lift up the branch and we manage to get it up a little bit enough for her to crawl. "Ariel move now!" She crawled out from her trap and we all dropped it after she was free.

"Thanks Chinook," Shade panted.

"Yeah we owe you one big time." I added.

"Look around, its not me you guys owe." Chinook replied. He took off while I looked down understanding what he means. Shade and I ran over to Ariel's side and was up rubbing her arm. When she saw us she lifted herself up with her wings and grabbed my wrist and three of us fly up to follow the others

"SILVERWINGS RETREAT! WE MUST ALL RETREAT NOW!" Frieda cried, we all flew away from the burning tree haven across the pond to the forest for our safety from the flames. Ariel landed me gently on the branch before she landed while Shade lands beside me. I looked back and saw their tree haven was set ablaze with owls circling around in succeed. I breathed heavily but then heard Ariel moan in pain.

"Mom are you hurt?" Shade asked worrying. "Can you fly?"

"Don't worry about me," Ariel reassured. "Save tree haven."

"We can't," I manage to say through my broken throat. "Its too late." We heard someone chuckling and we look up and saw General Brutus giving us a triumph look on his face.

Justices has been served!" He boomed, spreading his wings out and soared from his branch. I scowl watching him fly away with his soldiers to leave us alone with their home burning down.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, not caring if he heard me or not. I felt Ariel hand on my shoulder and we all watched in helpless of the tree haven, being eaten alive from fire. Then there was now dark smoke coming out from the tree haven and I heard a faint whisper that sounds so dry as if it was dehydrated. My eyes were filled with tears with my heart breaking the more I watch their home being burned to to the ground. Everything was my fault, I should've kept my mouth shut about the sun. I even shouldn't chase that stupid fat raccoon and let it take my cellphone. _Why did I chase that raccoon?! _

"Wh..what's that strange smoke coming out from the fire?" I heard Breeze quivered.

"The echoes of our history has been lost," Frieda replied, glancing at the tree haven. "But our history are kept in memories as well as long as silverwing fly. Our heritages will never be lost." I looked over at Shade and watch his head down. He glance over at his mom.

"What now?"

"I'm not sure."She said.

"Ariel is your wings okay?" I asked.

She nodded."I'll be fine don't worry about me, I can still fly."

"But..you saved me." She smiled softly and replied.

"Of course I need to, you would've been killed."

But that could've taken your life!" I protest. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, right now you're alive with my son."

"We would've had our home if we hand over those two troublemakers to the owls," Bathsheba huffed, glaring at us with hate.

"Finding a new home is easier than replacing a child," Frieda reasoned. "And Ashlie has done nothing wrong, she was never deserve to be murdered for her speech. _What does she mean I did nothing wrong? I got the owls to demolish their home! _ I saw her flying to another branch and made a small announcement. " Since our home has been destroyed we must begin our migrations to hibernaculum early." All the silverwings begin to mutter one another in considered looking at one another.

Bathseba huffed. "How unbelievable, sacrificing our summer home roost for a scwany bat too small to make migrations away and a furless human that understands our language, still dosen't know our ways of nature but spoke her tongue about rights.

"Too small?" Shade frowned. Then we both looked around and saw many bats giving us nasty glare and Chinook turned his body away from us. I sighed heavily with my heart tearing more but then my burn leg was becoming more painful made me hiss. Both Shade and Ariel noticed and she gasped.

"Oh Nocturna!" She made me sit down with my burn leg out and told Shade to get some water. He came back with a leave filled with water and she gently sprinkles on it to cool it down. I grunted in the response to how it stings but it feels very good the same due the water was cold and it cool down a bit on my swollen leg. "You're feeling little better from the water?" She asked.

"Yeah thanks." I replied.

"Dawn is coming, we have to move now." I looked up and saw Mercury talking with Frieda.

She nodded and turn to us. "Silverwings, we must ready our children for long journey ahead." With that Ariel and Shade flew on another branch so they can get ready for their journey. I didn't move my spot with my arms wrap around my waist, still feel so much shame and guilt wishing I could just disappear right on this spot. I wanted to go back to my camp. I want everything to be back the way it was, my dad and I spending time together enjoying my late eighteen birthday gift before we go home.

"Ashlie?" I look up and saw Frieda standing in front of me, glancing down at me. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head and answered sadly. "No," I got up and then spoke more through my tears leaking down. "Frieda this is all my fault. If I haven't told Shade about the sun and decisions rights none of this would've happened. I could've even stayed in the tree haven I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.."

"Shh,"Frieda soothed, cupping her hand on my cheek and use her thumb to wipe my tears away gently. "My child do you know why I let you stay with us?"

"Cause Shade and Chinook trust me?" I sniffed.

She smiled warmly." More than that. I sense you have a very good heart in you and your spirit is pure with light. The reason I let you stay for I believe you'll begin to do great things on your journey. And our Nocturna has the reason for letting you come to us, don't let that hope die.

"I-I don't understand." Thats all I could say despite that I felt touch by her words.

"You will soon child," She replied. I sighed softly and then I heard many silverwing mothers singing their echolocation towards their young ones for their migrations. I felt the wind picking up as I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering a little and looked back towards the tree haven which almost the whole tree was all gone with hint of black burnt mark everywhere.

"Its time to go." She spread her wings out and soared out into the sky and all the silverwings flew out from their roost and being their follow their leader. Ariel and Shade came over with their wings flap.

"Your ready?" Shade smiled.

I nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah lets go." Ariel grabbed my hand with her feet and we all begin to make our way out from their former home towards the sky with the others. I let my feet dangle in the thin air but didn't dare to look down on how much high we are up afraid Ariel will accidentally drop me. I catch a glimpse of Chinook talking with Todd and notices them arguing. I didn't want to know as I turn my head away when Chinook catch my glimpse and look ahead instead down. We all manage to reach towards an abandon barn not too far away and Frieda decided to have us roost there for the night before we continue on. We all flew inside and there were no animals inside. When Ariel landed me in the hay she said to me.

"I'll get you some food sweetie while Shade and I hunt."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I can try hunt.."

"No you need to rest with your leg wounded." She said. I can't argue with her so I nodded softly.

"Mom can I stay with her?" Shade questions.

She shook her head. "No Shade you need you strength for your journey she'll be okay." He sighed as her and him took off in the sky to look for some bugs for dinner. Then I saw the puddle near m from where I was and decided to cool my burned leg. I got up a little but flinch from my leg in pain, I didn't have a choice but ripped my one pants close to my knees so my wound won't touch much on my skin to make it worse. I breathed and tried to walk more through my pain and then I felt someone grabbed my hand. I turn my head fast and saw Chinook behind me with his one hand wrap around my waist.

"Here, looks like you could use some help." I was surprised he wasn't mad at us anymore for his home burning and use my one arm on his shoulder for support as he helps me walk over towards the puddle. I bare my teeth of the pain each steps I took with my wounded leg. When we reach there I sat down with my one leg out.

"Thank you." I used my torn part pants and dab it in the water to get all soaked and gently place it on my burning leg.

"Ashlie um..I also want to come over and apologize for what happened last night. I was trying to impressed all of you how my dad was, I didn't mean to go too far."

"You need to apologize to Shade instead of me." I replied, didn't look at him.

He heavy sighed and sat down beside me."I know and I'm so sorry as well for having you involved. I tried to stop Bathsheba from telling Brutus about you speaking to us about the sun."

"You did?" I turn to him, look surprised.

He nodded and added. "Yeah and I even tried to make Brutus believe Bathsheba was a lunatic with her mind crazy."

"Well she kinda already is," I joked. We had a good laugh but then Chinook heavy sighed. I know what he was thinking as I gently place my hand on his shoulder.

"Chinook you need to tell Ariel your in part of this,"

He shook his head looking worried. "I-I can't she'll hate me if I tell her."

"But you don't know that," I said, encouraging him. "You'll never find out until you try. And I'm sure Ariel will forgive you for it." He glance at me and then sighed deeply.

"I'll try," He smiles a little. "You know Shade is very lucky."

"For what?"

"To have you as friend." He answered. I cant help to chuckle a little.

"Well your my friend too so I'm lucky to have both of you." He then glance up.

"I need to go, my mom doesn't know I'm with you." I nodded and watch him fly out leaving me alone. Soon after Ariel and Shade return as she has a tiger moth for me to eat and I manage to eat the whole of it despite how awful the taste was. After I was done eating my supper they both help me back to my hay bed before they roost up with the others and I lay down snuggle close to keep myself warm with my wound leg out having my damp torn leg wrapped around it. I silently pray to God to help us on our journey and help my wound get better. I slowly close my eyes and drifted off to sleep while I hear birds singing in daylight.

I woke up with a start when my stomach feels all sick and it was urging for me to throw up. I quickly got up with bit of my strength and stumble out of the barn side away from the silverwings. I hurl out my supper clinging my stomach. I breathed heavily and hurl more as if my tummy couldn't take any more bugs I ate over the last couple days. When I was done I wiped my puke off with a leave near me and went back inside but was stopped by Shade.

"Hey your okay?" I swallowed softly don't know if I should tell him but my puke smell kind of gives it away. His eyes lit up and looked at me.

"My god Ashlie.."

"Shade please don't tell the others!" I spoke quickly. "I'm really am okay I just couldn't handle more bugs thats all, I want to keep going promise not to tell others. Please." He heavy sighed and nodded.

"I promise. Let me carry you."

"What but your not..alright you can." I said, knowing what he was thinking. But then we heard a distance storm that's coming near us. I bite my lips.

"Should we wait until the storm clear?"

"My mom told me the silverwings can handle the storm through migrations I'm sure we'll be okay." Shade replied. I breathed hoping he was right, and also hope the storm won't be this bad as I looked out at the horizon.

_**Third's person POV **_

The leaf was being blown along the wind until it reaches towards the city where sirens and cars are over heard. It floats gracefully down into one of the buildings and was caught in an air vent and continues to float down until it landed in some kind of false jungle. The other side of it was all science items that scientist used to test their experiment. A shadow came over to the leaf and he uses one of his claws to pick the leaf. He studies it and glance at the air vent where the leaf came in.

"Hmm?" He muttered, and heard the storm with flash of lighting. A smirk curl his lips showing his two deadly fangs. "Soon we will be free by the name of Zotz," He chuckled darkly and fling the leaf off his claw.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? hope you all like but if not DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! DX I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy! XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Twilight Night Chapter 11: Stranded.**_

_**Ashlie's POV**_

The rain was pouring down hard on us like thousands of pebbles when all of us left from the barn not to minutes ago and we're caught in a harsh storm. Ariel almost wanted to carry me but Shade finally convinces her he wants to try it for himself.

I'm not sure if he doing it for me from keeping my sick a secret or else by the look I saw he wants to prove everyone that he's strong and can do anything for being a runt. I grunted when I hear a thunder sound close and the wind was very powerful making my hair go all crazy. One thing I greatly dislike storms was the noise they make, even when I'm this close to the clouds above instead on the grounds. All the silverwings including Shade were struggling to stay afloat as I overheard Frieda telling the others to keep in tight formation. Shade, however, was struggling the most due he's carrying me and the wind was blowing hard on us going a different direction. I saw Chinook flying by us and gives Shade an encouragement look.

"Come on I know you can do it, runt!" He flew ahead with the others while Shade panted heavily and struggle more while gripping my hand tightly. Then Bathsheba came over by us and watch him flapping his wings hard as he could. She scoffed.

"You're lacking too far behind! Cling on your mother boy and have Mercury take the furless." She shook her head and continues on flying with others. Then Shade almost lost his balance of flight when the wind blows on us hard again and I gasp shakily gripping his feet for dear life. Ariel notices how her son is trying hard to catch up as she quickly flew by him and shout through the rain.

"Cling to me Shade!

"No!" He manages to yell back, "Your hurt."

"Shade no let her cling to you, have Mercury take me!" I added, wanting both of us to be safe through this terrible storm. He shook his head stubbornly.

"No, I want to prove I can do it hang on!" He panted. I almost tried again to convince him for second thoughts but all of sudden a lightning flashed before my eyes and struck on one of the clouds near us creating a loud sonic blast with a hint of fire. Shade gasped in startled and accidentally let my both hands-free.

"SHADE!" I screamed, falling down from the sky. He gasped and swopped down to get me and manage to get my one foot. Then a third huge gust of wind took us down even further that Shade has troubles flying up.

"SHADE, ASHLIE!" I heard Ariel cried.

"HELP!" I yelled. Mercury came down towards us and tries to grabbed Shade.

"SHADE GRAB ON!"

"AHHH MERCURY! MOM HELP US..!" I heard Shade yelled before my world turns black.

**Shade POV:**

I hold on to her as the powerful wind was pushing us down further away from my colony. I saw Ashlie was knock out while I was gripping her. I need to keep my wings steady or else we'll both crash in the sea. All of sudden, to my great relief there was land nearby that I can go. With the last of my strength I had, I pull Ashlie through this storm towards the land.

**Ashlie pov**

About a couple hours later I heard seagulls squawking and the ocean wave crashing as I barley have my eyes opened. I gasp finally open my eyes and got up but felt my head hurt and looked around. I realize Shade and I crashed landed on a white beach with a couple of seaweed everywhere.

I ruffed my hair back to get some sands out but I yelp in pain to feel my wound stinging. I glance down and saw it's becoming much worse than before, it was all now deep black red and my skin was damaging. I couldn't go to the ocean for water because it has salt and it will worsen the wound that I've learned about during school.

Then I remember Shade was with me as I got up despite my leg in pain, I need to find him fast before the sun comes up.

"Shade?" I called out. "Shade?" I look all over my surroundings and call his name more but didn't hear his answer. "Shade where are you?" With worry thoughts the storm could have separated us I screamed his name very loud. A soft cough was heard I turn around and saw him all tangled up in the seaweed. I sighed in relief and hop my one leg over to him.

"Shade! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Same to you," Shade coughed, shook some seaweed off his eyes. "Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"I think so, "I sighed. But I felt a little bit angry on him for not listening and let us help him, "This is all your fault,"

"My fault?!" Shade blinked, from my sudden reaction. "What did I ever do?"

"If you have Mercury carry me and you cling your mom we would've still been with your colonies but no! You were stubborn and now we're stuck here on some kind of island!" I spat. He huffed and pointed his thumb claw at me.

"Hey! I only did that so my mom and the rest won't know your puking scent!"

"No, you just doing it to show off everyone how strong you are!" I snapped.

"That's not true," He retorted.

"Yes, it is!"

"Quiet!"

I looked at him puzzled on his new response but shook my head. "Oh, no Shade we're not done here! Admit you're just doing that to impress everyo…ompf!"

"I said quiet!" He quickly covers my mouth with his hand. I muffed but then I heard something clamping and the sounds were coming towards us. Shade and I looked over towards the odd sound and he called out.

"Hello?" He used his echolocation and it hit one of the crabs that crawl out. After I heard it bounce back that were three of them, clamping their pinchers.

"Oh crabs," I muttered, knowing by their expressions they're not too fond with us in their territory. They give us the warning to get going but the crabs didn't give us enough time to leave and crawl towards us. I gulped and quickly pull the seaweed off of him to get all the tangles out.

"Wait Ash maybe they can help us," Shade said.

"Oh no, they only want us to get out of their property or else they'll kill us with their pinch of theirs." I gasped, didn't know the pincher was that close almost cutting my hair and all three crabs surrounded us with their pinchers out. I yelped back fast when one crab pinched almost to my foot while Shade growled a bit for them to back off.

"Hey come on cut it out!" He barked. I manage to get him free from seaweed trap and he quickly grabbed my arms right before one crab got a chance to pinch my legs. We flew out into the forest and encounter some creatures that didn't like our company, disturbing their sleep.

Then I realize there was an Indian longhouse not too far away and Shade was about to get smacked at the middle totem face.

"Shade lookout..!" It was too late as his whole body got smacked hard which made him release me and I fall on my bottoms. "Ow!"

Oops," He flew down by me while I rubbed my behind and he gives me a sheepish look. "My bad." I frowned but notices the sun was coming up and I got up and said to him.

"Come on we need to get in that longhouse now." We both quickly rushed in before the sunlight can hit us and we were welcomed with a bunch of Indians items that were old and never used with mosses growing. We both panted while looking around our new place to rest until night comes again. Then I hissed sharply got down on my knees and touch my burned leg.

"Ashely!" He went down on his knees while I still gripped my wounded leg in pain.

"Shade, we need to find water fast around here. My burn leg is getting worse." I said, gritting my teeth of how stinging it was. He nodded and flew all around the longhouse for any water he can find. As if my prayers have been answered he did find one that was a little puddle from the rain in one of the broken pots. He helped me walk over to it and I ripped more of my white dress to get it all wet and dabbed it gently in the cold water and wrapped it around my wounded leg. I sighed in relief letting the water easing the sting.

"Ashlie, where are we?" Shade asked.

"I don't know," I replied, not having an idea where we are now. I gasped when I heard someone or something making chatting sound. "W-we should get some sleep for next night your colonies can't be far. We'll leave right away when we wake up." He nodded and helped me again to get me towards the huge brown worn-out pillows before he flew towards the ropes to roost.

I snuggle to get comfortable and use a rag cloth as my blanket to get myself warm. I looked up and saw Shade already asleep upside down. I sighed heavily and pray to God silently thanking him for helping Shade and I survive through the story and have him and I get back to his colony's safety and have them all safe through the storm. I slowly fall asleep as I hear birds singing outside the longhouse.

_**Third's Person POV **_

Meanwhile early in the morning, in the city at the false jungle, a shadow of the bat that was studying the leaf earlier flies over to the air vent. He used his sharp claw to cut around the air vent easily as if he was cutting a piece of paper.

When he was finished he pulls the vent out and drops it's on the ground with concrete crumbs everywhere. He and his companion that was with him in the false jungle flown into air vent while one of the bats chuckled darkly as they made their way to their freedom.

_**Ashlie's POV **_

I bolt upright after I heard something that sounds like echolocation. I looked up and Shade was still sleeping didn't move his roost. _ If that wasn't him then who…" _ I jumped when I saw a figure in the shadow.

"Shade! Shade wake up!" I hissed. He yawned softly opening his eyes a little and rubbed them with his hand.

"What is it?"

"I think someone is here," I whispered, look around to find a figure. Shade glance around in puzzled but manage to saw a figure that was talking about. He uses his echolocation to see if the figure moved. Sure enough, it did and what surprised us it did the same towards the pole. He did it again towards the pots. _That's strange could it be another bat living here..? _ I heard someone drawing up to me and I looked back fast and my face was greeted with a bright orange bat staring at me. We both screamed in startled.

**Author's note: another chapter for you all! :D hope you like where this is going but if not don't read and review it! I don't own any Silverwing characters except OC's enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: A Lonely Brightwing **_

_**Third's Person POV**_

"Shade! Ashlie!" Ariel cried. She was lowing herself towards the ocean to look for those two. She searches around in desperate after she watches Shade and her both plunging down towards the cold sea. Ariel looks for any signs of alive in the sea.

"Ariel!" She looked up and saw Mercury flying towards her. "We need to keep moving before dawn comes again,

"Not without my babies!" Ariel retorted, still searching for them. "I know they're out there we need to find them!"

Mercury flew over and went in front of her and said to her. "Ariel I'm sorry but we need to get the migration moving and some strong flyers are getting worn out from the storm. Their's nothing we can do now but hope they survived." With no other choice, she nodded in lament.

He nodded sadly and flew over while she followed him. Ariel glance back at the sea one last time couldn't keep her tears in her eyes. One drip down her cheek. If her son and her adoptive daughter both survive through the storm she prays Nocturna to guide them through migration. And hope they can catch up with the colony all safe without any harm comes to them.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

The orange bat flinches back to her hiding after we both screamed. Shade flew down and I got up to his level and saw her peek her head out from the giant pole she was hiding.

I can tell it was a female bat due to having facial feminine and was more slender than the male. I realized she was a brightwing due to the bright orange colors she has along with her long blonde hair and a thick brown mane.

She casually comes out of her hiding and walk towards us and stop near my giant pillow.

"…Are you a human?"

'Um yes," I answered.

The brightwing glance at Shade and me couple times and then looked at me. " You can understand my talking? And you're supposed to be bigger like there rest, but you're small as him."

"Its really kind of a long story," I got off the pillow and landed front of her.

"Who are you?" Shade asked.

She then frowns at us and said. "Not so fast! I answer the questions around here, who are you two?"

"I'm Shade and this is Ashlie, and you are?" He asked again. She gives us a strict look like she was being suspicious of us and asked. "And what are you two think you're doing on my island?"

"Your island?"

She said in sass tone. "Um yeah, this is my territory human I own this place." _Oh great another one claiming their place._

"We were blown off the coast," Shade jumped off from the pillow and landed beside me.

"Look we didn't mean to come to your island," I explained. "We didn't have a choice after the storm came by and this is the shelter we can find to sleep during the day," I notice Shade was staring at her fur in awe. The brightwing notices as well and glared at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"…What's wrong with your fur?" He questions. I cover my mouth trying to prevent my laugh and she was taken back as an insult and looked at her fur.

"Wha..what do you mean? There is nothing wrong with my fur!"

"Its..so light,"

"Shade, she's a brightwing," I helped him a bit. "Not all bats are silverwings,"

He nodded finally understood. "I didn't know there were different kinds of bats,"

The Brightwing looked at him funny. "Where have you been living? Under the rock?"

"No, a tree." He sighed in embarrassment. She then glances at me and asked him. "So how do you get separated from your colony?" Did they um, banished you because of her?" We both look at her shock but I was even more than him of what she said about me.

"What no, we were blown off coast remember?"

"Really? Sure your wings were big enough to keep you on the coast?" When she spoke she spread her wings that were quite bigger than he was. Okay now I know she was just being mean and saw Shade looking irritated.

"We don't need this come on Ash lets go,"

"Yeah sorry we trespass your territory it won't happen again," I added. We were about to leave but then the brightwing stops us.

"Hey wait minute where you two think you're going?"

"Anywhere you aren't," Shade answered coldly.

I nodded and said to her. "And we promise to leave asap if Shade and I get enough food in our stomach for the journey."

"Well, I might let you two off the hook of coming to my island as long as I tell you which one is mine," I realize she was speaking right to Shade instead of us.

"Don't do me any favors," He muttered.

Then she smirked more. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Marina, in case if you don't know."

I smiled. "It's a pretty name," I then asked after I realized my clothing was in bad shape. "Um I wonder if this longhouse has any mini size clothing do you mind if I can…?"

"Oh sure go ahead, there's a box over that that has some human dolls clothing. Go knock yourself out." She points to the huge box that is by many worn-out dolls.

I nodded. "Thank you I wont be long." I ran over to the box to where she pointed at. I used my strength to push the box over and the the rest dolls pile down. I hum and scan through some dolls which one I should wear during migrations. I need something very warm like a heavy coat and boots for me to survive this harsh winter. Then a cute Eskimo outfit hoodie caught my eyes that has deerskin colors and blank boots. It even has two black mittens. "That'll do." I smiled and grabbed the doll and took it with me to inside the box for privacy. I quickly stripped my white dress but was careful with my wound so I won't get hurt.

"Sorry but I need this," I muttered, to the doll and took off her clothes. "This is an emergency I hope you understand." Before I can put it on I use more of my old worn-out dress to cover my burning wound nice and tight. I put the Eskimo on and surprisingly it fits like a glove along with my mittens. I brush my hair out and look down at myself.

"Cute," I mutter to myself. When I'm all set I walk out to greet Shade and Marina but to find out there weren't here.

"Um Shade? Marina?" Hello?" I glance around the longhouse to find them but I see they weren't inside. Did they ditch_ me? _ I rolled my eyes and walk out of the longhouse and begin walking to look for them and call out. "Hey, guys! Hello!" I walk on through the woods until I found them flying above me.

"Hey guys wait for me!" I ran waving my arms out to get their attention. Shade notices me and swopped down and he plucks me up, holding my both wrist as if I was a bug.

"Thanks for ditching me, "I joked. He panted while trying to lift himself up with me and chucked. " Marina thought you can catch up with us after you got done changing."

"Oh really?" I hummed, not sure if this bat is just saying that or else she's trying to get rid of me. She even thinks I was responsible for banishing him. Then Marina came down to our level and smiled.

"Hey I haven't shown you more of my island," She notices me. "Oh, you made it."

I smile friendly. "Of course I did. I don't want to miss out excitement you two are having,"

"I see." She said I realized her tone was little icy this time. "Just don't hold him down furless." I huffed of her calling me that and Marina flew up as Shade catches up with me but panted.

Soon after she begins to tell us which it's hers and ironically everything she says it's hers. Then all four of us flew across the shore and I gulped silently. I hope Shade didn't get tired and drop me over the water.

"You have all this to yourself?" He asked.

"Pretty much," Marina replied.

"Wow, you're surrounded by water."

She rolled her eyes. "Well duh! That what the island is."

"Don't you ever get lonely on this island?" I question.

She sighed. "Yeah, sort of. But some creatures around here keep me company, unlike some others that ruined your life." I tip my head, not understanding what is her problem whenever I try talking to her. Then all of the use heard a whale sound. We looked down and I gasp with amazement to see three huge Orcas swimming.

"What are those?" Shade breathed.

"Their Orca's Shade," I beamed. "We need to get a closer look." He flew down with me as Marina followers behind towards them. When we reach there we flew just over one and it blew out their water from their blowhole to get some air.

I laughed when I felt a cold breeze on me and shivered." Oh, brain freeze!" Shade laughed and then Marina flew over and went up ahead and Shade panted and tries to catch up with her.

She laughed and said to him. "Can't handle the pace guys?"

"What?" Shade gasped. "I'm just uh, getting my barrings." Marina shook her head after she saw how tired he is due to carrying me and small. "Look your obviously too small to get back to the mainland and she's slowing you down,"

"He's trying his best," I said.

Marina rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying is furless, he should never mind catch up with his colony so...

"I don't care!" Shade interrupted her. I looked up at him on his outburst.

"What?"

"We're not going back." My eyes lit up.

"You can hang with me..wait you don't care?" Marina went in front of him and look at him in puzzled. "What's that about?"

I swallowed softly and Shade told her. "I broke the law, I looked at the sun." She gasped in horrify and then Shade flew down fast into the woods. He landed me down on one branch before he roosted by me. Marina catches up with us and roosted another side of me.

"You looked at the sun?" She chuckled, thinking this is some kind of joke. "You pulling my wings."

"No he actually did, "I reply truthfully. "I told him about it and the owls found out and destroyed his home."

"And it's my fault," He sighed sadly, closing his eyes with shame look. "The colonies are better off without me."

I looked at him and shook my head. "No Shade don't say that. This is mostly my fault the colony doesn't blame you. They should blame me for it." I sighed softly.

"Perhaps the owl should've taken me maybe that could've saved your colony." He shook his head and said to me. 'Ashlie I don't want that happen to you lets just live here from now on. No one will bother us anymore."

"But..what about my dad?" He closes his eyes don't know how to response. Marina looked at both of us with sympathy look and then jump from her roost and landed by me.

"Hey it could've been worse," She smiled, trying to cheer us up. All of sudden Shade and I notice and surprised us she has a silver band like Frieda's gleaming on her left arm.

"You got a band." Shade points at it.

"What band?" She looked at her tag. "Oh, you mean this band. Both got a problem with it?" She glared at us.

"What no," Shade answered. "Should we?"

"Don't you know..its cursed." She hissed through her teeth.

"Cursed?" I blinked. "No Marina that's not true…"

"I don't want to hear anything from you after what your kinds did to me!" She snapped. "They ruined my life, I have no friends and family anymore."

I looked at her even more shocked, now finally understanding why she was treating me badly. I let her finished.

"When your kinds trapped me in their huge net they banded me right there." She sighed sadly. I looked at her, feeling sorry for her of what she's been through.

Shade couldn't help to ask. "Then what happened?"

"I flew home. But when the other brightwings saw me with this band they banished me."

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

She huffed and looked at me coldly. "When your kinds tagged us, you give us a mark of certain death."

I gasped. "Marina no that's not how it works!" I protest. "If you let me explain why we do this…

"I said I don't want to hear any more from you!" She interrupted.

"Marina please..!"

"Why don't you leave my island furless and never bother me again! When you leave sooner the better Shade and I will be. Your kinds are nothing but bad luck. "She storms out into the woods before I could talk more.

I felt my heart heavy and sat down on my knees but I felt Shade wrap his one wing around me after he did the same.

"Ash don't listen to her. She's just upset about what your kinds had done."

"I know but what if she's right? What if I am bad luck?" I asked. "Think about it, I was the one that told you about the sun leading your home burned down. And now you and I were separated because of a storm came over." I couldn't hold my tears anymore letting them run down my cheek. I felt him pull me close let his other wing wrap around me to embrace me.

"I don't think you the bad luck," Shade smiled, "At least we both survived through the storm so that's good. And you even saved me in time while I was caught in the net before the sun rises."

"Yeah, that's true." I sighed sadly. Then my stomach rumbled a bit and he heard it.

"Why don't we grabbed some food, and leave this island? We can go to the mainland and stay there for a while until we can find your dad," I nodded like that idea and he grabbed my hands with his feet and flew down towards the ground.

We manage to find some blackberries not too far away before he flew up to get some bugs. I pluck some out that is good enough to eat and pray to bless this food before I ate some. They were pretty good, better than the bugs that are for sure.

Right after I got done eating my breakfast I walk out to find Shade hoping he's done eating so we can make our journey towards Mainland. Then I saw him and, Marina flying ahead. I sighed heavily and run to catch them up through the woods.

_Maybe Shade is trying to convince her about me, maybe even trying to tell her Frieda has one too. _ I stopped when they both flew over the ocean and swopped down on them. I watch Marina went to the blowhole and Shade did the same and laughed.

I can't help to giggle a little of their fun, wishing I have my own set of wings. I can even use them to fly away from this problem. Then I saw Shade got on a dorsal fin like he was sufering.

"Whoo alright Shade!" I cheered. All of sudden I saw one of the killer whales charge behind Marina and open its mouth wide.

"Oh no MARINA BEHIND YOU!" It was too late, the soon she turns her head the orca opens its mouth and devours her. The orca then plunged down in the water. I gasped and looked at Shade fast while he has the same expression.

"Shade wait until that orca rise and cover its blowhole until it opens it mouth!" I screamed. He nodded after he heard me and waits for the orca that ate Marina to resurface. When it did he swopped down and use his wings to cover his blowhole.

"LET HER GO!" He grunted, clutching on it. I watch as the orca's eyes lit up and begin to twist and turn to get him off. Shade was still clinging on him like glue and the orca even tries to drown him. I held my breath and pray Shade was holding his breath long while holding on.

When the orca resurfaces once more it looks tried and beaten. It didn't have a choice but open its wide mouth for air and Marina quickly came out having all saliva all over her fur. I sighed in relief and saw Shade released and he was shot up when the orca finally blows for some air. The two bats flew back to where I was and landed.

"Are you alright Marina?" I asked. She only nodded in response and shook her fur to get some saliva off. I quickly back up not to get anything on me and Shade grabbed me with his feet and took off. He panted but he manages to reach the totem pole and landed me on the set of the wing. He and Marina both landed by me.

"Shade, you saved my life?" She breathed.

He shook his head and looked at me with a smile. "No need to thank me, thank her for giving me an idea." She glances at me and looked surprised.

"You told him your idea? But…after what I said.."She bites her lips. "Why did you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Hey even if your words hunted me I still can't let you get eaten by a whale." She looks at me for a second and them smiles a little.

"Well thanks, thanks a lot." I smile back.

Although," We both turn to Shade as he was looking at Marina.

"Although what?" She asked.

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying about the band,"

"Oh that," She glum, closing her eyes.

"Frieda, the elder has a band like yours," He said.

Her eyes lit up and looked at her band. "An elder? Banded? Like me?"

"Well not exactly alike…" Shade started.

"And she's old,"

"More like ancient," I added.

"Maybe the band doesn't mean death,"

"Well you survive the orca while I'm still here," I said.

Marina beamed and said."Then I'm destined to be an elder,"

"Elder Marina, I like the sound of it," Shade chuckled. Then I remember I still need to tell her about her band to get her to understand why my kinds are doing this, hopefully, she'll listen this time.

"Marina, I know you don't want to hear me but you need to understand. The tag...I mean the band your wearing doesn't mean its cursed."I explained. "It means that we're helping you. The band that you are wearing it's a tracking device to help us to know where you are with the others. Your colony is probably the rarest bat and they're making sure you and your other species won't be on the endangered list." Marina looked at her band for a moment after I'm done talking and then glance at me.

"So your saying is, your kinds are helping my species not going extinct?"

I nodded. "Yeah, something like that." I watch her form a smile on her lips. "My colonies were wrong your kinds are helpful." I sighed in relief and looked at Shade who has the same expression and her.

"You see some humans are not evil,"

"So when do we leave?" She questions, excitedly.

"Leave?" Shade blinked.

"Yeah to join your colony and I can meet this Frieda." She added, looking more excited.

He shook his head. "I..I can't. I can't face my colony after losing the tree haven." He closes his eyes looking ashamed all over again. I walk up to him and gently place his hand on his shoulder.

"Shade please this isn't your fault, its mine as well. But we both need to let this go and continue on, I'm sure a few bats will be very happy to see you alive.

"She's right and at least they didn't banish you." Marina helped out.

Then Shade turns to her and said. "I wish you could've seen the tree haven, Marina. It was the biggest hollow oak ever with gnarliest roots and all kinds of chambers and roost and and..

"Come on."

" Huh?" I saw her fly above me and grabbed my wrists.

"Whoa, what..?" She soared in the sky with me and Shade took off and follow us behind.

"You could've warn me about this," I said.

"If I did it I'll spoil a surprise." She winked down at me. I tip my head in puzzled.

"What surprise?"

"Where are we going?" Shade called behind.

"Just a little further," She sang, having a grin look on her face and she was right. Right ahead of us was another hollow oak tree and this one was bigger and doesn't have any leaves like the old on. Shade and I were amazed to see the appearance and it was bigger than the old tree haven.

"Well, what you think? Its big, hollow, gnarly." She beamed. We all look around to get a better look and even Marina went inside with me to see how big it was. Inside of it was amazing. It has so many rooms that it can have many chambers and it can fit hundred of bats or more.

"Its perfect," Shade answered, joyfully. "This can be our new tree haven."

"Aright!" I yell happily. "The colony will be so happy to have a new home." After we're done exploring we went up to the branch by the ocean. Marina drops me on a branch before she roosted above me while Shade did the same on the other side.

"I got to let the colony know about this." He smiled at the brightwing. "It seems like your going to meet Frieda after all."

She beamed and confessed. "Then it settles. We're head for the Mainland. All three of us together."

"But, which way is the Mainland?" I asked. Answering my question she pointed to the open sea and smiled. Shade and I looked out and we held our breath. _This is going to be a long flight. _I thought.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? Hope you guys like where this is going but if not DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! DX Man like the old one this chapter was long to write X_X lol Well now their off to set for the mainland stay turn to find out what happens next ;) I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy XD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_** Chapter 13: The Colony of Graywings**_

Marina first flew out of her roost and grabbed my wrists before we all set off towards another land. I hold on her feet while my both legs dangle in the midair. I glance down and saw below me a sea was calmer than usual after the storm passed. I couldn't help but gulped nervously, gripping her feet a bit.

"Are you afraid I'll drop you?" Marina asked as if she read my mind.

"Y-yeah," I answered. "I'm just afraid I won't survive swimming in this huge sea. I'll drown."

She laughed. "Don't worry I won't let you go until we're on dry land," I nodded, wanting to believe her but the storm memory never left me. The thoughts about me falling into a cold sea while the lighting was dancing before my eyes including the noise of thunder. It scared me, even though I love swimming I'll die due me being tiny and the storm made it much worse of my confidence.

"I thought I would never leave that island," She sighed, with her eyes closing. I glance up again to see her talking. "You do remember what the island is Shade? Body of land? Surrounded by water," All we hear from him was his grunting and panting, trying to catch up with us.

I smiled a little. "You're doing great Shade keep it up."

"For a Silverwing, "Marina muttered.

I frowned at her and she only shrugged.

"Don't worry about me guys, "Shade smiled back, panting heavily. "I'm uh enjoying this."

"Come on it will soon be sunrise," She said.

"Thanks for the update," I head Shade snorted. I chuckled but then we all hear some squawking like their laughing. I glance up and saw a seagull flying down and float alongside us.

Shade frowned not liking his amused and asked. "What's so funny?"

"You two have been working way too hard! He laughed. He continues to cackle and flies up until he vanishes into the clouds. Marina uses her echolocation and I heard there were three seagulls above us.

"Marina, are you think what I'm thinking?" I asked. She smiled and flies up through the clouds to meet the other seagulls. When we got up there I notice the three including the one we saw earlier all glance at me surprised to see me this tiny being held by a bat.

One of them flew by us that has grey hair with a curious look as I smiled shyly. "Um hey?"

"You look pretty tiny to be a human," He squawked. I chuckled and quickly explained to him how I got this small by a shrinking ray.

"You didn't tell me how you got shrunk, from a shrinking ray?" Marina looked at me funny.

I shrugged. "Yep it happens," She hummed and then notices how seagull's wings are not flapping but were floating gently through the wind as if they're riding on them. She did what they're doing and let the wind take her.

She sighed smiling. "Ahh, that's much better." I looked down and thought this could help Shade too.

"Hey Shade come up here!" I called. A couple of seconds later he rose up from the clouds still panting heavily. Then all the seagulls were circling around us laughing as he glared at us.

"You brought me up here to watch feeble bird tricks?"

"No, just fold your wings out," Marina instructed. He looked at her funny but did as he was told but was dropdown. He quickly flaps his wings up.

"Wait until the wind catches you," I added. Shade nodded and waits for the wind to carry him. He spread his wings out when the wind catches him, and floats along gracefully.

Oh, this is so much easier," He sighed happily.

"Yeah its was pretty clever of me," Marina smirked. I chuckled and then looked back at the seagulls. Another idea came to me.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I called one seagull that talked to us. The seagull that has grey hair flew over by us and wait for what I need. "Um, do you mind if I can get a ride from you, my friends might need a break from carrying me,"

The grey-haired seagull smiled his beak. "Why of course your friend could use a small break!" I felt relief he didn't say no as she carefully places me on his back and I cling on his feather. I sighed softly finding this very helpful and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Seagull."

He shook his head. "Oh whoa wait, Mr. Seagull is my dad's name. Name's Harry." He introduced.

I blinked. "Um okay then, my name is Ashlie and this is Shade and Marina."

"Please to meet all of you, where are you three heading off to?"He asked.

"We're off the Mainland to catch up with Shade's colony," Marina replied. His eyes lit up and grin. "Hey, I know that place! My friends and I always go there to see if their's any garbage for us to eat." Shade. Marina and I looked at him funny for a second until I broke the silence.

"Can you take us there?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'm on my way there to meet the rest of my friends anyway." All four of us begin to make our way while Harry takes the lead. Shade and Marina were both enjoying the wind over their wings as they were twisting and twirling around the sky.

"Wanna race guys?" Shade challenged.

"You're on!" Marina agreed.

"Count me in!" I added, then look at Harry." Wanna help me win the race?"

He nodded excitedly. "Oh yes, of course, I would love that!" I grinned and cling on his feather and start counting.

"Alright, guys ready? one.. two...THREE!" With that, Harry took off with a speed leaving some clouds behind.

"HEY!" Both Shade and Marina exclaimed and flew fast.

"LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" I laughed, as all three of us raced through the sky towards the Mainland. About three hours later we saw bright lights ahead of us and tall buildings. _Wow, so that must be the Mainland."_ I thought. All four of us quickly flew down to the beach and Marina was first to land before Shade was second. Harry and I were the third ones to land.

"Whoo, I won I won!" She yelled happily.

Shade panted heavily with a disappointed look on his face." I..almost had you."

I shrugged. "Well the second place is not so bad," I slide off Harry's back. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime new friend, " He salutes and flew off leaving Shade and me behind. All three of us waved while we watch him join his companion.

"So what's the plan guys?" I asked, finishing my waving.

"Simple," Marina replied. "We'll go to the main city and find a roost where his colony is at tomorrow night." Shade and I nodded agreeing while he yawned. Both of them flew up to roost above the ceiling of the cave to sleep. I went down by the mouth of the cave and saw some dry up seaweeds that can be a good use for bedding. I pull them up close to the mouth and made myself a bed.

When I got that taken care of I snuggle myself on it and ignore the stench of sea salt. I pray to God thanking him for having us brought here safe and keep us safer through our journey. I watch the sky turning light blue before hearing the morning choir before I went to sleep, with my heart sank not to enjoy the day as I used to.

_**Third's Person POV**_

In the city not too far from the cave were two pigeons chatting on the roof of the building behind the air vent while the hear sirens going on and cars driving.

"And so the next thing, flamo! He flew right to the bird again," The pigeon laughed, telling his friend what happened with the other pigeon. None of them knew the two bats that escaped from the false jungle were sneaking up the entrance. One of the bats use his clawed hand to stop the fan and the other quickly went out, sneaking behind the two pigeons grinning hungrily.

The pigeon that was telling the story laughing having his wings over his head. "A..and then it hits me, I said _Its a mirror! _ Oh boy, he feels stupid…."He notices a shadow looming over him and he turns around. His eyes were wide as a saucer gasping to see a huge bat.

Before his friend could even coo the bat snatch him with its deadly claws leavings feathers behind and sink his fangs in his neck. The second pigeon screamed in pain leaving a stunned one with a bad scratch on his neck. He watches in horror as his friend is being killed slowly by some kind of monster.

When the second pigeons took its final breath and went limp in his mouth. The giant bat notices him still standing with his wing cover his wound, looking more petrified than usual looking too scared to move. The giant bat dropped his victim and chuckled darkly, grinning at him with blood on his muzzle.

"Hola." He greeted smoothly, with his native tongue. The pigeon realized there's another giant bat sneaking behind him, having the same look staring hungrily at him. He let out a huge terrifying scream and took off fast as his wings can carrying him leaving two giant bats laughing and eating his friend.

_**Ashlie's POV **_

I muttered softly and begin to have my eyes slowly open. I blinked and looked and notices the sun setting by golden light fading away gently. I mumble softly and blinked to get my tiredness out before I perk my head up. I got up to turn and saw the sun setting down on the ocean creating a beautiful view of warm orange colors with a hint of light purple. I continue to watch the sun slowly setting on the horizon and my heart almost sank with it. Not wanting the sun to go, I wish it to stay longer to enjoy every moment before dark welcomes me again. I watch the sun slowly sinking down to the sea until I didn't see it anymore and feel the cold night on me. I stretch my arms out and glance back and notices Marina was already awake stretching her wings out as well.

"Evening Marina, "I smiled, walk in and up to where she was roosting.

Mmm Evening Ash," she yawned.

"Is Shade up?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, he's still sleeping," We look over and saw Shade still roosting, with his wings wrapped tightly around him. "We should wake him up." I nodded and jump on another large rock that is close to him. I gently rock him.

"Shade, come on its time to wake up," I spoke softly. He muttered and snuggle close to his wings still didn't have his eyes opened. I hum to think of a way to wake up but then smiled sneaky with an idea, lean on his ear and screamed. "SHADE THE OWLS ARE HERE!" He screamed in startled and falls out of his roost and flaps his wings from falling. Marina and I laughed off his startled. He frowned at me.

I smirked playfully. "Evening sleepyhead,"

"What did you do that for?" He grumbled.

"What? I need to find a way to wake you up," I chuckled. He shook his fur as he grumbles more and flew out from his roost and landed by Marina. "Alright, I'm up."

"Well check on your sound map and check on your colony migration roost," She said. Shade, on the other hand, looked unsure as I slide down from the tall rock.

"…I never actually call the sound map,"

"Yeah right, quit playing games," Marina chuckled, thinking it was a joke. He didn't laugh along and she stops.

"You're not kidding, are you? Ash please tell me he's kidding." I give her my not kidding look with shrug added. She groaned, looking at both of us in annoyance and hop over to us. "Holy sunlight Shade now your telling me this?"

"He never really got a chance to use it before we got separated," I replied. She sighed heavily and looked back at him.

"Close your eyes and try to remember what your mother sang to you." Marina and I watch Shade closing his eyes and begin to think. He hummed while he thought of locations connection but seconds later he cried holding both ears tightly as if this was giving him a bad headache.

"Shade..?" I question, worrying this could be hurting him. He yelled in startled made me jump a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Overload," He answered, breathing heavily. "I can't process." He glances over at Marina. "Why don't we try your sound map?"

"Genius idea Shade if we're finding my colony," She rolled her eyes.

I sighed and said to him. "Try again, you really don't have to tell us the whole map just part of it." Shade close his eyes once more and concentrated hard.

"..I see human cities nearby.."He manages to say. But then Marina interrupted him before he can be finished cutting his sound map off.

"We'll start there!" She smiled and lift herself up and grabbed my arms.

"Hey, Marina wait..!" I called. It was too late as she soared out of the cave while Shade follows. I huffed of her being impatient. We begin to make way towards the city nearby and then I notice in corner of my eyes many bats were flying. I gasped softly with thought it could be them.

"H-hey it's them! Shade it's your colony!" I beamed. He and Marina both looked over. He used his echolocation over and sure enough, they really were Shade's colony. He smiled happily while Marina sighed in relief.

"Alright come on!" He zooms past us and we followed him.

Marina then gulped nervously. "I hope they like me,"

"I think they will." I give her my comfort smile and she smiled back. And Marina begins asking me these questions out of nervousness.

"But how can I greet them? Should I say hi I'm a new friend of a bat who got your roost burn down ..no how about greetings Shade's colony I come in peace! No, that not good..um maybe like hey I'm Marina that helped Shade.."I laughed, cutting her off.

"Marina how about you just say hello to them?"

She chuckled. "Okay, that'll work, whatever you say."

"Hey, over here it's me Shade!" He yelled out.

"Hey, we're back! Wait for us!" I added. One of them notices us and flew over while the rest followed. I breathed with excitement but I notice their colors were different when we got closer.

I realized this wasn't his colony, it wasn't even a Silverwing. Instead, they were greywings having luxuriously fur on their chest. Even their ears were rimmed smoothly. Their leader was a male that looked decent having molted grey fur along silver mane and has dull grayish hair along the beard making him look like the elder.

He flaps his wings over to us and suggests Shade to follow him down on the sandy beach. The rest of his colony flew down and Marina landed me before she lands in front of me. The leader glance at Shade and Marina.

"Sorry we thought you were his colony," Marina apologized. He nods taking her apology.

"Where are you two headed?" He asked.

"We're looking for my colony, the Silverwing s." Shade answered. "Have you gotten a chance to see them?

He shook his head sadly. "We came from the northwest. We saw a few other colonies but not the silverwings sorry."

"I understand," He sighed heavily with disappointment.

"Which way they're headed?" The leader asked.

"South down the coast, towards the city." Shade replied. He hummed and look over at the city.

"Probably not far ahead of us, then. Do you two got lost?"

"Well two nights ago in the storm," Shade replied.

"Bad luck," He tsks. "We're trying to avoid the city and I suggest you two do the same."He then smiled at him warmly. "You and your friend are welcomed to join us for a while if you like. Until we can find your silverwing colony." I looked behind him and saw mothers with their pups and see they look pretty nice and welcoming.

"That would be great thank you.."I came out from Marina behind smiling in greeting but then all of sudden all the greywings gasped in horrified. "..W-what is it? What's wrong?"

"A human." One of the colonies hissed. I saw now many mothers holding on to their pups for protections and their leader turn his face from warm to cold.

"You didn't tell us you have a human with you, that can understand our language,"

"Wait she's not that bad…" Shade tried to explain.

"How can she understand our language and shrunk to our side?" He demanded. "Some dark magic perhaps, a demon power?"

"Wait what? No, I'm not a demon. I'm just a normal girl," I walk to him have my hand out for him to take and let him sniff, but I flinched my hand back when he let out a snarled.

"Don't you dare come near me and my colony demon," He threatened. "I will not risk getting them having the mark of certain death."

"Hey don't talk to her that way!" Marina snapped, standing up for me but accidentally show her band off to them, which made it worse.

"Oh, great Nocturna she banded her!" One of the graywing mothers cried.

"She brought very bad luck on her!" The other added.

"Now that human will bring her doom along all of us!" Those hateful words from them stabbed me deeply that I didn't know they hated humans this much.

"No that's not it.."Shade tried again to explain but the leader cuts him off.

"You can come with us, but those two won't be." He glared at us coldly. I breathed and watch Shade look at both of us and at the leader having thoughts. He then sighed heavily and looked at him.

"..If they won't come, I won't too." He answered. The looked at him like he was crazy and my thought he was going to convince him to come, but instead, he closed his eyes.

"Very well, but if I were you I should ditch them for your sake." He spread his wings out and soared up in the sky while the rest of his bats followed. We watch them headed over towards the beach until we didn't see them anymore. I rubbed my arms sighed heavily.

"Hey, you okay?" Marina asked I felt her hand placed on my shoulder gently.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, let's just find his colony before the sun comes up." She nodded and lift herself up to grabbed me as I grabbed her feet. When he and her both took off with me I have more thoughts on how these bats reacted to see me. I sighed silently with a sad tone and looked down, watching ground passing by.

_What did my people ever do to them? We just tagged them, are were really that bad..? _

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? Hope everyone likes where this is going but **_

_**if not DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! DX Well Marina isn't the only one that dislike humans before she warms up to her. / Stay tuned for more! ;D I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy! XD**_


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14: Courtroom with...Pigeons?**

**Third person's POV**

Meanwhile back with Silverwing colony none of Marina, Ashlie, and Shade knew their way ahead of them. The Silverwings keep on moving down further south above the forest, where they made it through the storm all safe thanks to the lighthouse they roosted a day ago.

Frieda glances back at Ariel while leading the colony and sees her still looking around for Shade and Ashlie. She sighed silently shake her head after Ariel looks for them. Then Mercury flew by her as she glances at him.

"Any sign of them?" She asked, hopefully.

"I'm sorry Ariel, nothing." He replied sadly, She watches him soared on with the others and looks down with her heart heavy.

"For your own good you should forget about your boy," Ariel turns and sees Bathsheba flying by her. "There's no way he survived that storm. And the same for that furless, she won't make it alive."

"You're wrong, they're still out there." Ariel retorted, having some hope in her voice despite she can't find them and gaze out in the night sky. "I can feel it."

Bathsheba hummed. "A mother's faith. Touching but foolish." Ariel was about to say something back but Frieda came by as if she was hearing them and flew between them.

"We must continue on to the cathedral towers where we can wait one more night, together." She said. Bathsheba frowned at her but Ariel, however, smiles at her in generous.

"As an elder, you have to think about what is best for the entire colony," She reminded her while looking back at the colony.

"We are way ahead of schedule we can afford an extra time in the city." Frieda smiled at Ariel after she spoke.

"Fine," Bathsheba growled. "But if he doesn't show up by then we move on." With that, she flew ahead leaving two bats behind.

Ariel sighed and looked at the leader," Thank you, Frieda,"

"I think your faith in Shade and Ashley is well placed. But Ariel," She gives her a warning look. "A word of cautions, watch what you say to Bathsheba." Ariel glance at her for a second and nodded understanding.

She continues to fly along the silverwings while she keeps searching for her son and his friend.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

Shade Marina and I manage to make it through the city where I can hear cars honking their horns, siren's wailing and the building were bright even down below with lamps. We swopped down and explore a bit around and were right by the glass building with our reflection showing.

"Ah this is so cool!" Shade grinned.

I chuckled." Yeah, it's kinda cool." I looked back and then saw my human self holding on to Marina's feet. I sighed heavily can't stop thinking about what the words those graywings say to me that were hurtful. _ I wish I was turned into a bat instead of shrinking..._

"Guys I know it looks amazing but we need to stay focus and find your tower," Marina said. I nodded and look at my surroundings to find the tower that Shade described. Then I notice when we pass the ally I saw something large in the dark. I gasp and looked again. It wasn't there anymore.

"That was weird.." I muttered.

"What Ash?" Marina asked.

"Oh nothing, I thought I saw something..it was huge. Probably a rat." I replied. She shrugged and we kept on looking around for Shade's tower.

"There's on over there," Shade called out and flew passed us. We followed him to where he found the tower until we found a giant clock tower. I saw it was getting close to ten pm. We landed above the clock on the wood while Marina landed me before she did by me.

"Ah finally," She sighed. Shade apparently looked around and looked unsure.

"Um I don't think this is the tower."

"Sure it is," Marina said, want to believe it is so we won't fly more.

"But it doesn't have a cross," He said. We all looked up and saw it was just a one originally point.

My eyes lit up. "Oh, your talking about the Cathedral?" They both look at me funny.

"A what..?" Shade asked.

"A Cathedral, its a church where my kinds go to praise our God," I explained. " And just like the clock tower, they ring the bell to give the people a final warning the worship is going to start.."Before I can say more the clock tower made a loud chime that made Shade and Marina flew out from their landing. I yelped and sat down covering my ears to protect my eardrums.

"Dammit!" I moaned. Marina and Shade flew up and landed while he landed by me.

"This isn't it,"

"Then where is it? honestly Shade I feel like doing all the work," Marina complained.

"What did you say, Marina?" I asked, due to that stupid bell I can barely hear my surrounding. Shade ignore my question instead of felt offended glaring at her.

"You're doing all the work? It's my sound map." He protested. That's just.."

"Stinks!" I burst out. Shade looked at me funny and shook his head.

"That's not what I was going to say,"

"What? No, really something smells," I winch my nose and use my finger to cover my nose. Shade and Marina both sniffed around and winch as I did.

"Aw pu." Shade moaned, holding his nose. Your right it smells like..owls,"

"What? It smells like opal?" I asked, trying to hear. All of sudden before I can blink two wings appeared and snatched Marina and Shade.

"GUYS!" I screamed when another one came out and grabbed me and jerk me inside the clock tower. Inside the tower was dark and smelly as we were thrown down on the ground and were pinned by…pigeons?

No wonder this place smells awful, it has many pigeon poop everywhere. The stench makes me gag a bit of how close it was. I gulped how many pigeons including the ones that were pinning us giving us an death glare as if we did something terrible.

"What are we going to do Marina?" Shade cried.

"I don't know," She answered.

"Guys calm down we can talk them out.." I yelped in pain when my captive grabbed my hair with his beak and dragged me by where Shade and Marina were and drop me once more pinning me with his feet.

"Captain, here are two regenerators that kill our friend." One of the pigeons announced. One of the pigeons swopped down as I can tell it was their captain. The rest of them cooed while he studies us.

"Silence! Give me more light." He ordered. One of them went over to the paper to pull a smug for the light to come in to help him look at us better. He pulls Shade's hair with his beak and slaps Marina with his wings making them groan in pain. Then he turns to me and his eyes lit up but frowned.

"Higgled, come forward." With that, a pigeon appeared and I realized it got a bad scratch on his neck, and look frightened. He looked at us for a second and shook his head.

T-these aren't the ones..and the small human wasn't with them.." He answered while looking surprised to see me. He turns to his captain. "I-I told you there were huge."

_Huge? _ I thought to manage to hear more.

"Are you sure, tech what I'm saying you're never sure." The captain rolled his eyes of his story.

Higlend quivered. " If the giant bats come back their wings..?

"Enough!" His captain silenced him.

"Ashlie,what are they talking about?" Shade whispered to me.

"I have no idea," I whispered back.

"Silence!" My captive snapped, tighten me and Shade while I grunted. The captain sends Higlend out and turns to me,

"You human seem to be the smart one," He gives the single and my captive begins to squeeze me once more, made me cried in pain.

"W-what the hell do you want?!"

"Tell us where were you three last night?" The captain snapped.

"We were at the beach," I answered.

"Lie!" He squawked, while my captive squeeze me more and I groaned.

"Hey featherhead leave her alone!" Shade growled. The captain glances at him and was about to stomp him with his feet but one of his soldiers clears his throat.

"He's arrived, sir." All of us looked and saw Brutus stepping out of his shadow. _ Oh no... _ I tried to get out of my prison but the pigeon that held me pinned me more and I felt my lungs were being crushed by my ribs. The captain made a solute when he walked in.

He growled and notices Shade and I and came to us and stared down with his yellow eyes.

"You two!"

"Brutus!" Shade exclaimed.

"Wasn't breaking the law enough for you two? You and your colony along your furless friend are now gauratate murder?" He asked, glaring at us still. Shade and I looked at him shocked can't believe what we just heard.

"Murder? My colony will never murder!"

"They will never do such a thing!" I added.

"So you admit it was just you two and your friend?" He asked more, glancing at Marina.

"We didn't do anything!" Marina tries to help.

The captain clears his throat. "My senteret described them as giant bats. Unlike these two and small human." Brutus shook his head. "Repousus! The silverwings killed all the innocent's pigeons after our burning their tree haven.

"That's insane!" I retorted. "No bat in that size can easily kill a pigeon."

"No, but one bat perhaps but an ambush of the whole colony," He said and sighed. "Besides I heard tales of corner bats in the wilds they employ. Bat scorn will stop at nothing."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Shade snapped.

"Shade shut up," Marina hissed.

Brutus turns to Marina before look back at him. "If I were you I would listen to your wise friend." He bends down to him and demanded. "Where are your colonies..NOW?!"

I don't know," Shade lied. He turns to Marina.

"…Why is the Brightwing the leader with these puny criminals?" He question, frowning upon us. She glances at us.

"Answer the General!" Captain ordered.

"Their not criminals!" Marina answered.

"Brutus huffed after she answered his question and paced a little. "Blech bats! Your ancestors couldn't seem to decide with and neither can you, you creatures make me sick.."

"Okay, are you listening to yourself or are you fricking deaf?" I said, couldn't help myself for him not listening.

"…Excuse me furless?" He spoke lowly.

I gulped but said more. "Is this some kind of joke, we didn't do it! My gosh, theirs no wonder why the bats didn't choose either side of birds and beasts."

"So your telling me furless these bats didn't choose any side due how coward they are?"

"No they weren't cowards!" I answered and added without thinking." They did it for their own good and I'm glad they made that choice you know why? Their smart enough not to fall under some outrageous fight for which kingdom is better. And you and the rest of the flock are nothing but a bunch of stupid birds for not seeing the right reason for this world! So why don't you just get yourself together and listen to us YOU CLOD! " After I shout I saw Shade and Marina have their mouth opened looking shocked while all the pigeons have stunned expressions.

Brutus was the one who was puffing his feather in anger and I swore I thought his face was going to turn red. He nods for my captive to let me go, I thought he was going to kick me out as I stood up.

I was dead wrong when out of nowhere he charges at me before I get a chance to run he crushed me down with his talons. I cried when I felt being compressed by his weight thinking my ribs are going to break any seconds now. Brutus leans down and hiss at me dangerously.

"If you ever insult my species again. I'll kill you." He lifts his feet up leaving me laying down while I breathed heavily with my body shaken. He ruffed his feather to cool down before turning to the Captain. "Captain, postcenteries all over the city."

"Its already been done General." He replied.

"Fine, capture and arrest all the silverwings." He declared.

"No!" Shade gasped. He ignores him as he prepares to leave.

"I'll alert the owls in the northern forest."He turns to him and added. "Oh and Captain, tortured those three prisoners until they review the colonies were about." He spread his wings and flew out of the clock tower. I gasp softly after he left.

_**Third Person POV**_

The silverwing colony had already arrived the city, not to minutes and they're heading straight for the Cathedral. However, they were almost caught by General Brutus and his owls not sure why they were in battle formation since they are already done with burning their home.

Frieda notices while they're heading straight for the cathedral she saw three pigeons on night duty, odd enough for their job at this time of night. She uses her echolocation on them and she can hear them cooing about staying alert.

"I do not like this, "She said, nervously. "We should skip this landmark and move on to the next one."

Bathsheba who was flying beside her rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Frieda they're just pigeons. So what?"

"First owl are in battle formation, now pigeons are on guard duty at night. Something is wrong." Frieda replied.

"You are the leader, do carry on but I still disagree." She took off after she spoke and Frieda glance at Ariel and spoke to her reassuring.

"Don't worry Ariel, I promise we will wait stop and wait for Shade and Ashlie later but for now we must fly on." With that Frieda lead all the colony away from the cathedral as Ariel looked at the building in anxious.

Soon when the Silverwing were flying in a different direction they didn't see two giant bats having their feast over a dead pigeon they caught. One was eating roughly and the other caught a glimpse of all silverwings passing though.

One giant bat sees what he was looking at. His emerald eyes lit up to see many bats and grinned dangerously with his sharp canine teeth. When the other giant bat walks off to finish his meal he hums while having his sharp claw on his chin.

"Oh yes, those bats would be the finest feast for our journey," He said to himself.

_**Ashlie's POV: **_

I grunted when my captive dropped me on the ground by Shade and Marina once more and was held down by their weight.

"Ash are you okay?" Shade whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Thank God I don't feel any ribs broken."

"That was a brave thing you did, but you need to be more careful he could've killed you." Marina hissed.

"So what? Someone needs to say it," I joked. Three of us watch the two pigeons rubbing their beak on the small wood to sharpen them. I bite my lips in scared of how their beaks are going to hurt and saw Shade and Marina have the same expression.

"What do we do guys?" Marina asked, whispering more for the pigeons not to hear.

"Get out of her as fast as possible," He answered, hissing back.

I looked over and see the hole that gives light which that got me an idea."Guys, pigeons can't see in the dark." Shade sees where I was talking about and nodded, with a smile on his face.

While his captive was sharpening his beak not paying any attention Shade use all of his strength to squirm out of his feet. But his right wing was caught in one of his claw that ripped a little made him yelled in pain.

He quickly flew over to the hole and grab the paper to cover the hole, making the room all dark again. All the pigeons squawked in startled after he has done that.

"DONT LET THE PRISONERS ESCAPED!" One screamed. Each and every pigeons were acting like their head was chopped off running around, bonking to each other or wall and flying all over the place. Marina bites her captive to let her go and she went over to me and did the same with mine captive.

"Come on lets go!" She lift herself and I grabbed her feet without hesitated.

"Way to go!" Shade congrats us.

"Let's get out of here!" I cried. We zoom up to find an exit and Shade uses his echolocation to find one. When it bounces back I can hear many of them coming in our way to block our path. We dodged to avoid their block and Shade was accidentally got hit by their wing. He flies out of the bell tower.

"SHADE!" Marina screamed. One of the pigeons almost got my feet with his beak but she lifted herself up on time and I saw the rest were gaining on us.

"SHADE, HELP US!" I shouted, panicking to see one about to take us with his feet. On cure Shade charged in and attack him creating a distraction on him. I used my foot to kick his face and Marina with me along Shade pushed him down hard on the railing. He squeaked in pain which gives us time to fly away. We move up and down to avoid more from their blocking but Shade cried in pain.

"Shade!" I said after hearing him and he slammed himself against the wall and fall on the railing. Marina and I gasped and went to where he crashed and I let go her feet.

"Are you okay?" She breathed, touching his shoulder.

He turns to us panting heavily. "Just fly!" Marina grabbed my both hands once more as we both manage to fly out of the clock tower and out into the city.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**How was that one so far? **_

_**I hope you like where this is going but if not **_

_**DONT READ AND REVIEW! DX **_

_**They manage to escaped from getting tortured **_

_**from the pigeons, stay tuned to find out what happen next XD **_

_**I don't own any silverwing characters except OC.**_

_**Enjoy! XD**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A blind traffic controller**

Marina and Shade flew fast as their wing can carry them while I gripped her feet. I glance over and saw Shade's right wing were badly torn a bit close to the tip. He was having troubles staying afloat to stay close to us.

"Shade your wing," I said.

"Do you want to stop and rest your wing?" Marina panted. He shook his head answering breathing heavily and then growls.

"Pigeons, I hate them almost I hate those stupid owls."

"Shade don't let them get to you," I replied.

"She's right, revenge isn't worth it," Marina added. "We need to warn your colony, we gotta find that cross."

"It won't be hard to find, just look for a top that has a cross sign." I spoke helping them a bit. All of sudden we all heard a familiar bell ringing that sounds more melodies than the clock tower.

Marina beamed. "Guys that's it!"

"What?" Shade looked over to where she was looking at.

"Its the cathedral we made it!" I smiled in relief to see two towers with a cross sign towering above. "You know from your sound map, the cross, the bell.."

"That's where they meant to stop!" He beamed and flew ahead of us as if the church has given him new strength. Marina and I followed him. But then I notice three grey moving spots by a gargoyle. I gasped when we got more close they were pigeons guarding.

"Marina pigeons, dead ahead!" She saw them and panicked. She quickly swopped down towards Shade and I quickly use my legs to wrapped around his neck which startled him. We dragged him to the edge of the building where they can't see us.

"Hey what's the big deal…?" I cover my mouth with my mitten while I put my other one up to my lips.

"Shh! Their's pigeons on the cathedral." I hissed. I let go of him mouth and three of us peek out quietly and see the three on night watch duty. I notice Higlend was with them and look more paranoid about his encounter with giant bats.

Shade huffed. "Great now how are we going to get in without them seeing us?" Marina notices a couple of lights were shining on the cathedral. She hummed and looked at it and the pigeons couple times. Then she smirked.

"I got it, you two follow me" We both followed her quietly with a puzzled look on our face. We manage to sneak over under one of the lights that were shining on the pigeons. I realized what she was planning and I smile trying not to giggle.

Shade heard me and glance at me funny. "What's so funny?" I only give him a sneaky smile and whispered in his good ear what Marina's plan was. His eyes lit up after I told him and smiled back.

I watch as Shade and Marina were flying near the light and its my job to give them the right moment to make it happen. I overheard Higlend still saying about the giant bats of how scary and big they were like gargoyles coming to life. With sigh feeking a bit sorry for him I give them a single and they both flew over the light.

Their shadow created a huge shadow above to make them look like giant bats. On cure, we heard all three pigeon screaming going all crazy bonking each other trying to escape.

I couldn't hold my laugh anymore while I watch the show from below and they zoom out of the cathedral with a speed like their tail was on fire and disappeared in the city.

Shade and Marina joined me as we all laughing our heads off after we watch the whole show.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe they feel for it! Marina your a genius!" I breathed from laughter, holding on my stomach.

She nodded laughing along. "I thought someone's going to break their wing trying to get away first." She flew over as I grabbed her feet with my hand and we all soared up to where the pigeons were while we were still laughing.

Marina landed me before she did while Shade landed beside me. We calmed down our laugh and then Shade gasped and groaned, holding his wing closely in pain.

"Shade let me see your wing," I said. He folds out his right wing a little bit and I saw that torn again and it's getting worse of how much flap he took. After he showed me he gripped his wing close against his body and hiss more with hurt. We begin to wait for his colony to come out from somewhere to greet us but we waited for an hour.

"Shade I think your colony is not here," Marina finally spoke through silence. I sighed heavily felt sorry for him after what we have gone through of reaching this place.

"I know," He replied gloomy.

I huffed and crossed my arms." Those stupid rumors about giant bats, their better be real or else so help me.."

"You think we miss them?" Marina interrupted.

He shrugged. "I don't know." Then he turns and looked at the gargoyle statue that was near us that has his mouth opened, his face was replaced from disappointing to smirked. "Hey check out Mr. Ugly over there. Tell me he doesn't look like a giant bat,"

I laughed a little." He could be, do you guys think these giant bats are true?"

Marina rolled her eyes." Come on guys, you don't really believe giant bats do you? That just a story made up by scare birds" She quoted her claw for scare birds after she spoke.

"Well, it could be possible.." I answered, shrugging my shoulder. Marina decides to jumps up on the edge and spread her wings out, making herself huge and scary.

"Bah! You better dashed before I dined!" She shouted, pretending to be a giant bat. We both chuckled from her performance and she came back by us. "Really guys giant bats don't exist."

"Really?" All of us jumped in startled after we heard a booming voice out of nowhere. "You should be surprised," We looked to see it was coming from the gargoyle and we back fast, fearing it could be alive.

We heard the owner chuckling as if he just saw our reaction. I tip my head a little form his laugh and then I notice a white bat peeking out from the mouth. Then Shade came in front of me for protection just in case if bad happens.

"The world is full of strange and wonderous things."

Huh?" I muttered.

"Just because you never see them, doesn't mean they exist." He finished.

".. Like giant bats?" Shade question, unsure. The white bat gives us a warm welcoming smile and walked back inside. Marina took my hand with her feet before we followed him through the mouth of the gargoyle.

Inside the mouth of the gargoyle wasn't that bad than I expected. It was very roomy and a little warm, having attic look and there were many weird-looking plants that I never saw hanging from above on rails all over the place. Marina landed me on one of the rails while Shade landed by me.

She landed on the other side and the white bat that we saw earlier was roosting across from us, scribbling something on the wall.

"Ah, Graywings are even right on time." He sighed, still writing.

"Who are you?" Shade asked. The white bat drops himself from roosting on the ground and turns to us. My eyes lit up to see him as an old albino bat all white along with two large ears with a hint of fur. His eyes have no pupil in them all what as his fur but I wasn't scared about it but fascinated for I know he's blind.

"My name is Zephyr, "He introduces himself. "I'm um…"He put his claw on his chin trying to think and snap his finger finding the right answer and came to us. "…The bat traffic controller for the migrating colonies. This city is a central hobbit where all bat colonies pass."

"Wow that's pretty cool," I said, look pretty amazed. Marina flew down and landed to where the scribble was in curious.

"Those are the flight path my dear," I sat down after he spoke to rest my legs a bit, moving them around.

"Marina, my name is Marina." She introduces herself, smiling." And those are Shade and Ashlie."

Shade flew down to where they were and asked him. "You do you know where all colonies are, so where are the silverwings?"

"Um they pass here by two hours ago heading south," He answered.

"Wait how can you know..?" I asked, unsure how he did it due he's blind.

"We can catch up to them in no time come guys lets go!" Shade grinned at us.

Then Zephyr sighed. "Well, off you go then unless you think that ripped wing of yours can slow you down." He pointed to where his torn wing after he spoke. _ How did he do that? _ I thought, still look surprised by his knowledge.

Shade looked at his wing and gasped. Then he started to look woozy like that torn wing had him lightheaded all of sudden and fainted on his back.

I couldn't help but chuckle silently of how funny he was and Marina look at me sighing. I jump off from my spot and landed on another rail where they were and walk by them.

"Is Shade going to be okay?" I asked.

Zephyr nodded, smiling. "Of course, he just never experiences to have a torn wing I believe since he's a newborn pup.

"Do you have any cure for his wing?"

"As a matter of fact I do." He said. "And I can also help with that leg wound of yours as well, I can sense its getting worse." I breathed and lift my one pants up and took my bandages off. I saw my wound was getting much worse than before as me expected, all black with my skin coming off and I didn't feel any pain from it. I gently touch it and grunted.

"Don't touch it dear or else you'll spread the infection, wait here I go get some healing supplies."He flew over and left me and my friends behind to get some medicine for me and Shade. A minute later he return with a bag in his feet and landed by Marina.

I'll do yours first so it won't get worse," He came to me with some kind of berry and herb. "Now try straighten your leg on the ground."I did as I was instructed and grunted of how hurt is gotten. He hums and grabbed some kind of herb, use his thumb claw to cut the end root, and some liquid was pouring out a bit. Zephyr used that herb liquid to drop some on my wound couple which made me hiss sharply of how sting it felt.

"It'll sting hon,"

"Yeah thanks for telling me that," I muttered. He chuckled and after he done that he used the berry that is mushed to spread it around my wound. I bite my lips when the berry juice is all spread almost fill my wound completely I felt the urge to scratch it off.

"Never scratch your wound while you healing is in progress."

"I'll try.." I said. "Thanks." He smiled kindly and walked over to Shade who is still fainted and used the same berry to mush on his torn wing. But however he woke up while Zephyr put some more berry juice on him.

"When are you going to migrate?" Marina asked, curious. She was resting on another rail with her wings covering her body.

"Never," He sighed.

"Why can you?" I said.

"My child my full name is Zephryana, means protection." He explained."I believe it's my destiny to protect the other bats as they migrate."

"Don't you miss your colony?" Marina asked more.

"I was abandoned as a baby, perhaps you know what that is like," He said. She sighed softly and glance at the wall for I understand she's thinking about her former colony.

"That's terrible," I said, feeling sorry for him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Ah it's not that bad, if they didn't abandon me I wouldn't be here to help your both wound and keep the migrated bats all safe. And besides, I always enjoy the colony visiting me including some new ones.

I chuckled softly. "That's awesome." Then Shade woke up and sniffed his berry on his wing and winched.

"Ah yuck, get this stuff off of me my wing is fine!" He snapped, shaking his wings off to get the juice off of him.

Marina rolled her eyes of him being stubborn. "That stuff is a healing Portus and your wing doesn't hurt because it's working." She flew down from her spot and land by Zephyr.

"Its true even though it itches I don't feel hurt at all." I added. He looked at his wing and tries to lift it. He groaned in pain and again he passed out.

Zephyr shook his head and walk up to him and give him more the healing Portus on his torn wing. Marina looked over and saw some more herb to looks like dried red pepper as she picks it up to study them.

"Careful that's strong medicine!" Zephyr warned her. "That herb kills the pain." Shade slowly wakes up and looked at his wound wing.

"And don't rip your wing or you'll be out cold in a week," He added, instructing him. Shade sighed in relief, looking like his torn wing is slowly healing. He got up and looked at us.

"Come on guys we got to find the colony,"

"Oh by the way, if that border falls off and your wing ripped in half just come on back. And I'll be happy to give you some more." Zephyr said, cheerfully. Shade's face grew pale after he said that and gripped his wings together.

"..My wing…in half…? He stuttered. He passes out on the same floor before Marina could catch him. Zephyr chuckled.

"Maybe its best if we don't say anything about his wing,"

Marina nodded. "Yeah that'll be a good idea," I flinched when my itch is getting worse, felt much tempted to scratch it off.

"Remember not one scratch," Zephyr reminded me.

I bite my lips. "Zephyr this healing is driving me crazy! Do you have any healing herb to stop this itch?" He laughed softly, shook his head.

"I'm sorry child I don't have any for that. But, I have a way to ease your mind off your itch." He walked over and grabbed out a pink leaf. He came back and I notice the leaf was coming close to my lips.

"Open up,"

"Whoa wait a minute what is this?" I flinched my head back, afraid it could be poison.

"Ash it's okay, those leave helps you fall asleep," Marina said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I experience it with the other beasts that ate them." I hum and looked at the leaf still not sure if I could eat it, after my bug-eating journey.

"Trust me, child, this will help set your mind off your itch." He said. I sighed softly, without any choice I took the leaf from him and ate the whole leaf. It does taste short of not bad except it doesn't have any taste to it. I swallow it after I chew it.

Mm thanks," I sighed. "When it'll take the effect?"

"Only a couple minutes hon," Zephyr replied. "While we wait you should make yourself a nice bed. I have some worn out strange leaves that humans throw out over by the stone edge."

"Strange leaves..?" I yawned all of sudden. That leaf is kicking in alright and I should quickly get to my bed before I pass out. I walked over to where he said and I realized the strange leaves he calls them were actually human clothing.

Its actually a blue sweater with socks. I climb on to the giant sweater and my head begins to feel heavier and somehow I felt kind of warm all over my body as if I was sitting in a hot tub for hours.

I quickly took my both boots and gloves off before I snuggle myself in a sock. Then before I knew it, my mind was completely off as I let the warm darkness come to me.

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone likes where this is going.**_

_**if not DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! **_

_**stay turned to find out what happens next as the heroes are all safe in care of **_

_**Zephyr ;) **_

_**I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's **_

_**Enjoy! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Night time in the City**

**Third Person's POV**

While Shade and the rest are resting in the cathedral the silverwings were still flying but were away from the city instead they went towards the forest. Most of them were out of their breath including Frieda herself. But to her relief she sees her trusted scout emerge from the forest floor and came up to her.

"All clear." He announced, and points to where he found a place to stay.

"Finally, a place to roost," She sighed. Mercury leads them down towards a small building and all the silverwings roost underneath the wooden water tower. Ariel and Frieda both roosted together as she turns to the elder.

"Frieda I'm sure Shade will catch up," She promised.

"Ariel we can wait here for few days," She said.

Frieda," They both look up and saw Bathsheba left her roost and land on another railing. "There's no time for the colony to be lazy about." Frieda glance at her colony and saw some were preparing for their sleep while the others flew out to hunt for some tiger moths.

"The weak and that furless should be left behind,"

The colony will arrive together and it will leave, together." Frieda retorted. Bathsheba gives her a glare before she flew out to go hunt with the others. Ariel sighs softly as she looked out in the forest and hopes for her son and Ashlie will come soon. Hopefully, it'll be tomorrow night she'll see them before they depart.

Ashlie's POV

The very first thing I heard from waking up was the bells of cathedrals ringing. I moaned slowly having my both eyes opened with my head still heavy

"Ahh what time is it?" I groaned.

"It's close to 7 dear." I turn and saw Zephyr scribbling down on the wall. I saw Shade roosting sleeping while Marina was studying some healing herbs.

"is it am or pm?" I asked more, rubbing my eyes with my hand.

"It's evening Ash," Marina said and smirked. "You were sleeping like a rock."

You have slept for a whole day dear," Zephyr smiled. "How's your leg?" I uncover myself and pull my pants up to see my wound. To my surprise it was beginning to get better.

"Wow, it's working,"

He laughed. "Yes, but it still needs some more healing herbs to complete your wound." I nodded and got up from my bed and stretch my both arms out to get my sleepiness out. I put on my boots and all of sudden I felt my stomach rumble a bit. "Mmm looks like your pretty hungry."

I nodded as I grabbed my stomach. "Gosh, I haven't eaten for a day or two I'm starving. You have any food here, that doesn't involve any bugs?"

"No dear I don't have some that your kinds eat,"He shook his head. "But if you are lucky I watch some humans bring their own food in the church for their um, grand feast to celebrate. They might bring some tonight."

"You mean the potluck?" I asked, knowing what he's saying since I experienced it much for my family and for me being Christian. "I hope it's tonight they have it."

"We can go see if they did," Marina spread her wings out and grabbed my hand with her hands.

"Careful you two, don't let the other humans see you," Zephyr warned.

"We won't." Marina smiled. Her and I left the place and head down through the cathedral until we heard people talking. I glance around for the kitchen until I found one not too far.

"This way Marina the kitchen is over there," She looked at where I was looking at and she flew on towards the room. I gasped when I saw a woman that is carrying her baby coming out of the kitchen and Marina quickly dodged before she can see us. We made through the kitchen and I welcomed by delicious smell.

To my joyful moment, I saw many food on table already cooked. They smell so great that it made my mouth begin to drool a bit with my stomach growling more, begging.

When Marina landed me on the table I couldn't help but ran to one of the foods.

"Ashlie wait!" I heard Marina gasped. "We need to be careful…" I didn't listen as I ran to the turkey that were all chopped off and grabbed one. I quickly pray to God silently thanking him for this food and help me surviving.

Without thinking straight I stuff the turkey in my mouth eating fast. I see some mash potatoes nearby and I rushed over and grab a huge handful and ate it like a pig but I didn't care, I was famished and it's so good to eat the food I'm familiar with instead of eating many wild berries and bugs.

Then my paradise was cut short when I heard someone clearing its throat. I turn and saw Marina looked at me all weird out.

I chuckled sheepish, forgotting she was here and drop my left over mash potatoes." Heh sorry," I use my sleeves to wipe my face off.

"Wow Ash you must been really that hungry," She chuckled. I nodded and use a straw that I found and drink up some apple juice from the huge round fancy bowl.

"Wanna try some? its good." I offered.

She shook her head, look a little uncomfortable. "Eh no I'm good." A choir was heard after I finish drinking and smiled.

"Hey what's that sound?" Marina asked.

"Its the people singing," I replied. "We should go see them." With that Marina grabbed my hands with her feet and we both went out of the kitchen quietly and went to the sanctuary.

We saw many people singing their praise and they're singing give thanks. Marina and I landed on a table behind and we keep watching all people singing still. I sing along quietly with them quietly want to feel his presence, all safe and happy.

"What are they doing?" Marina whispered, curiously.

I stop singing and said to her. "Their singing praising our God." We watch the preacher came up after they done singing and says lets pray. Each and everyone bow their heads including me except for Marina and I prayed for his help, keep me safe and thanking him. After I'm done praying with them we saw Shade and Zephyr flying down and landed by us.

"Ash why are they bowing their heads?" Shade questions. "Did they did something wrong?"

I giggled quietly. "No no its a way we pray to the lord,"

"What you and your kinds pray for?"

"Oh stuff like his help and thanking him for what he has done in our life," I explained more how my God made this world and loved us so much that he sends his only son to die on the cross to pay for our sins and told us of his promise to come and end our suffering we're living. Marina and Shade look interested.

"I didn't know your humans have some problems with lives, I thought their Gods,"Marina said. I couldn't help but laugh softly.

"No we're not perfect like him but like I said he promise to end our suffering."

"It seems like your God has some common with our Goddess." Zephyr smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He nodded. "She has promised us long ago that we can see the sun once more after a long time banishing in the darkness."

"Oh right," I said almost forgot about the stupid treaty. I sighed softly and looked out and decided to walk a bit to get my legs stretching. I climb down from the table and land on the ground.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shade asked.

I'm just going to walk around the city to get my legs working." I replied.

"Ashlie its dangerous to be out there, they're pigeons guarding in the sky," Marina looking at me like I was going to do

something stupid.

I smiled."Hey don't worry I'll be fine and beside their guarding above the sky, not on the ground." I point to the ground after I spoke. I walked out before Shade can try convincing me to change my mind. I came out of the giant door and was welcomed by nice cold air. I put my hood over my head to keep me warm and I begin to walk down on the sidewalk.

I wrapped my arms around myself to keep myself warm from the cold as I walked on through the night. A thought of what Frieda said came to me and I sighed heavily. _What does she mean I'll do great things? And how their goddess want me to go to them I don't understand. I'm just a normal teenage girl that only so far made some bad luck. Even the graywings think I'm the demon... _ I was in deep thought that I didn't know I was by the park.

I looked at my surroundings and saw a tree with yellow leaves on them and there was a playground with swing sets, tire swing, and slide. Then I heard some music playing coming from the swing set that I couldn't help but walk over in curious.

I saw many critters all surrounding one spot, all cheering and applauding and most were throwing some nuts and popcorn on the ground. I manage to go through the crowd and my eyes lit up to see two critters there were a robin and a squirrel were making music.

The robin that has brown and red feathers all over him was the one that's playing some kind of wooden guitar with his wing. The squirrel one that has all brown fur with nice bucktooth was dancing. I couldn't help but hum softly with the music and then my both feet somehow was enchanted by their music begin to dance a little.

The squirrel notices me dancing. "Hey what do we have here? a tiny human!" _Uh oh! _ I froze my spot for a second and was about to take off but the squirrel grabbed my arm and pulled me in to join.

U-um I'm sorry I shouldn't be here.."I stuttered afraid to see me a human small and breaking the law of speaking their tongue. To my surprise, the squirrel laughed.

"Hey don't be sorry, I saw you're having fun you and I thought you like to join." He made me dance a little. "Come on have fun!"

"It's the more the merrier," The robin winked, strumming his guitar. I gulped and saw some critters cheering still and I didn't see any of them having scowl look like the owls and the pigeons. I took a deep breath and begin to dance slowly with the music.

"That's it keep going!" The robin said, encouraging me. I danced on more around as I tried to keep up with the beat since I don't do this very much.

Soon I found myself smiling having a good time. The squirrel took my arm once more and we both swing together while the robin was jamming his guitar. I laughed while I heard other applauding and throwing nuts and popcorn. But then my fun time was getting close to end when I saw two pigeons sitting on a lamp, guarding. I gasp in fright and turn to make a way out of the crowd.

"Hey human where are you going?" Squirrel called. "We're getting to the best part!"

"Sorry I gotta go, thank you for letting me join bye!" I splint out of the crowd and into the sidewalk hopefully these pigeons didn't spot me.

_**Third's person's POV **_

Sadly for the girl, one of the pigeons notices her and were about to go after her. All of sudden the other pigeon gasp in horror to see two giant bats roosting above the branch by the slide. They wimped and quickly fly off fast hoping they didn't see them. The giant bats however were watching the show since the other wanted to.

While their watch the show earlier one of them notices a strange creature wearing some brown puff leaves, and to his shock when the hood was off it reveal a small human female face with long brown hair.

"A human?" He snarled under his breath.

"How in the zotz this human get to our size?" The other asked, looking bewilderment. He didn't listen to his questions as he watches her runoff on the sidewalk.

He hums while he has his claws on his chin. The girl looks indeed vulnerable for being this small instead of a giant that he encounters while being imprisoned. A dark smile forms on his lips and he and his companion took off from their roost and flew to follow her.

_**Ashlie's Pov**_

I kept running fast as my legs could carrying me, with my heart pounding hard with fear for my still thoughts on those pigeons could possibly spot me on running.

When I quickly went into the ally that has huge garbage and has my back against the way I stood still, hoping they pass me without noticing. I waited for a couple of minutes to see them fly by but it already has been pass time.

Feeling puzzles, I cautious peek out behind and looked up. There were no pigeons insight, which that's a relief. I sighed and walk out of the ally and put my hood over my head to keep warm.

I was about to go the other way but all of a sudden I heard something rattling. I spun and saw a large grey rat coming out of the pipe. I gulped and got into one of the empty cans to hide, afraid this rat can take me to the pigeons. I scoot close to the end of the can as I wait for the rat to go.

I thought my blood froze when I heard a rat screaming in terror. And then I overheard something snarling like a lion and heard trashing and growling until my breath stops when I heard a nasty crunch.

After that I heard this dark chuckle that made my spine shiver a bit, and then there was silence. I didn't know how long I should stay here after that horrible commotions but I have to leave this spot or else some creature that killed the rat could lucky find me in here.

I took a deep breath and slowly crawl out of the can. I breathed heavily and right beside my hand was a small broke bottle. I took it and got up slowly and walk up quietly towards the huge garbage where the small battle took place.

I gripped my small weapon and with my breath hold, I jump and point at the attack in defense. My eyes lit up to see the scene empty. There were no blood or dead rat anything.

I lower my glass after I calmed softly and glance at my surroundings. And then in corner of my eyes, I saw a bad scratch on the side of the garbage. _ So the battle did happen._ I thought and looked at the scatch breathing heavily. I slowly traced mark and force to swallowed.

"My god it could be those giant bat," I dropped my glass and took off for the cathedral as I finally know besides owls and pigeons, its now never safe to go out in the night with these giant bat monsters lurking around.

**Thirds person POV:**

Just like his plan, the giant bat watches the human running for her life. His companion was eating a dead rat they killed. He grunts him to leave the dead victim behind and they both follow the girl silently without being seen.

**Ashlie's pov:**

I didn't stop until I reached the cathedral and I didn't have any problem going in. I panted and manage to find a crack that led me up to the attic where Shade, Zephyr, and Marina were.

I walked softly and was about to greet my friends but I overheard Marina talking with Zephyr.

"Zephyr, you know why the humans banded me?" She asked. I tip my head in confusion. I told her the reason why my kinds tagged her. "Is it a curse?" My eyes lit up after I heard say that and keep on hearing.

"My child, the actions of the humans are inconstant and uh difficult to interbret" he replied. I watch Marina look at her band and Zephyr flew down and wrap his wings around her. "Marina you are special, but it has nothing to do with any bands." He gently touches her band as I watch it shined.

I walk back into the tunnel and

with my heart just broke. _She doesn't trust me after I told her what we do. _ I wrapped my arms around myself and walked down back to the main room. Thank goodness all people left so it was me alone.

"Why can I do anything right?" I said to myself, while I walked on the floor. "I tried everything, everything I can to show them I'm and my kinds, not a threat. I glance at the jesus cross above the santuracy.

"Lord, why am I here? Here being tiny and surviving their world?" I waited as if I was expecting his answers and I asked more, with my throat cracked. "Why can I be a bat-like Shade and Marina..? Why can I have fur and wings like them? Is this a sick joke or what? Having myself be humiliated in front of other species so they can put many hateful words all because I'm a human?" I waited for more for answers and groaned in frustration.

"I want answers please! Tell me what I should do! Is there a reason for me to be here in their world! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I let my voice echo through the sanctuary and I ruffed my hair back and close my eyes softly. Then all of sudden I heard a soft bonk on the window.

"Huh?" I looked over at the color glassed window and saw a figure on the other side. I ran and pushed the cathedral door to open a smudge and walked out. I looked around as I peek my head out to see if someone is out here probably want some medicine from Zephyr.

"Hello?" I called. "Anyone here?" I gasped and shrink back a bit after I saw a shadow. But when I glance out once more I realized it was a pigeon sitting on a lamp looking paranoid.

"Higlend..?"

_**Third's Person POV**_

All the Silverwing were still resting and hunting at the water tower. Frieda was standing at the top of it gazing out in the forest, watching over her colony, making sure everyone is all here still. She let the cool breeze touch her hair gently as she was having her own quiet moment.

"Oui! This is my mosquito hunting territory." Frieda turns her head and saw a red robin landed in front of her having a grouch look.

"We silverwing are here to rest and eat before we move on," She replied.

His eyes lit up. "Oh, your uh silverwings?" He smiled politely all of sudden. "Please stay as long as you want." Frieda hums and watches the robin took off into the woods and Chinook landed by her and watch with her until he disappeared in the forest.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chinook said, look a bit suspicious of that bird.

Frieda sighed."Same with me but we shouldn't worry about that, you should hunt more for your journey Chinook, you can't have an empty stomach along the way." He nodded, sigh deeply and soared out from his landing and went on hunting. Frieda looked at where Chinook took off in a second before looking out once more where the robin was.

"May the Nocturna watches over us." She muttered softly.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**How was that one so far? **_

_**Hope you all like where this going but**_

_**if not DONT READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**stay tuned for more and see **_

_**if things get better for our OC. **_

_**I don't own any silverwing characters except**_

_**OC's. Enjoy! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Echo Projection lessons**

_**Chinook's POV**_

Right after I finished up my fill I roosted under the water tower to rest my wings for a while.

"Already full?" I turn over and see Breeze was roosting beside me.

I nodded. "Yeah I already had my fill, what about you? Did you already out hunt?" She wrapped her wings around herself closely.

"Not exactly, my mom is already getting me something to eat," She replied. "She thinks I should stay and rest while she gets some tiger moth for me so I can save my strength for our journey."

"I see," I said. Breeze looked over at me and has this cold look. "I heard what Todd said about the dare and part of it is your fault,"

I shook my head not want to bring this up again, "He made me take this dare Breeze, I can't help it."

"We're you doing it just to show us your bravery?" She asked. I didn't answer her question. Sure enough, after Shade dare me I can't let her and Todd see me as the wimp bats after I told them about my father being powerful and all. I heard her sigh heavily.

"Chinook, even I admire you much. You should've said no to his dare." I looked over and saw her look away and her mother came over and give her some tiger moth she caught and flew away to get some more. I heavy sighed and looked out into the forest for I know she was right, I should've but I let my self centered blinded me instead.

My eyes lit up when I saw Ariel soaring over though the woods. With the thought of what Ashlie said to me, I have to tell her the whole truth. I took a deep breath and flew out from my roost and catch up with her.

"Ariel?" I called softly. She looks back and saw me and flew back by me.

"Is it Shade?" She asked hopefully, "Is he here? Ashlie is here?" I shook my head giving her my answer and look down having guilt look.

She notices and sighed. "What is it Chinook?"

"Tree Haven burning down," That's all I can say and manage to continue. "I-It was as my fault, as it was Shade and Ashlie's." She gasps softly and then gives me a frown look as I knew she'll going to have that expression.

She flew off and I follow her up towards the closet lamp. We roosted under one of them and she waited for me to finish up my story.

"I was showing off for Todd and Breeze..I shouldn't listen to Shade when he dared me to the sun...I couldn't let the runt.." She frowned more while I talked. "I-I mean.." I sighed heavily. "I couldn't let him show me up. Ash tries to tell me I didn't have to and I should've listened to her.." I couldn't finish more after I heard her sighed heavily.

I look in my corner and saw her both eyes closed with disappointment look on her face. I felt my tears streaming down my cheeks as I close my eyes.

"I..I'm sorry Ariel..I'm so sorry." All of sudden I heard her coming over and felt her one wing wrap around me. I looked at her to see her face was replaced to warm smile.

"I forgive you Chinook, I'm glad you told me this." She said. I smiled back feeling my chest lifted.

"I bet Shade and Ash are still alive," I added.

She nodded. "I hope your right." I smiled more and looked down and to be fair honest I wasn't betting they're alive, I hope they are.

Even Shade is a runt I still care for him as a brother and as for Ashlie, I never met a human that could be this kind, after I heard what my mom and the rest colony say about them.

She was a good human friend and she's cool to hang out. _Guys, if you are really alive out there, don't you dare give up and come back to us_

_**Ashlie's POV**_

I bite my and shrink back in my hiding afraid he could be guarding. But the way his face looks tells me he was afraid and saw a bad scratch he still has on his neck. I shook my head finally made my decision, regretting what I'm doing. _ Oh, I hope I know what I'm doing..._

I pushed the door a bit more softly for me to go out and glance above to see if it's all clear. When I didn't see any more pigeons I went out and quietly walk up to where Higlend is at. I took a deep breath and have my both hands close to my mouth.

"Psst!" I hissed. I watch him perk his head up and glance at his surroundings. "Psst!" He swallowed nervously and tries to find someone in the sky. "Down here!" I hissed more bit loud.

He finally found me and I gulped. I was expecting him to perhaps scream for others he found me or swopped down to take me in his talons. But to my surprise and relief he jumps from the lamp he was sitting on and landed in front of me.

I waited for more for him to say I was under arrest or being stupid enough to expose myself without anything to defend. Again he didn't say anything to me as we stood to look at each other for about a couple minutes or more.

Finally, he huffed and grumped. "What do you want human?"

"Um, I notice you're out here alone and I thought you want to come in." I offered. He blinked and shook his head.

"N..no I can't go in there,"

"Why not?" I asked. He looked around nervously and his body shook with fear.

"G..giant bats could be in there." He quivered. I pursued my lips as I remember Shade, Marina and I scared him and the others off so we can go in.

"Um, you mean the statues? Nah their not giant bats, their just gargoyles."

"Gargoyles?" He questions.

I nodded. "Yeah their just statues that we made as we believe to keep the evil spirits away, so apparently the giant bats you encounter will never set foot on here." He looked up at the cathedral before looking down at me.

"..Are you sure there are no giant bats here?"

I smiled truthfully. "Yes no giant bats in this building, and I promise you'll be safe from them." He looked at me for a second having deep thought and look at the cathedral and outside. He quickly nodded.

"Alright, let's go." I smiled and lead him inside the cathedral without any problem and manage to get the door closed.

"Why are you helping me human?" He asked. I looked at him after I close the cathedral with my two hands.

"I don't know, I guess when I saw you out there like that, I wanted to," I replied. He hums and I led him through the inside the cathedral towards where Zephyr and the rest are at.

All of sudden we both jumped in startled when we heard a female screaming, echoing through the building. Higlend and I looked up and we both noticed a grey figure was falling from one of the towers.

Higlend was the one that realized it and gasped in horrify. "NOOOO!" As if a new strength came to him he took off and raced towards the object. I breathed heavily and saw him swopped under the figure, catching it on time and both him and figure came crashing on the steps.

I ran fast towards what he has catch and my eyes lit up to see the figure he caught was a female pigeons with her eyes closed. Higlend looked down at her panting heavily.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!"I held my breath and prayed she'd alright since the way he looked at her is important to him.

The female pigeons opens her eyes slowly and I sighed in relief. She turns her head weakly and looked over at her rescuer. Her golden eyes lit up.

"…Higlend?"

He smiled his beak softly. "Yes it's me, love, are you alright?" The female pigeon's name Elizabeth gasped and hug him as if she never wants him to go while he gathers her in his wings, holding her close.

"Oh Higlend I thought I lost you!" She cried in his chest. "After those giant bats separated us I thought they killed you."

"Shh its alright," Higlend cooed. "Your safe now." I smiled a little of their reunion and then we all heard more wings flapping. We saw Shade and Marina came down and landed by us. Elizabeth gasped when she saw Shade and huddle close to her husband in fear.

"Stay away from me! He's the one that tried to kill me!" She squawked. Higlend notices and holds his beloved close-in protection and did his best to look threatening.

"S-stay away from us you flying rat!"

"No Higlend it's okay he's a friend," I reassured.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No while after I arrived and hide in the attic he threatened me of how my kinds attack him and it made me lose my balance."

"Oh, Shade!" I looked over at him with my discourage look, "Why did you do that?"

"Hey look I'm sorry for what I did," Shade answered, have his both hands up in apology. "I was very upset about what the owls and pigeons had done to us I didn't think straight." Then Zephyr came down as Marina turns to him.

"Zephyr did you see, hear all of this?"

He nodded. " I heard, young bat being blinded by his anger. But then I saw something changing him." He glances at Shade and added. "You must never underestimate the power of kind act, even to your enemies. Real or image."

"You mean like giving this enemy a chance whenever we like it or not?" I asked.

"Exactly." He smiled. "Now we should all go up to my belfry to get some rest." He glances over at the pigeon couples. "You can join us if you like, I can hear your wife's wing croaked."

"Can you help her?" Higlend said. "Please we're expecting an egg any time soon," I gasped softly to hear they're having a baby.

Zephyr laughed. "I never said I didn't want to help, come I have just a thing for her wing." Higlend sighed softly and nodded in appreciated. Marina and I helped Elizabeth up on Higlend's back but Shade didn't, she didn't want any of his help.

When we finally reach back up to the belfry Higlend gently place his wife on some worn-out clothing and lay by her. I rubbed my arm and I notice Shade's guilt look.

I watch Marina went by him and place her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Thought about what Zephyr said came to me that I was confused about that I walked up to him where he's roosting.

"Zephyr, the last part about what you said never judged anyone, what do you mean by real or imagined?" I asked. He chuckled and turned to me.

"Sometimes we can see through our image's in our dreams or visions that can take us to know the creatures only want peace and hospitality," He glanced over at Shade and Marina and to my surprise he used his echolocation at them.

I tip my head after I saw them yelp in startled as if they saw something behind them. Even the pigeons' couples look shocked but I was the one not seeing it. Feeling much confused I was about to ask what they were looking at Shade looked at him stunned like they're already done seeing it.

"That pigeons..a-and the bat..they were echo projections?" Zephyr only smiled and chuckled.

"Echo projection? Is that what it was?" He didn't answer instead ask Zephry eagerly.

"Will you teach me?"

He nodded. "Of course, but what I have to show you, you must be ready to see." He got out from his roost and landed by his healing herbs.

"I didn't know bats can do that," Higlend said.

"Only one of the millions of bats can echo project young one," Zephry picks up a red plant healing herb and added. "Let's see Shade, first there are few skills you need to master."

Shade scoffed. "Like what?" He flies over and landed by him.

"Oh like uh, sound mapping, star navigations, and herbal remedies."

"Herbal remedies?" Shade looked at him dumbly. "What would I do if I get corner by an owl, throw leaves at him?" He laughed.

"Shade perhaps these herbs could be useful in your future," I said. Zephyr then used his echolocation over at giant books that is by him which I heard is hardcover. Marina fly over and landed by him after he has done that.

"You are obviously cannot use your size to overpower your enemies." He said.

"Um he's sensitive about his height," Marina whispered in his ear.

He nods and walks over to him. "The more you know the better you have against your enemy." With demonstrate, he uses his foot to trip him and push him hard on the ground. Shade grunted in pain.

"Do you understand?" He asked.

"Uh I see, I'm ready." Shade smiled, have his hand out for him to helped him up. Over the last two days, Zephyr teaches Shade about few skills before he can do his echo projections.

I haven't talked to Marina over those days due I'm still upset with her about what she said about the band curse. I was sitting on the worn-out giant clothing with Elizabeth as I watch Shade and Marina roosting.

She has her broken wing all bandaged up and Highland was sitting beside her.

"Are you alright dear?" I heard Elizabeth asked.

I shook my head." Yeah, I'm okay,

"Are you sure sweetie?"

"Yeah, I am," I smiled. 'How're your wings?"

"Oh its fine dear, those healing herbs really did help my wings a bit." She replied.

"That's good." I looked down at my burned leg which it's covered with the same medicine and it was healing up a bit. Shade and Marina were roosting over the opening of the belfry while Zephyr teaches them about some herbs.

"Ashlie?" I looked over at Higlend wait for his wants.

"I don't how I could ever thank you for helping me reunited my wife, ever since these giant bats came we were forced to be separated for our sake of safety." He sighed heavily. "But when I saw our nest destroy I thought they got her." I notice some tears leak out from his eyes and I gently touch his feather wing.

"At least you two found each other and no one got hurt," He smiled a little as his wife nuzzle his neck softly. Then I looked over and saw both my bat friends looking at the leaf that Zephyr has brought them.

"…Stinging metal," Marina answered.

"Ugh, I was going to say that," Shade frowned.

"Used for what?" Zephyr tested. He tries to think of what those leaves are for but Marina answered fast before he did.

"For aching joints." She smiled.

Shade rolled his eyes. "Oh, that will come in handy when I'm old." He then turns his body around towards the opening and stretches his both wings out, yawning.

"We've been mapping this for almost two whole nights and we still haven't gotten around echoprojection. Just constellations and boring herbs."

"Shade you need this knowledge for your long journey ahead," Zephyr grabbed the dead leaf that is near him and poke some holes with his fingers and hold it out to them. "What is it?"

Shade looked at it dumbly and glance away. "A leaf,"

"And..?" He tested. I tip my head in puzzled of what Zephyr means and watch Marina grabbed the leaf from him, she hums and puts it above her and I notices the stars were seen through them.

"Well done! You're both are beginning to use your brains." Zephyr smiled.

"Now can I learn echo projection?" Shade asked.

"Shade.."I stern him for his impatience.

Zephyr chuckled. "Oh it's alright dear and I think he has learned enough,"

"So that's a yes?" He asked in eager. Zephyr only nodded giving him an answer and gesture him to follow.

"Aright!" Shade beamed and flew out of his roost fast while Marina followed. I couldn't help but giggle on his excitement and they both sat on the wood while Zephyr in front, standing like a teacher in a classroom.

He put his both hand together and spoke. "Capture the object with your heart, listen to its form with your imagination.

"Listen to its form with your imagination?" I repeated myself quietly. "That's pretty neat."

"Once yin can hear it, sing it." He finished. Shade has his both hands together and tries to concentrate hard.

"…Ugh can you see it?" He asked.

"See what?" Marina questioned.

Shade grunted, still having his eyes shut tight. "..ugh giant bats…"

"Giant bats?!" Higlend wimped and hide his face in his wing.

"Like the gargoyles but with huge claws..and teeth.." Shade manages to say though concentrate.

"Um that would be a no," Marina replied. He opened his eyes and sigh in frustration.

"Shade, maybe you should try small simple things, like baby steps," I said, helping him.

Zephyr nodded. "Why not try a leaf young one," He nodded and once again close his eyes and hum to himself. I try to see his echo projection but I only saw nothing to my disappointment. He sighed in exhaustion while Marina chuckled.

"Well done Shade," Zephyr smiled. But Shade only shook his head.

"But I couldn't hold it, eh its gotta be longer, bigger," He spread his wings out. "And scarier."

"I think small baby steps should be fine," Higlend gulped, while his wife has her good wing over him.

"Your emotions are getting in the way Shade," Zephyr spoke, have his wing on his shoulder. "Eh take a break to stretch your wings both of you."

"But.."Shade tries to protest of wanting to learn more.

"He right you both should get some fresh air, you guys have been cooped up inside this belfry for a while," I added.

Zephyr smiled. "You both can pick a stinging metal for me." A patch of them grows in the ally nearby not far from the cathedral."

"Alright, we'll be back." Marina spread her wings out and took off while Shade follows her out. Higlend and Elizabeth both decided to stretch their wings a bit as she wanted to test her wings out to make sure its feeling better.

"Keep alert and listen," Zephyr said, twitching his ear a bit.

"Be safe hurry back!" I waved my hand until I didn't see them anymore. I sighed heavily and rub my arm together.

"My child, I sense you have some trouble feelings,"

I shook my head. "Zephyr, I don't know if you sense that I'm…

"A human," He finished. I looked at him but wasn't surprised since he should've known.

"Yeah, I'm a human,"

"What's troubling you?" He asked.

I sighed heavily. "Its what I am."I paced around a bit and then decide to let it all out." Zephyr I don't understand."

"What you don't understand my dear?"

"Everything!" I answered. "I don't know why I'm small and can talk to animals even though its against the law. I don't know what Frieda says I'll do something great after I made their home burn and the graywing colony says I'm a demon for my kinds banding other bats.." I walked over to the worn-out giant clothes and sat down. "I don't even know why am I here for goodness sake! I don't even know why I can't be a bat-like Shade you and Marina so I won't be humiliated in front of all other bats." I put my whole face down on my lap and groan in agony.

"I'm lost Zephyr, and helpless." I heard him sighed and I looked up.

"My child, I understand your confusion about what is going on around you." He sat down by me. "And what you've been seeking so far is not good."

"Then what should I do?" I asked. "How can I do great things when others see me as a horrible creature?" Why does Frieda mean by that?"

He put his one wing around me. "Child, the reason why Frieda tells you this is because she senses you have a good heart and will never hurt anyone." I sighed heavily want to believe him but sadly with Shade's home burning I couldn't.

Then his eyes lit up and got out from his seat and flew over to one of the baskets. I watch him puzzled with the sudden act and then I saw him pull out a small gold necklace with a round silver shape with a hole.

"Ah, there you are,"

"Zephyr what is it?" I asked. He walked over to me with a necklace in his hand.

"I found this necklace while I was out flying and I believe Nocturna has made this for a person that is heart is pure." He handed it to me,"And I sensed you have good spirit in you,"

I shook my head in disbelief. "No Zephyr my heart is not that pure." I push the necklace away from me.

"Ashlie I know you still holding your grudge but I assure you this necklace will help you find who you are and your purpose of being here." He said, looking at me reassuring. I looked at him and then took the necklace sighing and put it on not caring. I glance at my necklace.

"It's beautiful thank you," He nodded and told me he should go out and check to see if Shade and Marina are doing alright. After he was gone I decided to prepare myself for our journey by grabbing some stuff I need for surviving.

I used the bag that Zephyr has and grabbed some fruits, medicine for my wounded leg and nuts hoping he won't mind if I used it for my journey.

A moment later Shade and Marina are back with the stinging metal along Zephyr, Higlend, and Elizabeth. When its time of us to get going we said goodbye to the pigeon couples and wish them luck.

Marina grabbed my hands with her feet and we both flew out of the mouth to meet up with Zephyr to tell him goodbye.

All of us were standing in the entrance as Zephyr spoke to us. "You can only hear the world around you with your emotions and a heart that is opened," With that all of us saw a shooting star passing above us and were amazed.

"You can hear stars?" Shade asked.

"No, but I can sense it," He replied.

"Can you sense what's happening to his colony and how far are they from us?" I added.

Zephyr twitches his both ear as he tries to hear his surroundings. "Oh happens so many colonies, so many interferences.. something is wrong, very wrong." His eyes lit up. "They are in grave danger."

"W-where? Where are they?" Shade asked, looking worried as I was.

"In the valley, south of the city," Zephyr answered.

"We have to move and warn them fast," I said while Shade nodded agreeing.

"Careful you three, there are owls partying this area," He warned us. I nodded and watch Shade spread his wings out to take off. I looked over at Zephyr and give him my soft smile.

"Thank you so much for everything," He only given me return a smile and glance out at the opening. Then Marina took my hands with her feet and all of us begin to make way towards the south where Zephyr predicted Shade's colony are at.

"We should be flying low so the owls don't see us," Marina suggested.

"Good idea we should blend in with the lights below us," I added. All of sudden I heard her gasped and I glance up."What is it?" I gulped silently when she frowned at me unexpected. She swooped down and landed the top building and Shade follow us, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey what's a big deal? We need to keep moving," Marina didn't listen as she points at the bag I have.

"What is that?"

"..It's my bag?" I said, looking at her funny.

"Where did you get it?"

I blinked and answered her. "I got it from Zephyr place before we left."

"Did he give you permission to take it?" She asked and looked in my bag and gasped to see some items I took.

"N-no.."

"You stole his stuff!"

"No, I didn't steal it!" I protested. "I'm just borrowing it for my surviving."

Marina grabbed my bag and said to me. "Well stealing is not good and what you did was wrong, we're going back and you apologize to him and asked if you can take his bag."

"Wait what?!" I snatch my bag back." Marina, we don't have time for this we need to move on."

"She right we have to keep going, we have to warn my colony," Shade said.

She didn't listen and tries to take my bag."It will only take a couple of minutes to take this bag back and asked for his permission." I hold my bag close to me and Marina was about to take it again we all heard owl screeching. All of us glance up and were horrified to see one coming close to us.

"Shade.." Marina gulped.

Shade however just chuckled. "Guys its only Zephyr trying to scare us with his another echoprojection." Wait, if it's echprojection, why am I seeing it now..? Oh my god it was no an illusion, _he was real!_

I pushed Shade out of the way before the owl could get him and he snatches me up easily as if I was some kind of mouse with his two talons.

"GUYS HE'S REAL!" I cried. I tried to bite his talon and twist and turn to get free but his grips were tight on me as he took off in the sky.

"ASHLIE!" I heard Shade and Marina screamed and watch them quickly soared up in the sky to rescue me.

"GUYS HELPED ME!" I yelled. I didn't pay attention to a shadow passes over Shade and Marina and they both have shock look on their faces.

"No, it can't be!" Marina gasped.

_**Author's Note: how was that one so far guys? hope you all like where this is going if not DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! This was a long chapter to finish up I'm glad I manage to get it done ;D So now who's going to save our heroine before she gets carried away to death? stay tuned! XD I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy! XD**_


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18: Meeting the Beast**

**Third's Person's POV**

Chinook was soaring through the woods chasing the tiger moth for his supper and was having his chance to catch it. But before he can the two flying squirrels flew down, interrupting his hunt and landed while he clings on the tree nearby.

"Hey you!" One said.

"Yeah you," The other one added with a hint of irritated.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Chinook asked, unsurely.

"So can you tell us what's going on with the bats and the owls huh?" One asked.

Chinook looked at them still didn't understand. "Um, I don't know,"

"We flying squirrels are getting sick and tired of being mistaken as bats," One squirrel said.

"Its harassed!" The other one added. "Just because we have fur and fly doesn't mean the owls can pull us over on the wind."

His friend nodded. "Yeah, word on the tree top is this colony of silverwing going around killing pigeons. And they have a human helping them achieving their goal." Chinook couldn't believe what he was hearing, his colony and his human friend would never do such a thing!

"General Brutus has declared all bats be questions of any silverwings to be imprisoned." One said came close to him.

"Say," The other one said, looking at him funny." What kind of bat did you say you were?"

Chinook hesitated."…uh c-chickenwing." He smiled. Both the flying squirrels looked at him for a second and then one look at his partner.

"Okay well we gotta fly," He took off in the sky.

"We're outta here!" His friend followed behind as Chinook waits until they finally have gone in the forest. He gulped and quickly spread his wings out and soared fast back where the silverwings are to warm then.

Then all of sudden he heard owls hooting and glance over and saw couple owls and were being led by a red robin he met earlier. He used his echolocation to get a better hearing and to his horrific, there were on their way to where the silverwings are.

**Ashlie's POV**

"Hola," I heard someone spoke smoothly beside us. I turn over quickly as I stop my struggling to see who it was. My eyes went huge.

"Oh..my…god.." I breathed, right beside us was the hugest bat I have ever seen, almost close to the size of an owl. He was a male that has grey fur muscular with a massive set of purple wings with curl ends and he has tan mane along with his red hair matching his nice clean beard. I gulped when this giant bat spread his wings out into the moon while he chuckles with a dark tone.

My captive owl squawked angrily and tries to get him but he leaped up, dodging the owl's attack. I gripped on the talons and saw him charging at us, I shut my eyes as I prepare for worst and heard him laugh more darkly.

When he finally crashed into us I yelped when he uses his strength to lift the owl and throws him down in midair. I screamed when his talons begin to lose me and I fall down towards the sidewalk below.

The owl notices my fall and he swopped down and snatch me in his talons, I grunted after he did that and struggle to get out.

"Help!"I cried. My owl captive while have me in his grasp flew away from the giant bat and in corner of my eyes, I see my friends flying fast towards me.

"Hang on we're coming!" Shade yelled, flapping his wings hard as he can. I gasp when the owl ducked and up to lose the giant bat but this bat was gaining on us and I can see we're close to the park where I was earlier. When the giant bat manages to get close to us I tried to yell out.

"NO WAIT…!" Too late, he crashed into the owl-like a bull and my captive owl again let me go as I fall down but luckily the leaf pile saved my fall. I got out of the piles with leaf in my hair and saw both giant bat and owl begin to fight one another.

I watched as the giant bat used his claws to gripped on the owls back while the owl tries to get him off, but he was digging his claws deeply on his back that I can see blood gushing out.

He was laughing like he was having an outstanding time like this is all some kind of amusement park. The owl had enough of this and manage to turn his full body around and use his beak to attack him.

The giant bat snarled and they both continue to fight one another until the giant bat manages to plunge him down to the ground. I took a couple of steps back to avoid being hit and the owl tries to stomp him with his talon.

The giant bat dogged that and used his wing tip to slice a bit off his chest. The owl squawked in pain and the giant bat leap at him again and got on top of him. I can see the owl was getting tired as they both rolled over a couple of times biting, scratching, pecking at one another. Then the giant bat manages to get on top of him and bare his sharp teeth. Before the owl breathed he sank his teeth on his neck.

I cover my mouth in horror as I watch the owl cried in pain and slowly died in his mouth with some blood gushing out on his feathers. When he died the giant bat lets go his mouth and let the dead owl fall down. I felt my body frozen as I watch the giant bat licks his chomps to get some blood off his lips.

I took a small step back in hoping I can get away from him without him knowing but I accidentally step on the dead leave that made a loud crunch. The giant bat spun his head towards me, snarling through his teeth and I yelp fall on my behind.

He uses his arm and feet to crawl towards me and I scoot back much farther as I can in fright. He was already close he hovers over me as I was force myself to lay down a bit now felt much terrified.

Higlend was right. He was right all along. There were real giant bats and he looks more of a beast than a bat like he just comes alive from gargoyle or such.

I watch as he glowed at me with his dark green eyes and I couldn't move a single bit. I shut my eyes and waited for him to do it already, despite I didn't want to die.

"Are you alright?" I lose my breath after I heard him spoke in his native language which its thick Spanish.

I open my eyes sharply and look up at him."W-what?"

"I said are you alright Señorita?" He asked again. I nodded quickly.

Y-yes. I'm fine thanks for asking, um sir." He smirked from my response and then I saw another giant bat flown over us and this one was slightly chubbier than he was.

He has a light blue fur with violet hair and goatee beard and also has a green mane. He flew down towards the dead animal with the hunger look on his face and begin to chow down right after he landed with a snap.

I felt disgusted by how he was eating and then I turn to the one that was looking at me. "Don't mind me asking but what kind of bat are you and him?"

He looked at me funny. "We're a vampryum spectrum señorita, or else mostly spectral bat."

"A spectral bat..?"

He nodded and then frown at me. "And you're a human I see?"

"Um yeah?" I gulped. He sniffed my hair and growls which made me more nervous.

"You don't even smell like a human, more like a murky stench."

"Its because I haven't shower for the last couple of days?"I force to chuckle quietly but he didn't find it amusing and I realized he has a band on his left arm. It wasn't like Marina but bronze on his left wrist.

"Ashlie!" I gasped and look up to see my friends swopping down, the giant bat looks at where I was seeing and with him distracted I got out from underneath and went by Shade and Marina.

When I went by them my friends both have a shocked look as I had a while ago. The giant bat glances his head at us and stood up and I realized he was a bit taller than any other bats I saw. Even Chinook would be jealous of his height.

I swallowed can't help but felt puny of his tallness like if he won't have any problems to give orders to anyone and they will do it. Three of us watch as the giant bat and saw he was studying at each one of us, when he glanced at me I breathed.

All of sudden he forms a warm welcome smile and he clear his throat for his companion to come over. When the chubby giant bat came over by him the tall one introduced himself.

"Pardon my manners, I'm Goth. And this," He looks down at the other one. "…Is my brother in law Throbb," The chubby one named Throbb only grunted in response.

"Um hi uh," Shade begins. I'm Shade and this is Marina and Ashlie," The tall one named Goth nodded and wrapped his both massive wing. "We are new to these lands, torn away from our home."

Shade forms a smile after he spoke, looking less afraid. "Oh, us too!"

"We have much in common," Goth smiles down at us while Shade nodded still smiling. I can tell he was admiring him not sure if they have in common or something else.

"But where are you two from?" I asked, curious.

He sighed heavily. "We are from the south señorita, and all we ever wanted to get back home, "He glances up at the stars. "But we cannot read these Northern stars.."

"Well, you can travel with us," Shade offered. Marina and I looked at him shocked. _What?_ "We're heading south to find my colony." The giant bat gives him a generous smile.

"We'll be delighted, and in return allow us to offer, our protection,"

"Um Shade, Marina may I have a word with you two? Please give us a moment to, make our decision." I push Shade and Marina around the tree until we're away from them enough.

"Okay, Shade you think this is a good idea?" I spoke lowly. "We don't even know them."

"I agree with her," Marina added. "There's something about them I don't trust."

Shade just shook his head in disbelief." Come on guys, Goth said they can protect us from other owls and my colony."

"Come you believe his words?" I huffed.

"Well yeah?" He answered.

"Shade you have to be smart enough about this, can you really trust someone that murder many innocents just like that? It's like a crazy man that offers a kid a drive to a candy store but instead, the kid was kidnapped and got murdered." I said.

Shade gulped but he was stubborn shook his head again.

"Guys I promise they can help us, Goth did save your life so we need to repay him by having them coming with us." With that Shade walk back to where Goth and Throbb were before I can protest, I sighed heavily while Marina and I walk back and see them talking to one another and Throbb saw us coming. They both glance at us.

"Well?" Goth asked.

"It's a deal." Shade replied.

**Author's Note: Another chapter for you all! XD hope you like where this is going but if not don't read and review! I dont own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy! **


	19. Chapter 19

_** Chapter 19: Unlikely Alliance **_

Goth grinned his both canine teeth after he heard Shade responded.

"Excellenita choice amigo," I gulped silently, felt slightly uncomfortable by the way he looks at us. As if he was expected Shade to say those words. Even I notices Throbb was licking his chomps.

"Um, should we do something with that dead owl you killed?" I said, pointing over where the dead owl is and some flies were already buzzing over the corpse. Goth looks over at the dead owl and chuckles.

"Allow us to take care of that señorita, we'll be back shortly." With that, he and Throbb flew over and pick up the corpse with their sharp feet. I clinched when I saw their claws digging in the flesh and couldn't help but imagined how painful it has to be of those sharp claws digging in your skin.

Soon after both giant bats return after they have gotten rid of the dead owl and Goth turn and give us a charming look.

"Now that is done, shall we head out to the forest mi amigos?" I nodded as I put my bag strap over my shoulder. Marina lifts up to grab my hand with her feet. When all of us took off in the sky I catch a glimpse of Goth looking at me. I bite my lips as I notice the way he glances at me causes me to shiver a bit. I just don't like how he was staring at me, as if he's waiting for the right time to end me. I turn away fast breathing heavily.

_**Third's Person Pov: **_

Meanwhile, Chinook manages to make it back to the silverwing colony panting heavily before the owls arrived. Inhaling his breath he let out a shout right when he went under the water tower. "OWLS!"

The whole colony gasped and muttered one another with their fear and confusion look on there face. When Chinook landed on the bark Bathsheba came down from her roost.

"What is this about owls?" She asked, landing in front of him.

"There's a bounty hunter in our hands and.."He tries to explain.

"A bounty?" Bathsheba looked at him funny. "That's ridicules…

"Silverwings!" Her and Chinook both look up as the rest did when Frieda spoke out. "Prepare to evacuate the roost!" She turns to Chinook. "How much time we have left before they get here?"

"Not to minutes," He answered, "We have to leave now before they get here and kill us." Frieda nodded, and have anxious look for her colony and not sure if Shade and Ashley were safe from them.

_**Ashlie's Pov**_

When we were away from the city enough Throbb wanted us to stop and rest since his wings are getting tired. As we find a branch to rest on Marina landed me on a top branch while Shade and Marina both roosted underneath me. Goth and Throbb, however, bot stand on another branch underneath us. I saw both giant bats shivered a bit from the cold. Unlike them, they don't have thick fur to keep them warm.

"How are you little bats survived the cold?" Goth asked, tighten his wings around him to get some warmth.

"Its called winter," I explained.

"Winter..?"Throbb asked.

Marina nodded. "Yeah, we get it every year that's why we have thick fur to keep us warm."

"Even though Ashlie here has actually had some strange leaf to stay warm," Shade added.

"Its called coat Shade," I corrected. I head Goth tsks as he spoke.

"Where we are from, it is warm and sunny all year round, make the bat grow to a reasonable size,"

"Really?" Shade asked, looking a bit interesting. He laughed and spread his massive wings answering his questions.

"As a prince, I'm a magnificent specimen. Even my colony stand this." After he spoke Throbb laughed but cough a bit to get something out of his throat.

"Wait, you're a prince?" I asked. Goth looked at me dumbly but a bit irritated.

"Si señorita, I am for my colony you should've known this earlier."

I huffed as I sat with my arms crossed, leaning my back on the tree. "Well excuse me. I didn't know you were, your highness."

"How did you end up so far from home?" Marina said, getting the subject changed. Goth turns to her after she spoke.

"Oh uh, the royal guard was not, acting his ears wide opened, the dirty humans captured us.."

_Excuse me?_ I looked at him offered but he didn't listen continuing while he looks at his band." Banded us, and brought us here to be a prisoner." He clenches his fist while Throbb growls softly. Marina looked at her band and Goth notices and smirked.

"I can see you also taken prisoner by these smelly humans señorita, tell me is this human here with us is your captive?"

"Hey, I'm not the one that banded her!" I snapped. "And first of all my kinds are never that smelly, we take showers three days a week."

"Is that so?" He still has his smirk, looking amusing. "By when I smell you, you smell like you stepped out of gruno."

"What?!" I almost shouted feeling more offended.

"So you and Marina both have little similarities?" Shade quickly spoke before I get a chance to yell.

He nodded. "Ah yes, mi amigo. Hers and I have many common grounds. 'He let out a soft sigh." It grows like jungle vines."

"What's a jungle?" Shade asked curiously and flew down by where he was.

"A jungle?" Goth smiles and chuckles. "A jungle is an explosion of colors, born in the heat and the Sun.." My anger slowly was gone away when he began speaking about his home and it was changed into, fascinating. I found myself wanting to hear about his homeland.

"We live as we choose in our jungle, with the warm in our wings and our bellies never empty." He continues. "We eat only the most scaling of small birds. The tastiest of the lizards and other.."He glances at Shade smirked his teeth."Small animals." Marina hums in suspicious but I look more little scared of their taste bud.

"So your carnivores then?" I gulped. He snorted.

"Si, but do not worry, we won't eat you señorita if you worry about that." He winked at me. I bite my lips, never like how he said that by the way, he was looking at me like he wants to murder me right on the spot. For I guess paying back of what my kinds did to him. I shook it off and force to smile.

"…Well, that's good to know, I was pretty worried there, so um, want to tell us more about your home? I'm pretty interesting." He smirked to see my interest and continues to tell us about his jungle kingdom. Throbb, on the other hand, decided to go out to hunt something after we heard his stomach growling before Goth could begin again. And I notices Shade was taking deep interest as I was on his homeland but I saw he was admiring the giant bat's size.

"My colony is far more powerful civilized than others can ever imagine," Goth said. "We grew stronger and larger every year thanks to our glorious Zotz.."

"Zotz?" Shade interrupted.

He looked at the young runt and smirked. "You don't know who Zotz is don't you?"

"Wait, isn't he some kind of Bat God that Mayan worshipped..?" I asked. Goth turn to me and look a bit surprised of me knowing a bit of it.

"Why si, he's the God my kinds worship,"

"Get out!" I couldn't help but laughed.

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

I gulped from his glare. I..didnt know people still worship him, I thought he was only a myth,"

Goth hums but still has that cold expression. "So this is why your kinds stop believing him because he's a just a..myth?"

"Yeah sorry that's how my people are, we just grew out of it and move on in our separate ways," I replied. Goth raise his thick eyebrow and snorted.

"Your kinds were fooled enough to abandoned my God, he would've given your people strength and wisdom." He said. "Even the mothers from my homeland that will give birth to their child come upon Zotz cave to pray for their children to be healthy and strong warriors to live long. They even offer food and flowers and exquisite disk of metal for their appreciation." I breathed softly when he tells how people down south worship different God and as being a Christian I felt a bit uneasy. The word of Zotz he mentions sounds more of a devil and I know his name also means death in Spanish.

We heard him continue to talk more about his home and what his people do as he describes them more of how they're supreme and powerful that Zotz has blessed them. I wish he stops talking about his name it freaks me out a bit. He sighed right after he's done talking about his home a while later as he was sitting above the tree with his back turned.

"Enough about me," He finished, then turn to us. "What about you?"

Shade was first to speak. "Oh uh, we Silverwing live as we choose to do too. With the rule,\ we can't look at the sun? Well, I did!" He beamed with pride, having his claw point at him. I only roll my eyes on him trying to look impressed. "Even the owls didn't like it..?"

"Didn't like it?" Marina turns to him sharply. "They burn down your roost!"

Goth turn his body around after she spoke and asked. "Why the male bats did not save you?"

"They weren't there." Shade explained."They're waiting for us at stone hold. That's where we're getting ready to migrate too before the owls attack." Then I watch him flew up from his roost and look irritated. "I hate the owl, even more, I hate the treaty!"

"Treaty?" Goth asked, looking a bit fascinating.

"Its some stupid law that the beast has made, it's apparently the bats here were punished for not taking side the battle of birds or beasts," I answered.

"That's' why we have to fly at night," Shade finished. He flew to another tree branch ahead of us and Goth hums. Then he smiled and stood up.

"I could bring an army of my species from the south, to end this percussion once and for all." All of sudden he points at him and grins. "You Shade, could be my commander and chief," The young Silverwing blinked, unsure what he was saying and Goth continues. "I think you have the making of a great warrior!" That made Shade have a proud look already as if finally someone was pleasing his look despite his runty size. "Your father must be very proud," Goth said, having his fist on his chest.

Shade then sighed heavily when his father was mentioned. "I..dont have a father," He turns away somely and closes his eyes." Uh Cassiel, my dad, disappeared one night. They say the owls got him." When he finished speaking Goth flew up to where he was and put his hand on his shoulder, having sympathy look on his face.

"Ah, a boy without a father." I notice while Shade was looking down Goth his malevolent gleam in his eyes, looking down at him. Marina hums in suspicious as she knows that as well. All of sudden a storm was coming and I suggest that we all should find food and get a move one before the rain comes. When my friends went out hunting for their meal I was on the ground, eating some berries from the bush I found. When I was finished eating I check on my burning wound and add a little bit of medicine stuff to keep it occupied. It was itching a little bit that I used a little bit of water to get it to stop the itch. I drink carefully some water to refresh my throat and pray to God that this water is not carrying bacteria.

"So señorita," I almost spit my water in startled, perk my head up sharply and see Goth standing with his arms crossed. "I can't help but I'm curious about how you've gotten so small." I stood up while I wipe my sleeves off to get water off my mouth.

"Y-you scared me."

He chuckled. "Forgive me Señorita, I didn't mean to frighten you." He walked towards me. "I still wanted to know how you did it and understand our talk,"

"I have gotten shrunk by a shrink ray and I guess I can talk to you guys, somehow," I replied. He hums and then he came close as I felt my stomach sicken, not liking his presence very much.

"Are you the human that was also experimenting like us?" He asked.

"No of course not!" I said. "It was an accident that was made." _Shade Marina where are you? _ I thought felt even more nervous when he came close.

"I see," He replied. I tried not to back off when he finally came close to me and I can smell his meaty breath almost made me gag a bit. "And I have one more curious question. How well you have known Zotz?"

I learned him from school I go to." I answered. "In history class, we learn some ancient Mayan culture of what their lives were like."

"Hmm, I see," That's all he's given me. I then couldn't help but gently back away.

"You have hunting to do or something?"

"Why? Am I making you nervous señorita?" He smirked.

"N-no," I lied.

"Really?" He smirked more, looking a bit amused on how I scared I was of him due to his size.

Yeah, I just need to be alone that's all." I said. All of sudden before I get a chance to breathed he glowed lowly, then he uses his one wing to block my path of escaping. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest when he bares his sharp teeth.

"You humans have made the worst mistake of prisoning me up in this wasteland," He growled softly. "When I bring my army up here I can also have them murder the ones that banded me."

"But, we were curious about your habitat and want to learn you more," I protested, "And we're even trying to help you save your species from going extinct."

"We don't need your kinds helping us!" Goth barked. " We have our own God that we count on," I then felt his claw tip slowly caress my cheek and my face went pale. "If you weren't any of Shade and Marina's friend I could easily eat you right here on this spot." He smiled darkly.

"And you even look very soft and chewy to eat señorita," He runs his claw down to my neck and I wimped. His claws then trace slowly back up my cheek and all of sudden I yelp when his claw dig in my skin and I felt slight blood oozing out. When it hits on his claw he pulls his hand back and licks it.

"Mmm, you even taste wonderful," He sighed. Right, when he was about to speak more I felt a couple of raindrops on me and saw Shade and Marina coming towards us. When notices he quickly let go of me right before they landed and I thank God they came on time.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Shade asked. "The raining is starting and we need to get move on to find shelter."

"Yeah we're ready mi amigos," Goth said, with a smile on his face.

Then Marina notices my cheek scratched." What happened to your cheek Ash?" I wanted to tell her the truth but if I did Goth would probably threaten me if I do, instead, I fibbed.

"The tree twig scratch me while I was picking out some berries," She hums softly and then Goth spoke out.

"Let's find my brother in law so we can get a move on before we each can catch a bit of cold." With that Marina flew up and grabbed my hands with her feet after I got my bag and we begin to depart our way while getting Throbb to join us.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOW WAS THAT ONE SO FAR EVERYONE! _**

**_HOPE YOU ALL LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING, IF NOT DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! _**

**_LOL AS YOU GUYS NOTICES THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT BETWEEN GOTH AND MY OC _**

**_AT THIS MOMENT BUT STILL IT'LL FOLLOW THROUGH MY OLD TWILIGHT NIGHT ;P _**

**_I DONT OWN ANY SILVERWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT OC. ENJOY! XD_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Ashlie's big mistake**

_**Third's Person POV **_

While that was going on, Frieda saw the owls coming straight for them she has everyone to start flying. Then Mercury notices a large building that is not too far and said. "That building over there!"

She nodded and led the silverwing towards the large building through a small hole. Right when everyone made it safely inside and land they were stunned to see everything contains human machines that were used to cut trees and everything was activated. They all hear owls outside squaking to find a way in and Frieda notices to her horrify she can see the woods begin to rip with their talons and its making a large hole for them to get in.

"This way!" Frieda said, "Keep in tight and be careful!" She spread her wings and took off as the rest followers, just in time before the owl can snatch one. In desperation, Frieda moves her colony around through the building to avoid getting caught which it lead her towards the dangerous machines. The owls chased them down like it didn't matter to them what lies ahead but only focuses on capturing them.

Then Chinook notices a red bird that he saw days ago was also chasing them, he growls softly, knowing all along that bird will eventually betray them and tell others where they were. When they were close towards the deadly machines, Frieda took a deep breath and lead all of them through it. Thank Nocturna all of them made it to safety before the saw hits them. The owls weren't that lucky that one of them was caught in it leaving blood gushing out on the saw and the floor. The owls who avoid the attack were sitting on the railing along with the red robin and there were looking for the Silverwing. When they notice all of them are gone one of them gives him a cold look before him and his companion flew out of the building to inform General Brutus that they lost track of the colony.

Meanwhile, Shade and the rest were flying through the night after finding Throbb and the rain came upon them during their traveling. Ashlie was hanging on to Marina's feet but was still paranoid of her last encounter with Goth. She didn't even dare to turn around as the giant bats were behind them.

"Guys, I don't feel right traveling with those two meat-eaters," She heard Marina speaking breaking the silence.

"Hey we eat bugs," Shade replied. "That probably grosses them out.

"Its hardly the same thing," She said, looking at him suspicious.

Shade huffed and said." Look Goth and Throbb can protect the colony, got any better idea?"

"Something about them makes me nervous," Ashlie said. "If they say they eat only meat shouldn't we be scared about it?"

He rolled his eyes." Ah, you both are worrying too much, trust me both of them are good and will protect us, you just need to give them a chance." The girl huffed silently and look down after Shade refused to believe her and Marina but didn't want to argue with him. Behind them, Throbb was shivering uncontrollably while flying alongside his brother in law.

"H..how can it be so cold and wet and..and cold?"

"We don't have to put up with this much longer, Goth spoke lowly.

"Why don't we just eat them?" He asked lowing his voice as well, having impatient look.

Goth chuckled darkly turn to him. "Why do now? Where you can be patient and eat the entire colony? " Throbb understood what he meant and forms a hungry grin cackling silently. Goth, however, was looking at human and he notices she was looking nervous. He smirked to see she's feared him. He felt mighty over this human, for she's smaller than him. He can easily take control of her, do what he ordered or threat her to be eaten alive. On the other hand, one thing that caught his guard off was she knows about Zotz.

He wonders if his God has brought him up here, to see humans are still believing him and knowing his existence, or there is more to this girl. Like perhaps Zotz also brought him here to prove that despite what he has gone through he's still a powerful specimen. So many questions ran in his head while he looks at her still. He must know if she knows much of him, and see if he can make her believe his existence.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

My body begin to shiver when my body can't take much coldness anymore.

"Guys can we rest for the night? I'm freezing,"

"Can you hold on a little longer?" Shade asked."If we keep moving we can be at the southern valley by now." I shook my head shivering a bit more.

"Shade she's a human, not a bat, they can't survive much in much cold." I glowered, wishing Marina haven't said those words. Not just surviving but telling him of my ashamed species, He sighed heavily and inform Goth and Throbb they should start to find a dry place until the rain stops. We manage to find one that is a hollow tree that is big enough for all of us to fit in. When Marina landed me Shade lands and begin to look through the leaves.

"Shade what are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking to see if there some pellets around," He answered. "It could be the owl that has been here and surely will come back." I gulped didn't think that way and prayed that there's none of them.

"Smart boy," Goth commented. When Shade said there were none I sighed in relief and all of us begin to settle in for the daylight to come. While everyone else is roosting I made myself a small bed with a bunch of dead leaves. I sat down preparing to fall asleep and used my bag as a pillow. I look up to see if everyone was well roosted and slowly falling asleep. When I came to face Goth I gulped silently to see he's still awake. I quickly look down to avoid his gaze instead turn to look at the sky, to see dark clouds passing by.

I heard him chuckled darkly. "Señorita your afraid of me aren't you?" I quickly shook my head still didn't look back and lied.

"No I'm not afraid, I just want to look outside before I go to sleep, I wish it wasn't raining instead of replacing sun shining."

"Ah si, the sun brings much warmth and ray towards the land." He sighed. "You probably missing it much yes?"

I let out my soft sigh, "Yeah, you have no idea."

"Aw poor little girl," He mused.

"Don't call me little, I'm almost adult." I frowned, rubbing my arms not also like to be called that. He chuckled on my attitude and asked.

"Enough of that since we begin this conservation, how well you know Zotz." I swallowed nervously and look a little but have my head down. "I told you I've studied him at school."

"But how _well _you have known him?"

I let out a huffing breath. "I know his name means death and I learned the legend that he encounters the Maya hero twins and when one of them peeks his head out, he cut his head off and was hanged in a ball court, that's all I know from him."

"He not only cut his head off but he feasts on those who are disloyal to him." He added. I tighten my arms around as my heart was beating hard of fearing. I couldn't help but said.

"I don't believe Zotz is real. He's fake,"

"What?" Goth spoke lowly, with a hint of a growl.

I shook my head unable to look at him. "H-he's just a myth from silly books the Mayan made he can't be real. Zotz is just a scary bedtime story to get their children to behave."

"How dare you!" I heard Goth teeth bared dangerously. Then suddenly he swopped down from his roost and snatch my throat in his hand. I gasped and saw him coming close that I can see enraged dancing in his dark emerald eyes.

"Don't..you.. dare say my God is fake," He hissed dangerously. "He is beyond real than any universe could be imagined." I wimped when he tightens my neck that I almost chock. "If you ever speak those words about him I swear to Zotz I can easily find a way to mute you in a painful way." With that he finally let my neck go and I gasped for air, grabbing my throat and winch of how he tight he did that I might get a bruise. I coughed and heard him sighed.

"It is ashamed that you believe he's fake, now when you die as you'll meet him, he will devour your pathetic little body. Have a sweet dream." He flew to roost while I was shocked by his cruel words. I lay down but didn't have my body turn inside look at the grey sky once more. I pray to God to keep me safe and help me make it through what I just witness before falling asleep.

_**Third Person's POV**_

A truck with load tree trunks came pulling into the gas station. When the vehicle came to a halt the driver came out and went to get some gas for his truck. Right, when he was out of sight Mercury emerges his head from the trailer. The silverwings were hiding inside the logs the whole time since last night after they escaped from the owl's ambush. When Mercury checked around to see if it's safe to come out.

"All clear!" He announced. He flew and the rest of the colony follow him out and soared into the woods near them. When everyone was well-rested on branch Frieda and Bathsheba were on one branch with Chinook to talk about what was going on from yesterday.

"Tell us why the owls are targeting our colony?" Bathsheba asked.

"Well I heard from the flying squirrels silverwing was on a killing spree," Chinook replied. All the colony muttered in shock and look one another even both elders couldn't believe what they just heard.

"I have never heard of bats killing animals. If the owls believe this, then their flying formation and pigeons night duty makes sense,"

"We should've given up Shade and that furless in the first place, "Bathsheba suggested. Some silverwings slowly nod, agreeing while others look at one another muttering more. Ariel breathed after seeing some want her son and his friend dead but she was relieved that Frieda spared their life.

Frieda spread her wings out to silence them. "Enough! What's done is done."

"Dawn is coming, where we go now?" Mercury asked.

Bathsheba sneered. "We must continue on the schedule,"

"The towers are too expose it may not be safe," Frieda said

"We already suffered from your rational decision," She retorted. "We must get back to our root." Frieda glance around her and see many of silverwings looking at her tiredly and anxious for wanting to reach the next landmark as soon as possible and begin to protest except Chinook and Ariel.

"She sighed heavily." Alright, prepare to head for the towers of fire," Bathsheba forms a dark smirk for she has won this argument over her.

_**Author's Note: how was that one so far? hope you all like where this is going but if not DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! sorry, it took longer than I expected but Im glad I got my silverwing spirit back ;) stay turned for the next chapter! :D I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy! ;D**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Horrible Truth **_

_**Ashlie's POV**_

I felt someone shaking my shoulder and I moaned.

"Ash wake up," I heard Shade speaking.

"Ugh, five more minutes," I grumbled, snuggle close to my made bed. He shook my shoulder again. "Come on the rain has stopped its time to go. Come one wake up!"

"Okay okay I'm up!"I got up slowly but still feeling tired with my head heavy. I yawned while I rubbed my eyes and notices Goth Throbb and Marina are gone. "Where's everyone?"

They went out to get some drink, "Shade replied. Then I caught a glimpse of his puzzled looks all of sudden.

"..What?"

"Why is your hair look all..puff up?" He asked.

"Puff wha..?" I ran my finger through my hair and winch of getting some stuck.

I moaned and brush my hair back into its normal state. "Its called bed hair Shade, and its how we..humans get it after we wake up."

"So I see," I see he was trying not to laugh and I frowned.

"Shade shut up!"

"I'm sorry your hair looks pretty funny." He bites his lips to prevent his laughing. I got up and shook some dirt off of me. "Okay come on let's find the others and be quick to catch up with the others." I grab my bag as Shade tsks.

"I didn't know humans can be this cranky," He lifted himself up and I grabbed his feet.

"Hey I'm tired alright, "I huffed." It's hard for me to handle this nocturnal thing you guys do, I'm not immortal." Shade shook his head, sighing before taking off with me and had some troubles flying due I was still heavy for him. But we manage to make it to where the rest is and I quickly drank some water before we journey on through the night. Marina was holding on to my hands while we venture through the woods before she finally spoke.

"I think we reached the southern valley," Shade nodded and flew up above the trees as we followed him up. When we reach up above the trees I thought my breath was caught due to how huge the valley was, don't know if I was tiny or the valley was really this massive.

"My gosh, how are we ever going to find your colony Shade?" I gulped and Goth flew over by us.

"You know, if you called on your sound map, together we can find out where your colony is." He suggested. Marina and I both gasped and I was about to tell Shade no but I saw him close his eyes. I watch him trying his best to concentrate.

"Focus Shade," Goth said, encouraging him.

He groans and begins speaking. I-I see.. the countryside! I see the city, the cathedral." He hums more. "Now I see…towers..and they all consumed by flames and there's a line of fire shooting, in and out of them.." Shade gasps, almost drop himself as if that was too much for him. I gulped softly and heard Goth hums.

"You have given us something to work with Shade." I turned and saw he was smirking, something that I felt uneasy there like before but this one that he makes made my stomach dropped. Then out of the blue, he sniffed in the air as Throbb did the same as something caught their scent.

"…Uh please excuse us," Goth said in gentlemanly, "The lunch special around here is, excellent." With that, he and Throbb both swooped down to follow that smell and then Marina flew up with me and frowns at Shade

"How can you just blurt out your sound map like that?" She snapped. Shade looks like he had enough of her attitude towards his new friend and flew towards her.

"You know maybe you were on that island so long maybe you don't know how to trust, a friend."

"Better friendless than clueless," Marina corrected in her snippy tone.

"Guys enough! We don't know if those guys will come back," I said, getting the two to stop arguing. Shade huffed and flew down towards the forest and we both follow him down. When all of us landed after Marina landed me she suggested.

"How about we ditch them when we have a chance,"

I shook my head. "But if we did that, Goth and Throbb will find us soon since they both have an excellent smell I believe. And they will ask us why we ditch them,"

"Then what is your idea?" She asked, looking annoyed.

"I-I don't know," I gulped. "But right now, let's keep things low for now until we can find a way to abandon them,"

"Guys seriously you two are just being paranoid." Shade rolled his eyes.

"Paranoid?" Marina glowered. "That what we are? Paranoid? Even Ash agrees with me that these both could dangerous!"

"So now you agreeing with me one thing?" I can't help but ask after I saw her not believing me about the band.

She looked at me dumbly. "What?" I then shook it off not want to bring this conservation yet but instead telling them this.

"Never mind, lets just..keep it low so Goth won't get much suspicious okay?"

"Suspicious of what?" All three of us jumped in startled when we hear that voice, we turn sharply to see Goth roosting another side of the branch with Throbb standing on another branch by him underneath. I bite my lips as I watch him raise his eyebrows.

"Just what you three are talking about?"

"NOTHING!" All of us exclaimed. I panic to see him hum like he's trying to find our hidden lies.

I quickly speak before Goth can say, "W-we were just talking about stuff. You know some um…private..stuff?" I smiled sheepish shrugging my shoulders.

"I see." I can tell he wasn't buying this and I being to change the subject fast.

"So how was hunting? Did you or your brother in law caught something?" I sighed silently in relief when Goth smirked.

"Why si we did try catching the rabbit but it got away thanks to my brother.."He glared at Throbb which made him gulped and rubbed his knuckles*

"Si it wasn't my fault, I had to sneeze,"

Goth just rolled his eyes in annoyed. " Excuses excuses, now be a good brother and make my band look shiny." Throbb groaned and when Goth holds his arm out with a band he begins to clean it. I huffed silently of how Goth was rude of how he talks to his brother. We watch him tries to polish his band but no matter how hard he tries it won't be shiny as Marina's band. He even blows his hot breath on it.

"These bands.." He struggled and use his arm to wipe it. "They're hard to keep clean and twice hard to keep it shiny.*

"Why the humans' bands the bats anyway?" Shade asked. I turn to him like are you kidding me, he wants to repeat it or he just wants Goth's opinion?

Goth growled lowly, "To imprison us! So they can steal our secret of night vision." We watch him try to get his band off with the addition of trying to bite it.

"Maybe the band means something good," Marina said. He stops biting his band and looked at her dumbly.

"..Such as?"

"I don't know," She replied unsure, something special?"

He scoffed. "Something special.."He thought for a moment and then turn to her and smirked* "How amusing señorita," I gasp to hear him say that and saw Marina look hurt. Then she huffed and spread her wings out and storm off. We all watch her flew into the distance and then I turn and glare at him.

"You know for being a prince, you're a terrible one." Then Shade flew over at me and grabbed my both hands which I I'm glad he did because I don't want to be near these giant bats anymore.

_**Third's person POV**_

Goth growl lowly while he and Throbb watch Shade and his human friend took off after Marina.

"That brightwing and human are starting to ignore me." He bared his teeth under his breath. Then he heard his brother in law lick his lips and look over at him.

Then let's eat them and be done with it." Throbb grinned hungrily.

Goth smirked but he pats on his shoulder. "Patience, for a time with bat meat, will come soon. But, "He looked at him darkly. "That human is mine, you may have the brightwing. Throbb hums and then he sniffs and he saw another brightwing that is a male, flying past them.

He looked at that bat with hunger. "Like now..? Then Goth snarled at him, make him stay put and spoke dangerously.

"Its mine." With that, he lifts himself up from his roost and spread his massive wings out. He took off and begin to hunt the brightwing.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

By the time we finally caught up with Marina I called her. "Hey wait! To my shock, she's ignoring us and Shade didn't have any choice but flew on further despite how tired he was of carrying me. "Marina please stop! He can't go on further..!" She notices and I can see her huffed and flew down towards the ground. Shade followed her down and landed me before he lands beside me, panting heavily.

"..What's your problem!?"

"You two agree on everything Goth says!" Marina shot back at him. "He's not nice as you think." She crosses her both wings and turns around showing her back.

"Wait a minute I don't agree with what he says!" I retorted.

"Your just mad because Goth doesn't think your band was that special," Shade added.

"If that's true why do I even bother to find your colony and meet Frieda?" She asked, glance back at us.

"Beats me." Shade replied, in sarcastic. That made her more upset and she begins to shout at us.

"I'm going to back to the island I wished I have never met both of you!"

"Marina, what is the matter with you, why are you blaming me too?" I snapped. She glares at me sharply.

"You weren't supporting me when I told Goth about my band being special!" She answered.

"Supporting you?!" I blinked at her more shocked. "You want me to support you after what I hear you don't trust me?!" Okay, that came out wrong and saw her eyes lit up.

"Wha.." I decided to just let it out after what I have been through every since the greywings and Marina saying that the humans that banded them were now marked with certain death.

"Marina, do you not trust me enough after what I said about the band, of how my people are helping you?"

"Of course I trust you!" She said.

NO YOU DON'T!"

"Ashlie!" Shade tries to interrupt but I continue.

"No you haven't, I heard you talk with Zephyr back at the cathedral and you still believe these… these stupid bands are cursed! There just bands! They are unless and harmless tags, all we ever do to you is helping you never to go extinct! If it weren't for us you and the rest of your colony would've been wiped out from earth!

"I was just seeing what was his opinion about humans!" Marina shouted back at me. "Ash..!" I didn't want to hear what she says so I shut my eyes in anger.

"You know what? Just go back to your island and forget what I said about my kinds! You're just like the Greywings colony! Seeing me as a demon! If you are scared I might do something, then go away!" I didn't care how I was hurting her but I was more upset than I ever was. She huffed and spread her wings out and took off, having Shade and I left behind. Right after she left he glance at me.

"Ashlie that wasn't her fault she did trust you."

"Shade she didn't trust me enough!" I glared at him. "Ever since I came to her island and after she shows me her band she believes my kinds place this stupid curse on it."

"Everyone has their different opinion!" Shade said, "Marina just… need to get to know you more, you're not giving her the chance and let her befriend you... "

"I HAVE BEEN!" I screamed at him, which made Shade back up a bit and my tears begin to leak out from my eyes. "I have been..trying all my best to fit in, your species. Your mom Chinook and Frieda are the only bats that accept me for who I am while the rest see me like I was born from some kind of monster. See me as a freak that makes me wish I wasn't born or was turn into a bat-like you. Mostly I want to just..disappear," I see him didn't say a word after I let all my troubles out. He then spoke quietly.

"Ash..your not a monster, you have never been." I didn't want to believe that anymore after what I have been through that I run back, crying gently. But my running stops when I hear something munching and hears someone clearing his throat. I looked over and notices Goth and Throbb are on the ground as I see the purple giant bat eating something. I walked over quietly but I didn't care they hear me coming. Right, when I come out of my hiding, I see Goth was scooting something over in the bush and he wiped his mouth off with his hands.

"Hola señorita," He greeted me smoothly."Where are your friends?"

"Their coming," I said, wiping my tears off with my mittens.

Throbb notices some tears in my eyes and tone. "Hey what's wrong amigo?"

"Nothing," I lied, with my head down. "I'm fine." I heard Goth hums.

"Señorita, did you and your friends fought?" I didn't say a word but I finally spoke.

"..I hate being a human," I shut my eyes and I didn't hear him talk. Then my eyes opened a second later when we heard Shade coming. The silverwing landed beside me but I did not look at him.

Goth smiled. "Ah, there you are Shade! Now, where is Marina?"

"She decided to head back to the island." He sighed. Goth nods and looks out in the opening.

"Ah but the owls are out, and we promise to protect you both." He still smiles and turns to another giant bat. "Throbb! Go find Marina and uh..escort her. Its at least we can do to pay her." Shade and I were puzzled about how he was speaking but I always have feeling it's not good. Throbb nods but I catch a glimpse before he takes off a hunger gleamed in his eyes. When he left Goth then turn to us and ask towards Shade.

"Now why don't we call upon your sound map? See if we can narrow in of your, colony." He wraps his massive wings and I shivered a bit. There was something about him that, creeps me out. How his voice sounds smooth and the way his personality. Like he can easily catch his prey within a second of his movement. Shade and I watch him walk up a bit from us.

"Towers of fire..hmm.."I saw his tip wing caught on a grass and when he pulls it an arm corpse came out and land on the ground, that belongs to a bat that was a brightwing. My face was turned to horror and saw Shade having the same feeling and looks like he was ready to throw up. We discovered the horrible truth over these giant bats, their cannibals!

Goth turns and notices our face, He smirked. "Somethings wrong, amigos?" He walks towards us. "You both look..a little pale."

"Uh yeah, calling the sound map is uh exhausting," Shade forced to smile as I did the same.

"I..I guess I haven't slept well due I can't be nocturnal. Maybe when we get some water from the stream nearby it might help us ease a bit. We'll be back." Shade and I walk quickly through the giant bushes before Goth can say anything. When we were away enough I begin to hear him chewing the dead bat which made my stomach all sick up. Shade, however, was worse than me that he was going to faint. I helped him lean by a giant tree for support and glance at me fearful.

"Ashlie… ..their.." He stuttered,

I shushed him quietly still have fear on my face. "Shh, I know. We got to find Marina before Throbb gets a chance to eat her." He nodded and took my hands with his feet and he manages to lift himself up and he flaps his wings fast as he can and we begin to find Marina before its too late.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE! HOW WAS THAT ONE SO FAR EVERYONE! SO SORRY THIS WASNT UPDATED HOPEFULLY THIS WILL MAKE UP TO YOU ALL ;) HOPE YOU ALL LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT IF NOT DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! I DONT OWN ANY SILVERWINGS CHARACTERS EXCEPT OC! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: That was a very close call**

It was that long until we finally found her and my heart stopped when I saw Throbb with her, scared that he will strike her anytime soon.

"Throbb!" Shade called out to them. They both turn and saw us and Marina gasps. "Shade, Ashlie!"

Then he flew towards them and saw him smile from below, acting like he was just strolling around like how students in high school do to greet people. "Oh Hello Marina, excuse me but we need to speak to our good friend Throbb," Both of them even me were puzzled of what Shade was doing but I didn't say a word pray we can get away. All of us flew to the nearest tree branch and as we all landed Shade added.

"Great new Throbb, my colony just showed up!"

"What?" I looked at him dumbly. He just nodded, turn to me and smiled. "You remember, we were sent here by Goth to get him…" He winked at me and I see he was trying to get me to play along.

I nod a bit and said, unusually."…Um yeah, yeah I remember yes! They came here about an hour ago, right after Marina left."

"The silverwings are here?" She looks stunned to hear there all here.

Shade chuckled. "Why yes, thousands of them," I saw Throbb grinning his sharp teeth and I notice he was drooling them a bit. But then Shade frowned at her. "Hey, we thought you were heading back to the island. You should get going," I gulped and almost begged silently she along Throbb are buying this story. To my relief she did, she glowed back at him.

"I was happier it was just me anyway," She huffed and took off into the sky. When she was gone Shade turn to us and grins.

"Finally! Goth said we can have a feast when she was gone." _ What?! _ I was now deeply shocked but he continues.

"Let's go he's waiting!" Right when he says it Throbb couldn't resist but jump out form his branch and flap his wings hard towards the dark forest. Shade grabbed my hands with both feet and flew off the branch but we both didn't follow him, instead, Shade lower me to the ground and we hide in the bush until he was fully gone.

"Thank god he fell for that," I said, breathed heavily.

He nodded with pride on his face. "Yeah, those giant bats are not that smart enough." I forced to chuckled a bit while my heart was hammering in my chest.

"No their not, but I think Goth could be less stupid than his brother by.." I felt someone touch my should and I let out a startled scream and smack someone with my free hand, made the owner groaned.

"Guys it's me!" Shade and I looked and saw it was Marina, rubbing her head where I smacked.

"Marina?" Shade asked. "What are you doing here?"

Marina looked both of us after she'd done rubbing." I know you two were fibbing." Both him and I glance at her surprised.

"How.." She points at me. "Your expression had almost blown your covers. If Throbb saw your looks he could've told you two are hiding something."

I felt my both cheeks reddened. It's true I do suck at lying, every time I tried to fib my face reveal with worrisome. I shook my head and said.

"No time we gotta get going now before he gets here." Shade quickly got my hands with his feet before Marina could say anything."Well explain everything but we need to go now." She followed us when we took off to the sky, while Shade huff and puff to lift me up above the trees.

_**Goth's POV**_

I was licking my claws after I had my wonderful feast on that bat. It felt so good to eat this meat after trapping that awful prison by forcing myself to eat these scrawny mice. Then the girl, Ashlie came to me. I was amazed to hear her speaking she hates her kinds. _Does she finally realize my kinds are stronger and powerful than her's? Is she wishing she can be vampryum instead? Or..? _ My thoughts of the question were running through my mind while getting my blood off my claws. Then all of a sudden a thought came to me. The reason Zotz has me up here in this wasteland. _ He wants me to bring her to my kingdom, to show my people I can even control her species. But how will I get her to come to the south with me.." _ I hear someone coming down and I looked up lazily and saw my brother in law coming down fast with that dumb grin on his face.

"Where's the colony? I'm starving!" I blinked on his question after I was done the licking.

"Somewhere in the valley I suspect..where are Shade and..Ashlie?"

"Well their right behind me…?" Throbb turn over but his eyes lit up to see they didn't follow him and stuttered.

"B-but but, They say that you..the silverwing..the feast.." I groaned in the annoyance of his stupidity that I tower over him.

"How you can be tricked, by such some inferiors species?" He gulped not answering, I raise my claws. "Your brain is in your stomach!"

He covers his head with his wings fearfully. "T-They can't be far! If we split up we can.." I laughed darkly and lower my claws down. He glances at me puzzled.

"Unless your brain and your stomach have forgotten." I smiled at him darkly, "Shade has given me the direction, to the towers of fire." I watch him both eyes lit up and force to chuckle nervously.

"Oh," I spread my wings out and soared out with him following me. When we soared through the night sky I thought on more on how I can bring her to the south with us and make her live in the pyramid. I hummed and one suggestion came to me. The one that will have her live in my home permanently..and her by my side.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

When we were away enough form these giant bats, we were resting on the branch while Shade was panting heavily.

"Okay, what is going on? Why are you two acting like a monster is in these woods?" Marina asked.

"That's what they are.."I swallowed. "These giant bats..are monsters.." She saw more afraid I was and Shade manage to speak.

"Goth and Throbb don't just eat meat..they eat bats!" She gasped in horrified and then look at him pale.

"Shade your colony, Goth knows about the sound map!" I saw Shade's face turn even paler of what he has done, bringing his colony in grave danger all because he blurts out his sound map.

"W-we have to find them before Goth and Throbb do," I said, and see Shade breathed heavily.

"If we don't hurry they will all be eaten, and it will all be my fault." He closes his eyes in ashamed.

"But we don't know where the fire towers are, try your sound map again." She suggested. Shade didn't hesitate as he closes both eyes and hummed his song. About a second later open his eyes sharply gasping and Marina begins guessing.

"Do you see anything new? Where mountains? A river maybe?"

"Eh there were other fire towers that lead along the cutline, you know where humans steal all the trees." He replied.

"Oh, you mean the electricity poles," I corrected. They both glance at me and I quickly explained. "These electricity poles help me and rest humans' life easier with cooking, staying warm and cool, and entrain ourselves." I watch them nod a little as if they understand a little bit of it and then Marina spread her wings out.

"Great let's go find them," She smiles and grabbed my hands with her feet, to my surprise since earlier of our auguring and we all flew off into the sky to find this fire tower soon as we can before these monsters get there first.

_**Author's Note: Sorry this was a short chapter but hope you all like where this is going. but no mean comments! Stay tuned for what happens next ;) I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy! XD**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Twilight Night Chapter 23: Son of a General**

_**Third's Person POV**_

The silverwings were moving on through the night but many of them are beginning to worn out, even some strong ones as well. Mercury flew over by Frieda and spoke through panting.

"Frieda," She turns to see what he needed. "Even the strong ones are getting tired, we need to roost."

She nodded but spoke. "An unknown refuge could smell of certain doom. We will have to wait to roost until we reach the fire towers." Mercury nods his head, understood her cautious about where to roost and the colony flew on above the tall trees. Ariel despite how tired she was, she still looks about to make sure her son and his friend are coming, she will never lose hope for her son. Not yet, she won't abandon her faith for them. She turns over to Chinook, having the same gesture as the rest of silverwings looking tired already. She giving him encourage nod to keep going and he nods back almost smile through panting.

"We're almost there Chinook." She said. He nods his head once more breathing heavily, then he and her continue their way with their colony through the cold evening.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

We flew on quickly as we could to find the electric polls that will lead us towards the fire towers. I watch as my legs dangle in the air and see many trees passing by underneath. Like Shade, I can't stop to think what will happen if Goth and Throbb are already there and murder his whole colony. _What if they already there? What if they already eat them, and left the others dying. What if..? _

"Hey...Ash?" I heard Marina spoke, interrupting my thoughts. I look above and saw her glancing down at me.

"Yes?"

She sighed heavily. "Can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For not trusting you," Marina answered.

"Oh," That's all I said and looked down. I heard her sighed more.

"Look I'm sorry I should've asked you more questions about the band but I was afraid you'll answer me the same. That's why I want to ask Zephyr if he knows more of humans like you and wants to know if they are good as you." I didn't say a word still didn't meet her eyes, for being upset still for lack of trust.

"Ashlie please," I hear her begged. "I want your forgiveness and I promise from now on I want to ask you what humans..."

"Don't bother," I said, coldly. She stops and I hear her sighed in lamented. "And Marina, don't call me human, anymore." I finished, still, haven't look up. In corner of my eyes, I saw Shade flying by her and see his expression look dismal don't know if it's her or me. We were all silent for a moment but my thoughts on Goth and Throbb cannibals can't get off my mind, I even can't help to imagine a dead bat in Goth's mouth and that horrific sound he makes while eating.

There has the be a way to help defend his colony, but what a small girl like myself can help defend them from these bloodthirsty giant bats? I sighed heavily feeling a bit overwhelmed with fright and but all of sudden I felt something warm around my neck. I glance down and realized my amulet, the one that Zephyr has given me begin to glow gently. I breathed but then the glow begins to fade fast until it was all done.

"Whoa.."I breathed.

"What Ash?" Shade asked.

" You saw that?"

"Saw what?"

I looked at him astonished. "My amulet, it glowed."

"Your amulet?" He glances at my necklace dumbly. "I think you're imagining it."

I blinked for I was, sure enough, I saw it glowed and I can feel its warmth. "No, it's true! I can show you watch, "I waited for the amulet to glow back but nothing happened. I even tried to think hard to make it glowed but nothing. "What?"

"Ash looks whatever it was it's gone now but we need to focus on finding the towers," Marina spoke above me. I close my eyes, know we need to find it but I was so sure that my amulet glowed. I looked at my amulet once more and expected to glow all sudden but again nothing happened. _It really must've been my imagination..._

"Maybe I was wrong." I heard Shade speaking and I turn my head over to him to see his doubt look on his face.

"What? You're quitting now?" I give him my serious look. "After all of us came this far? Don't doubt yourself we'll find it, we need to search more down." I look below after I spoke. "They have to be there, I know it's not far." Before I knew it, I was right. Because not too long all of us can see electric poles cutting along the lines.

I grinned. "See, there it is!" But all of sudden we all hear someone screaming, that sounds like squeaking.

"Help! Someone Help!"

"Someone is in trouble!" Marina gasped.

"It sounds like a bird.."Shade frowns, having some thoughts already. I look up at Marina, despite that I was still upset with her, she and I have same thought and we swopped down towards the forest. Shade was taken by surprise and follow us down.

"Hey, wait up!" We scanned through the bottom forest until we reach upon a huge that was connected by two trees and the creature that was in the trap is actually a bird. Not just any bird, but an owl.

Marina landed me on the ground before she flew up with Shade as he and her roosted on a string on each side. When the owl turns his body I realized he was another horned owl but instead he has red hair along his orange mane. The owl looks pretty innocent and small, unlike the other owls that we encounter that were larger. The owl look at each of us with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Help I'm strangling here please! I never hurt a bat in my life, I'm factually a vegetarian!"

Liar!" Shade growled, point his thumb claw at him.

"Shade!" I said, giving him my cold look. "If we leave this poor owl here, he might die." When I spoke the young owl turn to my voice and his eyes went wide.

"My father was right, there is a tiny human in the forest!" He gasped.

I looked at him puzzled. "Wait what? Who's your dad?"

"Who cares!" Shade spat, spoken first before the small owl did. "He's an owl we should just leave him."

Marina who has didn't speak rolled her eyes and cross her wings* Nice to see Zephyr's lesson have an impact on you."

"Lesson?" Shade looked at her dumbly.

"You know, never underestimate the kind act, even the one's enemy." She reminded him. He huffed look defeated. Marina then studies the trap the small owl was in and hums.

"..Hey, this is the same kind of net the humans use when they banded me." She jumps out of her roost and added. "All we need to do is, spread it opened."

"Will that work?" I asked. She nodded.

"It has to, it did before. Come on Shade help me out." He groaned but he helped anyway as I watch them pull one string hard as they can.

The small owl gulped. "A..are you sure you two know what your…" All of sudden both Shade and Marina let go of the trap and the owl went flying out of the trap like a slingshot. "DOOOOOOOOING?!" All of us see him went straight for the tree nearby and make a huge crash. All of us flinch from the crunching noise.

"That has got to hurt," I said. Shade flew above me and we all fly up to where the young owl has clashed. He manages to get me up to where he was and landed me in front of him. I walk to him slowly but Shade grabs my arm.

"Ash be careful he can be dangerous." I shook my head and made him let go.

"Its alright, I don't think he can hurt us," I replied, then gulped silently. _I think.. _ I took a deep breath and went slowly towards him and touch his cheek. "Hey? Are you alright?" I almost jump when he groans. To my relief, he opens his eyes slowly and came face to face with me. I smiled a little friendly, he forms a little return smile but then he gasped in horror. I spun as my friends did and our face turns pale to see an owl glaring down at us. Shade was the one that force to chuckle sheepishly while I swallowed.

_We're dead... _

Before we get a chance to run, the owl grabbed us in their talons and taken us towards their general. It didn't take too long to reach there as the owl that was gripping us, drop us on the ground like a sack of potatoes in front of their leader. I yelped after I fall on my knees in pain as Shade and Marina did the same. We all looked up and General Brutus look back at us, giving us his original cold look. I turn over and saw the owl we saved was standing beside him little away from him. That's when I notice something's off, he and Brutus have little similarities.

"You again lawbreakers? I see you brought friends," He growled at Shade." You don't quit do you?!"

Shade was the one first to speak. "I didn't do anything we're trying to help this runty owl!

"That runty owl," Brutus corrected. "Is my son Orestes,"

"What? Your son?" I turn to the young owl in shock, he gives me a small nod. A spider appears out of nowhere and he yelped. He doesn't even have his dad's personality, he looks more innocent and wimps to be exact.

"We stopped to help him." Marina tries to speak, "He was caught in a trap.."

"Enough Brightwings!" Brutus silenced her, spreading his wings out. "You will soon regret joining these, two..two troublemakers that cause this war, owl killing barbarian.."

"A BARBARIAN?! Shade glance at him now pissed." You burned down the tree haven!" "And we're not killer owls Goth and Throbb are!"

"They're giant bats from jungle down south!" I added.

But to my annoyance, Brutus only rolled his eyes smirking, "Oh yes, the giant meat-eating bats."

"Actually their cannibals," Shade said.

"….So now, their cannibals." _Are you kidding me?! _ I frowned of him not believing every word we are saying.

"If we are owl killers we would've saved your son?" Marina asks, points at the young owl.

"Father they did save me.." Orestes confess.

"Quit defending them boy!" His father snapped.

"You never listen to me!"

Brutus ignores him and turns to us and gives us one final warning. "Tell me where Frieda has your colony stopping next."

"We don't know," Shade lied. Brutus huffed

"Very well, lock these bats up!" I gasped when Shade and Marina both being plucked up by the owl's beak and I tried to grab Shade's hand.

"Shade..!" I cried when another owl hit me with his wing, preventing me to help. I watch my friend being taken away helplessly while they struggle to get free from their grasps.

"You." I looked to see Brutus glare down at me. "How can you speak?"

"What?" I tip my head puzzled, despite my heart was beating nervously.

"How can you speak our kind human?" He asks again.

My eyes lit up. "I.. I don't know really."

"LIES!" Brutus squawked. "You have some magic spells your ancestors used to communicate with us in that bag you carry,"

"What? No, I don't have any spells to cast!" I protest, gripping my bag close. "Shade just spoke to me, that's it."

"Spoke to you?" Brutus gives me a deadly look." You know the reason why humans and animals are forbidding to speak one another?" I didn't say a word, not answering and he begins to tell a small tale, spreading his wings out.

"Many seasons ago, there was one time that humans, birds, and the beast will talk on another, understanding each of our languages. " He begins. "We all share secrets and help each other with many difficult obstacles nature has given us. But then we begin to feel your humans will betray us the more secrets we give out because of their the top of everything, powerful beings." He glowed. "And these humans are like bats, they refused to choose which our kinds are superior due your humans are. So that says, we made the law of forbidden to use our tongue to speak the same language as humans. The humans that remember speaking to us were put to justices." I breathed heavily after he finished his story with my both eyes huge. These animals killed my kinds all because we speak to them?!

"So human, this is why its against the law of you speaking to us."

"…That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!" I cried. "And your ancestors killed my people all because of us speaking?!"

"SILENCE!" Brutus growled, then he ruffed his feather. "With your punishment human, you will have your tongue removed, where you will never be able to speak again."

I gasp in horror and cover my mouth with both hands of not want to lose my speak ability. Then my owl captive grabbed my hoodie with his beak and I gag a bit when he dragged me away towards my prison.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Shade and Marina were already in their own prison being guarded by an owl. When they hear a quiet owl hooting and cricket singing Shade was the one that growled.

"If we haven't saved that owl this wouldn't happen."

"Shade we did the right thing," Marina look at him, frowning. " If we ignored Orestes he could die, and we both feel terrible." He knew she was right as he closes both eyes. Then he hears her sighed heavily.

"Like how I am after I ask Zephyr about the band when I could've asked her." She turns her head away gloomy. "I tried to ask her forgiveness but she won't accept it."

"Marina, she will. "Shade replied, after seeing she was talking about Ashlie. "She just needs some time."

"But she didn't!" She glances at him sharply. "She even won't let me reason with her that I wanted to see other's opinions."

"Its because you broke her trust," Shade said, he closes his eyes and speaks gently. "Marina you need to understand she has no one but us, my mom, Chinook, and Frieda. She's a human and alone among us and was treated unfairly. She's struggling to fit in with us. You understand that feeling." Marina didn't think of that of how her human friend feels, being all alone for different appearances and many judged her. Just like how she was when humans banded her and her colony banished her.

"I-I never knew she felt that way," She sat on the ground, look at the ground sadly. "What kind of friend am I?" Shade doesn't know what to say to comfort her but instead glance out and pray Nocturna that nothing bad happens to his human friend.

**Author's Note: Hope you like where this is going but if not dont read and review it! I dont own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: Towers of Fire**_

Down in the woods, the silverwings finally decided to stop to rest a minute before they journey towards their destination. But unlucky for them, there were fewer mosquitos that they barley get enough to fill in their stomach. Bathsheba manages to catch on in her mouth and flew over toward Frieda who was roosting.

She turns to her and sighed. "Hello, Bathsheba, full already?"

"Let me tell you it wasn't easy with low mosquitos to count. Your choices are starving the colony, honestly Frieda." Bathsheba frowned. "What are you thinking?" Before Frieda can answer her question with little scowl Mercury quickly flew over by them.

"Do you hear the dawn's chorus?" She and Bathsheba indeed hear the birds singing. "We have to go now or decide to roost," Mercury added. Frieda looked up to see the dawn coming in and sighed heavily.

"Alright, prepare to leave," She replied. Mercury nods and flies up to tell others to get themselves ready for another long migration. Bathsheba shook her head, huffing of her choices and storm off leaving Frieda alone. The elder bat looks up at the sky and now wondering since now what is happening that Shade and his human friend are safe and alive.

Another side of the woods Goth and Throbb are both resting on a branch that is close to the electric pole. Goth watches the electric going through the line and he smirked darkly.

"Ah Silverwings, so small, so innocents so tender.."His smirk more deviously." So close." He turns and watches Throbb lick his lips in hunger.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

I was pacing around my hollow tree prison cell, trying all my best to figure out a plan to escape before they'll be going to cut my tongue out. But sadly an owl was guarding my prison that if I ever try to escape he would probably kill me right on the spot. I wrap both arms around me still trying to think and even wonder if Shade and Marina are evenings having the same thoughts as I have. I then look down at my amulet, I was sure that it did glow.

"Why didn't you glow?" I muttered, pick the amulet out with my mitten. "Now it's the best time to do it." I waited for it to glow again, hopefully, it can bring warmth. But still nothing happening. I huffed, dropped my amulet and rub my arms together with my hands." Stupid jewelry." The owl hooted and I turn to see my guard was only letting out a hoot, not looking back at me. I walked over to the corner and got on my knees and huddle to stay warm from the cold. Even though I have snow clothing on, I'm still freezing and it sucks that now I need to be out at night instead of daytime for my sake of living. I was pretty relieved that General Brutus didn't take my bag away but sadly it didn't have anything useful to stay warm.. All of sudden I hear other wings flapping and turn and see a younger owl landing in front of him.

"I'm here to take over your position, " He said.

"What but Brutus said.."

"He told me you can take a break and he thinks its best for me to practices my warrior skills." The young owl spoke quickly. My guard owl hummed and then nodded.

"Keep watching her, soon we need to cut her tongue out with our beak." He spread his wings and flew off. I gulped and cover my mouth having awful imagining of not speaking anymore and how painful it's going to be.

"Hey," I look and see young own look at me and it was the same owl that my friends and I saved. "Are you okay?" I only shook my head, with my hand still on my mouth. The owl forms a small smile on his beak. "I won't hurt you, I'm going to get you out." My both eyes lit up. He's going to help me out, I don't know if it was a trick that his father has planned out, that I'll get mauled on this spot. I look to see if he has hidden lies in his eyes but somehow I can't find them, only innocents and truth were looking back at me.

"…How I know I can trust you?" I find myself asking.

The young owl hung his head look ashamed. "Its because I know the war is wrong and I know you didn't do anything bad. I think you're a good human." I felt a slight touch from his words and finally decided to give him a chance after I remember doing the same with Higlend.

"Okay, please get me out and my friends are here. They need to be out too." I watch the owl look around to make sure it was him and he quietly lift the handle with his talons and the gate was opened. I took a deep breath, pray to God and step out of my prison cell. When I notice the small owl has done nothing I look up and see he was smiling. I smiled back.

"Thank you."

"I haven't mentioned your name, or you do have a name?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yes, its Ashlie. Just Ashlie."

"Ashlie?" He blinked. "Like an Ash tree meadow?"

"Um yeah, you can say that," I replied. "And your name is Orestes?"

The owl named Orestes smiled more. "Yes, please to meet you. I never talk to actual humans before."

"Nice," I said, still smiling. But my expression changed to serious when Shade and Marina came to me. "Okay we need to get my friends out and we need to find the fire tow...I mean the um..yeah fire towers." I couldn't think what fire towers they are at this moment of what Shade was talking about through his sound map.

He nodded and then I saw him grab a large brown leave near him." Here use this as camouflage on my back." I punch two holes for my arms to go through and carefully put the leaf on my back. After that, I tighten my bag and climb upon his back as he helped me up with his one wing. When I got settled and sank my both arms in his feathers.

"Hang on" He soared out in the sky towards where my friends are held captive. My camouflage was working out well due to how the other owls that passed us didn't glance at his back. Just to be sure, I sink myself in his feather far as I can and I didn't dare to take a small peek. A minute later I felt him landed and begin speaking.

"I'm here to relive you,"

"But sir I.." Like my owl guard, he almost refused to leave his position but Orestes cut him off sternly.

"On my father's order."

The owl blinked. "Very well then." I sighed in relief when hearing the owl leaving. When he was out of sighed I heard Orestes psst.

"Want to get out of here?" He hissed.

"No thanks," I knew it was Shade's voice but he sounds like he didn't care.

"What?!" I even hear Marina exclaimed.

"Don't you get it? A minute he'll let us out, he'll cry for help, we'll turn into the spread and he gets the metal." He said, with an upset tone in his voice.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't count on that," Everything was silence after I spoke out.

"Ashlie?" Shade asked. With that I peek out from my hiding, grinning at them. "Miss me?" He gasps but smiles as I slide down from Orestes's back. I took off my leaf disguise and drop it.

"He helped you get out?" He look at me like I was making this some kind of joke and glares at Orestes. I shook my head and spoke to him.

"It's okay he's a friend and he helps my escape we can trust him."

"But why would you let us go?" Marina asked, looking at Orestes, raising her eyebrows. " Your father will kill you."

Orestes huffed, My dad wouldn't care if I was dead anyway. All he cares about is this stupid war."

"Ouch," I muttered,

"You got that right." Shade agreed and flew over close to the gate. "That guy is out of control, he's a maniac, he's a war manganic lunatic he's…" I notice Orestes having a shame look on his face about his father being all insane with war.

"Shade!" I hissed, getting him to stop talking and he notices why, after he sees the owl's expression."

"Oh um, sorry." He apologized. Then to my surprise, he started to ask him.

"Um, can you let us out?" I watch as Orestes look at his surrounding before he unlatches the lock and opens the gate. Shade and Marina both flew out and landed beside me, sighing in relief.

"Thanks!" Marina sighed. Orestes smiled.

"Okay, let's get out of here. Now!" Shade spoke, eargely.

"Go where? Marina turns to him.

"To the fire towers," Shade reminded her.

"But we don't know where they are, we even don't know where we are," She does have a good point there since we got captured we don't know where the hell we are in this forest and don't even know how close we are towards electric poles.

"Hey, I know where that is," Orestes piped in, spread his wings out.

"You do?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling his beak. "If by you mean the power rely on stations constructed by your kinds,"

"That's right!" I snapped my finger. I forgot that was called that I try to figure out beside calling them towers of fire. "Shade, is this what your sound map is telling you? Go to that place?"

"Um, I guess that's it," He replied. He turns to Orestes. "Can you tell us how to get there."

"It'll be quicker if I take all of you there." He replied, "Come on!" He leans his wing on the ground for me to climb on his back again and I cling on his mane right as he spread his wings out. We all flew out of the ground and we all laughing to know we're free from Brutus's grasp for now. I was even more relieved of not have my tongue taken.

While we flew through the evening Orestes begins to tell about how my people work on electric stuff and I was very impressed with how much knowledge he has from them, even how he knows they used them.

"Can we skip the science lesson please?" Shade interrupted, and I saw how his face is panicking.

"Shade," Marina frowned at him for being rude.

"Goth and Throbb both know about the sound map we have to fly faster," He cried in desperate. I breathed as I cling on Orestes's man, with horror thoughts came back to me of what if we didn't make it or these giant bats are already there, eating them. Then try to keep calm I turn over to Shade.

"Shade it'll be okay. We'll make it, Goth and Throbb are way behind us. We did fly ahead so I think we'll get there first." I force to smile even though I'm afraid too. I watch him sighed and keep on flying but I can tell he was beginning to look relaxed. I let out a sharp sigh and went on to change a subject.

"So Orestes? How do you know all the electricity my kind uses?" I asked him.

He turns his head a little. "Oh my dad and I used to go there to watch your people work at the stations and we listen to their conservation of how it works."

"Oh," I said, felt a bit more impressed. All of sudden a gush wind blew on me that I shivered and used my hoodie to cover my head and bury my whole face in his mane to get some warmth and stay there to keep warm. I didn't know that I fell asleep that I hear Orestes spoke out.

"We're here!" I snapped my head up, blinking tiredly. I rubbed both eyes and saw the power stations up close with two huge towers consumed by smoke. _So that's why they're called fire towers. _ I glance down and see the building was surrounded by a large fence and a small shed was outside the fence. In corner of my eyes, I saw something moving above the shed's roof but when I blinked it was gone. I rubbed my eyes, thinking it was nothing and I was still tried from my sleep. When we all flew down towards the shed we landed on the roof. We panted heavily, actually, I didn't only the rest did since I didn't fly. I got off Orestes back and walk over towards the hole.

"I think this is an entrance," I said. Marina came by me and then I begin to have a bad feeling about this, I didn't hear muttering inside or flapping wings. Maybe their all asleep?

"Something doesn't smell right.." Shade hummed after he sniffed in the air. I looked at Orestes to see he was admiring the towers while Marina was looking at her surroundings. I took a deep breath and peek my head in the hole.

"Ariel? Frieda?" I called quietly, and waited for their answer."…Mercury? Are you in here..?

Without a warning I saw sharp teeth appear and to my horror Goth's head burst of the shadow that I screamed, making the rest yelped in startled. My heart was pounding hard with fear that I crawl away fast. _This can't be happening! They ate the whole colony! NO! _

"Ashlie, what's the matter?" Shade grabbed my arm after he quickly went by me.

"The-Their-The..!" I stuttered, can't barley speak with my face all paled.

"What s it?" Marina added. Then I hear a crack underneath Shade's feet. I gasp and Orestes came to fly towards us to see what was wrong.

"Orestes no! The roof is going to break..!" It was too late when he landed by me and the roof break, making each of us fall inside. I yelled and fall on the table hard while my friends all crashed on the floor. I cried in pain when I felt something painful on my arm after I felt it cracked. My left arm is broken. I gripped my arm close and saw my friends being corner by Goth stalking towards them. I look around frantically and saw there was no blood, dead bats, and bones.

"They're not here, they came before. Thank God." I muttered in relief. I then saw Orestes have his eyes huge to see a giant bat before him and when he tries to scoot away Goth's footstep on his tail feather, preventing him to go further. We all hear someone moaning and I glance over to see Throbb was across from them, having his hand on his shoulder in pain.

I watch from above the table Goth gives Shade a smirk.

"Shade, remember how I enjoy, owls?" He glares down at the owl with a hunger look on his face. "That should be my first course tonight." I gasp and try to get up to help and saw Orestes face replaced to glare, with quick think he uses his beak to stabbed his foot. Goth cried in pain and lift to hold his foot which gives Orestes a chance to escape, fly out of the shed. Goth let out a terrible growl and turn sharply at Shade and Marina. He uses his claw to swipe them but they dodged, making them both fly up which Shade was close to the hole. He looked at Marina while she was now looking back at Goth, flying. He gives her his dark smile, making her nervous. When I watch him fly out of the hole Goth growled and flaps his wings to chase him. He was about halfway out when Marina taunts him.

"You want a piece of me you big dumb bat?! Well come and get it!"

"MARINA NO!" I cried, fear for her getting killed ignoring I was still mad at her. I tried to get up to help but suddenly I jumped in startled as Goth feet landed by me. I yelped and scoot away, clench my broken arm tightly from him. I tremble when he gives me his sinister look that I scoot more until my back was hit on a side giant cardboard box.

"Señorita, you look like your in pain," He smirked to see I was helpless. I saw the dirty nail beside me and I used my free arm to grab it and point at him.

"Stay away from me!" I try to sound threat but my voice was caught in my throat, barley for me to speak. My heart was hammering in my chest the more he came close to me and his hand was by my side, preventing me from escape. I wimped when his face came close and I can see his predator look dancing in his eyes.

"You do look sweet and delicious senorita, but I wonder myself if should eat you or not, or maybe you are something worth valuable." I didn't understand what he was talking about but was too afraid to ask.

"I'm warning you! Stay back!" I still point my nail tip at him but he only gives me an amusing look.

He then uses his claw end to low down my nail. "You won't dare to hurt me señorita, after what you told me how you wanted to save us from going how you put it..extinct?" I didn't say a word, for now, he was playing my head. I wanted to run my nail on his chest but now... I find myself rejecting it. _Is he right? I can't do this? _All I can do now was just stare at him with fear, waiting for his opinions to strike me before I get any chances.

Suddenly Marina was on top of him and bite his ear, making him howl in pain and pull his head back away from me. Goth snarled and push her off of him and turn sharply at her. While he was distracted I manage to get up with my two feet, with the help of a nail to for support. I clinched on my broken arm and see the giant bat about to strike at the brightwing. Before he even gets a chance Shade flies inside and swopped down at him, smack him with his wing. I was shocked as I see Goth fly up and shot out from the roof creating a large hole. I panted heavily while Marina did the same, then I felt my blood froze when I felt a claw tip on my shoulder. I turn my head and came face to face with Throbb that I forgot about, giving me his craving look.

"Señorita Ashlie," He smirked his fangs. "Guess who's coming for dinner?"

"NOT INTERESTED!" I jumped away fast while Marina took off another way. Throbb decided to chase after Marina as he flew up after her. I only watch to see them flying around in this shed, even Marina tries to get through the hole he blocked her and she flies down to dodged his teeth. I look around in desperate to find anything to help defend as I hold my broken arm tightly against my side. When I saw the paint bucket near me it gives me an idea. I ran over and use my body to push the bucket over the edge a bit. When Throbb chased Marina down under where my bucket, I push the bucket and fall over and crash-landed on Throbb.

I grinned to see it got him but it changed back to fear when he pushes the bucket off of him and his fur was covered with paint. He turns his head up sharply, and I gulped to see him giving me his dangerous glare. Without thinking I back fast when he shook some to get the paint off of him and charge at me. I try to run but when I did he was too quick that he almost had his teeth chomp my back. I screamed when I felt a slight ripped on my back and turn and see his mouth has a piece of my coat. He spits it out and was about to charge at me again but Marina swopped down and wack him with her wing. He snorts and once again fly up to go after her instead of me. I breathed and watch her fly towards the window and I thought she's going to through it but instead, she fly up fast and Throbb flew straight for the window and tumble outside. And then he came straight back through the window hole growling and I saw Marina fly straight up through the whole roof. He followed but got himself stuck in between, trapping him. He groaned in annoyance and I can't help to giggle to see how chubby he was.

Then I saw Marina come in through the window hole towards me. "Come on." I nod and gran my bag and put strap over my shoulder. I use my free hand to get her hand but I winch in pain of my other arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head and grab her feet and let my left arm dangle.

"Nothing lets go now!" I gasp to hear an owl screech from outside. _Orestes? _ She didn't hesitate to grab my hand and she pulls me off the table and fly out of the shed and I can hear thunder sound from above. When we were out I saw Shade was still being chased by Goth.

"Shade, Throbb's trapped! "Marina called to him. "You need us?" I saw Shade look at us.

"No! Go hide!" He gasped. He leads Goth over the fence as the giant bat cackle evilly. Marina and I saw Orestes sitting on an electric glass and he glances at us.

"Marina, Ashlie over here!" She nodded and flap her wings towards him and we fly out of the power station, right as the lighting struck on the electric pole where the owl was. Perfect timing. We all landed behind the tree and watch the lighting stuck the power station again, creating a large spark.

Orestes was the one that was admiring how the lighting was making that effect. "My dad is going to love this." Marina wimp and cover her eyes and see how scared she was and I don't blame her. And then we all saw another lighting struck down and it hit on the old shed we were in. It created a huge explosion that made us jumped and saw Throbb that got out, flying out in the woods yelling his head off. I looked back at the power station and thought about Shade in there, he's not going to make it! I have to help him before he gets killed by Goth or the lighting. I got up despite my left arm still broken and begin to run run.

"Ashlie where are you going?!" Marina exclaimed.

"I have to help him," I answered

"But Shade said..!"

"I don't care what he said he needs help!" I dashed off before Marina could grab my arm.

"ASHLIE COME BACK YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND!" I ignored her and run towards the fence. I stop panting and ran along the fence to find a way inside and saw Shade being chased down by Goth. I gasp that he came close and swipe his claws at Shade make him fall down.

"Shade!" I yelled, now fearing more of my friend's life that now I feel desperate to find a way to get in. "Hang on..!" I yelped when the lighting almost got me I fall on the ground, grunt in pain with my skin hair spiked up. All of a sudden I feel something warm around my neck, I looked and saw my amulet was glowing again. My eyes lit up to see it and an idea came to me. I got up and run fast last time until I stop to get a better view of him and dropped my bag.

"Shade go through the wire!" I shouted.

What?!" He looked at me bewilderment after watching the electric buzz through them. "Are you nuts?!

"Just trust me! Go through it now!" I looked at my amulet, unsure how I can do this. I held my breath and grabbed it and thought one thing that can save him and my both eyes closed. I felt my whole body tingled a bit and pressure as I focus on one thing that can save him. My eyes snapped open and I was shocked that I saw Shade's body glowing. He has the same expression, looking at his body and my necklace.

"GO NOW GO!" I cried, and he didn't hesitate and fly through the wire and the electric didn't harm him. Goth, on the other hand, growled from behind to see he went through and he tries to do the same. Big mistake. His wings were so big that his band touched the wire creating a shock go through him. He screamed in pain with the band still stick to the wire and when he got too close, he was shot out into the sky, having some fire on him.

I breathed as I felt my amulet faded but I suddenly feel weak. I saw Shade came and I use my good arm to lift up and he grabbed my hand. He dragged me away from the power station until we stop where Goth was crushed by the large tree.

"Ash how did you..? He begins having a shocked look but I shushed him quickly after I heard Throbb wailing. We hide behind the tree and saw Throbb crawl away from Goth's body, crying dry until he was out of sight. The rain came down on us and Shade waited for his answers. I hold my broken arm before answering his question.

"It was my amulet…it glowed. I don't know how it did it but I thought it'll be helpful to save you," I groaned. "But it took all my strength." We both turned and saw Goth's body lying on the ground with his fur all fried up. Shade was the one that gasp and sighed. I close my eyes for I knew he's dead but he won't bring harm to us and his colony anymore. Marina and Orestes both landed by us and their eyes lit up to see Goth's dead body.

"It's over Shade," Marina spoke softly.

"No..its not over." Shade corrected. "It's just begun." I understood what he means and look back at Goth. I caught a glimpse of his nose twitch that I gasped silently. Before I can speak I fall on my knees but Shade caught me in time.

"Ashlie..!" I hear his faint whisper like he was in the distance and my body was numbed and all my eyes can see was shaped and shadows, finally as if my body can't go on, I pass out in Shade's arm.

_**Author's Note: So so so so so so so sorry everybody for keeping you all waiting! D8 But hope you guys like where this is going but if not don't read and review it! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy and stay tuned for the next one! ;D **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Twilight Night Chapter 25: Forgiving**_

_**Shade's POV**_

"Ash!" I yelled to see her black out in my arms.

"What happened?" Orestes asked, look afraid to see her like this. I didn't answer him but instead, I check to see she's still alive by listening to her heart with my ear. She was still beating, thank Nocturna.

Marina came over by me. "Is she breathing?" She looked at me worried but I reassured her.

"She is," She sighed in relieved and looked down at her. "Come on, we need to find shelter until the rain stops." I nod and with that Marina helped me lift Ashlie up on Orestes back and I notice her back has a terrible hole that I can see the skin on her. I bite my lips and felt my throat turn to silent growl. We manage to put her on his back securely and we all took off into the grey sky. Marina used her echolocation to see if she can find any hollow tree empty. She manages to find one that is close and we head for it. When we finally reach there the hole was small that Orestes can't fit through so he gently slid Ashley off and I catch her, Marina helped me carry her inside the hollow and lay her down on a moss we found.

When she was settled I turn to Orestes." Thanks, we own you one." The owl forms a smile on his back.

"Your welcome and thanks for freeing me out of the net, and not you know.." I sighed understanding what he was meaning, giving him a slight nod. He spread his wings to take a flight but turns his head a little.

"You know your human friend is very lucky."

"Lucky of what?" I blinked.

"To have both of you as her friend." He answered. My eyes lit up and looked down at her sleeping and looked at Marina but she only sighed heavily. With that Orestes left us I glance down once more at Ashlie and Marina closes her eyes.

"..I'm not a good friend to her." I turn to see her and her face was filled with sadness and sat beside her. "I shouldn't ask Zephyr about the band in the first place instead of asking her more questions. " I sat beside her and she continues. "I-I never knew she was like that, how she has nobody to be with, treat her like she's was different. Like she can be wearing her own band.."

Marina," I gently touch her shoulder. "She might forgive you if you talk to her...

"She won't Shade. You see how she acted."

"Not until you try," I said, "Just..give this a chance." Marina let out another sigh and flew up to roost. Before I do the same I looked down at Ashlie, I watch her shivered and see part of her leaf hooked at the end of her neck. Thinking that it helps her head to be warm I gently lift her head up and put it over her head. She breathed in her sleep and look back at her torn leaf on her back. I shut my eyes, trying not to let my anger consume me. I was happy that Goth is dead and now I hope Throbb dies out in this weather of what they had done. That involves almost kill her. I shook it off after hearing her moan and look at her last time.

All of sudden the way Orestes spoke about her was right, she was lucky that she has us. Without us she's wouldn't survive through this harsh forest. And I own her of saving me from the net and been my close friend without mocking my size. I never knew humans can be this vulnerable if they were this size as her and I wonder if they still are while being giants. I shook my fur and fly to my roost by Marina and wrap my wings tightly around before I settle myself to sleep, letting the calm rain sooth me.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

(Dream)

_I find myself waking up in a dark space. I blinked in puzzled and manage to get up without using my broken arm. I held it close to my side and look around._

"_Hello?" I called, "Shade? Marina?" I heard someone scribbling and I turn my head and saw it was Zephyr, and my surrounding was morphed into the attic. _

"_Zephyr!" I walk to him, feeling relief to see someone again and he turns his head after he was done scribbling, smiling. _

"_Ah hello, Ashlie! It's good to see you again," _

"_Why am I back here?" I asked, and went by him. _

"_Its because you have a couple of questions about your amulet yes?" He said, went back to his work. _

"_Why..yes. Yes, I do." I looked down at my amulet, with a confusing look on my face. _

_He laughed. "Oh dear, I should've told you this amulet contains goddess power. _

"_What what?" I raise my eyebrow unsure what he was saying. _

_You remember I told you this amulet was made from Nocturna herself?" He asked. I nodded, still unsure. _

"_I believe she pours all her great powers in this amulet and it glows brightly than the stars." He explained. "You see when you feel someone's life is in danger the amulet response. And it only works for a creature with their heart pure enough." _

"_Whoa," That's all I can say and look at my amulet in amazed. _

"_Why don't you try healing your broken arm, I can hear your bones cracking." He added, pointing at my broken arm._

_I blinked in surprised that he even knows my arm is broken."Okay, seriously how you do that?" He only laughed and my amulet glowed. I took a deep breath and did as before, thinking one thing and concentrate, I even hummed a bit hoping it'll go faster. Then my body came tingling as I remember and my broken arm was beginning to heal itself slowly. When I finally open my eyes my arm that was broken was now healed up. _

_I stare at my arm and move it a bit and it was a hundred percent not broken anymore." _

"_Holy shit," I breathed. "I -I did it." Zephyr I did it..!" I grinned and perk my head up but I realized he was gone, and I was back in my black space. Then I hear his voice. _

"_Remember dear, never use too much of the power, it'll weaken your strength. Oh and one more thing, I expected you to take my bag, you need it on your journey and tell Shade if his wings are torn again, just give him healing portus no matter how much he complains." I couldn't help to chuckle at the last part and he chuckles until he faded which made me uncomfortable and don't want to be alone. _

"_No, wait! Zephyr don't go! I ..I have more questions.. Zephyr!" I felt footsteps coming towards me and I sighed, was happy he came back. _

"_I'm sorry I just need someone to be here with me, I hope you don't mind Zephyr if you stay longer…?_

"_Zephyr?" My blood froze when I hear another voice speaking. I gasp when I saw instead the blind bat, it was Goth coming out of the shadow, smirking his canine teeth. I gripped my amulet in fright and he chuckled. _

"_Are you lonely señorita?" He asked, with his dark eyes glowed. He begins to stalk towards me and I back further from the steps he makes. _

"_Stay away." I threaten. He only tsks still coming at me. _

"_Oh señorita, I hear your crying of want someone to be with you, I'm here now." I swallowed want to back further but somehow I felt myself hit against the wall, not having anywhere to go. I wimped when he came close to me that I turn my head away. He chuckled darkly that made my entire body shivered. _

"_Now now there's no need to be afraid."_

"_I said stay away from me!" I blurted. Now I felt terrified he'll eat me right on this spot and waited to be devoured in his mouth. And then I thought my heart escaped through my ribs when his hand grips my arm and his lips were inches away from my ear. _

"_I'm glad you decided not to murder me…" _

I gasp and snap up from my sleep, panting heavily. I swallowed, having some sweats running down my back and look at my surroundings. I was in a hollow tree and outside it was a clear night.

"It was just a dream," I muttered to myself. I use my free hand to rub my face. But something became odd, I wasn't using my other arm for support, I was using my broken arm one. I gasped and looked at my arm, it was all healed up! Just like my dream.

"Incredible," I gasped. I move my arm a bit to make sure it's okay, it was like my arm has never gotten broken it was a miracle. I looked around and see Shade and Marina not here. _They might be hunting. _ I thought. I sat up and looked at my amulet hanging around my neck.

"I knew you were glowing!" I said to it. "Why didn't you glow when I want to? I mean like when my friend and I are in danger with owls a while ago?" Now I felt foolish of talking to the amulet like it was a person. I moan tiredly and rub my face. "These nights are just killing me.." I heard wings flapping and I turn lazily and saw Marina coming back with something in her foot. I turn my body a bit and she landed and grabbed something from her foot she was carrying. It was a small blackberry and she smiles a little.

"Hey sleepyhead, I thought you could be hungry I brought you this." She came over but I didn't speak. When she got on her knees she places a blackberry in front of me. "I know you don't eat bugs as we do, Shade tells me you humans like to eat these kinds of berries, hope their right ones." I can tell she wants my forgiveness but I'm still not sure I can accept it. I took the berry as my tummy begins to rumble and took the bite out of it.

"Thanks," I said, with glum in my tone. I heard her sighed heavily.

"Look, I know you mad at me still and I don't blame you. I deserved it." I didn't speak and let her continue. "I..never knew you are just like me, being all alone after what they treat you, like.. you already been banished." My eyes lit up from her words, was surprised I didn't think that about me. "I know how you feel of no one wants you because of your a human and your alone like how I am when my colony wants me to be gone after I got banned." She low her head. "And I should've known sooner, what kind of friend am I?" I felt my heart grown to soften the more she speaks and I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry Ashlie. You have no idea how I am. I should've asked you more about my band, and why you humans do it for a purpose. And maybe telling me positive things about what you guys do…"

"Marina," I interrupted her. She stops and let me talk. "I forgive you,"

She breathed. "Really?" I nodded and look at my blackberry.

"The reason why I was upset is that I thought you didn't trust me enough." I put the half-eaten blackberry down and wrap my arm around my legs" And you'll leave me, and Shade will follow you. I'm afraid of being alone in your world, with no one to help me get through this." I bury my face in my arms and finished. "I'll have nobody."

"Ash," She gently touches my shoulder and I peek my head a little to her. "You won't be alone, you got us. We won't let that happen to you," I watch her form a small smile and I couldn't help but smile back a little.

"Thank you, Marina," I then shivered a bit like I can feel something cold touching my back. She sees how I was shivering and look for any sign to see what was causing it.

"Oh," She said.

"What?" I chatted.

"You have a hole in your back, I can see your skin." She answered.

"Ah great," I muttered, looking irritated still rubbing my arms together. "Now how can I journey on with you and Shade without freezing myself?"

"Hey, how about these?" I turn to see where she was pointing at and saw some cotton and I looked down at the moss bed I'm laying.

"I think you're on to something,"

It didn't take us many minutes to fix my hole as Marina helped me getting a bunch of cotton on my back. And we use some mosses to press them together and the final touch we stick them together with spider web string.

"There now let's go find Shade and get out of here, who knows where Throbb is he might be near," I grabbed my bag and nodded.

"Yes, and the dawn is coming fast we need to find another shelter to stay in for the day." She lifts herself so I can grab her hands and we both took off to find Shade. We manage to find him and we begin our mission to find Shade's colony.

"Hey Shade, did Orestes scared your colony away?" I asked. He turns to me and nods.

"Yeah, while Goth was chasing me he screeches loudly for the silverwings to go another way."

"Thank God," I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I owe him." He smiled.

I chuckled."You see what happens after not underestimate the power act of kindness?" Shade rolls his eyes remember his way of act towards Orestes and I give him my smirk.

"Okay okay, I get it! I've learned my lesson." Marina and I both laughed at how he's was giving us his pouty look. Then my eyes lit up realizing I fogot something.

_Crap! I left my bag back at the fire towers. _

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter! :D Hope you like where this is going but if not don't read and review it! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's enjoy! **


	26. Chapter 26

_**Twilght Night Chapter 26: More Trouble up ahead**_

Three of us flew on through the rest of the night as we begin to search for Shade's colony. But out of our luck, we couldn't find them and the dawn was coming very close that we need to find a place to sleep fast.

"Any trace of your colony?" Marina panted, first spoke after two hours.

Shade shook his head panting as well. "Not even an echo."

"They can't be far but you two need to rest for a bit before we can move on." They both agree and they manage to find a branch we can rest on. Shade roosted above it as Marina landed me on it before she roosted while Shade landed by me close to her.

"Guys I don't mind flying on," Marina said.

"The silverwings will be roosting too, we won't lose any time." He walks up to her and smiles. "Goth is dead, we won't have to worry about him."

"Yeah but what about Throbb?" I reminded him. "He's still alive out there." I watch him flew to roost beside Marina and said to me.

"Ash we don't need to worry about him. He won't survive our winter due not having thick fur like us." He does have a point but my stomach felt sickened of what he says about Goth, I wanted to tell him of what I saw and even want to tell them he might survive. But seeing how happy and calm they were...It's hard for me to tell them the truth.

"You're going to love the silverwings Marina," I snapped out my thoughts when Shade spoke more. "All of them, my mom and Mercury, even Chinook."

"And Frieda?" Marina asked, looking excited.

"Ah especially Frieda, everybody loves Frieda." Shade beamed.

I smiled as well, forcing myself to have my worries behind me. "Yeah, she is pretty amazing. Probably the best bat I ever met, well I mean Shade is the best." We all chuckled off my response and then we were silent for a moment. Somehow this silence kind of comfort me, after the battle with the giant bats, escaping from the crazy owl general now it's like we can breathe a bit until it further notices.

"So Ash, were you dreaming?"

I turn my head to her. "What?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Marina replied.

Oh," I shrugged it off in embarrassed, "I do that all the time when I dream of something."

"What was it about?" Shade asked, looking curious. Then I gasp happily and explained to them what my dream was about that includes how my amulet glows and such without hesitating. After I was finished I watch both of them look stunned.

"See? I told you guys I wasn't making it up. My amulet did glow!" I spread my arms out happily and I point at my left arm. "And my arm used to be broken but now is all healed look." I moved my arm around even waved it a bit.

"Whoa." Shade breathed.

"I know isn't awesome?" I grinned.

"So that's how my body glowed!" He looked down at his body, having an amazing look. I nodded and he forms a smile. "Amazing!"

I laughed shortly. "My gosh, I might use this amulet to end this stupid war or… maybe I can even get you two and all the bats here on earth see the sun again!" I quickly imagined having this much power I can save the world and perhaps get much respect from every living creatures seeing me and rest humans are never evil.

"But.. you don't know how much power it contains." I snapped out my fantasy after I hear Marina spoke. "What if it could be dangerous?"

"Hmm well maybe," I almost forgot about what Zephyr's warning in my dream about using the trinket too much It'll weaken me or else, lead me to death. And then Goth in my dream came to me that I swallowed hard.

"Ash? You're okay?" Shade asked, seeing I was shivering. I look at him and forced to smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just…chilly. Let's all look for shelter to stay, I think the sun is going to come up soon." Marina lift herself up grabbed my both hands with her feet and we all took off to find a place to stay for a day.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Soon when the night ended the day slowly came with the sun being to rise in the east. The silverwing were all rested inside a giant hollow tree that they manage to find after they almost got caught with an owl that was waiting for them. They were lucky that the owl let out a screech that informs Mercury to stop them and Frieda has all the colony turn around and find the nearest roost fast as they could. Each and one of the females is worn out from their long journey even their children were extremely tired that some fell fast asleep before their mother could say its time for bed.

Frieda, Bathsheba, Chinook, and Ariel all roosted around together in one area to have conservation.

"Frieda, I have spoken for the entire colony." Bathsheba begins to speak. These roosting are oddly unacceptable."

Chinook scoffed crossing his arms." You don't speak for me."

"Chinook," Frieda silenced him, he turns his head over to her as she continues. "It was not clearly safe at the fire towers." Then the other elderly bat gives a small smirk.

"For the record, I did counsel you not to take us there."

"What?" Ariel gasped, was shocked to hear that she was trying to get herself out of blaming. "You're the one that convinces her to take us there."

"Ariel," Bathsheba glance at her, acting like she's innocent, but not a nice one. "You're blaming me, for this daily barrier of migration?" Your son Shade and his human pet are the ones that are responsible for the entire situation!" Chinook wanted to in his head to clawed that elder bat out for talking about his two friends but kept it in. Instead, he hears other Silverwing mumble to one another and he saw some nod, still, agree that the Shade and Ashley are the ones to blame on everything.

"Please! Everyone," Frieda spoke out to get everyone stop talking, "With the owls against us we cannot avoid fighting among ourselves." Ariel sighed while Bathsheba huffed, crossing her wings and look away. The leader looks at everyone roosting. "Try to get some rest, tomorrow we will be joining the males at stone hold."

_Father. _ Chinook thought, sighed heavily. After all the talk about his father a couple of nights ago he begins to think about what would his dad think of his human friend. Would he..like her? Or dislike her? He remembers his mother tells him his father actually seen one and says the human almost caught him but he escaped. He tightens his wings together and wished both Ashlie and Shade are here so he can introduce his dad. Then he soon fell asleep with the other colony as the sun soon touches the sky.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

I twist and turn to get some sleep but somehow I couldn't get enough. I woke up a couple of times in the daylight and try to fall asleep, I also try my best not to have Goth come in my mind. I'm afraid if I was in deep sleep he comes again and threatens me to say how he was glad I did not kill him and when I think of how his feet twitch a bit, my stomach sickens. I finally give up and decide to turn my body over to look at the daylight. I tighten my arm coat and look down gently.

"What if Shade is right?" I muttered to myself, "What if Goth is really dead?" I begin to have positive thought to believe he's really dead and Throbb will soon be dead as well due the harsh winter. The more I thought about it the less I was afraid and I want to keep believing he's dead. _But why I can't get him off my mind?_ I shivered softly, rubbing my both arms together to get some warmth. "And fire sounds very nice right now." All of a sudden I have thought about making a fire using my amulet. I groan and got up sitting and look at my necklace.

"Well, here's goes nothing," I whispered. I waited for it to glow but nothing happens. I waited more, and more, and more. I frowned and look at my amulet again and then I forgot I need to think of a fire. I took a deep breath and thought of a fire in my hand, but to my shock with disappointment, it did nothing.

"Dammit no." I moaned tiredly, as I rub my both arms. I lay down on my made moss bed and curl myself up to stay warm. Soon after I finally fall asleep with my hood cover my head and I bury my face in my arms.

Feels like its been an hour I feel someone touch my arm.

"Hey sleepyhead, its time to wake up," I hear Marina spoke.

I groaned. "No five minutes." I snuggle myself, wanting to get more sleep but she shook my shoulders.

"Come on its time to get going, we can't stay here." I let out a soft huffed and got up, blinking to get my both eyes open.

"Okay I'm up, where's Shade?" I yawned.

"He's waiting outside," She replied. I only nod still feel tired and dug my bag for something to eat. I got out a nut and chew it after I quickly pray to God to bless this food. After I was done I strap the bag on me and we both make way outside of the hollow tree. Shade was the one that was flying in front of us.

"You're ready?" Once again I nod.

"Mhmm." He notices how tired I was, he sighed.

"Ash, I know you're not nocturnal like us and we'll stop to rest soon and you can sleep a bit…"

"No its fine Shade," I sighed, interrupting him and ruffed my hair back." I just..couldnt sleep that's all."

"How come?" Marina questions. I bite my lips.

"….I just have trouble sleeping, the moss was uncomfortable." I lied. "Let's get going his colony shouldn't be that far until then I can hopefully get some good sleep." I give them my reassured smile, hiding my truth. To my relief, they didn't suspect but instead, Marina lift herself up and took my hands with her feet and we begin to take off through the night to search for Shade's colony.

I close my eyes, having guilt in me that I fib them about what was wrong with me. But I couldn't tell them, they'll probably won't believe me if I told them. I looked down to see trees passing by and then I caught a glimpse of my necklace dangling. I sighed silently, didn't understand why it didn't work after I followed the instruction Zephyr told me. Then all of sudden I felt Marina jerk cause me to gasp in startled and saw Shade flying down towards the nearest hollow branch, all of us got in and I was first to land before both of them came in.

"Guys what gives..?" Marina clasp my mouth with her hand.

"Shh," She answered. I blinked in puzzled but I finally understood now when I begin to hear someone else speaking. We were all silent as we hear what they are saying, I peek through the crack hole and saw animals of a bear with her cub, a rabbit and a raccoon having some kind of meeting.

"Why can't the wolves stay at the mountains where they belong?" The raccoon was the first one to talk, with an upset tone.

"They were supposed to hunt to silverwings, not eat us!" The raccoon added. My both eyes lit up and both Shade and Marina gasped.

"What?!" I hissed.

"Its Ursa's fault! She's the one in charge," The rabbit said, crossing its arms, having irritated look. _Ursa? _

Then the mama bear sighed heavily. "Well, I'm not raising my cub here." And I watch her tackle her small cub playfully and she gives it a nuzzle on her baby's tummy ticking him. I smiled softly to see the mother bonding and hear the other animals chuckle quietly.

Her cub came snuggling her tummy as she gathers it in her arm. "We need to prepare our hibernation, we'll be safer in the eastern valley." Both the rabbit and raccoon gasped.

"Crossing the human road?" Raccoon asks, looking horrified.

"What about metal machines? You'll get killed." The rabbit added with the same expression.

"We'll get killed if we stayed." The mother bear corrected and she uses her paw to stroke her cub's back. "We won't be coming back until these silverwings are brought to justices."

"Ugh, this isn't fair." Shade crosses his wings after we were done hearing them talking. "It wasn't the silverwings that killed the owls, it was the giant bats."

"I know its not your colony's fault, we need to find a way to prove them their innocence. I mean the beast will believe us would they?" I said.

Marina shook her head. "I don't know if they will,"

"We have to try,"

"Ash remember the bird and the beast story? They won't believe us after they agree with the treaty." He reminded me.

"What choice do we have?" I asked and look at both of them. "We're not giving up this fight, we got to get them to believe us one way or another. This can be our only hope to end this war and save his colony." Shade and Marina both glance at me after I spoke with a determined look on my face. Shade finally spoke.

"Your right, we have to find this Ursa, that beast might be our only chance." I smiled and then Marina gives a tiny sneeze.

"Bless you," I said. Before I can breathe we all jumped when we hear something growling. I quickly look out the hole and saw the animals were gone. _If it wasn't them then who..? _ My thoughts were cut short when all felt the tree shaking. And then we all screamed when the tree begins to fall down and when it crash-landed the branch that we were in, tumbling on the ground while we bounce around hitting one another. When the branch finally stops, we groaned in pain.

The three of us tangled up as both of them were on me.

"Ahh, the hell was that about?" I gasped. They got up and Shade helped me up. "You guys okay?" They both nodded but then right before my eye I saw huge canine teeth at the end of the branch, growling. We all screamed and look other way and saw another one as well with saliva dripping out. We panicked and look up and saw a paw that looks like a dog. I breathed sharply and glance over at the end hole and see a yellow eye looking straight back at us, and see it was actually a wolf.

"Oh God help us," I muttered with my heart pounding, gripping my amulet.

**Author's Note: Heres another chapter! :D hope you like where this is going but if not dont read and review it! I dont own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Twilight Night Chapter 27 Ursa The Leader?**_

I thought my skin was going to jump when a wolf that was staring down at us spoke.

"So, this is the owls all worked up about, tiny flying mice and one human." He snarled, smirking his teeth. I swallowed and Shade was the first one to speak, doing his best to sound threatening.

"H..hey let us go!"

"You have no right to hold us!" Marina added. The wolves, however, were amused how brave we're trying to be they only laughed.

"What's a hurry?" One wolf that spoke to us. "Tell us where the Silverwing colony are,"

"So you can tell the owls and have us killed, forget it!" Shade retorted.

"Killed?" All three wolves laughed.

The female quiet her laugh and snarled. "We don't want you killed, we want you and your colony protected."

"Wait what?" I blinked while both my friends looked puzzled. "You want to help us, why?"

"As long as the silverwings are free, we can do everything we want. Hunt, expand our territory. All in the name of war." The wolf leader replied, and the other companion growl of his approval. I was shocked to hear what they were doing, fulfilling their sick wish.

"But the war is wrong!" Marina protested. "The silverwings are innocents!"

The female wolf only shrugged. "Innocents and guilty not matter to us. "She licks her chomps and finished her sentence. "Our considered is food."

"And Ursa let you kill defense animals?" Marina added. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, their leader is barbaric and cruel!

The female wolf, once again nodded her head. "Of course she does, she's our wise and fearless leader."

"Is she a wolf-like you guys?" I asked.

"Wolf?" Lugar scowled like he was taking that offensive and glared through the hole at us coldly. "Don't insult me she's a komode bear, the black bear with white fur."

"Yes and she's special ever so special," The female cackled.

All three of us look at one another and then, thinking this was all a sick game I frown at the leader. "So you choose Ursa to be your leader so you can get away behind her back? You wolves are awful, much worse than the owls! You know you won't get away with this." The leader was only giving this smug look at me after I have spoken.

"So tough are you now?" He growled under his breath and then I gulped when I notice his eyes were scanning from my head to toe. "You know, my herd is curious about you ever since Brutus talks about you. Do you mind if we, look at you closer?" Without a warning, one wolf teeth went right through the branch and one of them almost got my shoulder I almost yelped. I scoot away from the teeth fast towards Shade and Marina but then we felt ourselves being lifted inside the branch. The wolf, that was holding the branch in its mouth shook a bit that made us fall out of the branch and landed hard on the dirt ground. I groaned and was about to get up but an out of nowhere paw smack me before I can even get up.

My whole body was scooted away from my friends and as I got up the wolves were already circling me. I stood my ground, trying to look brave and seeing some wolves have different fur on them and the one I take a lucky guess that the green-furred wolf who spoke was their leader.

"You don't look like a threat to us, after what General Brutus describes you." The wolf leader growled. The other wolf nod in agreement and they circle closer.

The purple wolf snarled. "No she doesn't Lugar, she looks more of a nice snack and a toy to play with" All of a sudden the purple wolf went behind me and grab my hair with his teeth, and yank me up. I scream in pain and the other laughed in enjoyment and he drops me. I tried to get up but the other wolf with blue fur came over and push me roughly with her big nose. I fall on my stomach and I felt her mouth grab my ankle and fling me in the air like I was some kind of chew toy. I screamed when I came down fast but then the green wolf named Lugar caught me in his mouth and shook me a bit which made my stomach upset like I was in some kind of fast ride in an amusement park.

He put me down roughly and use his one paw to press me down, which almost took my breath away, feel like my ribs were about to break in a second.

"Stop it! Let me go!" I cried, struggling. The wolves only laughed as they keep watching me suffer.

"Aw come on, we're having fun playing with you." The female wolf snickered. I shut my eyes to expect more pain or worse from them but then I hear the wolf yelped as something bit him. I open my eyes sharply and see myself in Shade's arm, I look to see him baring his teeth at Lugar.

"That's enough!" He growled, held me close for protection. Lugar snarled at him and was about to speak but his nose twitched. He turns his head sharply and saw a rabbit near the bush. Forgetting we were here he stare at the rabbit hungrily and begin to chase it with the others following him. Shade and I watch them take off chasing that poor rabbit in the distance as I pray silently that rabbit will make it safe. After they were gone I hug him.

"Thank you," I gasped. Shade was a bit startled from my hug but he returns my embrace. Marina flew over by us and landed beside Shade and place her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," I replied, getting up after I was done hugging Shade. But I almost winch from the bite the wolf has made that I was sure I'm going to get a bruise in a couple of days.

He got up and look at both of us. "Let's get out of here." Marina lift herself and I grabbed her feet with both hands and we all took off to find this Ursa.

_**Third's Person POV**_

"This is taking to long," Bathsheba muttered, flying with the others and spoke loudly. "We must be off course!" Frieda only smiled and glance up ahead, ignoring her.

"Stonewood just ahead!" She announced. Ariel was flying beside her and she turns to her happily.

"The rest of the males will be with us soon."

"And just in time," Frida replied. Bathsheba was taken back from her right and growls under her breath. Chinook smirked on her being wrong and flies up ahead with the others feel excited to meet his father for the first time and tell him everything that was happening.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

I cling on Marina's feet while we begin to search for the white komode bear and we follow down along the river, hoping that we can spot anything white. To our luck, we found one that was a bear as the wolf leader describe and was taking a snooze by a river.

"There!" Marina said. We all swopped down to where this bear was and landed. She really is white alright with a blue nose and has an orange tag on her left ear. I gulped and walk over towards the snoring bear.

"Hey Ursa? Ursa?" I said. Shade came over beside me.

"Hey wake up!" He yelled. I try to pat her nose a bit and even doing a flicking with my fingers to wake her. That didn't work as Ursa let out a huge yawn on us and we almost stumble a bit.

"Eww." I winch my nose from smelling her stinky breath like she ate something dead a while ago. She mumbles something and rolls over to her back still sleeping.

"Ursa!" Shade groaned. Marina flew over her head and shout with irritated.

"Wake up furbag!" Ursa moaned in response and use her giant paw to shoo her like if Marina was a fly and snores loudly. Okay, this was wasting time that I stormed over to the giant bear and jump to grab her ear. With a huge breath screamed in her eardrums before Shade can stop me.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUP!"

That does the trick as her eyes snapped open wide. "Wha wha..?!" She jumps up in startled and lets out a terrifying roar and three of us rush behind the log in fright. _ Okay, this was a bad idea! _ I thought, don't know what the hell was I thinking of waking up a cranky bear that is huge!

"Uh..how it's going?" Shade gulped nervously. But Ursa let out another angry roar in response, making us scream and hide again as I cover my ears to prevent my them from hurting. We all peek over and saw her staring right at us coldly one by one. When it was my turn I held my breath and shrink a bit of how she was glaring. But she turns her head away, leaving us puzzled and watch her walk towards the river. We glance at each other before we come out of our hiding, and went to where she was. When we reach her I see she was dunking her whole head in the water, like she was trying to wake herself up. Ursa jolts her head out of the water and turns sharply and her eyes became huge like she was looking at a ghost.

I give her my best friendly smile. "Um hey sorry if we disturbed your nap but.."

"Ursa you got to stop the wolves!" Shade cuts in before I can finish.

"Shade!" I hissed.

"Y-your.." Ursa stuttered. "You're a silverwing, and a human. Not good definitely not good." She turns away and I try to speak.

"Wait we need to talk to you this is important.."

"You three must go!" She growled and shook her head. "You were never here, you're just a dream. A bad, bad dream." We didn't go instead Shade again tries to talk.

"But you have to tell Brutus the silverwings are innocents.

"Oh no! I'm not telling Brutus anything." She retorted.

"And why not?" I have my both fist on my hips, not liking her attitude.

"If I mention I saw you and the Silverwing he wants details." She complains. "And yes there will be meetings, plans and patrols, and even more meeting." She got out herself off the river. "Leave me alone!" She gives us her warning look, growling before she walks away. _Geez, it's like talking to a giant toddler. _ I rolled my eyes but we weren't done yet. Marina grabs my hand with her feet and we begin to follow her until she stops at the giant tank with some kind of berries spilling out from the hole. I landed first before Shade and Marina did on the tank and we saw her munching on them.

"What is this stuff?" Marina question. Ursa bonked her head after she spoke that made us almost fall off, I steady my leg as she jerks her head up.

"Huh, are you three still here?"

Shade made a quick talk before Ursa can say anything to demand us to leave while pointing his finger at me. "Did the humans..like her bring you this food?"

The komode bear blinked. "Well of course,"

"What is it?"

"Its uh, crunchy, fishy berry stuff." She replied.

"And you're eating it..?" I winched my nose in disgust.

Ursa grinned. "Who cares! It's delicious." Then she snarled. "But keep away! You can't have any."

"Take it, we don't want your food its all yours," I said, crossing my arms, hate how she was acting. Then Marina sees her orange tag on her right ear while the bear begins to chow down her meal.

"Hey did the human tagged your ear?" She asked, curious. Ursa licks her lips and smirked.

"Of course they did, I'm special." She sat down. "I'm a black bear that happens to be white."

"The human give me this." Marina showed her band as it reflected but Ursa only snorted.

"Well, that's not the same. Your just a bat, there are millions of bats, I'm rare." She smiled having this pride look that made me roll my eyes. "That's why humans worship me."

"Excuse me!?" I was up to the point of losing my patience ready to jump to attack but Shade grabbed my arm. Suddenly we hear something growling that wasn't coming from Ursa but instead a pack of wolves we encounter earlier. Three of us gasped and watch the wolves chased down the raccoon and Lugar the leader was the one that was close to its prey.

"Your leader do something!" Marina said.

"Come on you need to stop this," I added.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be elected." Ursa snapped at us, not caring. "It's not my problem." _Are you kidding me?! _ I looked at my friends and they have the same expression as I have and we decided to leave, letting her enjoy her food in her own selfish way. Marina lift up and I grab her feet and we flew up to soar but stop in midair.

"She's bad as the wolves." Marina sighed.

"Because it's my kind fault for giving her everything she wants," I said and looked down gloomy. "It's like that's how all of you animals see in us, only giving to make them spoiled."

"Ashlie," I turn my head to see Shade fly face to face. " Marina and I don't see you that way."

"He's right," I glance up to see Marina giving me soft expression. "Remember you told us your people are only helping us from not going endangered."

"But," I was about to protest but Shade interrupts me.

"Ash don't blame yourself! Ursa just doesn't see how humans are helping. I think if you tell her the whole reason why you humans do this she might change her mind." I sighed heavily and look away a bit, not sure if Ursa can believe me due to how pride she was. "Please, you have given us hope." My eyes lit up and look at him confused.

"Hope?"

He nodded and smiled. "You have given me one when you told my colony soon we will have our freedom of choice, and I never gave up since then.

"And if you haven't told me about the band I will still be on that island," Marina added. I look at each of them and see how they're still smiling. I form a little smile.

"Guys..can I tell you both of you are amazing?" I asked. They both laugh as I did along and we took off to find Shade's colony.

**Author's Note: another chapter you all! XD hope you like where this is going but if not dont read and review it! I don't own silverwing characters except OC's enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

_** Chapter 28 We got saved by a bear? **_

In about a couple minutes passed by we all hear something crying in the distance like it was some kind of baby. I look up at Marina and Shade and they both look at me with the same puzzle as I was having. We flew towards that sound until to my shock we spotted a bear cub sitting, crying its eyes out.

"Oh no," I muttered. We swopped down to the cup as Marina put me on the ground before she flew up with Shade.

"Where its mother?" Marina gasped, circling around the cub with Shade.

"She must've..," _Don't say it Shade! Please don't say it. _ I thought, understand where this was going biting my lips.

"…been killed crossing the human road." Shade answered.

"No," I said quietly, my heart dropped for this cub. The cub cries on more and Shade quickly soothed for it to calm down.

"But its mother might have survived and she and the cub could've gotten separated," I suggest, want to believe its mom is on the other side the road and perhaps got spooked or maybe recovering herself from injuries from the car hitting her.

"No matter there has to be someplace safe we can take him," Marina said.

Then Shade has both eyes lit up. "I know! We can take him to Ursa." I looked at him bewildered.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Shade this is a bad idea, you saw how she is."

"Ashlie this is the only way," He reasoned. "She's the only female we know." I let out a sigh as Marina did the same. I guess we don't have a choice but go back to that self-centered bear. Then the cub begins to wail again for his mom and falls on the ground with tears begin to stream down his cheek. I thought my heart was going to break to see him crying feeling terrible. I gently walk over to him and place my hand gently on his big nose and whisper to him.

"Hey shh, it's okay. Your safe, you don't need to be afraid."I even rub his nose softly to comfort him and the cub slowly stops crying. He looks over at me and I give him my soft smile. To my surprise, the cub grinned at me and lean his head to lick my cheek. I laughed as he uses his nose to nuzzle me and I hug him while the cub cooed. Shade and Marina both chuckled quietly of how adorable this was.

"Ash I didn't know you can handle babies." Shade said.

I shrugged. " I guess animals and babies bring me joy I want to help." The cub again nuzzled me and I stroke his head.

"Hello Gavin,"

"Gavin?" Marina blinked.

"Well he got to have a name so I think this one fits him." I stroke under his chin and the cub, now named Gavin cooed more with that cute smile on his face. "And I think he likes it." I saw Marina fly over and grab a branch that has some berries in them.

"Lets used this to guide him towards Ursa." She said, getting the cub to follow her and we all begin to make way back. I decide to walk along with the cub so he won't get lonely and I pray to God that Ursa has her heart changed when she sees how lonely Gavin was.

_**Chinook's POV**_

I flew alongside Ariel and Frieda across the river that was below us and I notices two long cliffs up ahead.

"Its the stone hold. It is isn't it Frieda?" I turn to her, having high hopes. She gives me a smile and I grinned.

"Who hoho alright!" I couldn't help but speed down ahead to see my dad and rushed through the crack inside while the other pup followed me.

"Dad!" I cried happily, but my excitement dies down when I realized the cave was..empty? The pups and I flew around to spot a male Silverwing and we couldn't find one. The pups and I were glancing at one another and I can see some have disappointment look and worry. I look over at Breeze and she was close to crying. I sighed heavily and flew out of the crack and land on the rock.

I glance up at the other silverwings and they expect me to say something good.

"Th-there gone," I said softly.

"What?" Ariel breathed and everyone has confused look on their faces.

I glance over out of the stonehold sadly. "The males, they're all..gone." I hear everyone begin to mutter one another with their tone worry and I caught a glimpse of Frieda having dismal look on her face.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

Shade and I helped Marina guide back towards where Ursa was at. We finally made it and like she was before, still eating her berries and her head was inside the tank to get some more.

"Hey Ursa!" Shade called. The white bear bonked her head in startled and groaned. She rubs her head in pain and turns to us sharply about to shout but gasped in horror when she saw Gavin.

"Get that thing out of here!" She backed up when the cup comes to her looking happy.

"His name is Gavin," I said. "And he needs to look after his mother was killed." Ursa only growled and turn her head away in stubborn. I made a soft growl and Shade flew up on a rock and try to reason her.

"Look he's a black bear and you really the black bear,"

"Who happens to be white," Ursa stated. "Now take your sniffling little friend…" Realized Gavin was eating a pile of her food her eyes flared.

"Hey get out of there!" She storms over and pushes him away from her food, making Shade Marina and I stunned on her cruel act. I looked over to see Gavin lay his head low sniffing, looking hungry. Now I found myself snapped and glare over at Ursa eating. I saw the leaf beside me and I grabbed it before bravely marching over to her food and begin to get some on my leaf.

Ursa notices me and growled threateningly. "You hear what I said?! Get out of my Foo…!

"SHUT UP!" I let out my screaming like I was letting all my anger out. She was silent, as she was taken back my yell and Marina and Shade look speechless. With that, I begin to rant. "I don't care if you are white, pink, blue, green, yellow or else if you have damn rainbow fur I don't care! You shouldn't be treated others unfairly just because you're rare! We humans don't worship you all because we bring you food no! We did this to help you maybe have you repopulate or something that's what we do like how we are with Marina from not having her species go extinct!" I scooped up more the food and Ursa was silenced so I continued.

"Leaders are supposed to help its people and do what is best to protect them from wars, getting murdered, or else other that are not threatened." Ursa look away sharply still didn't speak not caring and I finally give up. "You know what, your right. You shouldn't be their leader you know why? Because your selfish creature only cares about yourself!" I pull the leaf with food leaving her be.

I stopped a little and look at her coldly."And I wish you got run over by car instead this cub's mom." She didn't turn her head as I huffed and pull the leave over to where Gavin is at. He slowly went and being to eat his meal. I gently pet his neck, while I was trying to calm down down my rage, making sure he has enough fill. Marina and Shade landed beside me and I can tell they were still impacting my behavior that I sigh softly.

"Guys, it's okay I'm not mad at you two,"

"But the way you talk to her," Shade begins.

"Shade I said it's okay. After Gavin's done eating let's just get out of here." He sighs and then I felt my hand being grabbed by his like he wants to comfort me. I held on his hand and I close my eyes, feeling glad he was here along Marina.

Soon after we were back on the walking but Gavin was still hungry after he ate and we decided he comes with us to find more food and hopefully another female komode bear that is nothing like Ursa. I walk alongside the cub and then he nuzzles my side in a playful manner. I couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Gavin, are you trying to be a stinker?" The cub cries happily and almost pushes me with his big nose. "Hey easy big fella."

"My colony is barely echoed from here and we're stuck with this cub," I overheard Shade talking with Marina and glance up at them.

"But we can't leave him," Marina said.

"She's right who's going to take care of him?" I added. "There has to be another female bear out here we just need to keep searching."

"Don't worry," A voice spoke darkly. We all look in fright and saw Lugar emerging out from his hiding with his other companion. "We'll take care of the little guy." Shade and Marina both landed beside me as the wolves being to circled around us.

"Don't you dare come near Gavin!" I threaten, using my arm to protect him.

The leader laughed darkly. "Aww you have given the cub a name, that's so sweet." He stalked closer and spoke in sick friendly. "I enjoy sweets in my mouth."

"Gavin run! Run!" I get him to go another way while Shade and Marina helped me. But the dark blue wolf jumped in front of us, blocking our escape. Gavin crawls back in fear and whines. Before the wolf has a chance to pounce at us Shade swopped down and crash himself on his face and use his claw to poke his eyes out. He howls in pain and tries to get him off his face. I saw Lugar coming close, licking his chomps and see his paw was barley inch away from us. I use my foot to stomp it hard which made him yelped in pain and shook to stop it.

He stops and growled. "Well well, perhaps you really are owl killers," I try to look another way to get out but the wolves were already surrounding us and made Gavin and I back up to the nearest tree. Marina and Shade both charged down to attack but Lugar caught a glimpse and kicked Shade with his back leg making the silverwing crashed to Marina and both tumble on the ground.

"Shade Marina!" I cried in fear. Suddenly I felt something warm around my neck and I looked down. My amulet was glowing.

"Just in time!" Without thinking I desperate thought of one thing and the huge gush of wind begin to pick up. The wind was so strong that the wolves have trouble standing still and the powerful wind force blew them in the opposite direction. The light blue wolf slammed her body on a tree while the other two wolves stumble one another. The glowing amulet begins to die down and I shook my head, despite I begin to feel weak I want to have more powers to protect Gavin.

"No, stay glowing!" I gasp and saw Luger getting up and glare at me deathly.

"It seems our toy wants to play rough." His companion nods in agreement and they get up and again stalk towards us. I cling on Gavin's head and spotted the rabbit and raccoon watching us with horror look on their faces.

"Help us!" I screamed they didn't do anything instead they cover their eyes wimping. The dark blue wolf was about to pounce at us but Lugar stops him like he wants to attack us first and walk slowly towards us with his canine teeth showing. With nothing else I can do I bury my whole face on Gavin's fur as the cub cover his head. _God help us! _ I prayed. Lugar snarled and I thought we're done for as I waited for my death to come, but all of a sudden I heard him yelped like he was hit. I jerk my head up and was expected that it was one of my friends but to my surprise, I saw a huge white-furred bear in front of us.

"Ursa?!" _She rescued us!_ I watch as she stood on her hind legs and let out her roar making the wolves nervous almost back up. Lugar was the one that wasn't afraid he snarled.

"Cowards attack her!" The wolves and he charged at her barking. Ursa, however, uses her paw to swipe at him to push him away from us and goes the same with the light blue wolf as she tries to jump on her but the white bear kicked her up, and she crashed her back on a tree. While the wolves were occupied I quickly get Gavin up.

"Come on." Gavin didn't hesitate and we both ran to the safe distance, while I grip his fur to keep my balance. As we were away enough I wanted to get up to help her but I still feel weak from my powers, I only watch to see Ursa defending herself from the wolves and even Shade and Marina helped. Right, when Lugar jumps up on her Ursa grabbed his neck to prevent him from biting her face. Shade dives down and uses both wings to cover the leader's eyes making him get off and was crying in pain of Silverwing biting him. Marina landed on the female wolf and use her fangs to bite her through her skin. The female wolf yelps and struggle to get her off. She manages to get the brightwing off which it distracted her as Ursa's paw hit her and falls on the ground, and slid close to the dark blue wolf. They both wimped and got up to run away with their tail behind. I grinned to see them retreating. It ended when I saw Lugar foot in front of us, almost forgot he's still here and towers over us. He glances at the bats before he returns to glare at us.

"You human and your friends have caused enough trouble." He growled darkly. I panicked holding on to Gavin, seeing him opening his mouth, getting ready to eat us. Then Ursa got by him and with all her strength she shoved him hard with her arm and Lugar was shoved across the ground. He groaned and gets up and Ursa was already in front of him and roared for last time. Lugar now looks beaten and has his no companion he takes off in retreat having his tail behind, wimping. I breathed heavily to watch him go and turn to see Ursa while Shade and Marina cheered. I didn't know what to say right when she turned to look at us. Gavin was the one that was having his paws out and growls happily. She looked at us for a second and then look at her paw as if she couldn't believe she did it and look out in the distance.

We all went back to Ursa's food tank and even the rabbit and raccoon came along. When we got there I was even more surprised that she decided to give the cub some of her food and use the lid to fill it. Gavin smiled happily and begin to dig in.

"You showed those wolves!" The rabbit cheered.

"You took charge Ursa!" Marina added as she was roosting with Shade.

Ursa lays on her stomach. "Yes, but they'll be back,"

"And there be more of them, next time." Shade sighed, growling a little.

"We have to cross the human road, where its safe," Raccoon suggested.

"No, running away won't solve anything," Ursa said, having a determined look. "We go to Brutus, tell Shade's story and get him to stop this war." My bat friends beamed to see that she was on our side. But me, however, was suspicious that I petted Gavin for a bit and then I turn to Ursa, putting my hood up.

"Ursa, what made you changed your mind? Are you doing this to show off how popular you are?" I was still upset about earlier and saw the rabbit and raccoon have their mouth opened.

"Ash," Marina said like I was ruining this moment. The white bear looks at me and sighed heavily.

"It's because..your right."

"Excuse me?" I blinked.

She hung her head in ashamed. "I was selfish and I didn't want to do anything with meetings. I only wanted everyone to leave me be so I won't be involved with much. I… I really mess this up," She glances at the rabbit and raccoon. "I'm very sorry about my actions and should've been a better leader for all of you." Ursa finished by having her head on her paws still having shameful look. "I hope you all forgive me of my foolish act," We all didn't speak but my expression became gentle to see she was telling the truth. I looked over at Shade and Marina and they have the same look at I have, along with the raccoon and rabbit. I sighed and got up and walk over and place my hand on her white fur. Right when I did that she open her eyes and look up at me.

"…Ursa, we won't forget how you treated us, even I'm still mad that you see my kinds as your worshippers." She looks down. "But we forgive you."

Her eyes lit up and look around and see the rest of us smiling at her and Gavin came over and gives her a cute lick on her nose, thanking her.

She forms a soft smile. "Thank you all, I promise I will be a better leader from now on, no more being selfish."

"That what I like to hear, from a true leader." I grinned. Then the cub came over and nuzzle me winning happily.

I giggled. "Easy buddy I'm tiny." Gavin licked my cheek and I heard Shade clear his throat. I looked up to see what he needs.

"Ashlie we should get going. We need to find my colony." I nod and got up but I didn't want to leave Gavin since I was close to him.

"Wait before you go we have a question!" I looked over to see the rabbit and raccoon having their curious look.

"Um, yeah what's your question?" I said.

"Why you humans have machines to go around and have road, will it be easy and safe if you all walk and run like us?"

I couldn't help but laughed. "It's because we humans don't have much energy to walk with our two legs and it takes us years or month to go from place to place. And the machines are called cars that we drive on."

"But your machi...I mean the car has killed us a lot." Raccoon gulped. I sighed softly.

"Yes we do sadly but we can't stop the brakes in time if you animals are really close to us." I look at them seriously. "From now on and have everyone in this forest to look both ways before crossing. It'll save your life."

"We promised!" Both Rabbit and Raccoon spoke and the rabbit crossed his heart.

"Good," I smiled, feeling the relief of their safety. I looked at Gavin for a minute and look up at Ursa.

"Ursa, please promise me you'll take care of him until he grows big and strong."

"I will," She nods her head. I pet Gavin softly and look at me sadly like he knows I need to go.

"Gavin you be good with Ursa, I promise I'll visit you when I can." He whines and licks my face as I hug him last time, trying my best not to cry. I sighed heavily and look over at Ursa. "And about what I said about you being run over..I didn't mean it I'm sorry."

The white bear chuckled. "No big deal, I kind of deserved that and I forgive you." I smiled a little. Soon we begin to make depart as Marina grabbed my hands with her feet and we fly up in the sky while the animals waved.

"Good luck talking to Brutus!" I shout, and we disappear in the night. We fly for couple minutes and I sighed, feeling happy that the beast leader had listened to us and now she's going to tell that stuck up pigeon that Shade and his colony are innocents.

"Good thing we got the leader of the beast on our side now," Shade said, while he flaps his wings.

"Will Brutus believe Ursa with giant bats?" Marina asked.

"He can check out the towers of fire, Goth's body is right there." He replied. My eyes went huge, clearly forgot about Goth might be alive that my face turned white.

"Ash?" _Shit! _ I thought when Shade notices my face. "What's wrong?"

"Um...Nothing." I lied. He hummed. "Your face looks paled."

"I'm hungry I guess?" I answered. He frowned, he knows I was fibbing and Marina knows it too. With that, they both flew down and landed on a branch right after Marina lets me go.

"Okay Ashlie you have been jumpy lately, first you can't sleep and now you look like you seen a ghost. Your hiding something from us." Marina stated. I didn't speak for I don't know how I can tell them the truth. I felt Shade's hand on my shoulder.

"Come on you can tell us anything we won't be mad." It was now or never, I have to tell them the whole truth. There was no way I can hide this and they'll find out soon enough.

I took a deep breath and look at both of them.

"Guys, back at the fire tower. Before we left I caught a glimpse of Goth's nose twitch. He could be alive." Right, when I said it I saw their shock look, with their mouth opened.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Meanwhile, back at the fire towers, the two crows were looking down at Goth's body, that hasn't moved since he was electric. Two of them flew down to get a better look at him and they were impressed by how huge he was. The crow having its red eyes turn to its friend, looking hungry.

"Not only the bat is huge, it's already cooked!" It beamed, for it was enough to share for them to eat.

Suddenly, Goth eyes opened sharply and his claws snatch up the bird's neck making the other fly off, escaping in fright. The crow that wasn't lucky was dragged down and the giant bat uses his fangs to sank the bird's neck. The crow cries out in pain and struggles to get out of his mouth, shouting for help but soon the crow begins to lose its breath with blood dripping it dies slowly in his mouth. When Goth didn't feel the crow moving he drops it's on the ground and chuckled darkly. He licks his lips to get some blood off.

"I'm alive, thanks to Zotz." He muttered. Then he growled and looked up at the sky. "I will find those two bats and their human and pay for what they have done to me. And that runty bat will lead me to his colony so I can feast upon them!" Then Goth look at his dead victim and spoke quietly. "And I swear to Zotz for this girl, this human has better be worth bringing to my kingdom." He clenches his fist and his dark eyes flared. "She will be mine."

With that, he begins to eat his victim before he begins his journey to find them, and find Throbb if he survived.

**Author's Note: Here another chapter! Hope you like where this is going but if not dont read and review it! I dont own silverwing except OC enjoy!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29 Nightmare**_

"What? You can't be serious!" Marina said, breaking the silence.

I shook my head, know for sure I remember seeing it. "No, I saw his nose move a bit before I passed out."

"It could have been your illusional," Shade suggests.

"But it wasn't!" I protest.

"Ash there's no way he could survive through that power shock." Marina said she places her hand on my shoulder." I saw many animals that were shocked by lighting they died instantly." I wanted to believe her, I wanted to so bad so I can forget that monster but I couldn't bear to ignore that memory.

"But..!"

"Come on we need to keep moving, Goth is dead."Shade interrupted but he turns to me and has a reassuring look. He won't ever harm us and Throbb could've died by now so there's no need to worry." I only sighed heavily, failing to fight my protest.

"…Alright but we need to find my bag, it has some medicine I need to heal my wound and food I can eat." I see Marina looking at some berries and I notice there were the same berries that Zephyr used to heal her band. She used one of her claws to pick one up and give it a slight squeeze to make some juice spill on her band.

"Ahh," Marina sighed, looking relaxed. "Zephyr was right, these berries are soothing." Feeling curious, I use my finger to get some juice from her berry and rub it on my hand and I was surprised my hand feels smooth already.

"Hey, these berries can be excellent hand cream."

"Hand cream?" Marina glance at me puzzled. I laughed.

"Here feel my hand," I gesture my hand over her and she touches them softly.

"Wow, they are smooth,"

"Shade these berries are amazing," I said, but he wasn't paying attention instead of studying at the leaves.

"Uh whatever," He picks up one leaf and opens his mouth to eat it.

"Shade!" Marina stops him. She zooms over to him, passing me with her wings flapping." That leaf could knock you out cold." I notice these leaves are the sleeping pills that Zephyr used. _I wonder if he comes out here to get some of these medicines?_

Shade gives us a smirked. "Nah I don't think it ca…"We saw he was giving us a drowsy look and then he passed out in front of us on a branch and snores.

"Shade!" Marina cried. I gasp but then I notice he was faking it. Due I can see he was trying to hide that smirk of his.

"Wake up please wake up!" The brightwing shook his shoulder worriedly.

"Don't worry I've got an idea that works on humans, first we need to get a huge leaf and put nice ice water so I can dump it on him," I said but was smirking playfully. "And if that doesn't work we can find a sharp stick to poke.."I saw his eyes snapped open and turn to me sharply.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would," I give him my sneaky smile. "if you promise not to scare us like that."

"Then remind me not to do this joke on you," Shade and I laughed for a bit but Marina was the one that wasn't, instead of giving us annoy look.

"Guys you can't treat Zephyr's like it was some cheap trick."

"Come on Marina we're just having fun," I said after I calmed my laugh.

"Yeah sorry," Shade added, and he flings the leaf in the thin air, rolling his eyes. " And besides I couldn't care all that plant stuff anyway."

And he also added. "We're on our way to Hibernaculum, not Herbnaculum."

"You have to get us there first," Marina reminded him. "Remember the owls are still after us."

Shade sighed heavily. "And my whole colony." I notice how his head is low that I gently touch his shoulder.

"We'll catch up to them Shade, and soon they will be safe." He looks at me a little and I give him my best comfort smile. Then we hear birds singing and I look to see dawn approaching.

"Come on we should find shelter before the sun comes up." Marina lifts herself up to take my hands and we both went down to the nearest hollow tree.

"Let's spend a day in here." Shade suggested. Marina went in first to land me on the ground and went up to roost on a wall with Shade. I sighed tiredly as I made myself comfy with dead leaves under me before I lay down. Still, worry about Goth I took a couple of breaths and pray to God to keep us safe and have me not to worry about anything that includes Goth and I hope in my heart that I'm wrong he's didn't survived. I tighten my jacket and I manage to fall asleep when I hear more birds singing.

Dream:

_I woke up in the middle of the evening and I saw Shade and Marina gone, I blinked in puzzled._

_"Um, guys?" I got up and climb up the hollow tree and landed outside. I tighten my jacket to stay warm and I looked around to find them._

_"Guys! Where are you?" Then in corner of my eyes, I gasp, to see a river that leads to the waterfall. I run alongside and stop at where the waterfall was. I panted and looked down and saw both friends, Shade, and Marina roosting._

_I sighed in relief. "Guys thanks for ditching me." I smiled, I saw Shade look up at me and laughed._

_"Come on Ash! Glad you made it, everyone is going to be overjoyed to see us." They both flew inside and being careful with ice I slide myself down to the open cave._

_"Wait for me!" I landed and ran into the cave, feeling glad we finally made it safe and now we can save Shade's colony. All of a sudden I stop my track. Everything was dead silence, where they're supposed to be bats flying? Or else.. I looked up, to try finding the silverwings but I don't see any of them roosting. I swallowed, feeling my stomach sicken and my legs felt numb._

_"Guys?" I called quietly. "Shade, Marina?" I searched around for them, even trying to spot Ariel and Frieda. "Anybody? Hello? Are you all here?" My voice echoed and I didn't get an answer. Now I feel uneasy like something was not right around here. I walked on to find them until I tripped on something. I yelped and fall on something soft on my stomach. I groaned and put get the hood off my face._

_"Dammit, what was tha..?" I looked down and see a dead body, that belongs to a Silverwing! I screamed and saw to my horror Frieda's face revealed. I got up fast, having a bloodstain on my coat and I stepped on another one, who is dead as well. It's like I just walked into a scary movie with many dead bats lying on the ground, having much blood gushing everywhere creating many puddles. My face paled, with my heart frozen with fear and feel I was going to throw up at this awful sight._

_"W..were too late." I wimped. No..it can't be! We're got here first!" There's no way.." I hear someone coughing almost made me jump and I spun fast and saw a familiar Silverwing dying on the floor._

_"Shade!" I ran to his side and got on my knees. "What happened?!"_

_"A..Ashlie?" He coughed, I realized he was gripping his chest and his body looks terrible, with scratches all over him. Then he looked at me fearfully._

_"You have to get out of here! He'll get you!"_

_I shook my head. "No, I'm not leaving you..!" Then to my shock, I saw his blood gushing fast out of his chest, which covers his hand completely. Trembling, I helped him lay down and I took his hand out to where he was pressing and I scream in terror, he has a hole in his chest, and his heart was nowhere. Like it was ripped out. I stumble back until my back hit something soft. I quickly turn and saw Goth looming over me with blood on his muzzle._

_He gives me a dark smirk. "Señorita, you shouldn't come here to see your friends all dead." I look at him in horror but I clutch my fist and screamed at him._

_"You...YOU MONSTER!"_

_"Me Monster?" Goth laughed harshly. "I'm only doing this to survive my journey señorita."_

_"Leave here alone!" Shade screamed, gasping for air. I was about to run back to him but then Goth grabbed my arm. I look up and he was smiling down at me with a dark gleam in his eyes._

_"Now, we should make our depart for our south shall we señorita, let's leave this wasteland._

_"W-what?" I made him let go of me, not understanding what he was talking about. He didn't answer me, instead has a scowling look and his teeth bared_

_"I said you're going to come with me to the south!" I screamed back further before he grabs me._

_"Run Ashlie! Run..!" I saw Shade was trying to breathe but he was in too much pain and then to my terrifying sight, he falls flat on the floor, dead._

_"SHADE!" I shrieked, "NO SHADE…!" Goth tries to snatch me and I sprint off, hearing his wings flapping behind me. I kept running through a dark tunnel, unknowing where I was going and feel the giant bat coming close. All of sudden my face slammed something hard, ceasing my run. I looked at what's in front of me and realized it was a wall._

_"What?" I breathed heavily, glance my surroundings to see I was in some kind of huge house. I searched for a way to help me defend or get out until my eyes caught glimpse of the bats roosting above the ceiling._

_I waved up at them desperately. "Help! Help me!" Each bat looks down at me but not one of them moved._

_"Demon," One hissed. My eyes went wide._

_"False promise," Other added._

_"Traitor," I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and saw all of them looking at me hatefully, and I even realized they were greywings I met days ago. I jumped to reach them and I cried._

_"No please I'm on your side! Help me please help! Ple…!" Didn't know Goth was right behind me I feel him grip my arm and jerk me back._

_I scream in terror and struggle to get free while reaching my hand out to them." HELP ME! PLEASE, I'M NOT A TRAITOR! HELP ME! HELP…!" Before I can yell more I was engulfed in Goth's wings, force my yelling to die._

"NO!" I shot myself up from my sleep. I breathed heavily, having sweats running inside my coat and my heart was pounding hard against my ribs. I looked up and see we were still inside a hollow tree and the dusk was coming in.

"It was just a dream, I muttered to myself with my tears were flooding down my face. "Just a stupid dream."

"Ash?" I gasp and look up and see Shade awake, my cry has given it away as his eyes lit up.

"Are you okay?"

I swallowed. "I just had..a bad dream that's all." He drops himself from his roost and landed beside me.

"What's your dream about?" He asks. I didn't speak and didn't even look at him. The dream I had was terrible, and the more I think of it, the more tears leak out and I can't bear to bring it out.

"….Was Goth in your dream?" Like Shade just read my mind I nod a little. I hear him sigh heavily. Then I feel his one wing around me and without thinking I plunge to hug him, causing him to gasp softly. More tears dropped down on his mane as I grip them tightly, afraid he'll die at this moment just like in my nightmare. He returns his hug and I held on to him close.

He sighed heavily. "Ash, it's all okay. Goth is dead, he will never harm us. I'm sorry he's scaring you this much."

"B..but I saw him twitched." I wimped. "You have to believe me." Shade was about to protest my refusal but we both hear Marina waking up.

"Guys?" I peek and see her blinked in puzzled. "Is everything okay?"

I nod and got out his wings and quickly wipe my tears so she won't notice them.

"Yeah its all good," I replied. She hums and turns to Shade.

"We should check on your sound map to see how far are we from the Stone hold." With that, Shade close his eyes and hums softly and we both waited for him. Soon he opens his eyes, gasping.

'So?" Marina asks. "How far is it?"

"We're close, I think." He answered.

"How close?"

"We just have to look for the pine tree that looks like an arrow." He added. Marina looked at him like he just said something gibberish.

"Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed. "There must be billion of pine trees around here!"

"Maybe it won't be that bad, not all pine trees have an arrow-shaped look," I said. "You remember what it looks like on your sound map?"

"I'll know when I see it." Shade replied. Then Marina shook her head in disbelief.

"What if the owl sees us first?" She asks and I can tell she was afraid, but she's using her strict tone to hide it.

"Marina, we'll make it. I'm sure we will, we'll make it work."

She sighed softly. "I know Ash but, I'm not going to feel safe until I'm comparing the band with Frieda." She showed us her band a bit and Shade smiles at her.

"Come on let's make that happen." With that Marina flew down from her roost and grab my hands with her two feet and we soared out into the evening and begin looking for that specific pine needle.

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone hope your liking this chapter! :D If not don't read and review it! Sorry, this took a while again due to life busy but I promise you I'll get this story all done as soon as possible. I dont own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy. And again everyone thanks all for your support, you don't know how much this means to me :'D**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30 Sam and Jacques**_

_**Third's Person's POV**_

Back at Stone hold, the silverwings decided to roost for another day or two to save some strength for the next long journey. None of the females understood why the males are all gone, they wouldn't dare to think they abandoned them. It's never like that, they always wait for them before they all go the hibernaculum together.

Everyone was muttering one another and some females, including Ariel, are looking everywhere for any remaining male Silverwing that was left behind but sadly there's none in sight. Ariel flew over to where Frieda was and landed.

The elder bat overhears her and turn to her and asked. "Any sign of the males?

"Not a trace," Ariel panted, sadly. Then Mercury shows up with a dark feather in his hand.

"The owls were here," Everyone gasped in horror and the muttering begins to grow louder than usual, with fear on their face worrying the owls could've seized them. Bathsheba, that was roosting another side of the cave just had enough of this that she flew out from her roost and storm over at where Frieda and rest are at.

"On top everything we endured," She begins looking coldly at Frieda, and everyone was all quiet. "Now the males are missing! How many more bad decisions will Frieda make?"With that everyone begins talking all at once and to the leader bat shock, most of them nod in agreeing with Bathsheba's words. She glances down at her and Bathsheba smirked at her in triumph. Soon they will be consequences on leadership for the colony.

_**Ashley's POV**_

My friends and I were resting for a bit under a massive tree with a pond in front of us. While Shade and Marina were out hunting for bugs I manage to find some blueberries to eat and washed them in a pond. I still couldn't get that nightmare out of my mind, even I try to forget it, it always comes back to me. I felt my stomach sicken, and I force myself to eat another bite of the blueberry. I need to obtain food in my stomach and water as well to survive despite feeling sick with worry from that terrible dream.

I looked at the pond near me and took my mitten off to collect some water. I dipped my hand in cold water and scooped it up to drink some.

"Hey, Ash?" I gagged in startled, spitting out my water and spun around. It was only Shade.

"Shade don't scare me like that!"

He lifts his both hands up, almost chuckling. "Sorry didn't mean to," I sighed heavily and devoured my last berry. He places his hand on my shoulder.

"Still think of that nightmare?" He asked. I nod softly and Shade closes his eyes.

"Ashlie, it was only a dream. No matter what it happens it's not going to harm us. "

'Shade..."I wanted to tell him again Goth is alive but I don't want to argue this, it'll just make things worse and my fear will grow. Instead, I sighed heavily.

"Your right, I'll try to forget it." I saw him smiled in the corner of my eyes.

"Hey, while we're waiting for Marina to finished hunting, I want to try something?"

"Try what?" I glanced at him puzzled.

"I want to try to get you off the ground," He answered.

"Oh," I blinked. I wasn't confident if he is able to lift me due to his size and he let me go accidentally during the storm, which freaks me out still. But I clearly understand he wants to prove himself he's not a runt. I guess I can permit him practices so I nodded.

"Sure, let's try it." He beamed, and I couldn't help smiling a bit of his upbeat. With that, I put my mitten back on and stand up while he did the same. I held back on how he was still shorter than me that I didn't want to ruin his moment. He hoists himself up and grabs both hands and I gripped them.

"Alright let's see what you got," I said. He begins to lift himself up, gripping my hands. He was panting and use all of his strength to elevate me up more. "Come on Shade you can do it." I watch as my feet were inches away from the ground. He huffed and puffed while lifting me up and saw I was a little more up than usual.

"That's it your getting it!"I cheered. He looked down, panting to see I was right. He grins and then he lifts me up more.

"S-Shade not too high," I gulped, seeing was almost high up. He was in his much glorious moment that he didn't hear me and fly up with me higher. I begin to panic when I see we're almost up close above the first branch that was way above the ground.

"Ashlie, I'm doing it! I'm lifting you!"Shade yelled happily.

"T-That's great but..." He won't let me finish as he grunts and moves fast around the tree."That's good enough...Shade stop! Stop!"He looks down at me, still flying.

"Hey, I got you, and I won't let you go..." He didn't see where he was going that he smacks himself on a branch, lose his focus gripping me and I scream falling down.

"ASHLIE!" Shade yelled and swopped down fast to get me before I crashed myself on the ground. He manages to seize my wrist and jerked fast, which ended badly. Shade lost his balance of flying and we both descended from the sky. All of sudden I caught a glimpse of a small branch that looks brushy and without thinking I gripped it fast.

"YEOOOOWW!" Having no idea it was alive. I let go of what it was in fright leaving Shade and I fall down on the ground. Shade landed first before I fell on top of him. We both groaned in pain.

"Ugh," I moaned. "Shade, next time you try lifting me, not that high!"

"Okay I get I'm sorry," He grunted.

"Guys?" Shade and I glance at our side and see Marina finally back from her hunt, having a puzzled look. "What... are you two doing?"

I quickly got up before she thinks the other way around and spoke fast. "Shade was trying to hoist me up but he ends up both of us falling." She glances at us for a second and then snickered

"Really? I think leaving you two alone was a bad idea, you two need an adult to watch over you."

HEY!" Shade and I both exclaimed which made Marina laughed.

"Um hello?" All three of us looked up and observe a brown squirrel, having a scowling look, holding himself on a tree. "You know that was rude for you to pull my tail off, it's for showing off ladies not act as a rope."

"Eh, sorry about that," I apologized. I was trying to catch our falling and..."I realized I saw him before."Wait, have I seen you before?"

"Excuse me?" The squirrel looks at me. "Wait a minute..." He jumps down from the branch to bring in a closer look, and he studies me for a second, then his eyes lit up.

"Oh, my nuts your that tiny girl from the city!" Hey Jacques! Get down here, we got company!"

"Huh?" Marina and Shade look at one another in confusion but I only smiled, was glad to see them again. We watch a bird that was a robin, with a small wooden guitar on foot as I remember. He put his instrument before he lands. It didn't give him minutes to notice it was me.

"Hey, Sam your right, it is that human!" He smiled his beak. "Dang girl, we've been looking for you an entire city."

I rub my back neck smile sheepish. "Yeah sorry I was in a hurry."

"Ash? You know these two?"Shade asked.

I nodded and glanced at him. "Yeah, I've met them back in the city while I was strolling days ago. They invite me to dance with their music."

"And you should've seen her she was brilliant!" The squirrel beamed. "You should've stayed longer animals love your performance you dance like um...uh..."He stops midsentence and tries to find an accurate word. Robin, who named was Jacques rolled his eyes.

He looked at us and gives us a polite smile on his beak. "Forgive for our manners. I'm Jacques and this is Sam. We're both performers that travel through the forest and cities.

"Performers? That's so cool!"I said with an impressed look.

"I'm Marina. This is Shade and Ashlie." Marina introduces us to them.

"A swan! That's it!"Sam snapped his finger, got the right word."She dances gracefully like a swan."Jacques places his wing over him and tsks on his outburst.

"Yes, she does Sam,"

I giggle quietly at how silly he was and asks. "So what are you two doing here out in the woods?"

"Oh, we're trying to look for Ursa, you know the only white Komode bear in this forest?" Sam replied.

"Oh Ursa, yeah we met her!" Shade smiled. "We convinced her the Silverwing are innocents."

"Why you two looking for her?" Marina asked.

Jacques picks up his guitar. "While Sam and I journey through this forest we heard rumors that she's going to take many animals to the eastern valley for the banishment. We thought making music would bring joy on their trail. "

"Wait...you are saying that Brutus didn't believe her?"Shade asked.

"I'm afraid not," Jacques answered, strumming his guitar with his wing.

"And Brutus banished the animals?" Marina added, has the same expression as Shade not believing what they're hearing.

"Well some who are on Ursa's side," Sam said, mostly they are in truth. They're getting irritated of that old bird being obsessed with justices and stuff."

"I couldn't agree more," I muttered feeling upset about Brutus being this stubborn. Marina and Shade sighed heavily.

Additionally, Sam asked us. "So what brings you three here?"

"We're trying to find a pine tree that looks like an arrow," I explained.

"Do you guys have a chance to verify it?" Shade asked. They both thought for a moment and then Jacques raises his feather finger.

"I think we saw one not too far, that funny looking tree that has top tipped to the side, is that what you're seeking for?" He questions unsurely."

Shade nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, that's it! That's the one you distinguish which way is it?"

"If you go straight and go right around the corner, you can't miss your special tree," Sam replied.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much." I smiled.

"Yeah, we three own you one," Shade added.

Jacques laughed, "Nah you don't owe us anything, just spread the love of music." He spoke and strums his guitar. All of us chuckled and we're made our depart. Before we left Marina told them where Ursa was in the forest. And, for my safety, I grab on her feet and we make our way to the pine tree they directed us.

Sam and Jacques both waved at us until we disappeared.

"Good luck you two!"Sam called.

_**Third's Person POV**_

After they saw their new friends leave, they sighed and sat down, taking a rest for a bit before they depart.

Jacques strums on his guitar to entertain themselves."You know Sam; we don't see that every day. You know a tiny human walking around in this world."

"Yeah, I wonder how she got shrunken down, remind me to ask her if we ever see them." He observes some blueberries near him. He licks his lips and grabs some couples to devour them.

"Hey, are you going to eat those?" Jacques asked, notices some delicious berries.

Sam shook his head and brought his food close. "Nah get your own berries."

"Aw come on." Jacques was cut when he recognizes a shadow looming over them. They both gasped and looked up, and Jacques was the one that pushes Sam near the bush. He jumps in fast before he was spotted and both hid quietly. Sam was the one that peeks above and his face paled.

"G-gargoyles... they're alive..."

"What?" Jacques hissed, he scoots over to take a peek and was shocked at what he was glimpsing, two hugest bats he has ever seen, just like how the pigeon describes them, roosting on a branch. They both kept silence and hears one of them speak, with a smirk on his face.

"They can't be that far amigo, the scent of them is getting stronger." The other one smacks his lips in hunger. Sam and Jacques look at one another in puzzled.

"Wait, they're after our friends?" Sam whispered.

"Shh!" Jacques uses his wing to covers his mouth when the other giant bat twitches his ear. They held their breath when he began to sniff down towards where they are at. He hummed, then he snorts. To their relief, the giant bats flew out from their roost and took the part their new friends went. When they finally left they came out of hiding and have horror on their faces.

"Dude, did you see the size of those bats?" Sam gulped.

Jacques nodded. "Yeah and I think their searching for one we met minutes ago." He has fear look on his face and finished. "They're in trouble!"

"Jacques what are we going to do?!" The squirrel shout, having his both hand on his head. "We need to find help fast and save them!"

"I know I know, we need to find Ursa! She'll know what to do."With that, they both quickly depart as Jacques flies and Sam climbs on trees and jump on branches.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

We calculated the way Sam, and Jacques directed us and I saw a pine tree that has an arrow-shaped Shade characterizes it.

"Shade is that the pine tree from your sound map?" I asked, looking ahead.

He nodded, smiling. "Yes, we're almost there at the stone hold."I think we make a left turn and it's just around that mountain."

I grinned excitedly and look up at Marina."Are you ready to meet his colony," I glance ahead and wait for her to respond, but to my puzzled, I overhear her muffing in return? I gasp and look back up and my eyes went huge to see Throbb, gripping Marina with both feet and use one to cover her mouth to prevent her scream.

"SHADE!" I screamed. Shade looked back fast and he gasped while Throbb laughs and made a kissy sound in a mock tone.

"Ashlie, Marina!"He cried. Before he gets a chance to save us, I feel my foot jerk down and I screamed, letting go of Marina's feet, making me fall and was caught again. When I was landed on a branch, I gripped the tree close in fear.

"I'm not sure about her but I'm quite ready to meet his colony, señorita," My blood froze._ That voice, no he can't be. There's no way!_ Shakingly, I circle my head a little and see it was him. Goth, alive. He gives me his sinister smirk and sees Shade landed beside me and he looked shocked right when he saw him.

"Surprised to see me, amigo?" He laughed cruelly,"

_God no! No! No!_ I thought, with my heart shaken.

_**Author's Note : How was that one everyone? XD Hope you all like where this is going if not dont read and review! Sorry again it took long I'll do my best to write more and update ;) Find out what happens next as the three are in pickles now with Goth capture them D8 I dont own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy! :D**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31: Bluffing our way out**_

"H-how did you find us?" I ask, try to speak bravely but my throat feels lumped with fear. Goth quiets his laugh and glances down at me.

"Senorita, you must know we vampryums have a strong smell that we use for hunting our prey." He smirked. "And," He lifts something up in his hand, I gasped. It was my bag that was lost back at the fire towers. It looks all scratched up.

"This pouch has given us enough instinct to find all three of you." He finished, I was stunned as he dropped the bag in front of me, gives me a cruel smile. "I thank you, for now. I can see how you might be something valuable, " He flew above the branch and Throbb put Marina down beside Shade and joins him.

I still stared at my bag, not even dare to touch it. I doomed us all. I led these giant bats to us! I breathed heavily and the corner of my eyes my friends have the same expression as me.

"Shade, Marina I'm so sorry," I quivered," It's all my fault I should've kept my bag with me this whole time..."

"Ashlie," I felt Shade's hand on my shoulder."We're the one that should be sorry."

"What?"

"He's right," Marina added."If we listen to you we would've been more prepared."I close my eyes, still, feeling the guilt of putting my friends in danger.

"Goth I'm freezing!" We hear Throbb complaining. We all look up at the giant bats as the chubby one was shivering uncontrollably.

"I want to go back to the jungle," He said. " I miss the hot sun, the hunting, and all my servants waiting on my claw and wings..." He stops and growled at us. "I saw we eat them now!" I gasped in fright to see he's going to attack us.

"Patience Throbb," Goth stops him, still smirking."Two small bats do not buffet make. However," He turns his head to us. "Spending winter, dining on silverwings, will hold us until we return to our warm jungle." I swallowed silently, when my nightmare replay in my mind when he mentions feasting on the colony. All of sudden he jumps from his branch and landed the front of us Without hesitating he grabbed Shade and pulls him up where he faces was and spoke lowly.

"Where is your colony, tell me!" He gripped his shoulder hard while Shade was shaking underneath his grasp. He scans around frequently to look for something to lie. About second he points his claw towards the other direction, trembling.

Goth hums and looks at the direction, almost snort amusingly. "You are pointing the opposite direction to where you flew." He shoves him back behind a tree stump back where we we're at.

"We, um, we-we're about the change direction when you caught us," Shade fibbed. I saw the giant bat not buying this he bare his teeth.

"You are lying!" Goth growled, raising his claw up. I almost jumped when he strikes it beside him.

Shade begins to panic when he slowly traced his claw down, leaving a bad scratch behind. "No! I swear!" Then Goth stops and looks at each of us for a second, and then out of the blue, he begins to laugh. And was laughing so hard it's like we just made a funny joke. All three of us look at one another in confusion.

"…What is so funny?"I asked.

Goth quiet his laugh and use his finger claw to catch his tears. "It's such...such a fever contentment deceptions señorita."He manages to bring it out and laughs more. _Does he think that's hilarious?_ I raise my eyebrows for his strange humor.

Soon he calms himself and looks down at Shade. "Ah, you know, for such a tiny..." He smacks his lips. "Bat, you have caused me morcha problamas…" All of sudden we all hear something slimy squeaky sound near us. Goth look where it was at and smirked. Without warning, he snatches it fast making three of us scream in startled. I breathed and saw he caught a worm in his grasp.

I flinched when he took the worm in his mouth and slurps it._ Ewwwwww._ He sniffed before he speaks more.

"But no more, never again I underestimate you Shade Silverwing," He came close to us but he was looking at Shade while he speaks, made the young Silverwing nervous. But then he pulls himself away. " Since you've been pointing to your colony at the opposite of the opposite direction you must know I think that you are lying."

I just blinked of what he just said, and Shade raises his eyebrows in confused but Goth continues to talk.

You must hope that I will not believe you, and fly in the opposite direction, yes?"

"Huh?" That's all Shade can say which made Goth snicker and finished with achieve a smile on his lips.

"I will call you bluff, we shall fly at the opposite, of the opposite direction Si?" He has his claws tip each other after he finished. All three of us look at one another after what just happened. Even for me I clearly did not understand what he was saying that I couldn't help blurting out.

"Wait that doesn't make any sen...oompf!"Shade clasps his hand over my mouth before I can say more.

"Y-yeah, that's what I was saying the whole time we're going to the opposite. Your right."He forces to smile, still gripping my mouth and then we hear Throbb clearing his throat.

"But what if your wrong Goth?"

The giant bat turns to each of us and smirked evilly. "Then you'll eat the brightwing Throbb, that should change his mind." His companion forms a grin as well and licks his lips in hunger and we all tremble a bit. I made Shade let go of my mouth and gasp for air when his hand was holding too tight in my jaws.

"So amigos? Shall we get a move on?"Goth asked, still has that cruel smile. I realized that he was staring at me while he spoke as he did before when we first met. I force to look down at my worn-out bag. Then I add another idea to give us more time to spare.

"Hey, I need to get some stuff before we head out. Like finding some food and such. "I said. He hummed and looked down at my bag and I pray he agrees. Instead, he glances at me hard.

"You humans are weak to this nature? Its no wonder the almighty Zotz has turned away from your kinds after you betrayed him."

"Says the one that can't stand the cold." I find myself saying, feeling a bit insulted with my facial frowned. He pretty much heard it and uses his tip claw to lift my chin, which made me gulped.

"Watch your tongue human," He spoke darkly. "Very well, we will go and seek out what you need before we take off, but be quick about it." With that, all of us, including these giant bats swooped down to the ground so I can find any food source or hopefully Zephyr's miracle medicines. I took my bag before we go and the giants bats, make sure we didn't take off was watching us from above roosting on a branch. I did my best to keep it slow as I can to give us plenty of time to find a way to avoid meeting Shade's colony. My friends helped me as well to find anything I can use for surviving in this wild.

So far I saw my both hands trembling when I pick up the berry, unrealizing how it was shaking I almost drop one. But Shade touches my hand softly and I look over at him. Without the giant bats hearing us, he whispers to me lowly, putting another berry in my bag.

"We're going to get out of this mess. I promise I won't let them hurt you and Marina."

"But what if they hurt you?" I whispered back. He shook his head.

"I won't let them. Right now we need to figure out a way to escape, right now we need to keep bluffing."

"Hurry up!" We both almost jump to hear Goth's impatient booming voice above us. Marina flew over to us with some nuts in her foot.

"I found some small nuts hope this will help." She panted. I open the bag for her to drop some in.

"Thanks, come on I don't think Goth can wait long enough." They both gulped but what choice do we have? If we keep this up long these giant bats will suspect us. Marina lift herself up and I put the bag straps over my shoulder. I grab her feet and we all fly up back to the giant bats.

"We're done," I said.

"Took you long enough," Goth growled."Now let's get moving."All of us soared in the sky and head the opposite direction where Shade was fibbing on. Marina and Shade flew ahead of the giant bats again to watch us close in case if we do anything. We flew for more hours, and Shade begins to talk quietly at us.

"If I can keep bluffing Goth I can buy us more time."

"Are you crazy?" Marina hissed. "It was pure luck he thought he was bluffing in the first place."

"That's the thing. If he keeps thinking we're telling the truth it'll save his colony." I said softly.

"Exactly!" Shade grins, keeping his voice low. "Now I got him completely figure out..." All of sudden before he can finish they were both being grabbed and jerk up. I gasped and grip on Marina's feet for dear life and look up to saw Goth and Throbb were the ones that were grabbing my friend's shoulders.

"The hell?!" They push us down from the sky and they took us to a nearby cliff where the cave was opened. Goth throw Shade in first before Throbb did as well and I was crushed in between with my bag.

"We wasted too much time flying around!" Goth snapped. He was roosting the mouth of the cave and turn to his companion. "Throbb, eat the brightwing." The chubby vampryum grins with hunger and charged at us and snatch Marina before Shade can save her.

"No!" He cried. Throbb took her a little away for us not to get her.

"Shade!" She screamed.

"Marina!" I try to get up to rescue her but Goth's wings block my path. Instead, I crawl back by Shade.

"Where is your colony?!" He demanded, towering over us. Shade and I didn't speak, and we watch in horror of Throbb opening his mouth, getting ready to chomp Marina's head at any seconds. I panic and try to find the right word to get Marina out of her fate. Then my heart stopped when I heard someone shouted.

"Fine! Go ahead eat her!"I thought it was Goth who said it but I saw his mouth hung open, looking shocked. I turn my head and saw Shade crossing his arms, glaring.

_He said it?! _

"What?" Marina gasped. He didn't expect the little runt to say that he grunted.

"Huh?" Thobb pulls Marina a little away looking dumbstruck. Shade only shrugged his shoulder, act like he doesn't care.

"See if I care."

"Shade!" I hissed. I can't believe what I heard, he's letting him eat his friend with his permission! Throbb smiled and turn to Marina, she wimped when he opens his mouth once again and turn her head away to avoid looking at his teeth. Before the chubby vampryum could get a chance Goth picks up a small stick nearby and puts it in his mouth, to prevent him from eating. He lets go Marina in stunned and grasps his throat as if the small stick was choking him. The brightwing quickly crawl where we are at and grasp me in an embrace. I hug her close, and I can feel her trembling against me from almost being eaten.

"You are up to something marchoco." Goth chuckles darkly. Shade shook his head looking all serious.

"No, go ahead! I mean what's the difference your gonna eat us all anyway,"

"He does have a point there," I gulped feeling my stomach sicken of going to die here, letting Marina go.

"Ah!" Goth's eyes lit up and he grins, causing Shade to gasp. "So you prefer to be eaten now, so you may spare to your colony unless of course," He strokes his beard still smirking."You are thinking there is something in it for you."I didn't have any idea what Goth was talking about but Shade nod and smirked back.

"Yes. That's exactly what I was thinking."Goth spread his one wing out like he's making a grand announcement.

"A bat who betrays his entire colony to save his own hide!" He laughs,"I think the spirits of Zotz is alive in this one Throbb."He uses his one claw to stroke the young bat cheek making Shade wimp a bit. I let my doubt of him go behind me as I seem to forgot Shade was just doing more his bluff, he almost fooled me for a second. Throbb gets up with a stick still in his mouth and Goth clears his throat.

"What is exactly do you want?" He asked, smiling.

"I-I want." Shade begins, thinking.

"Yes?"

"I want you to take all of us to your jungle, and have Marina and I live like royalty. And make Ashlie as um..."

"Royal adviser!" I chipped. Shade turn to me puzzled. "A Royal advisor, you know where I do good to advise and make sure they both won't do bad things."

"Yeah, that's it!" He smiles at my approval and turns to the other giant bat. "With Throbb as our servant." Throbb gasped with confusion and Goth being to laugh on this. Marina looks over at both of us, having much-puzzled look.

"What are you two doing?" She spoke lowly.

"Shh let me handle this," Shade winked at her silently. Goth begins to quiet his laugh down.

"This is very funny, but," He looked at three of us." I'll have to think about it."

"Fine, you can think this until tomorrow, that's all you get." Shade replied.

"Wait what?" I looked outside and see the sun almost rising. "Its dawn already?" He nodded sadly.

"In case if you three decided to take off, Throbb take these two small bats. I'll take the human."My eyes went wide of Goth speaking and before Shade can do anything Throbb grabs them in both wings and roost them above the cave ceiling, leaving me alone. I swallowed hard when the giant bat turns to me.

"You seem to be smart enough to know what bed is like, make it for us to sleep." He ordered. I put my bag down and looked around to find anything to make a bed with, to my luck I manage to find some small mosses growing on walls and I did my best to puck some out. When I finally made the bed Goth tested it with his hand.

"It's not that comfy, but it'll have to do." With that, he lays down and spread his one wing for me to come in. "Come."

I stood still unable to move.

"Well?"

"I- I don't have any wings, what makes you think I can escape?" I said.

Goth looked at me dumbly. "You can find something useful to climb down señorita, or else you can easily sneak your friends out without us noticing." I shivered all of sudden from the cold and he notices.

He forms a sweet sickly smile and spoke softly. "My senorita you look cold! Why don't you come in my wings? I'll bring you much warmth."I blinked on his new attitude sudden changes. Wrapping my arms around me I still stood in frightening. Then Goth's voice turns to low, giving me his warning tone.

"Human, come and sleep." I looked at the sun and then I shook my head.

"No," His eyes lit up.

"Señorita..." Again I shook my head. He groans and grabs my arm, I gasped and he pulls me forcefully and my body crashed on his. He quickly wraps his both wings around me before I can get up, tighten me close to him. All I can do was put my hands on his mane and my face was planted in his mane, smelling his disgusting meaty stench and hint of the jungle. Despite the smell, he was actually warm. And I found myself snuggling close, want to feel more of it.

"See that wasn't so bad," Goth said, I can almost hear his sneer in his voice like he was making fun of me. I groan and bury my face in his chest, hearing his large heart beating.

"I hate you," I grumbled. He chuckled darkly.

"Have a pleasant dream, señorita," He whispered. I wimped and try to fall asleep, and try to imagine I was sleeping in my own bed instead of being inside in the beast wings. Soon my eyes were getting heavy, and I slowly was drifted off to sleep and heard the birds singing when I finally let myself engulfed in darkness.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT IF NOT DONT READ AND REVIEW! SO SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE BUT I'M THANKFUL FOR YOU ALL PATIENCE. SOON I'LL GET ANOTHER ONE UP THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! ;D I DONT OWN ANY SILVERWING CHARACTRS EXCEPT OC. ENJOY!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32: More Bluffing**_

_**Third's person POV**_

Meanwhile, during the daytime, Sam and Jacques still continue on their way to find Ursa.

Any signs of her?" Sam panted, after jumping another branch.

"Negative," Jacques flew beside him, flapping. "Man she can't be this hard to find, she's the only white komode bear in this entire forest.

"Yeah, her white spot could be seen easily," Sam then looked down at his stomach."When we get back to the city, remind to lay off some nuts and popcorn.

"Sam there is no time.." Jacques rolls his eyes but they both hear someone talking and they both look down. To their relief Ursa was just passing through underneath the branch Sam was on. Without thinking they both run down, well Jacques flies down and quickly land in front of the white bear.

"Hey wait! Wait!" He waves his arms out to get her attention. Ursa stops her track and looks around, to find that voice.

"We're down here." She'd glances down at saw Sam and blinked in surprise.

"Oh, there you are," Another critter that was following behind peek over to see why the bear stopped.

"Hey, I know you, your that squirrel that perform back in the city!" A mouse gasped and saw Jacques landed beside him."And you too, both of you guys are awesome!"

Sam laughed and put his hand on his chest, looking proud. "Why thank you little mouse,"

"But what are you two doing out here?" A rabbit asked. Jacques pulled out his made guitar and spoke.

"Well, I thought it'll be best if we bring some music along the trip, you know to make things exciting." Then Jacques turned serious.

"But we have an urgent message, the giants bats are alive, and they're searching for our new friends!"

"What?" Ursa gasped. "That's impossible."

"It's true we saw them! They're out there somewhere probably close!" Sam added. All the critters begin to worry, looking at each other mumbling but Ursa hushed them.

"Please! Lets all head for an Eastern valley we're all be safe and we'll discuss this later."She turns to Sam and Jacques." You may come with us but, don't outspoke like that again." Both of them gulped nervously as she gives them a stern look.

"Um well do mamm, my bad." Sam chuckled nervously. Ursa snorts and walks on and Sam and Jacques followed with the rest of the animals, heading for the Eastern Valley.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

I force my eyes to opened and yawned softly. I blinked and tried to think about what just happened yesterday, and I feel very toasty like I was in a blanket. I looked around tiredly and see the sun was going down, I caught a glimpse of Throbb roosting above hoping Shade and Marina in his wings. He was drooling and snoring due he still has a stick in his mouth.

"Oh right. I remember now," I muttered to myself. I feel Goth breathing calming against my body and his massive wings still tighten around me. I begin quietly to push his wings gently to get out but almost yelp when he pulls me more close my face was on his mane. I grumble and pull my head away to avoid his meaty stench and try again, squirm and turn like a worm to get out his wings. Soon I managed to get out by having another push his one hand softly and I slipped out fast before he caught me in his wings. I almost stumble a bit and stood still, waiting for Goth to wake up soon. See he was still sleeping I sighed in relief. With that, I stretch both arms out and made another soft yawn. But when my mittens touch my face, I flinched from the smell, having that disgusting stench.

"Ugh, he really needs a bath," I groaned. I turn and look up at my friends and I do feel really bad they were forced to sleep with him. I sighed and rub my arm, try to think of a way to escape without them noticing. Then my stomach begins to growl made my mind change a bit. I walked over to my bag to grab some food to eat, the nut was the one I took out and I nibble it quietly. After I was done, I grab a berry but when I bite it I pull it away. The berry itself tasted awful I spit it on the ground to get that tasting out of my mouth, I even have to use my free hand to scrap out my tongue with my nails. I huffed, and my tummy was still hungry. I fumble through my bag to find anything else for food but sadly I only have many berries that taste bad. I went over to the open cave, decide to throw the berries away I grab many and threw them over. I watch them fall until I don't see them anymore.

"Huh?" I notice after I throw them a small bush hanging on a cliff and I even realized it has berries in them, not just any berries blueberries! I beamed having an idea..."No bad idea, this is a bad idea." My stomach wasn't agreeing with me as it growls loudly. I gulped and look around to make sure everyone is still sleeping. Taking a deep breath I begin to climb down, focusing on a bush. "Blueberries here I come." I lick my lips having thoughts how delicious they're going to taste in my mouth. All of sudden, unaware of my surrounding I felt someone snatch my hoodie. The owner pulls me in sharply I almost screamed. The owner covers my mouth and I glance up fast and my face paled to see Goth fully awake.

"What do you think your doing, señorita?" He snarled lowly.

I wimped, and he pulls his hands away for me to speak. "I-I was I.." I've earned another snarled from him and his hand grip my neck I almost choked.

"I knew you were going to escape!"

"No! I wasn't!.."

He pushes me hard on the wall I cried in pain while the rest didn't stir and he lifts me up a bit. "Don't lie to me señorita," He tightens my neck I gasp painfully and try to use my hands to break free from his grasp, and kicked a bit."If you ever do that stunt again I will gladly eat your pathetic limps for my snac.." He stops suddenly when my stomach growled loudly. He raised his eyebrows and I nod fast.

"I- I'm hungry!" I manage to get the words out through my neck being tighten. He glares at me for a second, then he dropped me I gasp for air and coughed on my knees.

"You're hungry?" He asked, make sure I was telling the truth.

"Y-yes! There are some blueberries I was getting that is hanging on the cliff."I grab my neck and I winch in pain feeling I'm going to get a bad bruise from his grip. I saw him fly out as I was still coughing for air. Thank God my stomach saved my life or else he might kill me right on this spot. I almost jumped in started when he landed in front of me and I saw blueberries in his left claw. When he drops it in front of me, he spoke sternly.

"Eat," I tremble, don't know If I was rewarded to eat it after he tries to murder me. See I wasn't eating he shove them close to me. "I said eat, you said yourself you are hungry." Not wanting to get him angry I slowly took a blueberry and chew it slowly, I sigh, enjoying the sweet taste with juice added. When I was finished eating one berry I can feel Goth eyes I almost shivered.

"If you have told me you're hungry earlier I would've got some instead you were stupid enough to get them yourself." He said.

"But you were sleeping," I retorted.

"That doesn't make excuses!" He snarled, then he calms down and said quietly. "Don't do that again of escaping you will suffer the consequences." I swallowed nervously and ate another blueberry silently, praising God in my mind to give me more strength. And then I saw Goth form a small smirked in the corner of my eyes.

"I seem to notices your left arm is not broken," I almost chock my berry, nearly forgot he didn't know my arm has healed up."How did you heal it?"

"...I guess, the healing herb does the trick," I gulped. Without him seeing I quickly put my amulet inside my coat.

Goth hummed."I see. I believe Zotz might've granted your wish for perhaps, you starting to remember him." I swallowed nervously, and I force myself to nod.

"S-Sure, that could be it, your god might have something good over me," I smiled a little. _Lord, please forgive me._ I watch Goth smirked more and was little relief he's falling for my bluff.

"Hah! I knew you could believe him! The great Zots is smiling upon you señorita. He accepts your forgiveness."My stomach dropped afraid I can sense his presence, What if he was real? And is watching me..? I shook it off and stick to believing he's a myth to feel better in me. I watch as Goth walk over to Throbb sleeping and then he swipes his claw on his cheek.

"Wake up!"

"ACK!" Throbb yelped through his stick in the mouth and fall, making my two friends crash-landed on each other. I run to them and helped them up.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Shade replied, "What about you?" I only nod, but my heart was beating still with fear after the earlier event.

"Now amigos should we get a move on?" Goth asked. I look to see he was looking impatient.

Shade shook his head. "You haven't answered my question."

The giant bat only huffed." I said I'll think about it.

"And I gave you last night!" He snapped. "If you want to deliver my colony, I need an answer, now!" Goth made a scowled look when Shade refused to leave. We all waiting for his answer and he looked over at Throbb having deep thoughts.

"Huh?" He questions and Goth turn to look back at us. Then he gives us his dark smile crossing his arms, finally had his answer.

"You have a deal."

"WHA?!" The chubby vampryum's eyes went wide in shock. Shade nods smiling and Marina looked at him considered. With that, he lifts himself to soar out of the cave and Goth followed. Throbb, however, was looking at Marina and I can see he wasn't too happy about this deal. He snaps the twig in his mouth and growls darkly at us.

"I'll end up serving you both," He came close to us dangerously."FOR DINNER!" Marina cried in fright and fly up and grab my hands with her feet, she flew fast out with me along with my bag I've picked up and I can feel her almost tremble in my mittens.

_Lord, please help us._ I prayed that Shade's bluff is strong, and we can get away from them.

_**Author's Note: How you all like where this is going! :D So sorry I took this too long to update (again) I'll do my best in power to get it all chapters done. ^^ Now again if no one likes it don't read and review simply as that. I don't own any Silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy! :D**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Marrying?!**

**_Third's Person POV_**

Back at the stone hood, the meeting was called upon that involves all the silverwings. Ariel, Frieda, and Bathsheba were the ones that are standing on a stone while the rest of the colony roosted on the wall. It was now about who will lead the colony and everyone believes Frieda wasn't doing a good job with keeping a focus on the route as it should be. But Ariel, Chinook, and Mercury were the only bats that have faith over her. Now at this moment, there's a battle between Frieda and Bathsheba for who will win on carrying being a leader. It has been going on since this early evening.

"It's my duty to ensure that the leadership acts best in its interest of all the silverwings." Bathsheba said.

"Frieda is a good leader!" Ariel stands up for her. "We trust her."

"I'm sure you do Ariel," The elder bat frowned at her. "She saved the life of your lawbreaker son and his troublemaker furless!" She turns to the whole colony. " I think its time for a leadership vote!" To Ariel and Frieda shock everyone begins chattering and many of them nod in agreement. As a lot of them mumble one another discussing their decision Mercury and Chinook came over and landed beside Ariel.

"Frieda, Bathsheba can't do that, is it against the rule?" Chinook asked, hoping it was.

She sighed heavily." I'm afraid not child, if every colony agrees on voting there's no stopping it." She saw Bathsheba was giving her a cold look like she wants to win.

"But there some that have to vote you," He added, "I'll convince my mom she'll do the same for you, she has to!"

"Do what you can but let your mother make her own choice, and don't deny it." A young Silverwing sighed heavily and flew to his mom to try to convince her Bathsheba is not a good choice. Ariel looks over at Frieda and she sighs.

"Whatever happens I will still believe you still be our leader," Frieda only smiles in return of her loyal and look at Mercury who was giving her reassuring smile. Soon the vote was up and Chinook returned, the colony has finally decided to choose.

Bathsheba was the first to speak. "All of those appointing me as your new leader?" Many silverwings raise their hands up. "And appointing of Frieda?" Ariel, Chinook, and Mercury raise their hands up high. They searched around to find anyone voting but sadly they only see few, that wasn't enough to beat the other vote.

Bathsheba gasps, for she has won the vote. She turns over to Frieda and smirked. "The colony has spoken," She looked over back at the colony."I honorably respect this responsibility." Chinook, Mercury, and Ariel hung their heads low in defeat while Frieda glance at her colony sadly.

With that, the new leader spread her wings out."Follow me, to hibernaculum!" She lifts herself with a grunt and all the silverwings begin to follow their new leader. The former leader was the last one to fly off and was accompanied by her companion as they begin their long journey ahead for their last location mark.

_**Ashlie's POV:**_

I held on Marina's feet as we flew for a couple more hours. Shade was taking forever to find his colony as that was the plan. The giant bats lew close to us and I was getting wiry how Goth was even closer to us like he was still thinking we're going to try to escape. It is probably due I try to get the blueberries he is now alerted on each of us if we ever try to make a stunt. Then he flew ahead towards Shade, and he growled, making the young bat gasp in startled and fly ahead quickly. About a few minutes later, all of us headed for the nearest branch to rest for a bit. Right when everyone landed as I land before Marina did Goth growled. I saw he was growing more impatient that he was ready to slice anyone who gets in his way.

"We had a deal. He snatches Shade's neck with his claws."You're still taking too long!"

"Goth he never migrated before give him more chance!" I said, helping Shade out, fearing for his death.

A young silverwing nodded fast. "M-maybe I need to check my sound map again," Goth looked at both of us for a second, he sighed sharply finally let go fo Shade.

"Very well, I'm off to hunt." He was about to take off but stops. "But..." He turns his head to us again and I thought my heart was going to stop when I saw a familiar colony passing by. Goth has no idea they are right under his nose, even Throbb wasn't paying any attention. "I swear by the soul of Zotz, if you try to trick me..." I can tell my friends saw them due to Marina gasps in worry silently he'll turn around in a second.

"H-hey let come out hunt together!"Shade blurted out. The giant bat glance down at him and I saw the colony taking off in the distance, feeling twice the relief they are still safe, for now. "I'm pretty good you know?"

"Oh really?" Goth forms a little smile. He nods eagerly.

"Of course he's good, he, he can hunt a mouse within five minutes and kill it with his small sharp teeth," I helped out and Shade looks at me in corner of his eyes like What the hell?! I silently shrugged trying to help more. Goth raises his eyebrows and then made a smirked.

"Then maybe you can perhaps prove it by killing for something all of us to eat, yes?"None of three of us didn't speak and then Goth chuckled darkly.

"Unless of course, it's just another of your lies. In which case our deal is off." He hovers over and Shade gasps."And we're taking Marina for lunch," He laughs darkly and licks his chomps making each one of us have the nervous glance, even the brightwing who was more nervous about being eaten alive from them.

"H-he can take it really! He's not lying at all," I nod Shade for him to go and he takes off leaving me and Marina being watched over by two giant bats. We all begin to wait for him to come back with a prize and I hope that he can catch something that was only a giant bug instead of an actual innocent mouse. Or else more hoping he'll have a different plan to get us out of this mess. All of sudden my eyes lit up. Uh oh… My both legs tighten feeling the urge of going, like really go. _Not now!_ I looked around in desperate to find an exit so I can do my business. See no choice I have to climb down I quietly pass Marina and try to pass Throbb but he grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going human?" He snarled.

"I gotta go!" I squeaked.

"You are not going anywhere,"He still tightens my arm.

"No, you don't understand I really gotta go," I bite my lips, holding my two legs together. He faces was looking at me now puzzling but still didn't let me go.

"You need to go? Where?"

"You know... go? Bad?"I said through my teeth, trying to hold it in. I look over at Marina for her help but she was looking at me funny. Soon she starts to realize what I meant.

"Um, she does need to...go. Like really go."I nod in desperate and was getting to the point I can't hold it much longer. Throbb, being more confusing ask again like he was trying to talk my language.

"Señorita what in the Zotz are you talking about?"

I finally can't help blurting out when I can't take it anymore. 'I GOTTA GO THE BATHROOM!" Throbb finally sees what I was saying the whole time he let go fast, and he was blushing a little. I felt my cheeks turn very red as I cover my face with my mitten and thought I almost wet myself from my yell._ This is so embarrassing!_

"….Um, sorry senorita I didn't know you need to go."

Goth chuckled darkly. "Let her do her own business she'll be back. She won't want to leave her friend behind."He smirked at Marina. I looked at her fearing they might try to eat her when Shade and I are not around to save her.

"Go on señorita, we won't harm her I swear by Zotz." She gives me a reassuring look for me to go.

"I'll be back, I promise!" As that goes, I bolted fast and climb down a tree like no other tomorrow and ran in the woods to use a restroom.

_**Third's person POV**_

"Frieda, I can't believe what just happened!" Ariel gasped. She was still way behind with Frieda while the colony is being led by their new leader. Mercury flies over by them and he scoffed.

"That Bathsheba has been jealous of Frieda in her entire life,"

Ariel shook her head. "I won't obey her. I can't,"

"Me neither." Mercury agrees.

"Now listen to me both of you," Frieda spoke to them sternly. Both silverwing looks at their former leader. "Bathsheba was within her rights as an elder to call for that vote. The colony spoke, and we must abide by that," She flew ahead to join the colony.

"Frieda, we can't respect..!" Ariel tries to protest but Frieda was up ahead, unable for her to speak more. Her and Mercury looked at one another, with no other choice they follow to catch up with the others.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

After I was done with much relief, I bury it with dirt and washed my hands to the nearby stream. I decided to take a small drink from it as well and took my bag up and look inside to see I barely have enough food for survival. I glance at my surroundings to find the food source, there was almost none left.

"God winter is almost here, I don't know how I can live much," I muttered to myself,

"Having some trouble, señorita?" I gasp in startled spun my body around. Goth was roosting above me right as I looked up.

"Goth you frighten me," That's all I can say and I watch him swooped down from his roost and landed."W-what are you doing here?"

He chuckled darkly. "I just come to see if you have done with you, business." I see his amusing look I frowned.

"Yes, I'm done we can go back and you better not lie of eating my friend.."

"She's safe, I'm having Throbb watching her no need to be a worry." He interrupted me. "But, I thought we both can have our little, discussing."

"Discussing?" I blinked, he gives me a smirked.

"Si, a little discussion I want to share with you that is between you and me," I felt my stomach begin to drop, didn't like where this is going I almost back up.

"What are you talking about?"

He hummed and strokes his beard. "I have some thoughts on you being a royal adviser to your two friends and to my taste you shouldn't be their adviser," He walks to me I back up more.

"Then...what do you expect me to be as?"I asked. I gasp when my back was hit on a tree. Goth grinned like he was expecting me to say those words.

"I thought you might never ask! Instead of being their advisor, you could end up perhaps be a powerful human," He smirked at me more and thought I was imagining but I think I saw something hidden in his eyes, like desirable? "You could end up, as my mate,"

"…..Oh, is that what it is?"I found myself laughing."O-of course I can be your mate! We can be friends, pals, amigos. Why don't you say so? I can be your advisor too I won't mind,"

"That's not what I meant," He smirked darkly. I slowly stopped my laugh, see he was serious.

"Um, you mean… act as close siblings?"Again he shook his head, giving me a wrong answer.

"As a prince from my colony, I've chosen you to be my princess, soon my queen when we return to my jungle." He replied. I was stunned. H_e want to marry me?!_ He came close to me and uses his claw to run through my hair.

He sighed. "Ah yes, you seem to be worthy enough as my companion."

"But, I'm not a bat," I swallowed.

"No matter," Goth smirked and he touches my cheek with his claw gently and I shivered."It's always okay to try something new in this world. When you and I are wed, we can both rule together under your humans and my colony. They will see us as supreme ruler and your people will respect the ways of my kingdom. You are the only human alive that can remember Zotz and more your humans will do the same, and return to where they should respect his name like before."He uses his claw tip to force me to look up at him and he finished with low tone.

"What do you say señorita, be my little esposa?"

I did not have many words to say, out of nowhere after what he says about how he hates my kinds for abandoning his God and how we banded him and brought him to be in prison. Now here, he wished to have a marriage over me?!

"I- I don't know what to say," I gulped.

"Then say yes," Goth laughed."It's not that hard."Then I push his hand away from my chin finally have the courage to answer.

"It is a very huge offer but, I have to refuse." Goth raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I refuse to accept it. I don't wish to be your princess. I want to be a royal advisor that was the deal," I was about to pass him but Goth push me back on the tree I yelped.

"Hey let me go!" I kick and grip his wrist to pull away from my shoulder.

"You should be honored as my bride!" He snarled.

"Are you out of your mind?! I don't want to marry you!"I screamed."We're both different species it won't work out!"I cried when he tightens my shoulder and uses his other hand to grasp the other, and I can feel his claws almost digging through my coat.

"You are making an unwise choice señorita, " I almost wimped to see his fur almost puff up, ready to lash out his fury on me."You are missing out on your chance to be a ruler on earth. Zotz will bless you more if you accept my offer!"I wanted to scream for the help of how Goth is treating me, hoping Shade is near or Marina with Throbb, will they can save me from the worse thing he can do to me. I saw him, stops for a moment, slowly breathe through his nostrils, calming himself.

"Now let's try this again," He slowly releases my shoulder and cup his hand on my chin to make me glance up at him. I was looking at him fearfully, and he smiled charmingly, but not a nice one. "Now be a good little human," He pulls me closely, "…And say yes."

I trembled in his hand as my eyes stare into his predator while he waits patiently for me to say it and I felt sick in my stomach. Instead, I push his hand away again and shove him.

"I said no! I don't want to end up having a husband for a bat! You're disgusting!" When he almost stumbles, I begin to splint out of my trap. All of sudden he grabs my arm roughly and when I turn around he gives me a hard backslap I fall on the ground. I gasp in pain and grip my cheek where he slapped at. I glance at him and swallowed hard in fear, seeing I was looking at a monstrous beast before me.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WORM!" He roared. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SUCH A WORD?!" He got on his knees and grabs my hair and pulls me up I shout in pain. 'When we return to my kingdom, you will change your mind, I will make sure that will happened. You have a purpose for being small, my beauty."I felt sicker when he calls me that and squirm to break free. He finally let go of me and I run before he can do anything else to me, back to where Marina and Throbb are. When I finally made I collapse against the tree, with my face all paled, holding my pained cheek.

I almost jump my skin when someone touches my shoulder I yelled.

"Ashlie it's me!" I saw it was Marina, having a concerned look. "Are you okay?" I turn to see Throbb was beside her I breathed heavily, unable to speak. She notices how I was in dread she asked. "What happened?"

"She's just got spooked," Her and I looked and saw Goth coming in and I saw he was holding something in his wings."After she was done, the girl saw a shadow and it jumps at her, causing her to flee, but luckily I scared it off. Marina looked at him for a second and look at me.

"…You did something to her, didn't you?" She glared at him.

He snorted. "I have done nothing to her. I was helping her escape from what was attacking her." I saw she was not buying it and was about to say something. Before she can we all hear a small wing flapping. I glance up and saw Shade coming down and landed panting heavily. I notice he didn't catch anything and even realized Goth didn't have a disappointment look. I knew something was wrong and it going to turn awful.

"I think the prey is scared in this kind of forest," Shade said.

Goth chuckled. "I thought you might say that. That is why I took it upon myself to bring you this," He unwraps his wings slowly and when it was revealed I was horrified it was a small mouse looking scared. He drops it in front of Shade and he gasps.

"Kill the mouse now," Goth ordered.

**Author's Note: Hope you like where this is going peeps! :D I was on a roll I decided to take that risk and write another chapter for you guys! ^^ If anyone who hates reading this don't read further on! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy! XD**


	34. Chapter 34

** Chapter 34: The sleeping leaf rescued us**

I watched Shade didn't do anything, with his face still fear. The mouse wimped and saw how trembled it was beneath Goth's foot. He notices him stood in silence and snorted.

"I thought as much," He crosses his arms and Throbb laughs. Marina and I both gasped silently and Goth snarled. "You have no intention of leading us to your colony. You have lied to buy yourself more time." He came up to him and Shade look up at him in fear.

"For now your time...has run out."He grabs his neck and jerks him up. I didn't know what to do to help, I looked over and saw Marina begin grabbed by Throbb and he shows Shade he's close to her, ready to eat her anytime soon. That made the young Silverwing stuttered and begin quickly tell another fib.

"I-I'll gladly kills this mouse Goth," His eyes scanned around to find anything to help his bluff."It's just here in the northern forest we have the custom to begin every meal with..." He spotted dull red leaves. "Uh, a salad!"

"Salad?" Throbb blinked and Marina looked at him puzzled. I did remember telling him about what humans eat and I couldn't imagine that he's using this for saving our lives. I glance at the bushes and realized those leaves he was looking at were actually the sleeping herbs, the one that we encounter before, I hide my smile._ Shade you're a genius!_ Goth puts him down and with flash Shade flew over towards the leave bushes and grab a couple of them in his feet.

"How do think we stay warm from all this cold?" He chuckled and fly back with a bunch of leaves, giving it to Goth and Throbb. They both got some handful in their two hands and Goth was studying them. He hums and turns over to his brother in law like he's waiting for him to eat it first. Throbb, like was in much hunger, gobble it up like there's no tomorrow. I winch in disgust of how he eats sloppily, and I can see drools and crumbs of leaves falling from his lips.

"Mmmm not bad," He grinned.

"A custom you say?" Goth asked when Shade landed. "Keeps your warm?" Shade gives him a nod and he turns to look at the leaves in his hand. I held my breath when he sniffed them and took some in his mouth and chew it slowly. We all waited and Shade glance at Marina and me with hope. Right when the giant bat swallowed he look at us sharply.

"I've followed your custom, now kill the mouse!"

"No!" Marina covers her mouth in terror. I breathed heavily and see Shade lean over to the mouse with his fang showing. I was getting anxious about how long it's taking that sleeping pill to kick in. _What if the leaves were not the ones? What if Shade mistakes them..?_ My thoughts were cut short when we all hear Throbb groaning, right before Shade can sink his teeth into the mouse's neck. I turn sharply and saw him looking all tired, he falls to his knees.

"I don't feel so good." Throbb moaned. Goth gasped and I can see he was too getting sleepy, with his eyes getting all drowsy. He didn't understand why all of sudden he feels tired and looked over to the leaves Shade has given him. Soon he begins to realize the plant he has eaten caused his body to go numb. He growled at us but mostly at Shade.

"He has tricked us!" He was about to launch at him but Shade dodges his attack. He snarled and glared at both of us deadly. Marina almost screamed and I was just about to pull her away so she won't be attacked. We both watch Goth raise his claws getting ready to strike us out but stops in midair, looking like he's going to pass out soon. Shade flew beside us and took Marina up quickly. I scooted away when he crashed landed on his stomach. I laughed and went to grab Marina's feet for her to lift me, but my foot was yanked down I yelped. I fall on my back close to where Throbb was and see Goth grabbing my leg, pulling me to him.

"You are not going anywhere!" He growled. I cried and use my mittens to hold on to something but he keeps dragging me close.

"Help!" I kicked and squirm and Shade flew do to get my mitten. But it pulled off and my naked hand was free giving Goth more chance to bring me closer. I gasp when he hovers over me I wimped..but he was getting more sleepy, barely keeping his eyes open.

"You and Shade will pay for what you had do..!" He tries to speak but yawns loudly. Without thinking straight I begin to sing softly, hopefully, it'll lure him to slumber.

"Go to sleep," I sang."Nighty night, Go to sleep Goth." I see he was listening to my lullaby and surprisingly he was getting more sleepy. I sang softly even though my voice was not that great, no matter it's saving me anyway. "Go to sleep, the great prince, soon zotz will watch over you, close your eyes and dream.." He was getting to the point of falling asleep I continue to sing. "Go to sleep, nighty night. Go to sleep.."I gasped when Goth finally falls down, which he landed on me. My body was crushed against his, and my whole face was planted on his chest. I turn my head to the side to get fresh air, and I can hear him breathe calmly.

"Goth..?" I whispered. "Goth? Are you awake?" _Please be sleeping!_ I can only hear him moan and begin to snore lightly. I sighed in relief and use my hands to push him off. When he rolled over, I crawl over to the nearest tree, away from him. My friends landed between me and Shade gasps.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." I put my mitten back on and added getting up. "Good thinking on those leaves,"

He forms a smile, looking proud of himself. "Thanks let's get out of here before they wake up." I grab my bag to put it over my shoulder as Marina lifted herself up and I grabbed her feet. All of us took off in the sky leaving Goth and Throbb unconscious.

_**Third's Person POV **_

On the other side of the forest, Ursa was still leading the animals out of the Western valley with Sam and Jacques joining them. Both of them were resting on her back after she'd given them permission. The robin was strumming his guitar, humming a tune to make their journey a bit entraining. All of sudden Ursa stops dead, gasping. The other animals look at where their leader was seeing and their color face drained. Jacques however, was still strumming unknowing what was going on that Sam grabs his guitar to stop playing. He looked at his friend in annoyed but stops to see his horror look. The Robin glanced at the direction to where he was staring and his eyes went huge, see a dead animal that was left to rot and they can still see little bones. Ursa sniffed out with her big nose and growl lowly.

"Wolves," She gestures the animal to keep moving and each one being to mutter one another, not understanding why this is happening to them. Jacques decided to play some soft tunes on his guitar to help ease their worries.

_**Ashlies POV**_

I was holding on Marina's feet while we all three far and fast as we can away from Goth and Throbb before they wake up any soon. I couldn't help thinking of an earlier encounter with him, of Goth asking for my hand in marriage. My expression was disgusted. I did not understand why he wanted to marry me now, and I'm a human he's proposing. _What would his colony think?! Having a girl being married to a savage giant bat? _Then an image came to me if I was able to marry him being tiny, with a Mayan decoration and me in a royal wedding dress traditional with Goth by my side. I can hear another giant bat speaking to us...

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, king and queen of our colony. You may kiss your bride…_

"NO! No no no no no no no! He can't make me! I don't wanna kiss him!"I trash my legs almost a bit but stops to hear Marina call me.

"Ashlie?" I looked up and see her looking puzzled by my sudden reaction."…are you okay?"

"Um, yes sorry, "I answered, glancing down in embarrassment and Shade flew beside us.

"What are you saying?"

I swallowed. "Nothing Shade, I was talking to myself." He raises his eyebrow but Marina cuts in.

"Are you sure your colony headed this way?" She asked.

"Positive," He replied. Then I hear her gulped.

"Then we're not out of trouble yet." I looked up at where she was seeing and I almost stop my breath. Ahead of us was a snowy mountain and I can hear a harsh wind coming down from the top. I flinched, thinking of the coldness I'm going to face. And my warm clothing will not protect me enough from its cruel freezing.

_There's no way we need to go through it._

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hey peeps how are you all? I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it took a while ^^' but if not don't read and review it. Again sorry this chapter is short i ran out of ideas with this but hopefully more will come with a long chapter ;) I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy! XD**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35: Through harsh winter**_

_**Goth's POV**_

My both eyes are beginning to adjust when I feel myself awaken. I moaned, getting up and rub my face with my claws. I didn't know how long I was passed out but it was not very long. Thanks to zotz giving me enough strength to fight off this poison. I search my surroundings, getting up and saw those bats and the human are gone. Instead, I see my brother in law snoring loudly. I growled under my breath, that runt has indeed tricked us! And he will pay for what he has done to me. Then a girl came to me, of how she'd refused my offer.

I sighed sharply. "I will bring her to my homeland and make her my mate for my kingdom. Soon she will understand her destiny is restoring Zotz glory and her species will return to praise him." I walk over to my brother in law to see he was still sleeping. I give him a hard slap with my claws.

"Get up!" Throbb yelped waking up with a start and blinked. "Wha- What happened? " He groaned. "It's like I gotten hit by a giant tree." He rubbed his face tiredly, and I growled darkly.

"That runt tricked us that's what! He was bluffing this whole time to give him and his friends more time to escape."

When I answered him he stood up and let out his snarl. "What those little..! When we reach them, I'll tear their bodies apart one by one! I will start that human ripping her legs off…" I snatch his neck get him to shut up after I heard he would kill my bride. He gasped painfully and he glances at me shocked.

"You... will not lay your claw on that girl!"I growled."When we eat the runt's colony, I want to bring this human to our homeland."His facial was turned from fear to confusion in a matter of seconds despite being chocked.

"Wait, why you want to take her to our jungle?" I sighed, calm down my anger and let go of his throat. He gasps and rubs his neck gently. "I wish to have her as my mate brother," I answered. He was stunned looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?! But she's a human and your a bat!"

"So?" I snorted.

"That goes unjust law of nature." He still looks at me crazy. "So why are you now sudden interested in this human female?" I didn't answer him instead looked out ahead. I sniffed in the air to catch their scent. I spread my wings out when I finally manage to get one.

"They're not far, come we must catch them quickly. And don't ever murder my soon mate understood?"

"Um, yes brother?" He blinked, still not understanding why I wish to have her. I didn't want to tell him my real reason. I know he'll stop me from succeeding our God's wish. With that, we both took off into the sky to find them.

_**Ashlie's POV**_

Shade and Marina both roosted on the branch that I was on and we all took a good look over those mountains. I swallowed and heard the brightwing speak.

"I don't think this is the way Shade," She begins. "My colony doesn't fly up mountains."

"Well, maybe mine does," He replied.

"And maybe we'll fly up there and freeze our fur off!" She argues.

"Marina we don't have time for this," I said, quieting her. "Goth and Throbb are going to wake up soon. I'm sure that is where we need to go." I glance down at Shade. "Try to look at your sound map to see if we're on track." Shade sighs, and she and I both watch him close his eyes and hummed. He concentrates a bit until he eyes snapped opened.

"We defiantly fly up that mountain,"

"See?" I smiled down at the brightwing of my approval.

"We go past the tree and then," Shade stops, looking unsure."We pass wolves ear?"Right when he said that last line Marina and I look at him stunned.

"What?!" We both exclaimed.

"Are you out of your roost?! A wolf is not a landmark." Marina still looks at him like he's just done some crazy idea.

"Like, how can we fly into one? There are about hundreds of wolves in this area and surely they will eat us."I added, finding this ridiculous.

Shade only shook his head. "Come on you two. We need to keep moving, who knows if these giant bats are awakening yet. The sooner we leave the better." Marina and I look at one another and sighed heavily. With no choice, she lifts herself up and grabbed my hands with her feet. I hold on as we all soared away from the tree and head straight for the mountains.

_** Third's Person POV: **_

The silverwings, meanwhile manage to make it through the mountains without any problem with Bathsheba as their leader. The silverwings were all rested on a telephone wire before they make another journey. Frieda went to roost with Ariel along Mercury and Chinook and their new leader landed on the top of the telephone pole, with a proud look on her face.

"Well, here we are, safely over the path. Without incident, I might add?" She was giving Frieda mostly her self-pride look and finished. "You see my leadership is paying off." Ariel sighed heavily, feeling no other choice, despite the grudge she turns to Frieda.

"The colony has voted, we must follow Bathsheba." She saw the former leader giver her a nod in encouragement on her decision. Ariel looked over on another side to see if two her bat companions agree. Mercury was but Chinook was not. Ariel couldn't blame him and won't convince him to change his mind. She lookout in the opening and wonder if her son and his friend are out there, following their echo route.

_**Ashlie POV:**_

We continue to fly one more minute, and we get a better view over these mountains, due to seeing electric poles these mountains are enormous up close! I gulped silently but Shade, however, was not even that concerned instead have a confident look. "Trust me guys all of this stuff is one the sound map. These rocks and these trees..."

"Yeah but no wolves." Marina cuts him in. "If that's even were looking for." She swoops down, and I landed on the ground before she did. Shade followed and touches the ground beside me. "It doesn't make sense. No bats can fly into the wolf's ear."

I nodded, agreeing with her. "Honestly, it'll take that much effort and smart to pass one of them. I mean can you imagine all the silverwings passing one wolf?" She and I didn't know Shade was practicing his echoprojection and Marina chuckled.

"They have to be that clever and fast to get between their ears. Face it, either if Shade sound map is wrong or else..."When I heard his echo I looked over and my eyes lit up. Marina stops when she saw my facial.

"What?" She glances at what I was seeing and gasps softly. We both watch as Shade's hummed and I can tell he was trying to do a wolf image. Despite I can't see it I know he's trying his best. When he stops his humming Marina laughed.

"Nice try, keep practicing echo projection you might fool somebody yet."

"It might not take long," I said, giving him my encouraging smile. He smiles a little and sighs in return. All of a sudden Marina looks over at me and I saw she was giving me her serious look.

"What?" I blinked.

"Did Goth done something to you?" She asked. My eyes lit up, almost forgot about my earlier talk with him. I shook my head. "Um yes, but it's done now, it's behind me."

"How long he has been doing this to you?"

I was stunned she was asking me more this question like a mom. "Just a few,"

"A few?!"

Shade looked at us puzzled. "Hang on what?"

Marina turns to him. "When we were held captive by these two giant bats, I saw her tremble after she encounters with Goth." She replied. I saw Shade's facial shock and glance at me.

"Why you didn't tell us he's threatening you all this time?"

"Because it's not a big deal," I answered. "I don't want you guys to be worry of me,"

"But it is a big deal to us," Shade protest."He touches my shoulder and added. "If you told us earlier, we would've been more cautious and protect you."

"That's right, he should not be doing this to you because your a human," Marina added. "And we notice you been keeping some issues from us. First your nightmare and now you being abused by him. Ash we're your friends you can tell us anything we will never judge you. You know that."I couldn't argue with them because I know they were right, I should've told them the very beginning, where we met the giant bats. They have the rights to know since they both are my friends now and been with me through this whole time.

"I know I'm sorry." I rubbed my both arms together and hung my head. "I guess I haven't been good with telling you two of my problems lately. From now on I'll try to." In the corner of my eyes, I saw Marina giving me a proud smile.

"There that settles. We're all in this, together." She looked at both of us and Shade smiled. In the corner of my eyes, I saw snowflakes falling around us. _It's snowing already?_ All of us looked up at the sky and sure enough, many snowflakes were falling down gracefully from dark clouds. Shade almost yelped when one landed on his nose.

"You never saw snow before?" Marina looked surprised to see his reaction. I had the same expression as her. "You have not?" He shakes some of his snow off and answered.

"No well um not close." I then form a smile when I see many snowflakes falling. I open my mouth to let one snowflake landed on my tongue and Shade blinked. 'You ate the snow."

"So?"I chuckled. Marina did the same, opening her mouth to let snowflake fall. Shade decides to try it and some snowfall on his tongue. "See you got it!" I watch him smile and did it again.

"They melt in your mouth, how cool!" She and I both laughed on his look and Marina lift herself up. "Let's see if we can eat most snows, the least one loses."

"Let's do this!" I chuckled, lifting my mittens up and she grabbed them with her feet. Shade flies up and she followed carrying me into the snowy sky. All three of us were playing this game on who's getting snow in our mouth the most and we, as I was holding on are all swishing twirling like we're dancing in the snowflakes. It feels amazing. And I wish it was like this for a long time.

_**Third's person POV **_ A far back from the trios both vampyrums were flying and like them, they were both caught in the snowfalls. Goth growls softly to see some snow falling on him and it landed on his nose. He shook it off.

"Curse this weather,"

"Goth there's something wrong with my wings," Throbb said. He turns his head and saw his brother in law wings beginning to look blistering. He just snorted. "It's fine." He replied.

Throbb looked at his wings worriedly. "But they look wrong!" Goth gave him a growl.

"Quit your whining! When we capture them, we will force Shade to lead us to his colony. There we will be well fed and warm enough we'll make our journey back to our warm jungle." _And bring this human female to our land._ He made a quick glance at his wing and sure enough, they were beginning to grow blister-like his brother. Zotz will not let him down, one way or another he will survive this wasteland and return to his kingdom. He believes he has reason to be here, to bring that woman to the south. This hope made him strong. He even imagines his colony praising him for bringing humans back to worship him and Zotz will smile upon him of his success. He will take her, even if he has to drag her body harshly Goth will not fail his God. He will succeed whenever this girl likes it or not.

_**Ashlie POV**_

The winter was becoming more harsh than usual that we stop playing our game. The wind was blowing hard on us that my both friends were struggling to keep up. I was shivering badly and I can feel my both hands going numb, which its a bad sign for me. Shade panted beside us.

"Okay, this isn't fun anymore."

I nodded and my teeth almost chattered. " Yes it's not, this winter is getting worse."

"The band is stinging my arm!" Marina complained and added. "My colony was right this thing is cursed."

"Marina," I hissed under my breath. She realized what she said and looks down at me.

"Sorry force of habit," I sigh and nod a little but still shivered. She quickly changed the subject and look at both of us.

"Maybe we should turn back."

"Ugh we can't give up now Marina," Shade struggled.

"He's right," I added. "Look how far we came, the colony is probably close right Shade?" I realized he didn't reply after I spoke."…Shade? " I look back and saw he's disappeared. "Marina you're flying fast!"

"What?" She asked. I look back in worry and try to find Shade. "Slow down a bit we're going to lose him!" I call him out in the blizzard. "Shade!" "Shade!" Marina helped me and we both call his name loud as we could and she almost slows her flying down. I bite my cold lips. There is no way he's far behind us. I know this terrible weather was slowing him down due his wings are not strong enough. I can't blame him, but my worry was what if these giant bats are gaining on us and might be close than we expect? With my last breath, I yelled in the snowstorm for him. "SHADE WHERE ARE YOU?!" To Marina and I relief, we hear a familiar voice.

"Marina! Ashlie!" I look back and saw him catching up with us. "Oh thank goodness!" "Shade," Marina spoke, looking happy he was alright. I almost smile and then in corner of my eyes, I saw something in the distance that looks like a house. Squinting my eyes to get a better close it was actually a Cabin, a real cabin in the blizzard.

"Guys over there!" I said. They both look at where I was seeing and Shade said.

"Let's go to it. We can stay there until this storm dies down,"

"And hope there no other people there, I don't want to know what their reaction if they saw a tiny human." I gulped nervously. Shade nods and he leads the way as Marina and I follow him towards that cabin. When we got there, we went through the chimney and landed on a hard wooden floor. All three of us brush some snow off and I was rubbing my mittens to get them to stay warm. Marina however when she got some snow off her band that shines we all hear something. We look around our surrounding to find this place empty but has some items that make me believe someone is living here. We hear that nose again we glance up and almost jump to hear someone whispering.

"One of us... One of us..."

"Who's there?" Marina shout. I looked up once again and realizing there were figures hanging on the ceilings and more voices were coming from them.

"Yes, she's one of us..." "Your right she is one of us!" I swallow hard when I notice the figure it's coming from were actually bats. Thank God I have my hoodie up I tighten it down so they won't see my face, fearing they will act like the greywing colony judging me for banding the bats. All of sudden I hear Marina gasped in excitement when a bat swooped down at us.

"They are all banded!"

"Oh great," I mumbled. Things got worse for me.

_**Author's Note: So sorry everyone it took longer to finish this chapter up! D'X This was difficult for me and a lot of things happens but I manage to get this done. :) Hope you all like where this is going but if not don't read and review it! I dont own any silverwing characters except OCs. Enjoy! :D**_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapter 36 Banded Colony_**

Many bats who are banded were whispering to one another and few flew down at us to get a better view. To my surprised there weren't the same species. No, many were different; Greywing, green wings, brightwings, Silverwing, browinwings...they were all mixed together but the bands on them were the only thing that makes them a whole colony, so that's how I see. Marina was still beaming while looking around at each and every bats and then one brightwing came and landed in front of us. Her fur was brown and has orange mane mix with the same color of her fur and her hair was bright red. She gave us a welcome smile and said.

"Hi, I'm Betty, what's your name?"

Marina smiles back. "I'm Marina." She looks over at us. "This is Shade and Ashlie, my two friends." She looked over at us, and Shade gives her a small wave. When she glances towards me she tips her head.

"Hey, what kind of rodent are you? You look odd for being a mouse." I gulped silently, still afraid to show my face to them since my people were the one banded them, I don't know how they will react to see a human being this tiny. My stomach felt sickened they will perhaps kick me and my companion out of their colony or worse. I quickly made this excuse I tighten my hood to make it look like I'm a fluffy mouse.

"Actually she's..." Marina begins but I cut her.

"Yeah, I get that a lot! Usually this wintertime my fur gets a little puffy that It hides my face." So you're a brightwing? It's long since we've seen another one."Betty almost chuckled.

"That's right, and they used to call me Penelope."

"Penelope Brightwing?" I look under my hood and saw her eyes lit up. "You're from my colony!"

"You know her?" Shade asked. She nods and walked to her.

"The elders tell us you were dead, that your band was bad luck."

"Your elders lie Marina they were arrogant and superstitions," A heavily Texas accent spoke and all of us glance up and see a long-eared greenwing bat roosting above the ceiling, crossing his arms, and having this look of pride all over him.

"This is Sirocco," Betty introduced and then she whispers to Marina."He's giving secret wisdom of the bands. "What? I blinked after I've overheard her say that. _Since when does he know about these bands?_ Then a small hope sudden came to me. What if maybe their leader believes my people have always been this good and even helpful. And never call us monsters.

"So he's your leader?" I asked. Betty nodded.

"Mhmm."

Shade smiles and walks ahead of us. "Hi, we just stop by to..." Sirocco just laughs and flies down fast and pass Shade almost hitting him.

"Hey!" _That was rude._ I frown a little and watch him landed in front of Marina. He hummed and picks up her hand where her band was.

"Yes very nice, and it's new." He smiles at her as Marina smiled back.

"The humans banded me in the spring." She replied. Shade and I both notice he was looking at her and was acting like we're both never here and I find this disrespecting.

"So um it's kind of weird how you all end up together huh?" He said, wanting to start conservation. Sirocco only snorted.

"We bat shares a very special gift, our band." He shows off his which caused it to shine. "Isn't that right Marina?" He gives her a warm smile and the brightwing sighed heavily.

"Well, I used to think the bands were special," She made a frown."Until we met these giant southern bats.."

'Their cannibals from the jungle!" Shade steps in before Marina can say more and show his arm where they were banded. "They have bands too." Everyone in this cabin begins to panic when he tells then about these beasts they talk to one another.

"They're cannibals?!"

"How can that be?!"

Sirocco was the one that didn't look fear instead still has that smug look.

"Ah, but do they have bands have like these?"

"No, there aren't shiny like ours," Marina replied.

"They're a bit more of a bronze than silver like you guys have," I added. I see under my hoodie he gives me his self-confidence look and put his two clawed fingers together.

"Obviously low rodent, these bats are not part of a great plan." My both eyes lit up from what he just said and look at Shade who has the same expression. _Was he being racist on me?_ But for Marina, she was looking at him a bit curious.

'"A plan? What plan?"

"All in good time Marina," He replied.

"There's a plan tell me please!" She pleaded, wanting to know what it was. Sirocco grins and looks over at Betty for a second. She glances back at him and Shade let out a huffed.

"Just tell her the plan already." I wanted to know what it was too as I feel a little impatient with him. Was there something that my people were involved? The leader gives a nod for her to tell them and she looked at three of us having her eyes gleamed excitedly.

"The humans banded us as Nocturna promise to return us to the light," She clasps her hands together and inhales like she's making a big announcement."We're going to reclaim the day… as **humans**!" All three of us were dumbstruck. _All of them want to transform into my species, like me?_

"Okay, hold on your wingbeat. You're going to turn into humans?"He asked, making sure he heard it correctly.

Betty nods and smiles happily."The transformation has already begun!" Despite what I was hearing that is insane, I can't help feeling my heart lifted, not only because they want to be human but I saw they never see the evil in them. But to make sure I need to make these questions.

"Wait a minute, are you saying humans are not bad?" Sirocco looked at me funny.

"Of course! All of us believe they're helping us restore coming in the light."

"And... you are sure that all of you never believe they place a curse on you? "He gives me a glowering look as if I was trying to make fun of them.

"How dare you say we think these humans place this foolish curse on us? They banded us for a perfect reason, and I see that you like another beast can never see how they're…"He stops dead when I took off my hood, revealing my human face.

**_Third's Person POV_**

The silverwings made another journey and they stop to rest on the tree by the fence that was close to the airport with planes or flying machines they tend to call were coming in and out. To Frieda, she was puzzled of Bathsheba leading them close to these flying machines. She remembers that was forbidden to go as she remembers many bats that try to pass through ends up dead.

She was roosting with Ariel along Bathsheba as they see Mercury showed up while later and roosted by them.

"No sign of any owls in this area." He announced. Bathsheba took a glance over at the airport.

"Have you scouted over there?" She asked. He blinked and glances over where she was looking. His eyes lit up and turn back at her sharply. Even Frieda was shocked at where Bathsheba is going to lead on.

"We can't fly over there! This field has always been off-limits."Mercury protested."The human flying machines are too dangerous," The new leader only gives him a cold glare.

"You are my scout. How dare you question me?"

"Your the one that says we should stay on migration root, so far what you decide on has terrible taste." Ariel frowned and Bathsheba turns to her and growled,

"I'll deal with your insolent later," She looked over at all other silverwings and spread her wings out."In the meantime, you will all follow me!" When she lifts herself up the colony begins to follow her towards the airport. Frieda sighed sharply after she watches them following towards the field. She glances over at Ariel and Frieda and spoke gently.

"May the Nocturna keep us safe." She soared out of her roost to follow as the other two did.

**_Ashlie's POV_**

I watch him looking stunned, and all the banded bats were indeed having the same expression and begin to mutter one another.

"She's human!"

"And she's our size!" I rubbed my arm nervously and look at my friends. Marina was the one that was giving me an encouraging look as Shade was reassuring me it'll be okay. I glance back at Sirocco, seeing he was still shocked.

"Y- you're a human," He manages to speak out."And you can understand us?"I raise my hands up in defense.

"Listen, I can explain what happened to me.." But before I can he grabbed my arm and yank my mittens out revealing my hand. I was taken by surprise and saw him studying them as if he's admiring them.

"Do you have a band on you? How did you turn into one?"He tugged my sleeve down trying to find one. I shook my head.

"No, I don't have one, and I'm a real human." When I said that he looked at me still stunned.

"Impossible," He breathed.

I gulped. "I was shrunken down into your size and I don't know how I can understand your language but it happens...you're not upset?"

"Upset?!" Sirocco gives me a grin. "Why would I be this upset? You have finally come to our colony."

"Huh?" That's all I can say, and he feels my hand once more.

"And my word your hand is cold! You have come all the way to us let my colony warmed you up with a nice bath."I didn't know what just happened as I see some bats fly towards other rooms to prepare my bathe? Sirocco lets go my hand and I put my mitten back on and turn my head over to Shade like what the hell is going on. He was having the same thought as me and Marina hummed. Then he touches my shoulder and made me turn back to him.

Human, how come you never showed your face among us early?" He asked.

"Because I was uncertain," I begin.

"Go on," He urges me to continue gently. I was even taken how all of sudden he was kind to me the same as he was with Marina.

" That your colony won't accept me. I was afraid many of you will think the same as other bats we came upon as they see me some kind of demon." I finished.

"What? Who told you this nonsense?" He almost growled and I answered.

"The Greywings were the ones that called me that," He looked at me with disgust.

"How dare they call you that way!" He tightens my shoulders and frowned. " They do not see how you and your kinds are trying to bring us into the light, our colony." He shows me above all other bats and many of them were giving me a welcome smile. " We bats have always waited for a human to come to our home for many years and you answered our prayer."

"Really?" I almost smile as my heart was beating with excitement. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Marina looking happy for me, but Shade was the one that wasn't. I didn't understand why he wasn't for me. Instead, he has this suspicious look.

"Of course," Sirocco nodded."We will always welcome and treat them like their supreme ruler after what you have given us. Your species are our savior." He grinned. I felt a little generous of how he's being but I cross my arms after I made him let go of my shoulder and look at him sternly.

"So it's better than calling me low rodent earlier?" I saw he was taken on his mistake and forces to chuckle.

"Oh let's leave that past on us." He grabs my hand and leads me towards the fireplace. "For now I must show you how we can turn into your kinds."

"Hang on what?" I was being led as Marina and Shade followed.

"But how is it possible to turn into one? It takes some miracles to become one, " Shade laughed. Sirocco just gives him a smirked.

"Watch and see."

"Yeah whatever," Shade mumbled. When the banded leader got in front of the fireplace the colony begin to speak with excitement.

"He's going to do it!" One spoke loudly.

"The transformation!" Others added, "He's going to transform!" All three of us listen as they begin to chant with one word.

"Transform, transform, transform..." We look back at their leader, and he begins to walk back into the shadow. The chant was beginning to increase loudly than before and I can hear a soft hummed coming from the fireplace. When Sirocco steps out finally he was...still the same bat. He looked at me smiling like he was looking for my astonishment. Didn't want him to know I made a small smile, act like I'm surprised. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Shade wasn't too impressed while Marina was astonished. I turn back and see Sirocco in his human form steps back into the shadow and the humming sound has stopped. _Did he just use his echoprojection on himself? _He came back out and every banded bat cheered on him.

"It's unbelievable!" Marina gasped.

"You say it," Shade smirked He waits for her to say this transformation was ridiculous. I watch her turn to me as the colony quiet their cheer and beamed.

"I always knew your kinds have a plan for us."

"What?!" Shade was shocked by her replying and Sirocco came over and land beside us.

"Marina and Ashlie, will you both join us?" He offered. Betty came beside Marina and touches her shoulder.

"It already feels like we're friends." She even glances at me and grabbed my hand. "And it will be such an honor to have you in our colony. A real human living with us it'll be a dream come true," I smiled back with my hopes lifting and I took her hand.

"I- I don't know what to say," I chuckled. Then Shade grabbed my shoulder and did the same with Marina and hissed.

"Guys he echoprojected that human,"

"No, it was real." Marina retorted. "It wasn't blurry like your echoprojection."

"Hey, I'm still learning! Ash, you believe me do you?"

"Well it was kind of real," I bite my lips as I lied of not fully see it. I didn't want to lose my hope of finding a place I feel accepted.

"Take as long as you like you two but," He glares at Shade." Your friend can't stay."

"What?" I didn't understand why he said that and the Silverwing growled.

"I know the echoprojection when I see one yours is fake!"

"Shade!" Marina snapped.

Sirocco only tsks crossing his arms. " Unless you've been banded, you'll never understand." Shade glared at him coldly and spread his wings out.

"I think we're good at leaving, come, one you two, the storm is over. We need to catch up on my colony, and Frieda remember?"He looks behind us, and he didn't see us coming, instead, we stay where we were.

"…Guys?"

Marina was unsure about the decision and looked at her band. "But I finally found..." She didn't say the rest which he understood.

"Ash?" He glances at me. I shook my answering him.

"Shade I want to stay here with Marina," He looked at us both in disbelief and shocked.

"But my colony..!"

Marina sighed sadly. "It's our decision. We wish to be part of this colony." I see him look at me again, and he was pleading me to come with him.

"Ash you know my colony took you in and accept you."

"Not all of them," I reminded him. I try hard not to look at his eyes as I felt my stomach dropped. "Even if Frieda did let me stay, it doesn't mean the rest of your colony will accept me fully. Your mom and Chinook are the only ones. The rest don't want me to be part of your colony. But these bats, "I look up to them. "They never see me evil they let me in for who I am,"

"But what about your dad? You want to go back to him?"Shade asked. I didn't say a word. Instead I glance down, rubbing my arms together. He let out a heavy sigh when he sees I didn't answer him. Then he jumps in the air and flaps his wings.

"Shade?" Before Marina can stop him he soared down.

"Shade wait!.." I cried but he didn't listen, we both watch him sadly leaving through the chimney. I look over at Marina and she sighed heavily. I glance over my shoulder and Sirocco was giving us an improvement smile of our decision and look up to see the rest of them smiling upon us. _Even I feel myself belong why is my heart begin breaking?_

"He didn't give us a chance saying goodbye," I muttered under my breath.

**Author's Note: Another chapter you all! :D hope you like where this is going but if not dont read and review it! I dont own silverwing character except OC enjoy!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 Dream turn into Nightmare **

"Don't be sad you two," Betty touches our shoulders and gives us a comforting look. "Shade will be fine." I wanted to believe her but deep down I couldn't let her words comfort me. With giant bats trying to find us, and this harsh winter I don't know how he can survive. All of sudden two banded bats came out of nowhere and got between me and Marina.

"Hi!" One chipped happily and the chubby one wraps his one wing around me and gives me his sharp bucktooth smile.

"Forget the Silverwing he was rude." I raise my eyebrows.

"He wasn't that rude..," I begin but he pulls me close. " You're both are better company now believe you and me."

"Ahem!" All of us heard Sirocco growled and we turn and I blinked how he was glaring at the chubby one. Like if he was touching something valuable, the chubby bat yanks his hand away. "I- I apologized it won't happen again."

"Oh no need to, it's alright." I chuckled. "It's sort of not a big deal."

"Of course it is," Sirocco said, and flew over and landed between me and him. "You must understand as a human you are worth valuable and must be treated as one." _Okay, I didn't expect him to be this overprotective on me._ I was about to ask him but he nods off at these two banded bats.

"I believe her bath is ready." We also hear him speak and one who has curly hair lift herself and grabbed my hands. "Now hurry have her bathe we got a lot of plans to do." One of the banded lifted and I grab its foot and she took me into the bathroom. My bath happens to be a bathroom sink and it was all filled up with warm water. I only sighed and put my bag down and begin to undress. I realized she was still standing I clear my throat.

"Um.. do you mind?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up and bowed. "Oh please forgive me! Is there anything else you want?"

"I just want to be alone...please,"

'Oh, of course, my lady. Anything for you,"

"My lady what?" I muttered though it was odd for her to say it and saw her fly away, leaving me alone. As I was taking a bath, soaking my body in nice warm water, I can't help to think about what happened between Shade and me along Marina. I rested my both arms on the side sink and see my amulet. I pick it up and glance at it sadly.

"I wonder if I'm doing this right. But why do I feel empty?" I talk to myself as I play my amulet for a bit relaxing in warm water. When I felt my whole body warming up I get up and dried myself with a huge hand towel the bats have left me and put on my winter clothing back on. After I was done that I put my amulet around my neck.

"Ash?" I look down from the counter and saw Marina by the door.

"Oh hi," That's all I can say and she flew up and landed beside me.

"So how's your bath?" She asked me. I only give her a shrugged.

"It was nice," I replied. I sat down as Marina got on her knees beside me. Then in corner of my eyes, she forms a little smile.

"Well, I can't believe we both found our place huh? Where we don't feel like an outsider?" I can tell she was trying to bring this good chat, wanting to forget about what happened earlier with Shade.

"I mean hey they are treating us like we want to be treated."

"But they didn't treat Shade right," I said, didn't look up at her. "Look how Sirocco was treating him. He doesn't have a band as you do."

"Well, he was kind of rude to them for a start," Marina admitted.

"But he was being honest," I argued.

"So? She snorted, "The greywings were rude to us remember?"

"But that's different!" I found myself raising my voice and she took it by surprise.

"Ash!" I made a sharp sigh and rub my face with my mitten out of frustration and stuttered.

'I just..I just don't know if we made the right decision, What if we made this worse?"

"It'll get better," She reassured me. "I promise maybe the more we live among these banded bats things will turn around good."

"Do you remember Shade almost left with greywings, but he decided to stay with us?" I asked her, watching her became silence. "And look what we did, we abandoned him."

"That was his choice!" She retorted.

"But we made it happened!" All of sudden a banded bat shows up right after I made an outburst. He flew in and came in front of us, flapping his wings.

"Forgive me for interruptions but Sirocco wishes you both to come soon after her bath."

"Tell him we'll be right there," Marina answered. He smiles at us and flew away, leaving us alone again. Then she turns to me.

"Ash please give this a chance, I know it's hard to lose him but Shade will be alright, I promise." When Marina lifts herself, I sigh heavily and grab her feet and we flew out towards other banded bats waiting for us, leaving my bag behind.

**_Third's person POV_**

Meanwhile, out in the snow Shade decides to rest himself on a cliff before he journey's on to catch up to his colony. He shivered in his wings and lets out a long sigh. When a snowflake falls on his nose he licks it to eat it. He couldn't believe his two friends decided to stay with the banded colony, instead of continuing to catch up with his colony. He even didn't understand his human friend wanted to join them. She has her father waiting back at the campground.

Shade thought she was smarter than this, but apparently, he was wrong. He begins to mutter to himself.

"I can't believe they were fooled by that big ear freak," All of sudden he saw a shadow pass him and he glanced up quickly.

"Marina? Ash?" He breathed with hope. To his horror shock, it was Goth and Throbb that pass him above. He was lucky enough they didn't catch his sense thanks to this cold weather. But he knows they're heading straight to where the cabin was at, where the banded bats are living and...his friends! They all in great danger he must go back to warn them before its too late. He spread his wings in frantic and took off in a different direction with much speed as he can.

The two giant bats while not seeing the runt bat were focusing on this one simple smell, mostly it's Goth who manages to catch a scent.

"Hmm, I smell a bat.." He took another sniff and made a dark grin. "No. many bats."

"My nose is too cold to smell nothing," Throbb groaned, having his nose stuffed up.

Goth took another big sniff and his eyes lit up. "Oh, there is allusive! We are near mi cabonrie very near." He was sure this scent was close and when they reach they'll feast upon unprotected bats.

**_Ashlie POV_**

By the time we reach the living room Sirocco was waiting for us. When Marina puts me down he smiled.

"Ah, you two made it. Right on time,"

"Time of what?" I asked. Instead of answering my question he took my hand.

"Oh you'll see soon," He looked over at Marina. "Why don't you roost with others while we both go over on the chair nearby."

"Um okay?" I shrugged while she hums. She flies up with the other banded as Sirocco walks with me towards the nearest chair. As we got there he flies up and landed on the chair and waited for me. I follow him by climbing up. When I reached up he begins the announcement.

"Everyone, its time to welcome our new sister." He spread his wings up as Marina and others roosted on edge of the top bookshelves. "As with all who join our new colony we begin by renaming."

"Wait what?" I tip my head and I saw Marina have the same puzzled look. He smiles up at her.

"Brightwing, you be now known as...Veronica."

"Veronica?" I added looking more puzzled and many banded bats nodded in agreeing.

"It's positively you!" The toothed one cheered. But Marina, however, didn't like this name she frowned.

"I prefer Marina thank you," She said coldly.

"Oh, I would've taken that other name if I were you," The redhaired banded bat who was beside her whispered.

"Wait a minute what is wrong with her name? It sounds fine to me." I shrugged. The banded bat leader laughed and look at me.

"Oh, my lady.." _Okay, now he's calling me this too what gives? _I thought and listen to him.

" You need to understand we banded bats must start a new life by renaming ourself. It is our way of making new members of our colony." He finished. Okay, I find this ridiculous of him making someone a new name and I ask him this question.

"So since you have given her new name do I have one? "

Sirocco laughed more. "Ah, you don't need to have one, whatever your name is we all be glad to accept. Then he turns to my friend.

'And I see your friend perhaps prefer a different kind of initiation." I almost gasped while the toothed banded bat tsks crossing his arms.

"We warned you," He sang.

"Now hold on a minute!" I step in and look at each banded bats. "Let's make a quick vote on which name she'll keep. Whoever voted the name most its the name for my friend." I saw Marina looked at me shocked and I said.

"Anyone who likes the name Veronica raises your hand..or wings." Sirocco was the one that raises his and I waited for others to raise theirs. So far we have one and in about a second I said.

"Anyone who likes the name Marina raises your wings." I rose my hand up and to my surprise, all of the banded bats did it." The leader crosses his arms, looking upset and I grinned.

"Well then, the winner is Marina! She is keeping her name." I winked at her and she smiled at me in relief. Sirocco thought for a moment and all of sudden his lips slowly form a smirk.

"She can keep her name under one condition," Before I can say anything he looks up at her. "I'll let you keep your name, Marina if you bring me that human food." He pointed towards the food and my eyes widen to see it was a piece of cheese on a mousetrap. The other one caught a mouse that was all skeleton.

"Sirocco you can't be serious!" I exclaimed. He only tsks.

"If your friend wants to keep her name she must do this task...unless you have another idea of another task my lady."

I look at him in shock and shook my head. "What no! I don't but she can't go through on this. We voted out!"

"Ashlie," I stopped to hear Marina talk and him and I glance at her.

"It's okay, I'll take his challenge," She sighed. I breathed and try to make her change her mind.

"Marina no you'll get hurt..."

"It's okay," She said. "I can handle this." I swallowed as Sirocco still has that smug look on his face.

"We're waiting...Veronica." I glowered of him calling that name and I watch her trying to think. Her eyes lit up, figuring out that she soared out from her roost and head straight for the salt bottle. My heart pounded as I watch her shove it off the shelves with her both feet and the salt itself falls and crash-landed on the mousetrap. As it hit the trap the cheese fling off and landed right in front of Sirocco. I grinned and almost jumped.

"Way to go Marina!" I cheered, She had a proud smile look on her face and I turn and expect to see the leader be impressed on her action. He didn't have it. Instead, he has a scowling look.

"Your friend is very clever,"

"You see?" I smirked. Then he made another tsks.

"But I don't want clever bats, I want loyal ones." He then looks over at Marina and spread his wings.

"Now repeat after me, I pledge my allegiance to the banded ones."

"I pledge my allegiance to the banded ones..?" She replied unsurely.

"I reject all who are not banded," _ What?!_ I was shocked. He was discriminated against all bats unbanded. I watch my friend gasped. When Marina did not repeat Sirocco look irritated and bare his teeth.

"Repeat after me! I reject those who are not banded."

"No, I'm not rejecting Shade!' Marina retorted. "He's my friend."

"You're being racist over the ones not having a band?!" I was boiling with anger. I understand now why he was acting towards him because Shade wasn't wearing any band and he's not just him alone. It was the entire bat in this world. I point my mitten at him and yelled more watching his face look little fright.

"You're just bad as the Greywing colony! I thought you were different but all you care about is these stupid bands and me as a human being!" I glance up at the brightwing feeling upset. "Come on Marina we're leaving. Let's find Shade and go to the real colony." Before I can jump off the chair I felt Sirocco grip my hand. I was about to slap his hand away but to my sudden confusion, he bowed and gripped my pants.

"Don't leave us!" He pleaded. "You can't leave after you return to us! Oh, Nocturna my goddess forgive me of my ignorant! I only wanted her to be loyal to the banded, and to please you."

"...What do you call me?" He looks up at me and smiled in desperate, gripping my legs.

"Nocturna you must remember you came to us. You came to fulfill the prophecy we prayed for and now your here. You come to let us see the light answering our prayers!" I was completely stunned. It all makes sense now! Of the banded bat scared after touching me, him treating me like I was valuable, some calling me my lady and all of them agreeing my vote. And it was not just me being a normal human. _They all thought I'm the goddess herself?! _

I finally came to my sense I shook my head. "This..this must be a mistake. I am not Nocturna."

"You must be!" He gets up and I realized he began to go crazy. "You are the human that we were waiting for and now your here." He gripped my shoulder. "Your memories were flogged soon you'll remember yourself, my lady. and you'll turn yourself into your original form." I became indeed scared and look up to saw many banded agreed with him. I felt my heart sank.

All this time I thought they only wanted me just be me. But they're only because they think I'm Nocturna. Fighting back my grief I look at Marina and saw her look bewilderment on all this goddess stuff.

I said softly "We're leaving. Come one let's go find Shade."

"NO!" I jumped in startled and Sirocco tries to grab me but I back fast and fall over the edge.

"Ashlie!" Marina swooped down and grab my arms in time before my back was hit on the hard floor. Then she glared at him after she let me get on my feet.

"Let us go!" Betty flew down and landed beside me and look at the leader unsure.

"Sirocco if they want to go, maybe we'll just let them."

"Are you saying you want to let our promise go?!" He growled at her and she looks at him with fear.

"N-no! I was talking about Mari...I mean Vernonia! Our goddess can stay with us." I shook my head and tried again convincing them.

"I'm not Nocturna!" I shouted. "Please listen I'm not her!" All of sudden we all heard panting and Shade came out from the fireplace having a terror look on his face. He saw Marina and I and swooped down at us panting heavily.

"I saw...Goth..and Throbb!"

"No!" Marina gasped and my eyes widen in fear.

"How close?"

"They're very close to us!" He answered. Shade then flies around and yelled at all of the bats. "Everyone you got to get out! The giant bats are coming!" Panic rose upon them and they frantically talk one another

"Giant bats!?"

"Oh no!"

Sirocco growled in anger and scream above this mess. "The Silverwing is lying he's jealous of our band!"

"No, he's telling the truth!" I cried. "We have to get out before they come!" I realized they're listening to Sirocco instead of me when I saw few banded bats trying to capture Shade. Marina and I try to run but we were surrounded by others.

"Shade don't leave us!" Marina shrieked. I saw him flying around to avoid getting caught and we were both dread to see him escaped through the chimney.

"Shade!" She screamed for him before we were taken in front of Sirocco. As we both came to face with him he crossed his arms. But he was mostly looking at Marina.

"Well Veronica, it looks like we have to teach you how to be loyal to the band." He glances at me and added. "Along helping you refresh your memory Nocturna.."

"I am not Nocturna," I begged him now to believe me and felt ashamed under my Lord.

"Her name is Ashlie she's a normal human from the camp." She added. Trying to help me but the leader snarled at her.

"Silence! You will be taught a lesson this instant." He nods the two banded bats to grab her. But before they did a giant door burst open, letting a snow air in. Everyone in the room gasped and we all saw a huge human man walking in carrying a tire on his right shoulder. _Is he the man that lives here? _

Sirocco's eyes went wide and look at me and him back and forth. The banded bats were muttering one another.

"Another human?"

"Just like Nocturna?"

"Who's the one they called Sirocco?" The man boomed. All of them pointed down at their leader and the man continues. "The time has come for transformation! I will lead you now."

"Our new leader!" One banded chirped. "A human!"

"Who knew?" Other smiled. My eyes lit up when I heard this familiar humming and saw the man was echolocation. I breathed and look over at a calendar and sure enough, it was exactly the same image.

"Shade?" I whispered. Out of all the echoprojection I cant see, this one I can! This wasn't time to be amazed at this life risk instead I saw Sirocco knew this as well and he barked.

"Don't listen to him! He's not a human!" I decided to help Shade out by raising my arm out.

"I'm the one that summons him! I want all of you to follow him as your new leader to fulfill your transformation!" I saw them finally listen to me and Marina didn't understand what was going on. I mouthed her its Shade without anyone noticing. She took a few seconds to finally understood what was happening. She finally gets the picture and I smiled as she did and the man who is really Shade shouts.

"Obey me banded ones, you must leave at once!"

Betty came to Sirocco and said. "We must do as the human says."

"No!" The green bat snapped. "Leave here and you will die."

"Stay and you will die!" The man corrected. Sirocco just about had enough of this after he saw who it was spreading his wings out.

"It's the Silverwing! He's playing a trick." He put his hands on his head. "Look look! I can do it too!" He tries to hum echolocation. Before he can make one I let out my frantic scream.

"Everyone fly get out of here! ALL OF YOU NOW GO GO!" With that, every banded bat scream and fly out of the cabin while Sirocco yelled no. I felt relief to see them leaving and pray the cabin will be empty before the giant bats come. One of them I saw tripped in the air and fall on the floor. I rushed over to help her and Marina came beside me.

"Go go." She helped her up and glance at me.

I nod. "Let's go!" Marina was about to lift herself to take my hand but Sirocco stopped her by snatching her arm.

"You two are not going anywhere!" He snarled. She struggles to get out of his grip while I try to help her by pulling his handoff.

"Are you freaking deaf?! Your life is at stake!" I yelled.

"We banded bats has never let anyone harm us!" He barked. "You can protect us if you remember your promise...!" He stops when we all heard a thud above the roof. When we hear more steps my face paled.

"They're here," I whispered. Before Sirocoo gets a chance to ask Throbb voice was heard from the chimney.

"Goth here!" _ No no! No! _About a couple seconds Goth himself appeared like a dark angel from the entrance, cackling evilly. Sirocco froze at the sight and with him distracted I pull Marina away and she took off as I run. But I wasn't lucky when she got out the door was shut before I can make it. I glance up sharply and Throbb was the one who shut the door, trapping us.

"No!" I look over and saw Goth landed on the chair making the other bats fly away in fear.

"My Goddess.. they're real?" Sirocco asked softly, looking stunned. I nodded sadly.

"We try to warn you," All the banded bats who were trapped all wimped and tremble and Goth looked at each one crossing his wings. He forms a dark smirk after he saw their band showing.

"Don't worry little ones, we are with.."He pulls out his to show everyone, taunting them. "The band." The scream broke out when Throbb starts to chase them. I watch in horror of the bats flying for their lives and few knockdown few objects trying to escape. But then Sirocco grabbed my both arm making me look at him.

"Nocturna save us!" He looks terrified as I was, gripping my arms. "My goddess save us!"

"Let me go!" My voice cracked and suddenly Goth landed in front of us, after hearing our voice. While the chaotic was going on he smirked at me.

"My senorita! It's funny how you are here, I've been missing you." I didn't speak with my voice dry up with fear. Sirocco, however, spoke out shakingly and I wish he kept his mouth shut.

"N-Nocturna will save us!" He almost shoves me in front of him. " This human is our goddess that comes to rescue us." I watch Goth glance at me confused, slowly he began to laugh harshly.

"You honestly think this girl is your savior?!" He cackled. "Oh, you Northen bats have a great sense of humor!"

Sirocco tried to show bravery he growled. "It is true!" "Don't make fun of her!" Then the giant bat hummed stroking his beard. Then he forms a sinister smile.

"Well let's find out of if she's really is the goddess," Without warning Goth charged at us but he was after the banded leader, snatching him with his neck. I realized what he was going to do I yelled.

"NO DONT..!" It was too late. Goth plunged his claws on his chest and I scream in horrified covering my mouth. The whole cabin was silent, many bats stopped flying and glance down. Like me, they look dread to see Sirocco gasped and cough blood from his mouth. The giant bat took his claws out having blood on it and dropped him on the floor. My body was stiff when he turned to me. Then walks to me and took my left hand.

"Now let's see if you can heal your powers...Oh great Nocturna," He mocked me, pulling my mitten off showing my bare hand. He dragged me towards dying Sirocco and force me to put my hand on his wound, feeling his warm blood on my hand.

"What are you waiting for?!" He laughed darkly. "Go ahead! heal him! You did heal your arm do the same for him," I find myself I couldn't use my amulet, feeling to petrified my tears welled up.

"Come on Nocturna do it! You are their savior arent you senorita?" He cackled more.

"Goth please stop please," I sobbed. "I'm not her please stop it!" It's like he wants me to say this, he yanks my bloody hand up to show everyone that is still flying in fear. He held it up and roared.

"This is proof your weak goddess is never here! She cant save your leader! This woman has lost all of your hope!" Through my tears, I catch a glimpse of each and every one of them having face broken and watch helpless their leader dying. He then dropped me and huffed.

"How pathetic," I crawl over to the banded leader who was still struggling to breathe holding his wound.

I cried more. "Sirocco I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry to bring you this." He turns to me gasp heavily.

"I-I'm sorry too," With his last breath he spoke. "Pl..please take care of the banded bats...forgive me...Ashlie." After I watch him died I was pulled away from him and Goth made me turn to face him. He used his claw to gently wipe my tears away.

"Now there's no need to be sad, it's his fault for believing." I saw many dead bats on the ground and Throbb was eating one of them. "I can perhaps make all this stop if you accept my proposal senorita," This is just like my nightmare. Everyone is being killed and Goth blackmailing me to marry him and if I don't say yes he'll kill more innocents. Not knowing my amulet glowed I shoved him away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I gasped to see a strong wind came out of nowhere and made Goth crash hard on the wall. He looked at me shocked, then his face turns to dark snarl.

"I'm losing my patience senorita. When we feast on these bats and more on that runt's colony we'll take you anyway whenever you like it or not! "

"No!" I cried in horror.

"Oh yes, we will! Come here!" He charges at me and I scream and run before he attacks me. I run and saw more banded bats flying in panic, still trying to find a way to escape. Feeling weak from the amulet I use the last bit of my strength to go further. Luckily enough one banded bat, who was a greenwing accidentally crash on Goth giving me enough time to run further. I manage to go to the chimney entrance and without hesitation, I begin climbing.

"As I try to climb fast I can hear more screaming with blood coughing and flesh being torn apart. Feeling my body shaken I shut my eyes and stop, unable to move.

"Dad wake me up! Please wake me up!"

"Ashlie!" I gasped and glance up to see Marina above the chimney.

"Marina help me!" I saw her flying down at me and I reach my hand in desperate.

"Hang on!" She caught my hand with her feet and right before she begins to pull me I yelped when someone else seizes my leg. I glance down and saw Goth grabbing my leg while holding on a brick wall.

"You will never escape me senorita! You will meant to be mine!" He dragged me back while Marina pulls another way and I hold on to her much as I can. "Its how Zotz sees this!"

"Let her go you filthy rat!" Marina growled, still pulling me up. I saw Goth's hand begin to slipped he clawed my leg and I cried how pain it was to feel them pinch my skin through my pants. With the last of her strength, Marina pulled hard and I let out another painful scream while hearing my right pants begin ripped.

When I got free from Goth's grip I use my good leg to kick his face and Marina bolted out of the chimney. We both heard him roared in anger and I look down quickly to see my right leg that was in the healing process, now all covered in blood.

"Ashlie are you okay?" Marina panted.

I shook my head answering with my body shaken still that is not from the cold. "Let's get out of here please before he comes up." She did as we both fly away from the nightmare cabin and begin catching up with others.

**Author's Note: Here's another one! :D hope you like where this is going but if not dont read and review! I dont own silverwing characters except OC enjoy!**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38: Junkyard Chase **_

I cling on to Marina's feet right when we're able to catch up with the others and saw Shade quickly flown beside us. Right after he got to us he spoke panting.

"What about the others?" She only gives him a sad expression with a hint of shaking her head. He sighs sadly, understanding and glances down at me but my head was hung, was unable to look at him. I heard him gasped as I can tell he saw one of my wounded legs being covered in warm blood.

"What happened?!" That caused the commotion with other banded bats and saw my leg. I grip on Marina's feet when they begin to ask me with a worry concern tone.

"My lady are you okay?!"

"How did it happened?"

"Nocturna can you heal yourself?"

"You have to! You're our only hope..!" I couldn't take this anymore of their talk I let out my agony scream.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

"Ash!" I heard Shade breathed but Marina hushed him, understanding why I was upset. All of us continue our way through the snowy weather and those mind of Goth killing Sirocco and other bats still glued in my mind. I.. I can't make those horrible memory go away. It was the most terrible experience I ever encounter and what is worse is him dragging me to his homeland so I can become his mate. I understand the real reason why he's making all this happened. _This is all for Zotz! All because of me, having myself be the small size of a bat! _

When we finally are away from the cabin long enough all of us stopped to rest on top of the mountain. As Marina lands me gently on the ground I fall on my knees.

"Ashlie, tell me what happened." Shade was beside me but I didn't answer him. Instead, I look at my hand where Goth used to force me to press on Sirocco's wound and I still have his dry blood. I felt my tears coming and in corner of my eyes, Marina was on the other side, putting her golden wing around me.

"I..I saw Goth taking everyone's life," I manage to speak through my cry lump throat. "It was awful." Shade eyes lit up and look at Marina in horror and again she'd give him a sad nod.

"What happened to our leader..my lady?" Betty asked softly. I shut my eyes, can't find any words about his death.

I can only whisper. "He's with Nocturna," I heard everyone gasped for I can tell they finally understand I'm not her.

"Y-your not our goddess?" One banded bat stammered. In corner of my eyes, I saw Shade look at them dumbly but I spoke out before he can say anything with more tears stream down my cold cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I know many of you have hopes she'll come back but today is not her time to come. Sirocco was a fool to make you all believe that I was the one." I grip my amulet and force myself to finished. "And I broke all of your hopes, I didn't mean it to happen. I can't even.."I cover my mouth to stop myself and more tears fall on my lap. I couldn't bear to perk my head up as I hear everyone was silent. But the quiet moment was over a second when I hiss in pain and grip my wounded leg.

"Did Goth did this to you?" Shade asked and I can tell by his tone he almost wanted to snarl.

"Yes, he did I rescued her when he attacked her," Marina answered for me. When he heard this he showed his anger but then she added. "And he said to her he wants to make her his, I don't understand. Ash, what does he mean?"

I bite my lips and answered shakingly, with my stomach sicken. "He's planning on stealing me away to his homeland and make me his mate." Marina gasped as Shade has his eyes widen. The other banded bats were shocked as well of this news.

"But why?" The greenwing asked.

"He thinks this is what Zotz wanted, his dark god. I answered." H-he says if I marry him I'll bring more people to worship him," I cover my forehead in agony with my one mitten.

"I don't want this, I don't want to marry that bloodthirsty monster. He can't make me!"

"Ash," I felt someone grab my mitten and make it lower and saw Shade looking at me seriously. "I won't let him take you, that will not happen."

"Make that we," Marina added, and has a reassuring smile on her face. "If he tries to take you he has to go through us." I look at both of them see they are willing to protect me from him. I didn't know what to say because I honestly don't want them to go through this for me. _What if they'll get killed? They're my only friends I have on this journey and I'll be devastated if Goth will...no! _ I stop thinking this negative, instead, I give them a small soft smile.

"Thank you, both of you." They both hugged me in their wings as I was in the middle, hugging them. In seconds later I winch in pain, almost forgot my leg hurting. Three of us let go and I look down at my leg and sigh sharply. First, it was burned and now it got all scratched up. Biting my lips I ripped part of my coat to make bandages to stop my bleeding.

"Your bag, its back at the cabin," Marina spoke and I almost cursed myself of leaving it behind, again. But I didn't care now, it was useless now and I don't have any healing herb that can help with my scatch.

"Its-its fine." I ripped part of my coat fabric and dabbed some blood off. When I see my scratch I was thankful they didn't deepen but it'll leaved terrible scars. I then wrapped it around like a bandage to stop the bleed.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I stopped to hear Betty speaking, I look over and saw her instead of looking upset as I was expecting she gazes at me with sympathy along with the other banded bats.

I blinked in confusion. "Wait all of you are not angry at me?"

"Why would we?" She asked. "We understand and we're the one who should apologize.

"For what?" I asked, still not getting this.

"For not making you feel welcomed as yourself," The other banded bat spoke out. "Our leader was aggressive with this promise that we didn't dare to ask him if you were..her." I was surprised that they think that way as I let Betty finished.

"And we were blinded by this much light promise we got too overjoyed to see you as human coming to our colony and we thought you could've been Nocturna, coming in our life," She looked over at other banded bats and many look ashamed. Then Betty asked softly.

"Ashlie, can you ever forgive us? We didn't mean to hurt your hope of believing our colony is the place you wanted to be accepted."

I glance at all the banded bats in shock. I can't believe they want my forgiveness? After what I said earlier and breaking their expectation from me. I glance over at my two friends, as if I wanted their opinion Marina was the one that encourages me to accept this and Shade only sighed but agreeing with her.

I close my eyes, despite feeling my heart hurt, I can't stay mad at them any longer and I'll be a terrible person for not accepting their apology. I look over at Betty and said softly.

"As long as many of you forgive me I'll forgive in return Betty,"

"Please," The red brightwing smiled. "Call me Penelope from now on."

"So you saying you were the human?" Penelope blinked in surprised right after Shade told her everything.

"It was an echoprojection just like Sirocco," He replied.

"Better than Sirocco," Marina winked at him and I chuckled while Shade smiles at her. The other brightwing looked at each of us and then the whole banded colony.

"I guess we'll all be migrating together," Shade looked at Marina and I and we all had the same thought about them coming with us. I was the first to speak.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Trust me, you don't want to fly with us," Shade added.

"But why?" Penelope asked.

"We're kind of fugitive Betty.."Marina stops herself and corrected her name. "I mean Penelope." The other brightwing chuckled.

"We understand,"

"We have a friend, Ursa the komode bear," Shade smiled. "Look for her in the valley she'll find you a safe place for winter."

"Try looking for her in the eastern valley, that's where the beast is heading," I added.

Penelope nods in gratitude. "Thank you three, I wish there's something I can do to repay you,"

"Well there is one thing," Shade said. "Have you ever flown into the wolf's ear?" The brightwing laugh softly and use her thumb claw to point over at the opening where we all see a mountain in the distance, as it was form a shape of wolf ears. My friends and I were surprised by what the wolf ear looks like we couldn't help to laugh it out.

_Thank god we don't need to fly through an actual wolf._

After we said our goodbyes we continue on our journey through winter as we fly past the wolf's ear. About a few minutes of quiet Shade looked over at Marina and asked.

"You think my echoprojection is better than Sirocco?"

"It convinces the banded bats did they?" Marina replied.

"Not all of them," Shade sighed heavily. I look over at him and see him doubt himself for trying to save many. I decide to cheer him up and said.

"Shade I saw your echoprojection, is that what it looks like?"

"You did?" He looked at me puzzled. "You never have seen one on our migration?"

I shook my head but smiled. "No, but now I did. But I want to make sure, can you do your echolocation? Just a small one." He smiled back and was about to hum before he can we all heard something jingling in the distance. We all look over and gasped sharply and fly down quickly and hide underneath a large rock.

I took a peek as Shade and Marina did with him above me as her underneath. When we see where the sound came from we have a horror look. Goth and Throbb were flying and on their wings, they have many silver bands on their wings looking like they have jewelry on them. They were the bands that Goth and Throbb murdered! And they used them as some sick of trophies. Marina looked down at her own silver band and it refected her shock face.

I was shaken with fear and I silently pray to God for them losing their life. We stood silent when Goth landed on the top of the rock we're hiding and I can see his tip wings and claws.

"Are you sure this was their scent?" We heard Throbb asked. Then we heard Goth inhale while the silver bands still jingle with the wind. He let out a long sigh.

"Oh yes, all that. There is no doubt." I cover my cold hand, trying not to make a sound and we cuddle to try blending in the shadow. Feeling like minutes go by, he jumps to fly while Throbb groaned and follows him. We all sighed in relief and watch the two giant bats fly over towards the foggy forest. We calm our breath for a few couple minutes and Marina look at Shade and me.

"As long as that noise stays ahead of us," She panted. "We know where they are,"

"Wait we're going to follow them?" I swallowed. "That sounds like a bad idea,"

"Ash we need to go through this path, my sound map says this," Shade answered. "In the meantime, we have to find food," He lifts to fly. Marina flies up and took my both hands in hers and we all fly over toward the forest. When Shade talks about food my stomach begins to growl slowly. I completely forgot I was hungry while holding on Marina's feet. Guessing my fear clouded my mind I didn't think of wanting some meal. _I hope we really do find some._

We continue to fly on through the woods and the fog there was very thick that we can't see anything ahead. Luckily the giant bat's jingle sound was heard in the distance.

It's Goth's band again, they're way ahead." Marina said.

"Nice tracking Marina," Shade smiled at her and chuckles. "They're not so smart after all."

"But we still need to be careful," I reminded him. "They do have a strong scent of smell we need to keep at a distance." All of a sudden we went the other way when we heard the jingles again. but it was behind us and then it stops. We rested on a short bark tree and waited for the sound again but everything was silent. A bad feeling was crawling in me as we glance at our surroundings.

"They're not flying," Shade swallowed. He looks over and used his echolocation three times and I can hear three trees bounce back. When the wind blows on us the sound of jingles returned and it was..._right over us? _ I looked up fast and my face drained. Marina covers her mouth, gasping when she saw the silver bands on the tree branch. _They know we're following them! _

Panicking my friends lift themselves up and Shade grabs my shoulder without hesitating and flies fast out of the forest. He panted heavily and managed to land me at the end of the woods. When Marina lands beside me I saw a shadow pass us I jump in fright, almost crash on Shade. But was only a large leave blowing and he reassured me while catching his breath.

"Relax Ash its just another leaf." Then we heard something heavy flapping which was not another one.

"That's not the leaf. Those are wings, a really bing wings." Marina hissed. Thinking it was the giant bats I bolted and they followed. We all cramped in a small hollow tree and hide. It was an owl solider that pass through our hiding. When it was safe to come out Marina grabbed me with her hand and without hesitation, we quickly went the other way.

Soon we stop to rest on a branch and there was a junkyard and a city nearby and I was sitting on a branch while my legs dangle. With my one mitten gone I have to use my underarm to keep my bare hand warm much as I can. I shivered while I heard Shade licks his lips.

"I'm starving! Let's go grab some bugs,"

"What?" I perk up and he points at where the bugs were and saw many mosquitoes flying underneath the lampost. Marina hummed and glance out at the opening.

"I don't know Shade, it's not very safe,"

I almost nodded, seeing her point. "The place is very opened. You saw the owl and who knows where Goth and Throbb are. They might be somewhere out there planning to ambush us." Shade however only roll his eyes.

"Come on guys, with that much stuff there's plenty of places to hide." He spread his wings and took off before Marina and I could stop him. She glances at me, sighing as I did the same. She lifts herself to grab my hands and we both follow Shade into the junkyard. While he was feasting on many mosquitos Marina only caught a few due she was carrying me.

"This place is creepy," She swallowed. I looked down and see some junk stuff on the ground and I almost gasp in startled when I saw some monster, I blinked and it was only metal pieces and I steady my heartbeat.

"I don't blame you, Marina, I like the junkyard better when its daytime,"

Then she looked over at him. "Shade lets find a spot for a safe place, in case if owls and giant bats arrived we can hide there." We all went through the junkyard as I was holding on Marina's foot and we finally found one that looks safe. It was an old damage car and we went inside. Honestly to me, it doesn't look safe at all. There were many holes in that car that we can easily be spotted. But I didn't argue because I was getting weak with hunger.

Marina dropped me on a cushion before joining with Shade to roost. My friends took a good look at their surroundings.

"Does it feel safe?" He asked. Marina hummed and look around.

"Maybe,"

I felt my stomach growl loudly I groaned and sat, gripping my tummy. "Dammit I'm so hungry I can eat a horse."

"You human eat horses?" Shade blinked. I groaned and shook my head.

"Its just expression, but really I'm starving."

"When we go through the city we can find some food you humans eat," Marina said after she saw how fragile I'm becoming. "And maybe some new clothing for you to stay warm." I only nodded in response and look ahead. All of sudden I saw a shadow pass through I yelped.

"Guys did you see that?!"

"What?" Marina asked. I point my finger and they look at where I was looking. Then another shadow passes us, making us gasped in fright.

"W-what do you think it is?" Shade quivered.

Marina shook her head and spread her wings out. "I'm not going wait to find out." She swooped down and grabbed my shoulders and we fly out of the car and Shade followed. About a couple minutes of flying Marina put me down on the top of the wooden box. We panted heavily and then we made another startle jump when we heard a small bell sound.

We look up and saw Throbb is playing with the bike's bell. Three of us froze our spot when he turned to us and let out a dark chuckled.

'Hola," He greeted.

"Shit," I gasped and out of nowhere Goth's hand broke out and grabbed Shade and Marina's feet.

"Hola." He grins and jerks them hard, causing them to scream.

"SHADE MARINA!" I yelled and gasped when Throbb came close I jump away before he can grab me. I look down and saw Goth was trying to use his teeth to catch them.

"Come here human!" Throbb snarled, about to snatch my arm. I dodged from his attack and grab a small piece of wood that was broken off and smack his face hard. He yelps in pain, giving me time to get off the wood plank. When I jump off the ground I saw my friends bolted out from the box and the two giant bats begin to chase them in air.

I run to rescue my friends while having my small wood piece as a weapon. Trying to use my strength to run faster I cant catch them up that I lost them. I stop and panted heavily and look around up in the sky for them in desperate. To my luck, I heard something crashing I run to where it was, only caring for my friend's life.

When I reach there I saw the motorcycle mirror glass broken and my friends and the giant bats were nowhere. I was catching my breath and look up at the sky to find them.

"Shade! Marina! Where are you?!" I cried. "Sha...AHHHHH!" I was taken by someone that made me drop my wood piece and the owner covers my mouth with his hand to prevent my yelling.

"Shh quiet senorita," Goth purred in my ear. My face paled and I struggle and scream in his hand to get out but he grips me tightly. He smirked to see me trying to escaped he tsks.

"Look at you, all struggling to get free." He mocked. "Your cuter than the banded bats I've murdered." My heart almost stopped when he mentions them. When he sees I stop struggle he smiles darkly and whispers.

"You want to know how I killed them, senorita?" I muffed screaming shaking my head.

"Goth let her go!" We heard Marina shouted. He and I look up and saw my friends on the top of the massive junk pile. With the giant bat distracted I manage to get my mouth barley free and bite his hand hard. He howls in pain, letting me go and I bolted over to them and climb up. Goth let out a growl and went after me and my feet slipped, making it impossible for me to climb.

"Shade Marina help me!" I cried. I saw Shade flying down fast. As Goth was about to grab me the silverwing let out a snarl and use his thumb claw to swipe his face, giving him a bad scratch on his cheek. The giant bat hissed in pain and Shade help me up. I turn my head and saw Goth giving Shade the dangerous look with his small blood dripping from his fur.

"Come on!" Marina pulls me up and we slide down on the other side. We landed on the ground and Shade put me inside the can.

"No matter what happens don't let them see you," He hissed. I breathed heavily and watch them fly up and hide inside a giant pipe. The rain came pouring down and lighting came along. I cover my ears when thunder sound roared and in corner of my eyes, I saw Goth and Throbb sneaking at the bottom of the pipe.

No!" I came out of my hiding but it was too late, they climb up to where my friends are at and try to get them. They knew it already and saw them fly out of their hiding and Goth almost got them, but his brother in law crash into him. Shade and Marina fly back in the pipe and went through the other side. I look around frantically to find anything that can help us. I notice a bar handle entrance that leads down to the sewer.

I rush over and use my hand to pull it open. When I finally got it opened I wave my hand out to get their attention.

"Guys down here!" They spotted me and raced down to where I was and we slide in the sewer. I saw Goth charging down at us and I shut it fast right before he can reach us. He came so fast, growling it made me fall on my back. I try to crawl away but Goth reaches his hand through the bar and grabbed my hair. I screamed when he pulls me up and he uses his other hand to grab my arm.

"Little incretes!" He snarled while trying to pull me out. "When I.! Before he can say more we heard Throbb scream and fell from the pipes and crashed hard on Goth, knocking him out cold. I was released and crawl away fast to Shade and Marina. We breathed heavily as we watch Goth's arm going limp.

Then Shade smiled mischevious and went over to it. Decides to be playful he made the giant bat's arm and made into a warm greeting.

"Aw so sorry mi amigo!" He spoke in his Spanish accent and we all got a good laugh on his joke. Our laugh came short when someone grasps us from the shadow and one knocked my back head.

"Crap," I moaned before passing out.

**_Author's Note: Another chapter for you all! Good lord, I'm so sorry this took a long time to upload so sorry to keep you all waiting! D'8 Well I hope you like where this is going but if not don't read and review! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy! :D _**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Chapter 39: The Rat Kings_**

**_Third's person POV _**

While that was going on the silverwings manage to make it across the airport safety but they were almost gotten run over by the flying machine when it came down landed. Luckily no one was hurt much to Frieda's relief. However, she wasn't too happy on Bathsheba's chosen route. Despite that, she must keep it to herself because the colony had made their choice for their leader. The Dawn was coming soon and many bats were getting tired from flying so with no choice they need to roost to sleep.

"Frieda!" She turns over and saw Ariel coming to her. She stops in front of her and panted "Are you alright?"

I am," The elder bat replied. She then notices her having a scowling look and added. "Ariel remember it's the colony's choice."

"But that route we took almost killed all of us," She protested.

"Please," Frieda hushed her. Give more Bathsheba a chance, she'd only doing what she believes is right. She flows pass her before Ariel can try protesting again. She let a sharp sigh and follow her and saw the rest of silverwings heading inside a building.

Bathsheba. still having that pride look roosted above the entrance and said. "I told you I'll lead you all to safety." She watches the colony flying in and roost above the ceiling. "We will roost here for the night, and then I will lead you all to hibernaculum." As the last bat came in she left her roost to join with them. Frieda, Ariel, and Mercury were last to enter and they all roosted while Ariel and Mercury roosted together. Then the purple silverwing notices a huge metal door she swallowed, suddenly having a bad feeling.

"I don't like this, I feel we shouldn't be here."

"Ariel I scouted here before we roost, everything seems safe," Mercury reassured her. She hummed and watch her friend fall asleep. Then Ariel looks over at the metal door for the last time before drifted to slumber.

**_Ashlie's POV_**

"Let go of us! Let go!" I manage to get my eyes to open after I heard my friends struggling. I blink to get the blurry out and I felt my hands tied behind my back. When I manage to see all clear an ugly rat was looking right back at me, giving me his disgusting smile.

"Wakey wakey princess!" He cackled. I gasped and he jerks me up to sit on my knees. Shade and Marina were beside me, forcing to sit beside me. I look back and saw there were three rats behind us and we were in some kind of sewer on a raft being pushed by two more rats. I almost winched my nose from the awful smell and look over at my friends.

"Guys are you alright?" I whispered. They look at me and Marina shook her head.

"Yeah, your okay?"

"I think so, but my head still hurts from that knockout." I rubbed my head where it was hit and look around. "What's going on where are we?"

"We don't know," Shade answered.

"Silence!" One of our captive rats snapped at us. I flinch from his yell and try to squirm out of my grasp.

"Look we didn't mean to trespass your territory, we're only escaping from giant bats."

Shade nodded and tries to help. "If you release us we won't come back ever again,"

The blue rat only tsks. "Oh, I don't think King Remus would allow that,"

"Who's Remus?" Shade asked.

"Why the king of course," He answered.

"King?" I blinked in puzzled but they ignore me instead look at his companion excitedly.

"Wait until Romulus get these three spies he'll crush them like.. like.."

"Wait who's Romulus?" I gulped. The green fat rat glances down at me and scoffed.

"Why the king of course!"

"I thought you say Remus was the king," Shade looked puzzled as I was. Instead of giving us an explanation, the blue rat smacks his head hard.

"Silence you runt!"

"Shade!" I gasped. Then we suddenly heard squeaking echoing in the distance while the silverwing hissed in pain. I look ahead to see where we're heading and my friends and I gasped to see many rats all over the place. I felt my stomach sicken of seeing so many. Usually, I don't mind with rats but when there's a lot I can't help to feel disgusted.

"Lower your heads down!" The rats forced us to bow when we reach the land. "You're about to meet the kings!"

"Kings?" Marina whispered. We all look at each other in confusion and then the squeak was change into cackling and it grew loudly when we saw shadows coming out from the tunnel. My eyes went wide as I saw two heads shadow appearing, thinking their king might have two heads.

But when the kings show up my expression was from shock to again puzzled. Instead of seeing two heads, it was two purple rats, one big and one small, riding on his back. And they both wear some kind of bottle cap hole as their crown.

"Huh?" Both Shade and Marina spoke and we watch the small one getting off his back and both run to their table that has tons of rotten food and one bone. While we where still here they begin to chow down their meal and I felt more grossed out how they are eating these kinds of food.

Then the blue rat picks me up as they chubby green rat did with Shade and Marina. "Um if it pleases your royal highness's?" He and other rat dragged us out and shove us in front of the kings. The blue rat grinned proudly when the two kings see us and raise his arms out like he's making a grand announcement.

"May I presents...THE THREE SPIES!" The small rat king looks at him dumbly and snarled.

"It takes a spy to know a spy," The blue rat took his response by shock as the small king added, pointing his one claw at him instead of us.

"Admit guard, you are a spy!" I was shocked to see he was accusing his fellow guard instead of us of spying.

"What?!" His eyes were huge and try to explain, "Y-you got it all wrong.."

"I never get it wrong when it comes to spies," His king interrupted him. He turns to his other guards. "Guards! Take this guard away and...guard him." I watch the blue rat look stunned and the other two rats came over and grabbed both arms and dragged him away. _Okay is he this dumb of something? _I look over at Shade and Marina like is he really the king and they have the same look.

I breathed when two new rats came over to watch our moves in case we try to escape and I catch a glimpse of a large king snatching a bug. The small king notices and tries to snatch it by hitting the bug with his bone. The bug was flying in the air.

"I saw it first!" The large king cried while he watches his food falling.

"I think not!" The small king opens his mouth wide to catch it but the other king shoves him away to grab it with his mouth open. Before the bug got in his mouth the small king push him hard with his bone and the bug went inside his mouth. He swallows it whole and bleches.

"Ewww," I mumbled under my breath. Then Shade pipes in.

"Um excuse me?" He got their attention and he made a small smile. "Um. if you're not going to talk to us we should probably get going," They're eyes lit up and look at each other for a second. All of sudden they burst out laughing as the whole rat colony joined in.

"Shade I don't think they like that idea," I swallowed. Soon both kings stopped their laugh fast making other quiet and glared at us while the two rats growled at us.

"You're not going anywhere, Shade Silverwing," The small king smirked. We were surprised he knows his name already and he almost asked.

"How did you..?"

"Know your name?" The small king puffs his chest with pride. "Because I'm king of the rats that's how!" Then the other king clears his throat and the small one rolled his eyes, almost forget he was still here.

"Alright fine," He huffed under his breath and correct himself. "Because **_we're kings_**_, _of the rats."

"Wait, you two rule together?" I asked and the small one growled.

"We are but that'll soon change human when that stuffy old Brutus will take you and your batty friends in the trade," We look horrified after he told us his plans and the large one spoke out.

"Trade? For what?"

The small king let out another huffed in annoyance and turn to him. "For me and you to replace the wolves as the new rulers of all the beasts."

"What? " He almost gulped and I can tell he wasn't liking this idea on trade. " I-I really think we have enough ruling all the rats,"

"Enough!" The small king barked. "If ruling the beast is my destiny which means it's yours too." He then marches up to him and grabs his nose roughly. " Now be quiet before you activate your condition." The large one gulped silently and look down. I almost feel bad for him that he's just following his orders around like a dog, then I spoke out, knowing for sure there's no way the wolves are the leader of the beast already.

"You know for your information, we met the ruler of the beast and it's not the wolves, its Ursa the Komode bear," I said.

"So?" He crosses his arms. "Wolves or that fat bear no matter to me because soon they'll hand over their crown to me right when Brutus agrees with this bargain of ours,"

"Tsk in your dreams," I almost smirked and Shade almost chuckle. However, I didn't know he heard it that before I can take another breath he charge at me across his table, creating a huge mess on the table and grab my neck roughly. I gasped in cough and he gives me his deadly look.

"What..did you say human?" He snarled, tighten my neck and in corner of my eyes, I saw Shade almost run to my side to get him off but was gripped by a red rat guard. I could've grabbed his hand and jerk them off but they were tied still on my back and the ropes were very tight making it impossible for me to break them.

I manage to talk through my chocking and did my best not to show any fears." I-It's never going to happen! Brutus will never take this.. stupid bargain," I yelp when his claws begin to dig my skin and he looks more furious. "There's no way beast would want a ruler who..is selfish and...cruel!" He couldn't hold his anger anymore that he pushed me hard on the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR DREAM HUMAN!" He shrieked. "THIS IS WHAT WE WANT! ITS OUR DESTINY TO RULE OVER THEM!" I cough and gasped for air. I raise my head a little, breathing heavily and saw the small king still look at me darkly.

"Guards take this filthy witch out of our kingdom!" I don't want to see her face anymore, get her out of my sight!"

"No!" Shade yelled and struggle to break free to save me. My face paled as I see the other rats' guards coming to grab me. Before they snatch my arms the large rat king spoke out.

"Why we need to do that?" The small king spun his head to him sharply.

"What?"

The large king gulped from his anger. "I mean, she was only honest. And we need her for the trade remember? Brutus won't seal the deal if we don't have a tiny human with us," I watch the small rat begin to calm his anger and sigh softly.

"Very well, take them the dungeon. We'll be there shortly, right now I need to go find my own happy place." With that, the guards yank us out from the ground and dragged us to our dungeon.

**_Third's person POV_**

As Shade and his friends were held prison in the sewer Goth and Throbb were resting in the alleyway. They manage to catch one rat to feast on and the giant bat has his fill, letting his brother in law eat the rest.

While the chubby vampryum was feasting on a rat he caught Goth was sitting on a trash ledge, looking at the coat fabric he torn off from the girl back at the cabin that has a stain of her dry blood. He left it in the junkyard in case he needs it again to track them down. Goth studies it for a while and begins to have long thoughts on her. He couldn't help to think of why he's becoming obsessed with bringing her to the south.

He knows this was all for Zotz but there was more than that? Maybe her not liking her own kinds that caught his interest? Goth leans his nostrils on the torn fabric and sniffs it. He couldn't help to inhale it as he can smell some of her scents. There was something about this girl he could not take his mind off. He even dared to think despite her as a human he finds her quite a _beauty. _He encounters other humans who capture him and there was no comparison to her appearance.

Goth begins to have his little fantasy moment. Where he's in his warm beloved jungle and she was there, looking radiant in the sun with her hair shines.

He made a small smirked when he thought how vulnerable she is when she's small. Yes, he can control her, do everything that he says. Enjoying feeling her trembling in his claws. And how soft her skin is, he urged to touch more of her. He even admits he wants to hear her heart beating and her breathing only for him. If Zotz lets her be his, Goth will make sure she belongs to him and him _alone. _

He was lost in his thoughts, inhaling more her scent that he didn't hear his brother in law calling him.

"Goth when we going to get another food?" Throbb asked, licking some blood off his nose.

He almost growled. "Soon, we still need to find the three and make that runt lead us to his colony."

"Brother are you okay?" Goth looked at Throbb dumbly.

"I am fine why?"

"You have been...inhaling it for a while."

"So? Goth snorted.

"So you already have their scent, there's no need to sniff it out again," Throbb replied. Goth only gives him a huff and lied.

"My nostrils can get stuffy as you do I want to make sure this track will be fresh." He roosted on the edge of the garbage lid and finished. "I'm going to rest for a bit, don't wake me unless you found them." Throbb watches his brother in law fell fast asleep and he tips his head. He hums and went back to finish eating the dead rat.

_**Author's Note: Hello peeps long time huh? Sorry this took a while but I hope you all enjoying it. If not don't read and review! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy! :D**_


	40. Chapter 40

**_Chapter 40 Romulus the Freak_**

**_Ashlie's POV_**

We were thrown one by one in our cell and I landed on the cold ground hard. I touch my neck where that small king grip at and I hiss in pain when I touch it, feeling I'm going to get a nasty bruise soon.

"Ash are you alright?" Shade has his hand on my shoulder, looking worried. I nodded while I slowly rub my neck.

"I'm still breathing that's a good sign," I replied and got up and soon we heard others coming in. I turn around and saw a toothy green rat lock our cage as the two rat kings come in.

"Keep an eye on them," The large one ordered.

"Yes, your highness." The toothy green rat nodded placing his fist on his chest.

"One eye? One eye?!" The small king fur almost stood up. "How dare you watch them with one eye?!" I was just stunned of him getting overreacted over that small response and the guard was only doing what he's told to do. _What the hell is his problem? _ I thought while my friends and I watch the toothy rat swallowed and raise his hand in defense.

"B-But King Romulus says.."

"Guards! Jail this guard for insubordination." The small king order and the other two guards took another guard to jail him. After he was taken the small rat king glance at us and smirked.

"With the chance to rule the beast comes along but once in a lifetime. These prisoners are too important with one eye" He turns over to the large rat. "Romulus you and I will stay here and keep all eyes on them."

"Okay, this is madness!" I can't help to blurt out, about had enough of him being obsessed over the beast ruling. "This goal is getting you all worked up, you could've had other rats guard us but you don't trust them enough."

The small rat king huffed. "Maybe I don't trust them enough..rat killer." I blinked while my friends look at him confused.

"Wha..?" I begin but he snarled silencing me.

" Don't give me that! I know your kinds always exterminate us whenever we appeared above the surface. So tell me human, how exactly are you kind killing us?" I was stunned to see he was talking about my people hating on rats and, to be honest he was pretty much right on all this.

Then Shade tries to stand up for me. "Hey Ashlie will never.."

"You don't get it do you Silverwing? All humans want to exterminate us because we spread disease and they might exterminate you bats for rabies. They always wanted to kill animals for their clothing and other items to make themselves look wealthy. Humans are selfish and disgusting creatures that don't know the word mercy." He sneered.

"It's not true.." I tried to protest but he interrupted, smirking.

"Oh it is true, your kinds only want to get rid of us so you kinds can be the top..."

"Shut up!" I cried not wanting to hear him anymore but he still continues to taunt me.

"Top of the chain and all of you are always greed of everything your kinds desired for and they show it by wearing beast's fur..."

"Shut up!" I yelled again and cover my ear of not wanting to hear more.

"Hey fuzz bucket leave her alone!" Shade growled. The small king laugh, enjoying seeing me getting upset coming to the cage were in.

"And what is worse, your humans are wiping out all birds and the beast from this planet. Admit you are greedy creatures! You and rest humans don't even care about other creature's feelings. You should be proud of how your kinds come this far..." I didn't know what came over me but all of sudden as if I finally snapped, I bolt over at the small king and put my both arm through the cage hole and snatch his neck.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID RAT!" I screamed tighten his neck like he did the same with me. He gasped from his chock and look at me with now in fear.

"Help me! Get her off! Help!" He shrieked. The two rat guards came rushing in and grab my wrist to break it off. I was still chocking him but then, letting my anger took advantage of me I didn't see Shade and Marina went beside me to grab my arms.

"Ash stop!" Shade tries to yank away from the small king.

"He's done enough snap out of it!" Marina tugged with him. The rat guards manage to get my hands off of his neck and my friends both dragged me back in case I decide to attack him again. We saw the small king gasp for air and cough, rubbing his neck. Then he glares at me deadly.

"You will pay for that, human." He storms off and grabbed the large rat name Romulus by his neck's fur along the way. "We're going to get some snacks before we start watching you. If you try to escape we'll catch you." When they left us alone both Shade and Marina look at me in shock.

"Ash, what has got into you?" Marina asked. I realized what I have done as I look at my hands where I chock him.

"I..I don't know why I did it," That's all I can say with my tears welled up and fall down on my knees. Then Shade went down to my height and touch my shoulder.

"Ashlie doesn't listen to him. He's just trying.."

"Guys he's right. My kinds do exterminate them and killed exotic animals for their fur and others, especially testing them." I sniffed and saw them looking at me clueless,"

"So are you saying your kind exterminate us also?" Marina asked as I breathed looking down.

"No..well… I don't know." I covered my eyes not wanting to see them.

"We do that so we don't want to catch disease on us and get killed. Remus is right; we are selfish and greedy creatures that want everything." I begin the cry feeling terrible what we do wishing Romulus didn't say anything and let his guards kick me out in cold winter night.

I almost gasp when my hands being pulled away and saw Shade with a soft expression.

"Ash, don't think like that. You said your kinds are trying to help us and not all of them are bad. I think your one of the humans that has a kind heart and never wants to hurt anyone." He spoke sitting down.

"I agree with him," Marina added sitting by me as well. "Even the banded bats see you as promised I only saw you as a friend. And I don't want that to change," I looked at both of them for a second, then I can't help to laugh softly and wipe my tears off with my cold hand.

"Seriously guys, you need to stop being amazing." I smiled sadly. "But thank you." Shade and Marina return their smile and three of us did a group hug. Our embrace came short when we hear someone coming. I breathed and see who was coming and to my relief, it was only Romulus. He came to use with a small cheese in his hand and turn to me with a soft expression.

"Um here human, you look pretty hungry, I thought maybe this cheese could satisfy your appetite. " He reaches his hand through the cage wire as I got up and look at the food he's offering me. I had my first thought this cheese could be poison but I changed my mind quickly when I saw he was really trying to help me.

Feeling much hungry I grab the food and quickly pray to God to bless this food before eating it fast.

"T-thank you..so much," I said through my chewing. He almost chuckles and then sighs heavily.

"And I come to say I'm very sorry what my brother says to you. He can't get over his hatred on humans after one killed our parents long ago," I swallowed in understanding but that doesn't mean he can be a jerk to everyone.

"Wait you two are closely related?" Shade asked.

He nodded. "Yes, he and I are siblings from birth." As I finish my eating Marina hummed.

"You don't seem to be happy of becoming the leader of the beast," I saw Romulus' eyes lit from her words as she smiled and added. "If you let us go you don't have to worry about it anymore."

He shook his head and look around in frightening. " Let you go? O-oh no my brother will have a fit if I did that,"

"Why you care so much about what he says?" Marina frowned.

"Yeah I thought you both share this job as kings," I added. Romulus let out a long sigh.

"Well technically, since I was born first. Remus my brother isn't really the king. I am." All three of us were surprised.

"What?" She gasped.

"If your the rightful king why are you listening to Remus and agreeing his opinions ?" I asked, still not understanding him being pushover.

"Isn't obvious?" He sighed sadly. He then lifts his arms out and my eyes lit up to see he has pairs of two bat-like wings attached to his legs and arms, "I'm a freak," He looks down in ashamed.

"Wow I wish my wings were that big," Shade gasped, smiling.

"That's so cool!" I said, Romulus perk his head up, did not expect to receive some positive words.

"Huh? Well, Remus told me the freak can't rule by themselves. That's why he knows things about being a king,"

"Then if he knows it how come he's treating your guards with no respect?" I asked but he quickly hushed me when we hear his younger brother coming singing I just can't wait to be a leader.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to guard three of you until Brutus arrives," He walks back and Remus has some food for him as a small snack. As they were feasting they never once took their eyes away from us. I look away to avoid their gaze. Luckily about a few more minutes, they slowly begin to get tired and fall fast asleep on each other.

While they were sleeping I whispered. "We have to get out of here before Brutus comes and finish us." I gulped worriedly. Shade nodded.

"I know and don't worry I'll think of a plan,"

"How are you going to get us out?" Marina asked quietly.

"I don't know but I'll figure something," He replied softly. I sigh heavily, sitting down, shivering and begin to have thoughts on my action earlier attacking Remus. It's like I wanted to kill him that's unlike me. Usually, I do that for defense but what I've done was an attack mode. My thoughts came short when I felt a wing wrapped around me. I turn my head a little and saw Shade giving me a reassuring smile.

"Looks like you need some warmth," I almost laugh quietly but let myself be cuddle with him as Marina did the same, wrapping her wings around me.

"Mmm thanks, guys," I almost yawn and bury my face in Silverwing's mane, smelling his pine scent. "I hope your plan will work Shade,"

"It will," He replied. "I promise no matter what happens we'll make it through all three of us, together." Soon both of them fell asleep as I was getting some warm between them I can't help to feel my tears run down, feeling much blessed to have them in my life. Before I went to sleep I pray to God to help us and have Shade's plan work.

**Dream**

_"Psst! Psst, wake up!" I groan tiredly, opening my eyes and saw Shade and Marina were nowhere in sight. I was alone again in a dark place. "Wake up!" Someone was shaking my shoulder and I expect it could be either my friends waking me up. But when I turn to see who it was I gasped in startled. _

_Right in front of me was...me? But instead of my original skin and eyes, the other me has black eyes with orangish-red pupils and her skin was all greyish. She looked at me and grins her black teeth. _

_"Daddy's coming!" _

_"Daddy?" I blinked. She nodded excitedly and spoke in her raspy voice. _

_"Daddy and big brother are coming!" _

_"Wait who?" I didn't know what my other me was talking about. I then gulped and ask. _

_"You m-mean dad from the campsite?" _

_She shook her head and giggled. "No daddy and big brother are coming! Then she looked down at my amulet and made a Chesire grin."And he's going to be so happy to have this amulet!" She grabs it but I pull away. _

_"Don't touch it!" I almost scream in fright. She only giggled more and I heard another voice that I'm familiar with and relief to hear a soft voice._

_"Ashlie," I turn towards it and about to get up. But the other me grab my arm and hissed. _

"_No! Daddy's coming!" _

_"Let go!" I yank away and kept hearing a voice calling me. "Please let me go!" _

_"Daddy's coming!" She screamed. My breath came short when I saw the other me begin to cry with black liquid tears leaking. "Daddy and big brother are coming! They make everything better!" I panicked and turn to the voice that calling me and scream for help._

_"Help me! Let go, please! No! Let Go..!" _

_"_Ash wake up!" I woke up at the start and saw Marina beside me. I breathed heavily and saw Shade was standing by the cage door. I was about to ask what was going on but she hushed me.

"Shade has a plan to get us out," She answered my question.

"Really?" I asked but she shushed me. "We both got up and walk over to where Shade was and she smiled at both of us. He winked and begin his plan.

"Psst, hey Remus?" He hissed. I saw the small king waking up and tip his crown up. Before he says anything Shade lets out an agony sigh. "Even though our fate is sealed and Marina, Ashlie and I will probably die a horrible death." He smiled at him. "I still want to congrats you on your brilliant plan."

"What?" I almost hissed on Shade liking this but Marina hushed me. Remus, liking the Silverwing response gets up and stretches his arms out.

"Ah thank you." He started with a pride smile. "Actually I'm quite well known for brilliant plans,"

"And to come up with Romulus to rule alone is a very big heart of you," He added which makes Remus's eyes go huge.

"What?! That's not the plan!"

Shade only shrugged. "Well as far as I can remember the great treaty only allow rule one leader of the beast." I almost smirked knowing where this is going as I see the small rat king jaws almost dropped, not believing this.

"But.." He tries to protest but I interrupted him, to help Shade out.

"And since Romulus is the oldest of you two, I'm guessing Brutus himself will pick him as the new ruler of the beast. Sorry, its how it is," We watch Remus fur stood up in rage and he turns sharply at his brother, glaring at him with hate.

"Never, forget it! I change my mind! Obviously, Brutus cannot be trusted! "He made a fist in the air and then backslapped his brother out of anger making Romulus woke up in startled.

"THE DEAL WITH THE OWLS IS OFF! " Remus declared and walk off, muttering in anger.

"Hibernaculum here we come," Shade whispered happily looking at us. We then heard Romulus groaning.

"What was that about?" He yawned, rubbing his cheek where Remus slapped on.

"Well, it seems your brother has changed his mind about ruling the beast," Marina replied.

"Really?" He gasped and three of us nodded truthfully. He forms a small grin. "That's wonderful! I don't need to worry about ruling two things at one time." I laugh softly and look at Marina as she was smiling as well. We're going to be free soon, his plan is working. Then I slowly stop my laugh and look down at my hands, thinking of my dream. I swallow hard as I can't get the other me's voice out of my head.

"...Daddy? And big brother?" I muttered. "Who are they?"

**Author's note: another chapter for you all! XD Hope you like where this is going but if not don't read and review! Yes I did add few things on here to make a small foreshadowing in my next two silverwing fanfiction OwO. I don't own silverwing characters except OC's enjoy! **


End file.
